


Let Me Rest In Peace

by spikessweetgirl75



Category: LOTR RPS, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 167,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikessweetgirl75/pseuds/spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Elijah Wood is a vampire slayer.  Dominic Monaghan is a master vampire, known for killing slayers.  What happens when they are forced to team up, and not only that...when unexpected feelings arise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Domlijah Story that was written back in 2008 . It has 48 Chapters in all. This story is also based on the Buffy/Spike ship of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The night wasn’t exactly young. It was late enough for the young man to call it the night. He had allowed his friends to talk him into staying off his duties and join them at The Bronze Age, a popular club that they frequent almost nightly. He usually joined them, that wasn’t new; but it was unusual for him to stay out for so long and drink so fucking much. Right now, he’d be in the nearest cemetery, doing his job. Not out here, in front of the club, half past drunk and waiting for a cab to take him home.

He sighed, knowing that he’ll hear it from Ian tomorrow. The old man took both of their jobs so seriously and left no room for trivialities as partying with friends.

Elijah Jordan Wood was like any other American young man. He went to College. He had a mother, a sister, and a brother. He had close friends that he loved and spent a lot of time with…the only thing different was that he had some responsibilities that he shared with a small group of young people across the world. Responsibilities that called for complete dedication…that called for his life…

“Hey kid!” a tall pale man dressed as if he came from That 70’s Show approached. Two other men also in outdated clothing and equally as pale followed him, leering at Elijah as if he was nothing more than a nice meal. “Do you have any money? We’re hungry and need something to eat.”

“Sorry,” Elijah eyed the men suspiciously, his alarms going off. “I don’t have any.”  
“Oh come on,” one of the men placed a cold hand on the young man’s shoulder, stepping up close. “We just want a bite to eat…”

With that said, the man’s face changed. Fangs protruded and his eyes had a yellow glow as his brow wrinkled. One second later, he had burst into a cloud of dust, leaving Elijah holding a wooden stake.

“Anyone else want a bite?”

“Run! He’s a slayer!” the leader yelled, turning to run, just to burst into dust as Elijah’s stake found a temporary home in the vampire’s heart. 

“You’ll pay for that slayer,” the last standing vampire growled, flying at Elijah, claws out and fangs bared. He had only one thought. Avenge his friends by bringing the head of the slayer to his master.

Elijah was quick with a high kick, he brought the hissing vampire to the ground and with a loud grunt, he sank his stake into the vamp’s heart.

The sound of hands slowly applauding drew Elijah’s attention to the dark alleyway. He scowled as the blond young man dressed in black stepped out of the darkness.

“Bravo, mate. You did it. You’ve dusted the top lieutenants of my order. Needless to say our great and fearless leader will not be at all happy. In fact, he’ll be quite pissed.”

“Dominic Monaghan,” Elijah hissed in distaste. “Should have known that you’d be lurking about out here.”

“It’s a pity. When Sean finds out…”

“I could care less what Sean Bean will do when he finds out. Just let him try to come after me. I’ll dust him at last and dust you for good measure. In fact, as this town’s slayer, I’ll dust your entire order.”

Dominic just laughed, highly amused by the boy before him. He’s been a vampire for 131 years now and met a lot of slayers and none of them amused him more than this tiny boy with the big blue eyes. “I’ve killed more slayers than I can count and my master more than that. You wouldn’t stand a chance. Not that I care if you dust the old wanker or not. Haven’t been an active member of the family for a bloody decade.”

“Good. Then he won’t miss you,” Elijah drew his stake and lunged for the smirking vampire, aiming to plant the stake in the vampire’s heart, but Dominic was faster. He stepped out of Elijah’s path and grabbed Elijah’s arm and pulled him against his chest, pinning the boy’s arms to his side.

“Let me go!” Elijah struggled in Dominic’s grip, his heart pumping with fear, realizing that he was in trouble.

“Those three blokes were young and stupid. I’m over 100 years old. I would have been a top lieutenant if I cared to be. I can rip you in two right now and you wouldn’t even know it until you’re gone…,” Dominic growled, his face changing into the monstrous face of the vampire.

“Why don’t you kill me instead of standing here talking about it?” Elijah struggled in the vampire’s grasp, his heart sinking as he realized that Dominic was just too strong. The more he struggled, the tighter the hold grew. There was no getting out of this.

“Oh, I plan to…” Dominic grinned, his fangs gleaming in the streetlights. “It’s been a long time since I had the blood of a slayer…”

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut. This was it. The end of the line. He knew that a slayer’s life was short, but he had hoped that he would last longer than this and his death would be a better one, like defending the world in the next apocalypse. Not like this…at the fangs of a master vampire, hardly able to put up a fight.

He was all ready to feel the pain of Dominic’s sharp teeth entering his neck, but instead he was shocked by cool lips on his throat, where his pulse throbbed one thousand miles a minute.

“The fuck?” Dominic cursed. He had been ready for this moment ever since he had first caught sight of the young slayer. He had looked forward to the rich taste of his slayer blood, the delicious warmth sliding down his throat. At last he had the boy right where he wanted him. He was going to feast on slayer blood once again. He had been looking forward to sinking his fangs into that porcelain throat, but somehow, involuntarily, his face returned to it’s human form and there was only soft skin in his mouth, but no slayer blood. What had just happened? Why had his face changed back? Why was he not killing this slayer like he had planned?

“Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me,” Elijah angrily hissed, preparing himself for the sharp pricks of teeth on his throat, but instead all he got was empty air. His would be killer was gone, vampire speed at it’s best.

“The fuck?” Elijah once again cursed, confusion filling him. What had that been about? Why didn’t Dominic kill him? The vampire had Elijah exactly where his fellow vampires all wanted him. He could have dined on slayer blood right that minute, but he hadn’t. Dominic had let him go. Why?

“You call a cab?” the yellow taxi pulled up, the driver looking at Elijah as if he could care less whether the young man had called him or not.

“Um…yes,” Elijah got into the car, his mind still questioning why he was still alive.

~*~  
The apartment was dimly lit by the tv screen when Elijah returned home. A small smile brushed his lips as he spotted his best friend and roommate, Sean Astin, sound asleep on the couch. The poor guy must have been waiting up for him. 

Poor Sean. He always looked out for Elijah. Made sure that he had his three meals a day, plenty of sleep, and was stocked with plenty of slaying supplies. He always took care of him and Elijah loved him for it. But he often wondered who took care of Sean…

“Sean…” Elijah approached the couch and nudged the sleeping man’s shoulder. “Wake up..”

The older man sat up, feeling dazed. A frown curved his lips as he wondered who would wake him up from such a sound sleep and smiled when he saw that it was Elijah. “Hey, you’re home. I was beginning to worry when you weren’t back by two…”

“Yeah, I had left early and then some slaying responsibilities came up…”

Sean frowned again. He always worried about Elijah when he went out slaying. Slayers all had short life spans and he constantly worried about when Elijah’s time was up. “How many?”

“Three…four if you count Dominic…”

Sean’s eyes widened even more. “Dominic? Dominic Monaghan? Why he’s…one of the strong ones…a slayer killer Ian would say. You dusted him? Good for you…”

“No…I didn’t. In fact…he had gotten the upper hand on me…”

“What?! Elijah…he could have killed you!”

Elijah nodded his confusion growing even more. He had been so sure that he was a dead man…but Dominic had let him go. Why?

“Lij?” Sean asked, concerned by his friend’s sudden silence.

“I know that he could have killed me. He had me at a definite disadvantage. He could have had himself another slayer tonight…but he didn’t. He let me go.”

“What?” Sean blinked in surprise. He had never heard of a vampire letting anyone go before, much less a slayer. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I was pretty sure that he was going to bite me. He was even in vamp face…then his face changed back and he was gone…”

“I wonder what he’s up to.”

“You think he’s planning something?”

“He has to be. Why else wouldn’t he kill you? He’s holding back. We just need to find out why and do something about it before he executes his plan.”

Elijah nodded, relieved that a bit of his confusion was clearing. “You’re right. He has to be up to something. Whatever it is…I’m going to be ready for him.”

“Should I draw you a bath and put on some tea?”

“How about I draw my own bath while you put on some tea,” Elijah chuckled, touched by Sean’s willingness to take care of him.

“That sounds good,” Sean chuckled, disappearing into the kitchen. Elijah watched him go, glad that his confusion over earlier was gone. He couldn’t afford to believe in friendly vampires. Especially when the vampire in question was a known killer of slayers.

~*~  
The club was nearly empty now. It’ll be daylight in a few hours. Only a small group remained out and about and Dominic Monaghan was one of them. He sat at a dimly lit table, nursing a glass of O negative. He would have paid extra for slayer blood, but that would only make him think of his recent confrontation with the slayer.

He didn’t get it. He had the slayer right where he had wanted him. He was about to taste the richest blood, straight from the source. Then it all got bollocked up somehow and he couldn’t even say why. Why had his face changed back? What had stopped him from making the kill? Was he sick? Coming down with some rare vampire illness? What the fuck was going on?

“Well look at who it is,” Billy Boyd stood in front of Dominic’s table, his arms crossed and his eyes sparkling with amusement. He wasn’t alone either. Orlando Bloom, a vampire that had been exiled from the order was with him.

“Billy. Orlando,” Dominic greeted. Billy was his best mate, but things had been tense between them since Dominic had decided that he no longer needed the order and was better off as a free agent.

“I stopped expecting to see you in here after that spat with Sean. Especially after Evangeline left,” Billy chuckled, taking a seat. “Not that I’m not happy to see you of course.”

Dominic shrugged still not looking up from his blood. “Just dropped in for some O neg…and a quiet place to think…”

“That’s a new one,” Orlando teased.

“Ha ha. What are you doing here anyway? Isn’t the werewolf hunter taking care of you?”

Orlando rolled his eyes. “I may be disfellowshipped from the order, but I’m still allowed to come here, just like anyone else.”

“What’s on your mind Dom? Why are you staring into that blood like it has the answers of the world?”

Dominic looked at Billy, thinking of reasons to keep his recent failure to himself. After all, it was rather embarrassing. Dominic Monaghan. Killer of slayers, for the first time in his existence, had a fang malfunction. But he needed answers more than his pride at the moment. There was no other choice than to tell Billy what had happened. Maybe he could help.

“Come on my bonny lad. Talk,” Billy urged, seeing that his friend was really struggling with something.

“…I met with that slayer tonight. That Elijah Wood. We fought and I had him. I had him right where I wanted him…but when I went to sink my fangs into his throat….my face changed back without my permission and I couldn’t bite him. I even tried again, but it wouldn’t change back. I got out of there before he had a chance to dust me…”

Billy stared at Dominic in disbelief. “I can’t believe this. You had a chance to remove the biggest thorn in all of our sides and you didn’t do it?”

“Believe me mate, It wasn’t from a lack of trying. I don’t know what happened. One minute, I’m going to bite him and the next, my fangs refuse to work…”

Orlando’s eyes widened, his voice full of unbridled excitement. “Oh my god! I know what it is! The same thing happened to me when I met Viggo. I was going to bite him when my vamp face went human and refused to change back. Bloody hell, this is much too good to be true!”

Dominic had a sinking feeling. He didn’t want to hear any more of what Orlando had to say. It was bound to be bad. Even worse than falling for a werewolf hunter. 

“Orli, you had better not be saying what I think you’re saying,” Billy growled at his friend. To even consider what Orlando was considering…

“Dominic has somehow fallen in love with a vampire slayer! Ha! I thought I had a taste for danger…”

“That’s bloody absurd! Dominic tell him that he’s being fucking ridiculous! Why would you fall for that kid?! You barely know him!”

“Billy’s right,” Dominic got to his feet, restraining his anger at the suggestion. Him, in love with the slayer? Not bloody likely! “I’m not in love with the fucking slayer!”

“Why? Because you barely know him?” Orlando snorted dismissively. “Or is it because you’re afraid of Bean? You don’t want to end up like your mate Orli?”

“I can give a shit what Bean thinks and you know it! I’m not in love with the slayer because I hate his sodding guts and the next time we meet, I plan to kill him. Even if I have to do it with my bare hands!”

“I hope you’re telling the truth, mate. You know good and well that slayer/vampire romances never end well…plus Sean would dust you for even thinking about it. The only thing he hates more than the slayers are the Uruk Hai vamps,” Billy warned, not liking how quickly Dominic denied any fuzzy feelings for the slayer. Doest thou protest too much Dominic?  
“I know you’re all into the rogue thing, but don’t press him on this Dom. Trust me, you won’t like the results…”

“I’ll be fine,” Dom sighed, with a roll of his eyes. “Because I’m not in love with the slayer. Now if you boys will excuse me, it’s almost daybreak.”

Billy watched Dominic go, still feeling very uneasy. He hoped that Dominic meant what he said. Not only because of Sean, but for his own mental health as well.


	2. 2

The rising sun was nearly up in the sky as Dominic stumbled into his blissfully cool apartment. He had been cutting it close when he had left the bar, but true panic had nearly set in when he heard the awakening chirps of birds and the sky had grown considerably lighter and he had still been a few blocks from home. It was thanks to vampire speed that he had made it back just as the sun made it’s first ascension.

He didn’t like this confusion with the slayer. It was making him careless. He could have been toast right at that moment if he hadn’t come up from his brooding in time.

Not bothering with the light switch right away, Dominic headed for the refrigerator and fished out a bag of blood. He hadn’t really eaten, unless you count the few sips of O neg at the bar, which really wasn’t much when compared with his daily consumption, which was usually two or three necks a night. He just didn‘t have the time or the mindset after the confrontation with the slayer. Sinking his fangs into the plastic, he finally switched the light on and dropped the pack when he sees the slayer in the far corner, a stake in his hand and looking as pissed off as he always seemed to be these days.

“Bloody hell! What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Elijah sneered, raising his stake as he came closer. “I’ve had it with you! You’re always prancing around town as if you own it. Well I’ve had enough! It’s time to put you down!”

“Is that so?” Dominic crossed his arms, glaring at the young human. It wasn‘t him that needed to be put down, just like it wasn‘t him that was prancing around, acting as if he owned the sodding place. “It’s you that needs to be put down, slayer.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to kill you Dominic. Make you a nice dusty memory.”

“Well then do it,” Dominic ripped his shirt open, baring his chest for the slayer to attempt his assassination. He was sick of the constant harassment. Then his face changing back like it had…he just couldn’t deal with the bloody situation anymore. “Go ahead.”

“I will,” Elijah insisted, pressing the sharp point of the stake against Dom’s skin. “I swear I will! I’ll fucking do it!”

“And I said go ahead,” Dominic pressed his chest against the wooden point, hissing as pin points of blood seeped from the spot. “Take me out of my fucking misery.”

“Oh I…I…fucking love you,” the stake clattered to the floor as Elijah’s arms wrapped around Dom’s neck as the slayer pulled him into a hungry kiss. “I can’t fight it anymore…”

“I love you too,” Dom panted between kisses, returning Elijah’s passion with passion of his own. “I love you so much, I could never hurt you…”

…….

Dominic woke up with a scream of terror building in his throat. He looked around and sighed in relief, realizing that he was alone. No Elijah Wood anywhere. He leaned back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck that was all about. Him? Kissing the slayer? Declaring his love for the boy? Not bloody likely. He wanted to kill Elijah Wood. Not snog him. The very thought of him even thinking of the slayer in that way…

No. No, it was all Orlando. Orlando and his ridiculous speculations, implying that Dominic was in love with the slayer. His subconscious must have decided to play with the idea for some sick reason. There was no fucking way that he was in love with the slayer. He didn’t care how blue those eyes were or how perfectly soft his flawless skin felt. He was not in love with Elijah Wood. He didn’t care what Orlando or his own subconscious had to say about it.

~*~

 

Elijah breathed deep as he landed one last punch to the large bean bag he had been pummeling for almost an hour now. He was in the zone at the moment. This wasn’t a normal training. He was fighting for his life….fighting against…Dominic Monaghan…the slayer killer. Every punch, every kick was meant for the master vampire, hoping to beat him once and for all.

The fact was that the incident the night before had scared him…had made him realize that he wasn’t as invincible as he had once thought. Dominic could have killed him. He was most likely still planning to do just that. Last night was probably a poor attempt to loll him into a false sense of security. Get him to let his guard down. Well Elijah had bad news for the slayer-killing vampire. The attempt had failed. Instead of relaxing and believing that he was still on top of his game, that he was safe, Elijah’s guard was up more than ever before. It was going to be harder than ever for Dominic or any other vampire to get the advantage on him. So yeah, he was scared, but it wasn’t a hindrance. It was an asset. It made him more determined to not go down without a fight.

“You may stop now, my boy. Too much training can do as much harm as it does good,” Ian Mckellan, Elijah’s watcher entered the room, a warm smile on his lips.

“Ian,” Elijah brightly smiled, stopping his assault on the punching back to greet the man that had trained him since his childhood.

“I heard that there was a close call last night,” The older man draped his coat over the chair that sat at the far upper right corner of the room.

Elijah sighed, knowing who was responsible for Ian finding out about the close call with Dom. “Yeah. I was nearly killed…but wasn’t. I’m thinking that it probably was a trick to get my guard down…”

Ian stroked his chin, his eyes far off as if he was considering some great mystery. Elijah hated when he did this. He always felt as if his watcher knew more than he was going to tell and was determining just how much he was going to share with his young charge. “Interesting…”

“Interesting? They can be planning some fool proof way to kill me and last night was just a ploy…”

“Really?” Ian chuckled with twinkling eyes, full of amusement. “You have been listening too much to your friend Sean. You both are giving the vampires too much credit.”

Elijah rolled his eyes, pushing back his frustration. Sometimes his watcher infuriated him. He dismissed his concerns so many times that it was becoming fucking tiresome, especially if the idea came from Sean. “You underestimate them, Ian! They’re a lot smarter than they seem!”

“Tell me, Elijah. Who was the vampire that had gotten the upper hand on you?” Ian’s eyes wee once again far off and considering, making Elijah feel even more frustrated. What was the point in telling him anything if he wasn’t going to listen?

“Dominic Monaghan. The slayer killer…”

“And rogue from his order….interesting…”

Elijah couldn’t help the snort of derision. “Yeah. Interesting. So…what’s up, man? You usually don’t come here at this hour.” Might as well change the subject. Ian didn’t seem like he cared that Elijah could have been killed by the hands of a vampire known for killing slayers. In fact, he didn’t look like he was interested in talking to him at all.

Ian’s eyes became alert and grim, dismissing the rest of the mirth Elijah may have been feeling at the moment. It was rather rare to see his watcher look so fucking troubled, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders instead of the small group of slayers that his council employed.

“Come my boy. Sit. We have much to discuss, I’m afraid…”

Elijah nodded before leading the way to the warm couch in back of the room. He looked at his watcher with worried eyes. “What’s going on?”

“You have been watching the news, right my boy? You have been noticing a pattern of events?”

Elijah frowned. A few months ago, Ian had given him the task of watching the local and national news. It was his homework sort to speak. He watched and paid attention, but he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. “Pattern?”

“Yes…a pattern of events. Earthquakes, tornadoes, birth mutations. All of these things have been on the rise…”

“Oh…so what?”

Ian looked not only grim now, but extremely disappointed as if he had expected more from his charge. “They are all portents, Elijah. Warnings.”

“Warnings? Warnings about what?”

“The end of the world…”

“Huh?” Elijah stared, convinced that his watcher had finally gone mad, probably from too many years of training him to be the best slayer he could be. “The end of the world? That’s…that’s….impossible….”

“It’s quite possible, actually and it will happen…unless something is done and soon.”

“But why? How? What can we do to stop it?”

“Calm down, Elijah. Breathe. The situation is dire, but it will not help if you asphyxiate yourself. I’m going to tell you everything, just relax. We still have time.”

“Sorry,” Elijah blushed, embarrassed by his panic. Ian was right. He had to remain calm. Anything less could cause him to miss vital information.

“No harm done,” Ian kindly smiled. “Let’s start our discussion, shall we? Oh, Sean my boy! Come in! you must be hear this as well!” Ian spied Elijah’s roommate just outside the room and beckoned him to enter.

“Sir?” Sean asked curiously. It wasn’t everyday that he was included in on slayer business. This was an unexpected curiosity. He smiled nervously as he entered and sat next to Elijah. “What is this about?”

“The apocalypse,” Elijah answered.

“The what?”

“Ahem, silence,” Ian cleared his throat. “All will be clear soon enough.”

“Yes sir,” Sean nodded, resisting the urge to ask more questions.

“There’s an ancient vampire order that plans to resurrect their master. This order has existed since the beginning of time and their master was the most vicious vampire that ever lived. This resurrection ceremony will bring about the apocalypse…but the humans that survive will meet an even more horrible death at the monster’s hand.”

“Can we stop this?” Elijah frowned, not liking the sound of any of this, at all. Stopping the end of the world…ok, he had dreamed of it, but he was far from ready now. It felt so over his head.

“The slayers can fight…but it’ll take more than slayer strength alone. We’ll need help.”

“Help? From who? There’s only us,” Elijah looked between Ian and Sean, panic threatening to overtake him again. Sean’s grip on his shoulder was the only thing keeping the panic back.

“The Uruk Hai, the ancient order, has an enemy. One we know of. Very well, to be exact. The Aurelian vampires. They hate the Uruk Hai with a passion. I suggest that we make contact with the order and strike a deal.”

“Are you insane? They’ll kill Elijah! Besides, he doesn’t know who to approach with such a deal,” Sean shook his head, his protect Elijah instincts kicking in.

“Sure he does. Don’t you, Elijah? What of that Dominic? Surely you can get his cooperation…”

“I’m sorry Ian, but no fucking way. Dominic and I hate each other. He would rather kill me. In fact, he’s probably planning to right now…”

“But he had you last night…but didn’t kill you, now did he? He let you go,” Ian smiled, his eyes shining with some mysterious light.

“Elijah’s right, sir. Dominic cannot be trusted,” Sean sided with his friend. “It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s too dangerous not to. Dominic is our only choice. May I suggest that you put your dislike to the side and do what you must. The fate of the world is in your hands.”

Elijah sighed. Ian was right. There really was no choice. If he didn’t do what Ian asked of him…the world would most likely end. He was just going to have to hope for the best, even though he was pretty sure that Dominic would kill him the next time they met.

“Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll talk to Dominic, but I can’t guarantee his answer will be yes. Most likely he’ll tell me to go to hell. Or just kill me.”

“You may be surprised, my boy. There’s a chance that Dominic may not be as dangerous as you think.”

Elijah just shrugged in reply, trying not to argue. Arguing with Ian seemed so useless. Somehow, the old man was always right and got his way, regardless.

“I must be going, Elijah. I expect you to have Dominic’s answer tomorrow,” Ian got to his feet, his voice stern.

“Yes sir,” Elijah sighed. He stood there as Ian left, feeling a little resentment. How could Ian possibly know how dangerous Dominic was…how any vampire was, really? It was he and his fellow slayers that were out there risking their lives while the watchers just sat in the safety of their homes. It was so fucking unfair.

“You can’t be serious,” Sean hissed once Ian was out of earshot. “Dominic will kill you before you even have a chance to make the offer. Not dangerous? Yeah right,” Sean angrily ranted. Ian’s seemingly dismissal of Elijah’s concerns infuriated him to no end. Elijah was his slayer, his responsibility! He should care a lot more about what happens to the young man instead of dismissing concerns about walking into the jaws of danger.

“There’s no choice Sean. You heard what he said…”

“But…”

“Sean…just don’t. I have no choice.”

“Well at least be on guard. I for one don’t trust that Dominic. He’s up to something. I just know it,” Sean warned, feeling more and more angry with Ian. He was putting Elijah’s life on the line and didn’t seem to care one bit.

“I promise. I won’t let my guard down for a minute,” Elijah reassured his friend, hoping that it was a promise he could keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominic stood in the shadows of the ally, watching the slayer kill his fellow vampires. All through the day, the dream had haunted him, making it nearly impossible to go hunting for food or anything else he’d do under normal circumstances. He just couldn’t take it anymore. This thinking about his feelings for the slayer had to stop. It was time to put an end to such foolishness and just kill the fucking wanker. He didn’t know what had happened the night before, but it wasn’t going to happen again.

It wasn’t that he was adverse to the idea of falling in love with the slayer. The boy was a right handsome bloke. It definitely wasn’t fear of his sire either. He'd sooner tell Sean Bean to go bite himself before letting him dictate his love life. It was the fact that the boy was so infuriating. If there was ever a slayer that deserved a short life span, it was Elijah Wood with his big blue eyes and porcelain skin that was probably as soft as a kitten and a giggle that filled Dominic with as sense of j….

Dom’s eyes widened as he caught where that last thought was going. What in the bloody hell was that? He’s supposed to be thinking of different ways to kill the slayer. Not getting near poetic about him. Get a grip Monaghan. You’re supposed to want to kill the slayer. Not shag him!

She had been an insane Vampiress named Evangeline. She was from a lower order than his own and was the reason he had left his own order. He had been totally devoted to her. She had been his everything. But sadly it hadn’t been the same for her, since she had dumped him for a slimy chaos demon two years ago, leaving him heartbroken. It was then that he had sworn never to love again and that was a pledge he planned on keeping.

He rather kill the slayer than give him the power to hurt him so completely. And speaking of Evangeline, his lust for the slayer was all her fault! If only she had stayed faithful…he wouldn’t have even looked twice at the boy.

Dominic was getting ready to follow the slayer to his next destination when Elijah suddenly stopped and looked around, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I know you’re there! You might as well come out and face me!” The slayer crossed his arms, waiting for his stalker to show himself.

Dominic cursed. He really wasn’t in the mood for another confrontation, but then again it had to happen sometime…

“Interesting. No other slayer had sensed me like that before…”

“Dominic. Why am I not surprised? I don’t know what you think you’re doing following me around, but it stops now,” Elijah brought out his stake, ready to use it if he had to.

“It stops when I say it stops,” Dominic growled. “Don’t worry, it won’t be long.”

Elijah fist snapped out and caught Dominic’s nose. He cried out when the vampire returned the punch, leading the two into trading punches and kicks. Elijah gained the upper hand with a round house kick, knocked the vampire up against a brick wall and pressing his stake against his heart.

“Go ahead. Do it,” Dominic growled, angry that he had been so careless. “Get it over with.”

“Oh I’d love to put you out of your misery, but unfortunately, we have things to discuss and we can’t do that if you’re a pile of dust,” Elijah growled through clenched teeth, hating that he wasn’t allowed to kill the bastard.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“And normally I’d say the same, but it’s not up to either of us…to my great disgust. Now either we talk here, with me pressing my stake against your chest, or we go somewhere less open and less lethal. That the only choice you’re getting.”

“Wanker,” Dominic hissed, infuriated that he was at the slayer’s mercy. One more embarrassment to add to the list “Alright. Fine. Lead the way.”

~*~

The restaurant Elijah led Dominic to was well-lit and well populated. The slayer was indeed taking Sean’s warning to heart. He wasn’t going to give Dominic a chance to do anything to him.

“Nice place,” the vampire looked around, taking in the surroundings, looking for any escape routes, in case one was needed. As far as he knew this could be a trap the slayer thought up.

“Don’t even think about eating anyone here.”

“What makes you think I want to eat someone right now?”

“Don’t you?” Elijah crossed his arms, his brows arched in curiosity. “Isn’t that all you vamps think about in the company of humans? Who to bite next?”

“It figures that you’d think that. Sorry to disappoint you, love, but that’s not all we think about at all. I mean, do you think about cheeseburgers every time you see a cow?”

“Of course not, but I’m not a blood thirsty monster either…”

“To the cow you are,” Dominic snorted looking over the menu.

Elijah opened his mouth to protest, but realized that Dominic had a point. To a cow he was no different from the vampires he slays. “Fine. You have a point. But still, no eating anyone.”

“I’m not all that puckish anyway. A rare burger would do me fine,” Dominic shrugged, closing the menu.

“Ewww…”

“Hey, it’s either a bleeding burger or vamping out. Which would you prefer?”

“I’m just saying,” Elijah shrugged. “disgusting…”

“Don’t knock it until you try it. So, slayer, enough small talk. What did you bring me here to talk about?”

Elijah sighed. This wasn’t at all easy. He hated Dominic so much. He’d rather stab his eyes out with hot pokers than have to ask him for help, but Ian insisted on it. “Look, this isn’t my idea. I rather not involve you at all, but…”

“How about telling me what it is you rather not involve me in, yet you are…”

Fuck, the bastard wasn’t making this any easier. He’s probably enjoying this, watching Elijah squirm as he requested help on something the slayers should be able to handle on their own. At least in his opinion. “We need…we need you to be a go between. A diplomat I guess…between the slayers and your order.”

“A go between?” Dominic frowned, already not liking the request. Surely Elijah and his merry band of slayers must know that he hadn’t been a active part of his order for years. He still spoke to Billy and Orlando of course, but he had yet to even talk to his sire, who was the head of the order and he wasn’t looking forward to doing so. “Why?”

“The Uruk Hai order are planning to resurrect their leader. By doing so, they’ll bring on the end of the world. We slayers can fight them, but in order to win…we need help…”

“Vampire help.”

“Not just vampire help…but according to my watcher….the Aurealian order are enemies with the Uruk Hai…”

“I see…but there’s only one problem here, love. The head of the order hate you slayers. He’d never help you lot…”

“Not even if it’s a common enemy? Come on, this is the end of the world we’re talking about here and the rise of an old enemy. Wouldn’t he want a hand in defeating them?”

“I don’t have a clue. I haven’t actually been in the loop as of late. As far as I know, he’s best buddies with the Uruk Hai now,” Dominic doubted that Bean had done such a thing. Billy would have told him if that happened. “In fact, even getting the bastard to cooperate will be a struggle. I’m not exactly on speaking terms with the bloke, myself…”

“You two had a falling out, right…”

“It’ll take a lot of groveling, which I’m not willing to do.”

“Look, I’ll tell you what my watcher told me when he asked me to talk to you. Whatever it is going on with you and your order, get over it. This is the end of the world we’re facing. If that fucker raises….it’s not going to be just us humans dying. The Uruks will kill you and your order as well. You can’t tell me that you want that to happen…”

Dom sighed. The slayer had a point. He may not be keen on his sire at the moment, but he certainly didn’t want Billy, Orlando, or Liv to die. “What is in this for me?”

“I’ll stop hassling you. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Dom inwardly winced. He didn’t want Elijah to stop hassling him. He’ll admit it now…he had indeed developed some kind of crush on the slayer. Sitting opposite the boy, there was no way he could deny it…but that’s all it was. A crush. That’s all he’ll allow it to be. In fact…not seeing the boy again was a good idea after all. “Ok. Alright. I’ll do it. You just keep to your promise.”

“Oh I will. After this is over, you’ll never hear from me again…”

Looking at each other, Dominic pushed back the regret that tried to rise up with him. Not seeing the slayer regularly will make his traitor feelings disappear. There will be no danger of handing Elijah the power to hurt him in the only way that matters. There will be no danger of him falling in love.

But he did want to shag him…he wanted to shag him, kiss him, and…fuck it all. He could deny it to Billy and anyone else until he was dust, but something wouldn’t let him deny it to himself. Orlando may have been on to something, but it couldn’t be love. The last time he had fallen in love, it had been a disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a busy night in Club Aurileus. Vamps were either dancing, making out, drinking blood, playing pool, or fighting over some Vampiress. Dominic rolled his eyes at all of it. He found the club scene so boring now a days. He couldn’t understand how anyone kept from getting bored with doing the same thing night in and night out. He wouldn’t even be here now if he hadn’t made that bloody promise to the slayer to talk to Bean about the offer.

“Dominic, back again,” Billy greeted, rushing up to his friend. “What are you doing here? If I didn’t know better, I would think that you were trying to come back to the fold at last…”

“I kind of am,” Dom blushed, realizing that Billy could still read him like a book. “Is he about?”

Billy blinked in surprise. He had thought Dom’s pride would keep him away from the order. That he’d never ask to be allowed to return. He was somewhat relieved to see that he was wrong. “Of course he is. He’s always about. He’s going to make you grovel….you know that don’t you?”

Dominic rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that. Anyone who thought being among the few Sean Bean had turned himself brought about special privileges was wrong. In fact a lot more was expected from the ones that were turned by Bean and when you transgressed…there were consequences. Being made to grovel and beg being one of them. “Yeah. I know and I’m ready to do whatever he wants me to do.”

Again Billy blinked, his surprise more than evident. This was so unlike his headstrong friend. “Ok, boy-o. What’s going on? You’re up to something.”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Dominic smirked, not wanting one of Billy’s lectures, which would sure come about when he found out Dominic’s reasons for returning to the family. “Now take me to the old wanker before I’m forced to go in without any introduction and you know how pissed he gets when his protocols aren’t followed…even though I live to piss him off most of the time.”

“Come on then. Don’t dally,” Billy walked ahead, leading Dominic to the back of the club and through a black wood door that led into a setting room decorated with a blood red interior. Sean Bean stood at a large window looking out at the busy street below. Billy cleared his throat, unsure about how Dominic’s arrival was going to be received.

“Sean, Dominic is here to see you…”

Sean Bean turned to face his visitors, eyeing Dominic with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. He hadn’t expected the return of his wayward childe. Every time they had met, it had been nothing but fighting and bickering. They could never find a common ground. He had to wonder what his childe was expecting to happen by coming here, to his chamber. Another big fight? He must know that he could never beat him. Not in this chamber, the very place Sean himself slept.

“Well, look at who’s here. Must be here to apologize….or to die. That is if you’re foolish enough to pick a fight in my domain…”

Sean inwardly winced, thinking that the younger vampire must know that he could never kill him. Despite everything, Dominic was still his favorite childe.  He was smart, cheeky,  and strong. A master vampire in his own right. No matter how much Dominic pissed him off, Sean could never bring himself to destroy him.

“I’m not exactly here to pick a fight,” Dominic gritted his teeth, biting back the sarcastic remark and pride that threatened to over take him again. Why did he agree to do the slayer’s bidding again? It wasn’t like he was getting much out of the deal. Just safety for his heart, assuring that it’ll never be torn to pieces again. Not like it had been with Evangeline. He still couldn’t believe that she had left him for a disgusting chaos demon….

“I heard about the girl, of course. Left you for a slimy chaos demon, she did. Was she worth it, boy? Was she worth turning your back on the fellowship?”

Dominic closed his eyes and pledged revenge against his former lover and her slimy boyfriend. If it hadn’t been for them, he wouldn’t be in this mess now...here, practically crawling back to his sire, begging to be let back in all because he had fallen in love with a slayer.

“No…she wasn’t. I was wrong about her. I thought her love was real when she wasn’t even capable of it…”

“So you’re sorry?”

“Yes…”

“And you want to come back to the family?”

Dominic nodded, not wanting to meet Sean’s eyes, already knowing what’ll be there. Gloating satisfaction. “Please…let me back, Sean. I’ll do whatever penance you require…”

The Aurelian leader pursed his lips thoughtfully, considering what he was going to do. Again, Dominic had been his favorite childe. He had doted on the boy from the moment he was created and even before. It had hurt him greatly when Dominic left the order for that bitch and it had hurt even more when he hadn’t returned home after she had finally left. Dominic asking to come home had been a dream that he had never thought to become a reality.

“You know, normally I’d have torture or some other punishment for wayward childer…but this time….I think I’ll make an exception. Only because I’m in a reasonably good mood.”

“Thank you, I…”

“But don’t let it happen again, Dominic. Next time, I won’t be so gracious when it comes to apologies.”

“Yes sir,” Dominic nodded, again resisting the urge to rebel in some way. He had been happy on his own. There had been no worries about fellowship protocols or any of that shit. Now he was back in the middle of it. He just hoped that the slayer would keep his word.

“Billy, leave us! I need Dominic for a bit.”

“Yes sir,” Billy nodded, giving Dominic one last confused look before ducking out, still wondering what his friend was up to. It had to be something. Dominic apologizing to Sean? Well that just didn’t happen.

“Get the massage oils Dominic. It’s been a decade since I had one of your massages,” Sean groaned, closing the open curtains to the window and pulling down a barely used cot from the wall.

Dominic rolled his eyes once again. Some things never Changed. Sean still loved his massages. Hmmm…maybe he could work this to his advantage somehow. Getting the oils as Sean shed his clothes, Dominic skirted his mind for a way to bring up the slayer’s offer.

Sliding his hands along Sean’s bare back, massaging the oil into his skin, Dominic felt the tension leave his sire’s body. This was it. Time to get down to the point of the matter. The reason why he returned to the order he had never wanted to be a part of again.

“What’s going on Sean? Your muscles are so tight with tension. I’m surprised that you can even move.”

Sean sighed at the release of the tension he’s felt for the past week. It had been a long, tiring week that he had looked forward to getting over with. It’s been bad news after bad news. His lieutenants deaths by the fucking slayer. The Uruk Hai’s coming plans, possibly toppling him from power. The return of his favorite childe was the only bright spot to the whole seven days.

“The slayer keeps killing the family…one by one. Then there’s the Uruk Hai. They’re planning to bring back my greatest enemy. I’ve tried researching on ways to stop it, but so far I’ve found nothing…It’s really pissing me off…”

A mixture of relief and trepidation washed through Dominic. Sean bringing up the Uruk Hai saved Dominic from bringing it up himself, but how to bring up the Slayer’s offer? Sean was brassed about the death of his lieutenants, even though, in Dominic’s opinion he should be thanking the slayer. Those two idiots were weak and incapable of handling the roles Sean demanded. The slayer just saved Sean the trouble of having to kill them himself. Maybe he should just start with the Uruk Hai and see where that led him. “Hmmm…this wouldn’t be about the rumored end of the world, would it?”

“What?” Sean sighed, sinking even more into a relaxed state. Dominic’s hands were like magic, indeed.

“Word is out on the street that a certain resurrection will bring about the world’s end…”

“Yeah, that’s the one. What else have you been hearing out there?”

"The slayers. They're planning to put a stop to it...but they need help," Dom continued kneading his sire's muscles, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. He wanted to introduce the idea as slowly as possible. "Word is that they're looking to make a deal with any vampire order that's willing to help keep the fucker in the ground and stop the world from ending."

"A deal?" Sean frowned, not knowing what to make of this new information. If there was anyone he hated more than the Uruk Hai, it was the slayers. They had been a thorn in his side for far too long now, going about slaying his family and order members. There was almost nothing that would make him join forces with them...but if what Dominic said was true...he could make a deal that served him best and rid himself at least of one of his enemies if not both. "What kind of deal are they looking to make?"

"Not really sure...but it couldn't hurt to check it out, yeah? See what they have to put on the table..."

"Wouldn't hurt? This could be a plot to easily dust us all," Sean sighed, the rest of his tension flowing out of his muscles. "I don't trust those slayers."

"But I don't think they will. It'd be too easy and one thing I've noticed about them is that they love to hunt. Tricking us all into one room and slaughtering us all, it'd get rid of the hunt. Of the fun..."

Sean sighed. Working with the slayers was the last thing he wanted to do...but this may be a chance he couldn't pass up. "So you think I should meet with them...?"

"At least meet with the watcher. See what he has to say..."

Sean snorted in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Dominic would make such an insane suggestion. Him, teaming up with the people that were out to exterminate his kind. Not too long ago, he would have laughed at the idea. Scoffed at the very thought of working with the slayers. But now...when it may be the only chance he had to keep the Uruk Hai from raising to power, ousting his own order...

"Think you can set up a meeting with the watcher?"

"I suppose I can talk the slayer out of dusting me in order to set up a meeting," Dom nodded, leaving out the fact that he had already agreed to be go between. Sean would want to know why and there was no way he wanted his sire to even suspect about his growing feelings for the slayer. "When do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible...I want this threat quickly dealt with."

Dominic just nodded, inwardly excited about seeing the slayer again and at the same time dreading it.

~*~

The night was almost over. A few more hours and Dom would have to leave his post behind the tree, just outside Elijah's apartment building, where he had been waiting for the slayer to make an appearance so he could just give his message and leave. He leaned against a nearby tree and lit up a cigarette, hoping that the slayer wouldn't take too long to show up.

A girlish giggle disrupted the quiet, obviously amused. "I wonder if it's a habit for cute guys to stand here at this hour? No matter what Elijah likes it here."

Dom smiled at the small blond girl standing just a few feet away from him. She couldn't be much older than the slayer, himself. She'd make a nice late night snack. "Well well well. What do we have here? A tasty little treat..."

"Hannah! Get away from him right now!" the angry voice ripped through the air, bringing a loud groan from Dominic. Of course. The slayer. Right in time for dinner...

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Oh, it's just my brother Elijah. Don't mind him."

Fuck! The slayer's sister! He had almost eaten the slayer's sister! That definitely wouldn't have been good for vampire-slayer relations.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" Elijah grabbed the girl and pulled her behind him. He glared openly at Dominic, clear mistrust in his eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I was just saying hello to the girl while I waited for you," Dominic shrugged, stamping out his cigarette, trying to appear as innocent as he could.

"Elijah, what are you on about? I was just saying..."

"Get inside Hannah," Elijah growled again, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Ok, fine. I'm going," Hannah huffed, her anger clear not only in her voice but the blue eyes that matched her brother's perfectly. "But just so you know, not everyone has to do what you say just because you're a slayer."

"Just go!"

The girl shrugged and started off towards the apartment building after giving Dominic one last flirtatious glance. Dominic just smirked in return, thinking that she'll be someone's dinner in a few days if she kept up behaving the way she was.

"What in the hell do you think you're fucking doing?! Standing outside my home! Trying to eat my sister!"

"I was waiting for you and I wasn't trying to eat her...I was thinking about it..."

"Thinking about it? Oh that makes it so much better!" Elijah snarled, his voice tainted with sarcasm.

"Hey, I didn't know that she was your sister, alright? It wasn't like she had a sign on her head."

"Like that would have stopped you."

Well, fuck. What did the boy want from him? Eating people was in his nature. Especially little girls that liked to flirt with a strange bloke that she had never met before. "I'm a vampire. Eating people is what I do...some of the time."

"Just stay away from my sister if you don't want to end up a pile of dust."

“Suits me just fine, slayer. Now do you want my news or not? Or do you have more slayer posturing to do?”

Elijah just shrugged as he crossed his arms, glowering angrily at the vampire. If he had his way, he would have dusted the fucking bastard when he had the chance. He cursed Ian once again. If only the old man wasn’t so insistent on this plan of his. “Go ahead.”

Sean will meet with your watcher at the Moonlit Rose. You know of it, right?”

“The Vamp/human night club,” Elijah snorted with disgust, not at all understanding why some humans found spending the evening in the company of the things that fed on them so much fun. “Yeah. I know of it.”

“They have a backroom. We’ll meet your watcher and the rest of your lot there.”

“Ok…and how do we know that this isn’t some trap?”

“How are we supposed to know it’s not a trap you slayers had set up? After all, it is you guys that wanted this meeting…”

Elijah opened his mouth to argue the point, but again realized that Dominic had another point. This plan was a slayer plan and if there was to be a fucking ambush it’d be from their side. “I still fucking hate you.”

“Of course you do and the feeling is mutual,” Dominic lied, pushing away the twinge of hurt Elijah’s words had caused. Good. He was glad that the slayer still hated him. Even less danger to his heart.

“What do you want blood sucker Get lost, Elijah doesn’t want your kind here,” Sean Astin came out of the apartment, brandishing a cross and stake. When Hannah had arrived ranting about how her brother got all the cute guys he just had to take a look out the window and was alarmed to see his friend alone with the slayer killing vampire.

Dominic of course couldn’t help but laugh at the cross-bearing man. Humans and their misinformed superstitions. They were always so…amusing. “Oh bloody dear. A cross. Whatever shall I do?”

“Die. That’s what you’re going to do! You and your filthy…”

“Slayer, what will it be?” Dominic interrupted Sean’s speech, tired of wasting time. It’ll be morning soon and he wasn’t keen on bursting into a cloud of dust anytime soon. “Shall I tell Bean not to bother?”

“We’ll be there,” Elijah coldly replied, his jaw set with determination. “Just be sure to show up.”

“Oh, we will,” Dominic smirked, already walking away. “Until then, slayer.”

Elijah watched Dominic go, his own hatred still out in the open. He wished more than anything that Ian would let him do his slayer duty.

“I still say that he’s up to something. I don’t trust him and I wish you wouldn’t be alone with him,” Sean sighed, putting his cross and stake away.

“Me too, but for now, there’s nothing to do but drink and toast a day well done,” Elijah patted his friend’s back, leading the way back to the apartment, his mind on the meeting with the vampires. As much as he hated Dominic, he had to admit that each meeting brought some excitement into his life somehow. Slaying got to be so boring. There weren’t very many vampires that were a challenge…not like Dominic. It was something he’d never admit to anyone, especially not to Sean, who wouldn’t understand that the sparing matches with Dominic was the only thing giving him some kind of pleasure now a days.


	5. Chapter 5

The club wasn’t as busy as it normally was at that time of the evening.  Only small clusters of people were there, looking at each other warily.  It was as if they knew that a momentous event was about to take place.  Two mortal enemies, the order of Aurelius and the slayers were about to meet face to face in order to discuss a common foe.  The meeting was going to be held in private, but that didn’t stop curious bystanders from hanging about, hoping to see some bloodshed perhaps.  
  
“This was a fucking bad idea,” Bean grumbled, pacing the room where the meeting was to take place.  “This is a trap.  They’re going to come in and slaughter us all!”  
  
Dominic rolled his eyes.  He’s been back in the fold of the order for a full night now and he was already fucking bored.  “Calm down.  I’m sure the slayers will keep to their word and not try to stake us all at once.”  
  
“I still can’t believe that I allowed you to convince me that this was a good idea,” Bean grumbled once more, his eyes once again moving to the door.  
  
The door opened then, letting in a bookish looking human, whose voice trembled with fear.  “The slayers are h-here…”  
  
“Well don’t just stand there!  Let them in!  I don’t have all night!” Bean snarled, causing the poor human to squeal in fright before darting out into the club.  
  
“Fucking blood bag,” Bean cursed, taking another gulp of the glass of Smirnoff he’s been nursing since his arrival at the club.  
  
“Give the bloke a break, mate,” Billy chuckled.  “He's probably never seen so many master vampires in one room before.”  
  
“Why thank you my boy!” A cheery voice disturbed the tense silence.  Dominic got to his feet and smirked at his ill-tempered sire.  “They’re here.”  
  
Bean got to his feet and glowered darkly at the door, wondering once again how he had allowed Dominic to set up such a meeting.  He fucking hated the slayers.  He wanted to exterminate them off the face of the earth.  Besides, who said that they’d be able to stand up against the Uruks?  They certainly couldn’t do it alone.  After all, they were coming to him for help.  
  
The slayers and their watcher were led in by two nervous vampires.  Bean frowned, taking in the sight of the watcher.  An old man with white hair and twinkling blue eyes, entering the club as if they were old friends.  At least the two young men with him, slayers most likely, seemed on guard, very much aware of who owned this club and that they were among enemies, not friends.  Bean’s attention was especially drawn to the blue-eyed boy on the watcher’s right.  He stood straight and confident.  Alert.  The stance of a warrior.  This must be the slayer that’s been a thorn in his side for a good two years now.  
  
“So this is the merry band of slayers I’ve heard so much about,” Bean rose to his feet, eyeing the two boys.  “The thorns in my side since I was turned.  An old man and two little boys.”  
  
“And you’re Sean Bean.  The leader of the order of Aurelius.  You’re in all of our council books,” Ian nodded, his eyes twinkling even more, much to Bean’s annoyance.  
  
  
“You wanted to see me watcher.  I suggest that you state your offer and make it quick.  Before I get peckish.”  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” The overweight boy on the watcher’s left growled.  
  
Bean had to laugh.  Why this child wasn’t even a slayer after all.  He lacked the power that was flowing from the blue-eyed boy and he was much too eager to fight.  Why his vampires could probably have a nice meal off the lad if he had the mind to allow it.  “Employing blood bags are we watcher?  Maybe you should tell him that around here, blood bags keep their mouths shut if they don’t want to become food.”  
  
“Back off,” the slayer growled, his posture changing as he became ready to defend his mouthy friend.

  
“Did you come here to bargain or to fight, slayer?” Dominic crossed his arms, beginning to regret getting involved in this whole thing.  As things were looking now, there was not going to be any deal.  Too many threats were being thrown around and you could actually see the hatred between the two groups shimmering in the air.  It was all too much.  
  
“To fight, obviously,” Urban, one of Bean’s close associates and brother of one of the downed lieutenants growled, his face changing as he glared at Elijah.  “That was my brother the slayer killed the other night.”  
  
“Your brother should have known better than to go up against a slayer, mate.  Only vampires with a few decades on them go up against slayers….that is if they want to survive,” Dominic rolled his eyes.  It always amused him how some vampires thought that they were at full strength after only ten years of immortality, when the very opposite was true.  The older you were, the stronger you were and the better your chances of surviving a meeting with a slayer.  
  
“Ian, why are we here again?” Elijah looked to his watcher.  He was in a room full of vampires and he was just itching to do some slaying.  
  
“Put the stake away my boy,” The watcher kindly replied.  We are here to talk and Mr. Astin, may I suggest that you refrain from addressing the vampires any further.”  
  
With a grumble, both young men took a step back, clearly not liking the situation at all.  
  
“Do you have an offer for us, watcher?” Bean crossed his arms, his impatience building.  He wanted the meeting over with.  He had hunting to do.  There was no time to waste on an old man and two little boys that were spoiling for a fight.  
  
“Yes.  As you may already know, the Uruk Hai order plans to resurrect their master,” Ian began to clean his glasses as he met gazes with the Aurelian leader.  
  
“Yes.  I heard.  They want to undo all of my hard work,” Sean snorted, lighting up an unfiltered cigarette, inwardly frowning as he took notice of the little glances that Dominic was giving the slayer.  He hoped that his childe wasn’t planning something that would go against this shaky truce.  Not that he wasn’t spoiling for a fight, himself.  He was always up for kicking some slayer arse, just not in his club.  He did not want to pay a high damage bill.  “I hear that you want vampire help.”  
  
“Yes.  It is an alliance that could be the world’s salvation,” Ian nodded.  “We are ready to make an offer that is very much in your favor.”  
  
Dominic, in the meantime, stood by his sire’s side, trying to stop looking at the slayer, but no matter how hard he tried not to, his eyes kept drifting back to Elijah, who was glaring at them all belligerently.  He was probably wishing that his watcher would let him get to slaying.  Dominic had to wonder what it was like to be a recipient of a kind glance from the slayer…to be an object of his affection instead of his eternal hatred.  
  
“Don’t sweat it, mate.  You’ll get him.  Just wait,” Billy patted Dom’s shoulder, assuming that his friends constant glances at the slayer meant that he was plotting his death.  Billy couldn’t have been further from the truth, actually.  In fact, he would have been outright disgusted if he knew of  Dominic’s true line of thoughts.  
  
“I don’t know.  It’ll take something very appetizing to get our cooperation.  Like say full run of the town for my order.  No slayer interference,” Bean puffed on his cigarette, wanting to see how much the watcher was willing to offer.  
  
“No fucking way,” Elijah growled, once again ignoring Dominic’s heated stare or at least trying to.  He didn’t know what the vampire was up to, but it wasn’t going to work and Ian…he better not even be thinking of giving Bean what he was suggesting.  They might as well let the world end.  
  
“I’m afraid that is impossible,” Ian sighed, a tinge of regret in his voice.  “My council will never allow it…”  
  
“And neither would I,” Elijah growled again, his hands just itching for his stake.  He’d make Bean an offer he really couldn’t refuse.  
  
“What a mouthy slayer,” Sean glared at Elijah, mentally sizing him up.  This one was trouble and had to be dealt with and soon.  This slayer had already killed his top lieutenants.  The order demanded revenge for that, plus he didn’t like how Dominic was  looking at the boy.  It was too similar to the way he looked at that Evangeline bitch and that was one decade long conflict he did not want to go through again.  Especially over a slayer.  A slayer that had killed more of his family than any other slayer alive.  “Mouthy slayers usually get their mouths ripped out.”  
  
“Just try it!  I’m dying to dust the head of the order that has been a pain in our necks for years now,” Elijah’s hand tightened around his stake, ready for a fight.  
  
Come on little slayer,” Bean growled.  “I have a family to avenge, so come after me if you dare…”  
  
Dominic watched, frozen in place.  His mind was screaming for someone to stop this.  Bean would rip the slayer in two within a few short seconds.  His sire was the oldest and meanest vampire in the region.  There was no way the slayer could take him.  It’d be a messy end to the young man he…no!  No Monaghan, don’t even go there!  Don’t even think it!  That way only leads to heartache…  
  
“Elijah no!” Astin placed a restraining hand on Elijah’s shoulder, sensing tht things would go bad for his friend if a fight occurred.  “You’re nowhere near ready to take him on.  Just let it go.  Besides, you heard Ian.  He’s not going to give him what he wants.”  
  
“Listen to your friend, slayer.  Back off,” Dominic also cautioned, trying to keep all the emotion out of his voice, refusing to give in to the growing feeling that he seemed to have developed for the feisty slayer.  
  
“Elijah, please stand down,” Ian faced his charge, deep disappointment clear in his eyes.  
  
“But Ian…”  
  
“Enough!  Stand down!  On orders from your watcher!”  
  
Not happy, Elijah did as he was told.  Of course, this was far from over.  He was going to dust Bean.  He swore to it.  
  
“I do apologize,” Ian turned to the group of vampires.  “back to what we were discussing.  I can’t give you free reign, but I believe that I have something in my possession that you may find most useful…”  
  
“What would that be, watcher?  I can’t imagine your lot having anything that I may want.”  
  
“Really?  Not even this?” Reaching into his chest pocket, Ian pulled out a red ring box and held it out for not only Bean, but all of the vampires to see.  Gasps were heard when the box was opened to reveal a ring with a dark blue gem set in the middle.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Dominic stared, surprised and enthralled at the same time.  He’s heard stories of the ring, not only from his sire, but from other creatures of the night as well.  He had thought of it to be only a myth.  A story told when there was nothing better to do but listen to wishful thinking.  He had never considered the chance that it could be real.  
  
“The lost ring of amara,” Bean gasped, stepping closer for a better look.  “The ring of invincibility…I never thought it to be real…”  
  
“Oh, it’s real, my boy,” Ian’s eyes danced with mirth.  “The vampire who wears this ring will be truly immortal.  Nothing can harm him.  It’s yours…that is if you help us.”  
  
“Ian no!  You can’t be serious!” Elijah protested.  What was his watcher thinking?  If he gave Bean that ring…he might as well sign the death warrants for all the slayers that now existed.  None of t hem would have a chance.  “Ian, please.  Think about what you’re doing…”  
  
“I have thought about it, my boy,” The watcher nodded, locking eyes with Bean.  “Help us and the ring is yours.”  
  
“I say take it,” Billy nodded.  “A ring like that…”  
  
“He’d be fucking invincible,” Dominic finished, his feelings mixed on the offer.  He didn’t know if an invincible Bean was a good thing.  Especially for the slayer, who had made himself a powerful enemy, judging from the glares Bean sent his way.  “You must be pretty much off your bird, mate,” he addressed the watcher, trying to read him for any possible deception, but wasn’t able to find any; but there must be something more to the offer….he couldn’t imagine the watcher just handing over something so powerful…  
  
“I’m as sane as you are, young man,” Ian winked.  
  
“I’m sure that your slayer and his little friend would say something quite different,” Bean smirked.  “So the ring of invincibility…that is your offer?  How can I possibly refuse?”  
  
“So you’ll help us with the Uruk Hai?”  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to,” Bean chuckled, reaching out for the ring.  He angrily hissed as the box was snapped shut and tucked back into the watcher’s pocket.  “What the hell?!” He glared at the chuckling watcher.  
  
“The ring will be yours after we’ve defeated the Uruk Hai. Not before.”  
  
“Touché.  Very well then.  Contact Dominic when there’s more information.  Sméagol, show our guests out,” Bean turned away from the visitors as they were shuffled out of the room, not happy that he would have to wait to become truly invincible.  
  
Once outside, Elijah turned on his watcher, his blue eyes stormy with outraged disbelief.  “Are you completely mad?!  Offering that monster a ring that could make him invincible?!  You do know that once it’s on his finger, there will be no stopping him!   Right?!”  
  
Ian sighed and turned to his charge.  He had been expecting Elijah’s anger.  After all, the boy had been trained good and well that to trust a vampire was suicide.  But it was time for all of that to change.  “Trust me, Elijah.  I know what I am doing and what must be done.  There are forces at work here, forces that’s above us all.”  
  
“Not more of that religious bullshit, please Ian.  I just want to know why you’re giving our enemies items like that ring…”  
  
“All in good time, my boy.  All in good time,” Ian calmly smiled, patting Elijah’s tense shoulders.  “I like him by the way.”  
  
“Who?” Elijah blinked at Astin, who just shrugged his shoulders, also confused  on who Ian could possibly be talking about.  
  
“Why your Dominic of course,” The watcher chuckled, heading for the van that had brought them to the club.  “He’s quite handsome.  He will be your strongest allie.”  
  
“Here we go again,” Astin mumbled, not liking what the watcher was insinuating.  “Dominic is not Elijah’s friend, Ian!  He’s a disgusting vampire that is probably plotting Lij’s death as we speak!”  
  
“Sean’s right.  Dominic and I hate each other.  We’re only civil now, because we have to be.”  
  
Ian just chuckled again, his voice knowing and relaxed.  “Not for long, my boy.  Not for long.”  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Elijah frowned, but he received no answer.  Irritated, he sat back, contemplating the mystery his watcher was sometimes.  
  
~*~  
  
After the meeting broke up, Dominic went to the bar and ordered a glass of A positive, in the mood for some extra protein.  All in all, the meeting had been a success.  They were teaming up with the slayers against the Uruk Hai.  Bean would get invincibility and Dominic, himself, would get peace, because as soon as this was over, he’ll never have to see the slayer again.  He wouldn’t have to worry about actually falling in love with the boy.  
  
“Hey Dommeh,” Billy slid into the seat next to him, a glass of O neg in his hand.  “Quite a meeting that was, huh?”  
  
“Boody terrific,” Dominic snorted, taking a gulp of blood.  “I just hope that they keep to their word.”  
  
“So do I.  The last thing we need is a brassed off Bean. In fact, to be honest mate, I think they’ve pissed him off already.  He’s in the chambers talking with Serkis as we speak.”  
  
“Serkis?  What the fuck?” Dominic frowned.  He didn’t like this.  Bean only summoned Serkis for one thing.  Why is he talking to fucking Serkis?  He only talks to him when he needs…”  
  
“An assassin,” Billy finished, not really liking the idea himself.  His frown deepened when Dominic got up from the table, leaving payment for his blood under the half emptied glass.  “Hey, where are you going?”  
  
“Where do you think?”  
  
“Dominic no!  If he catches you eavesdropping…”  
  
“He won’t. I’ll just listen long enough to find out what he’s up to.  Just forget that you even mentioned Serkis.”  
  
“Oh I plan to.  Unlike some people, I’m not sodding insane!”  
  
Dominic just winked at his friend and left to push through the  thinning crowd.  He didn’t know what Bean was up to, but he was positive that it wasn’t good.  At last he reached the closed door of Bean’s office.  Usually the room was dark and unused.  Bean rarely used it for meetings, but tonight was different.  Tonight a golden light spilled out from under the door, singling that the room was in use.  Carefully, Dominic pressed his ear to the door, hoping that whatever his sire was planning, it had nothing to do with Elijah and if it did, Bean could be talked out of it.  
  
“So you’re serious,” Serkis sighed, his voice filled with disgust.  “You’re siding with the slayers.”  
  
“Let’s just say that they had offered me something I couldn’t refuse,” Bean smirked.  “Don’t worry.  As soon as the Uruk are put back in their place, we’ll be back to mortal enemies.”  
  
“Why did you call me, Bean?  You know my order’s specialty.  We’re not called unless needed….”  
  
Dominic nodded to himself, remembering the tales Billy used to tell him about the Gollumtilia order.  They were all assassin vampires for hire.  They’d kill anyone in the most brutal way possible.  You call these guys for your deadliest enemies and only when you want them good and dead.  Dominic’s question was why did Bean call these guys?  Who had pissed him off enough to sick Serkis and his boys on them?  
  
“Why do I ever call you?  I want you to fucking butcher someone of course…before they become too much of a thorn in my side…well bigger than they already are.”  
  
“Dare I ask who it was that pissed you off so terribly?”  
  
Yeah, Bean.  Who are you going after?  Dom thought to himself, a heavy weight settling into the pit of his stomach.  He had an idea he knew who Serkis’s new target was.  Fuck, why did the slayer have to provoke Bean?  Why did he have to draw attention to himself at all?  
  
“A slayer,” Bean continued, his voice tight with hatred.  
  
“A slayer?  I thought that you called a truce with the slayers…”  
  
“I did, but one of them…an Elijah Wood, he’s going to be trouble for me and mine.  I want him removed.  Besides, I have two dusted lieutenants that he killed and need to be avenged.”  
  
“I see.  You haven’t gone soft after all,” the assassin smirked, shaking Bean’s hand.  Taking out a slayer was a dream job.  Taking out this slayer especially…well it was going to be a pleasure.  He had people to avenge as well.  
  
Dominic, in the meantime, was horrified, yet wasn’t surprised.  He somehow knew that Bean would do something like this, just by how brassed he looked at the meeting. The truce was probably the only reason he wasn’t doing it himself.  As much as Dominic would love to have warm, fuzzy feeling about the slayer’s demise…he just couldn’t muster them up.  Something in him demanded that he do something to stop the hit…to protect the slayer.  At least warn the boy about Serkis and his gang.  Give Elijah a fighting chance, because once the assassins attack, it’s rare for anyone to survive and he was pretty sure that Elijah would be no match for their ferocious group attacks.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Dominic cursed as he headed out of the building, ignoring Billy’s shout of good-bye.  


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been two weeks since the last meeting and since Dominic and Elijah had spoken. For the past two weeks, the young slayer had been spending most of his time in the library in the occult section, trying to look up as much as he could on the ring of Amara. Where did it come from? What was it powers exactly? It was something he’d like to know before Ian gave the ring to their enemy. He didn’t know what had gotten into his watcher lately. Trusting the vampires, making inappropriate suggestions about himself and Dominic…offering a dangerous ring to the most dangerous vampire in their region…he was so fucking glad that the Watcher’s Council forbid certain things that their watchers can do, or else Bean and his order would have the run of the town and Elijah would be powerless to stop them.

“Excuse me,” Elijah apologized as he bumped into someone. He was so busy thinking about the ring, he wasn’t really paying attention. How could he, with all that was going on? He should probably just call it the night instead of attempting to do any slaying tonight. With all the pouring over old texts, he needed a rest.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” Another man stepped into Elijah’s path, his eyes dark and threatening. His pale skin revealed what he was, causing Elijah to groan. Fuck, he wasn’t in the mood for this. “Look, I’m not in the mood for slayer shit right now. Just turn around and I’ll…”

“Too bad,” Another vampire stepped in behind the assailant, his eyes glowing yellow. “Because we are in the mood…”

Elijah took in his situation and cursed as he noticed more vampires closing in, surrounding him on all sides. This was bad. Very bad. “You don’t know who you’re fucking with …”

“Elijah Wood. A slayer. Hmmm, you’re shorter than I thought you would be,” his attacker snorted, just knowing that this was going to be an easy job. 

“So you do know who I am. Most vampires run the other way when they see me,” Elijah crossed his arms, trying not to show his fear. Vampires can feed off fear if they can sense it. 

“We’re not most vampires,” the vampire with curly black hair snorted. “We’re special.”

“It’s our job to remove obstacles and it so happens that you’re one obstacle that we’re going to enjoy removing,” a thin bald vampire cackled, stepping even closer to his intended victim.

“Fuck off!” Elijah tried pushing his assailant away, but together they were like a brick wall. There was no escape…at least none that Elijah could see.

“We wouldn’t. Even if we wanted to,” Curly’s face changed. “I’m hungry boys. Let’s eat!”

With a roar, the vampires descended upon Elijah, who couldn’t even call for help as he executed as many punches and kicks that was possible for a slayer. He fought hard, but it wasn’t enough. Finally, his muscles gave out and he collapsed with one thought going through his head before darkness took him. “This is the end”

~*~

It’s been two weeks since Dominic over heard Bean’s plan to assassinate the slayer. He had tried numerous times to get in touch with the boy but ended up missing him. Tonight, Dominic was determined to find the slayer and warn him that his life was in danger. Let him know that Bean had not forgotten how he had stood up to him. The plan was to corner Elijah at his apartment and make him listen somehow, but those plans fell apart when Dominic came upon a strange sight. A group of vampires feeding on one unconscious victim that was hidden from view. His frown deepened. Somehow this wasn’t right.

He cautiously took a step closer, not sure what he was going to find. What are you blokes up to? He thought to himself. Who could be such a nummy treat for these vampires to share? Normally, vampires were a selfish species. They never shared a kill….not unless the intended victim was too much to take for one vampire…

His question answered itself as Dominic caught glimpse of the symbol on one of the vampire’s hands and a pale hand from the victim fell out of the group, a stake falling from the now limp grasp. Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck! He had hoped to get to the slayer in time. Give him a heads up…but of course he was too bloody late! The Gollumtelia just wouldn’t give him another day before their attack. Dominic had hoped not to have to fight the assassins, but if he was to save Elijah…there was no choice…

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, his face changing instantly. Looking at the feeding vamps, he could tell that he was older than all of them, giving him another advantage.

“Only one vamp is qualified to kill that particular slayer,” Dominic growled, standing behind a curly-haired vampire that blocked the slayer from sight. The assassin turned and frowned.

“Dominic Monaghan. I’m surprised. Then again, I’m not. Should have known you couldn’t stand another vampire getting to this slayer first.”

“Well I have had my eye on him for some time now. It’s only fair that I’m the one to do the killing. Leave me to it and I’ll let you live. No worries.”

“Fuck you. We do all the work and you get the meal? I don’t think so. Not to mention that we’re not here just for a meal. This is a job. A job requested by YOUR sire. Now, I suggest you back off and let us get back to work.”

Dominic sighed, not surprised by the response. No one told the Gollumtelia to leave a job and they listen, but it had been worth a try. “Look, I’ll give you blokes one more chance to walk away. Leave the slayer to someone more…experienced.”

“And the answer was get lost, mate,” the leader growled, the slayer’s blood glistening on his teeth. “Now do yourself a favor and get lost.”

The group laughed derisively, wondering what was up with Sean Bean’s favorite childe going against his sire’s orders. Maybe the psychosis that plagued the Evangeline bird was now affecting Dominic. Someone should let Bean know, but not right now. Right now, they had a slayer to eat.

The leader leaned down, ready to plunge his fangs even deeper into Elijah’s exposed throat when he bursted into dust. The other vampires stared up at Dominic in shock.

“What the fuck!” The bald vampire on Elijah’s right glared. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“It’s like Serkis said. The Aurelian’s have gone soft, the bald vampire sneered, getting to his feet. “There’s only one way to deal with vampires like that…” The vampire flew at Dominic, it’s fangs bared, ready to rip the other vampire apart, but Dominic was too fast for him. He simply caught his would be attacker by the throat.

“Try going against someone who is a little younger than you,” Dominic growled, crushing the other vampire’s windpipe. He wiped the resulting dust from his hand, looking pointedly at the l remaining assassins, whose eyes were now pure yellow. “Are you willing to test your luck or are you going to do the smart thing for once?”

Without giving an answer, the vampires took off, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and Dominic as possible. 

“Fucking cowards,” Dominic snorted, watching the youngsters flee. He had to admit, he was satisfied. He had saved the slayer without working up too much of a sweat. 

Dominic knelt next to the injured slayer, not surprised when his face faded back to it’s human form. In a way, it made perfect sense. “What shall I do with you? Certainly not leave you here where some big nasty can take another bite out of you.”

Gently he touched Elijah’s face, enthralled by his angelic features. Just looking at the boy made something inside him ache. “Fuck slayer. Why won’t you let me rest in peace, huh? What is it about you that’s drawing me like this?”

There was no answer and Dominic doubted that the boy could even answer the question if he had been awake. “Well…I can’t leave you here. Certainly not taking you back to your place. My place it is then…”

Gently, Dominic lifted Elijah up into his arms and pressed cool lips to the boy’s forehead, not even thinking about what he was doing. There was no more time for questions. He had a slayer to tend to.

~*~

It didn’t take too long to get back to his apartment from where Elijah was attacked. Just a few blocks and Dominic made it there in only a few minutes, thanks to vampire speed. Being as careful as he possibly could be, Dominic carried the slayer into his apartment and settled him into his bed, warm and comfortable. He would have used the couch, but it was so bloody uncomfortable…

Once the slayer was situated, he went in search of some supplies he could use for first aid. He really doubted that he’d find anything. Being a vampire, he hardly needed it.

A moan from the slayer brought Dominic back to his bedside. He wanted to be there when the boy opened his eyes. He wanted Elijah to know that he had saved him. That even though Dominic was a vampire, he wasn’t as evil as he thought. That he could do good if there was someone he loved in trouble. Dominic blinked and stopped himself. He could do good if someone he loved was in trouble. Was that it? Was this more than a crush? Was this….love? Had he fallen for the slayer that fast? That effortlessly?

Well…he did have the tendency to fall for the wrong people. Take Evangeline for example. She had been from a order below his own. He had left his own order to be with her. Now it was a slayer. The very one that his sire had just tried to have killed. This was even worse than Evangeline, and it could end up in one of two ways. Very well or very badly. Was it worth it? Was his feelings for Elijah worth losing his order and his heart all over again?

A low moan signaled Elijah’s return to consciousness. Grimacing, Elijah forced his eyes open, dreading what he would find. He was surprised to be waking up at all, really. There had been too many vampires and he had tired too quickly. There had been no way he could have fought them off. Where the fuck was he anyway? He wasn’t out on the street, that was for sure. Was he being held prisoner? Held hostage for some insane price? If so, then why wasn’t he tied up? Why was he in a warm comfortable bed? What did his captors want with him?

“It’s about time you woke up, slayer. I was beginning to think that they had killed you after all.”

Elijah bolted upright and stared at Dominic with wide, startled eyes. What the fuck?! His muscles froze as warning bells went off in his head. Of course! It had all been a plan for Dominic to kill him! He was not surprised.

“So you’ve won. Pretty cowardly if you ask me. Getting your friends to subdue me like that. Couldn’t take me yourself, huh? So when are you going to do it? When are you going to finally kill me?”

Dominic winced at the slayer’s words, even though he knew that he deserved them. After all, he had made it clear more than once that he’d like nothing more than to see the slayer dead and hadn’t really given any indication that he had changed. As far as the slayer knew, he was the same old Dominic, wanting nothing more but his death. But things had changed. It wasn’t the slayer’s death that he now wanted. It was something else entirely different.

Pushing away the hurt Elijah’s accusation had brought, Dominic laughed. “Now is that anyway to thank the bloke that saved your arse?”

“What?”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you, slayer. If I wanted you dead, believe me, it would have been done by now. I rescued you. You were about to be vamp food before I stepped in,” Dominic explained, stepping back away from Elijah to give him some space, hoping that doing so would make the slayer relax some. “I overheard Bean put a hit out on you and was on my way to warn you, but they got to you first.”

“Why?” Elijah frowned, not knowing how to respond. What was Dominic playing at? As long as he’s known the vampire, Dominic’s main goal had been Elijah’s death. The vampire’s fondest wish had been about to come true. Why did Dominic save him instead of happily taking part in his murder?

It was Dominic’s turn to be confused once again. He couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t let the slayer know of his new fuzzy feelings for him. He’d dust him right on the spot. “To be honest, I really don’t know. It just didn’t seem right, somehow…”

“Like you care what’s right,” Elijah grumbled, not liking the confusion this brought on. Dominic wasn’t acting like the blood-thirsty vampire that Elijah had always known him to be. He was actually being…nice…and that alone was going against everything Elijah had ever been taught about vampires. Vampires couldn’t be nice.

“Come along, slayer,” Dominic chuckled, wanting the night to be over and the slayer far away from him. Being around the boy just made his state of mind even more confused. “I’ll walk you home. Make sure you get back safely.”

Elijah said nothing as he followed Dominic out of the building, confused and a bit dismayed that he found himself disappointed. A part of him wad wanted to remain in the apartment and chat Dominic up some. What the fuck? What was that about? He hated Dominic. He didn’t want to spend anymore time in the bastard’s presence than he had to.

Yet, that was exactly what he wanted to do…he wanted to know more about this vampire. There definitely was more to him than meets the eye. There was something different about Dominic as well as himself…but he didn’t dare contemplate what that something different was. He didn’t know if he would be able to deal with whatever it was if he figured it out. It was best left alone…at least for now….


	7. Chapter 7

“What?!?”

Serkis stood before Sean Bean, his arms crossed. His own anger carefully reigned in. He had just learned that the hit on the slayer was a complete and utter failure and the reason why. He had just given the news to Bean and felt at least a bit relieved that the Aurelian leader was furious as well.

“Not only were two of my men killed, but the slayer still lives. All thanks to your childe, Dominic. I don’t know what he’s up to, but he can consider himself lucky that I’m coming to you with this. If it had been anyone else…”

Sean seethed. He couldn’t say why his childe, a vampire that had killed almost as many slayers as he, had saved that fucking pain in the arse, Wood! As far as he knew, Dominic hated the boy just as much as he did. Of course there had been those small glances Dominic had sent the young slayer’s way, but Bean had decided that it had been nothing. Dominic was not Orlando. He was smarter than that…but then why? Why did he help the boy?

“So what are you going to do about this?” Serkis asked, once again curious on Bean’s reaction. Any other vampire would be severely punished, but everyone in the vampire community knew that Monaghan was Sean Bean’s favorite out of all his childer. He could get away with anything as far as Bean was concerned.

“I’m going to have a talk with that boy, of course,” Bean growled, pressing the output button on the speaker phone. “Get Dominic into my office, ASAP…send Billy to find him.”

“I’ll be going now. Let me know how this ends,” Serkis left Bean to his brooding, not wanting to be around when Bean finally does what he should have done the moment his childe had disobeyed….at least he hoped Bean did. Fuck, none of his own childer would even think of being as insubordinate as Monaghan was with Bean. They knew that the punishment would be most severe.

A half hour later, Bean still sat at his desk, glowering at the door as he waited for Dominic’s arrival. He clinched his fist as he glared at the door, willing Dominic to step through so Bean could get to the yelling he so badly needed to do and get the explanation he deserved and it had better be a good one.

He again remembered the small glances Dominic gave the slayer. Fuck, at the time he had dismissed them as nothing too serious. True, his childe had the tendency to develop feelings for the wrong people, but certainly not for a fucking slayer! Now he had to wonder if that was the case after all….

“Sean,” Billy stuck his head through the door, feeling a bit apprehensive. “Um…Dominic is here…”

“Well what is he fucking waiting for?!? Tell him to get his fucking arse in here! Make it quick, he’s kept me waiting long enough!”

“Yes sir,” Billy quickly ducked out, not wanting to anger his sire any further. Fuck Dominic, what have you done now? He faced Dominic, who looked much too unconcerned for his liking. “I don’t know what you’ve done to get him in a pissy mood, but I suggest that you try not to push his buttons today…”

“Bean is always in a pissy mood,” Dominic snorted. “Stop worrying so much, Bills. Bean hardly scares me.”

“And that right there is the problem, my friend. Tell me, what does he have to do to get some sanity into that head of yours?” Billy crossed his arms, trying not to be too exasperated with his friend.

“I am as sane as they come. It’s everyone else that’s off their bloody rocker,” Dominic snorted.

“Just go. Before he comes out here and rips us both a new one,” Billy waved Dominic away, wondering if it had really been a good idea after all for his friend to come back to the order. Dominic was too willful for his own good. If the English vampire wasn’t careful…he may push Bean way too far. He just hoped that today wasn’t that day.

Dominic took a deep breath as he turned the door knob on the office door, steeling himself for the coming confrontation. A confrontation that he knew would come the moment he had dusted the first assassin. He had spent the past five hours preparing himself for it. Not that he was scared. Fuck no, it’s been decades since he had any fear of his sire. He just hadn’t been in the mood for a sparing match today. Plus, there were his feelings for the slayer. He definitely was not ready to let anyone know that he had made yet another disastrous mistake in falling in love. It was bloody embarrassing that he couldn’t do a decent job in finding a suitable love interest.

Clearing all of the jumbled thoughts from his head, he twisted the knob and entered, not surprised to find a glaring sire. “Bills said you wanted to see me,” he replied, his voice strong and steady.

“Took you fucking long enough,” Bean stood from his chair, restraining his anger. Anger would only make Dominic defensive and he wasn’t ready for that. At least not right now. “You have some explaining to do.”

Frowning, Dominic took a seat. He wanted to seem as innocent as possible. “What about?”

“You know what about. Drop the fucking act. It’ll only make me more pissed. Serkis was in here to see me today. I sent him on a job recently. A job that should have been completed by now. But it wasn’t. One of my childer had took it upon himself to prevent my orders from being followed. I want to know why, and Dominic…it had better be a good explanation. Because of you, the fucking slayer still lives. Why?”

Dominic crossed his arms, not at all intimidated. No matter what he’s done in the past, Bean had never attempted to do anything too drastic and he’s done much worse in the past. “Because killing this slayer is my goal, not some fucking assassins.”

Ok, so that was a lie, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good for the truth to come out. It would definitely affect the already shaky truce between the vampires and the slayers. “Besides, kill the slayer now and you can kiss that ring good-bye. As I see it, I’ve done you a favor.”

Bean grimaced. The boy had a point. That bloody watcher was sure to know that he was somehow responsible for Wood’s death and as retaliation, he’d withhold the ring from him But still, Dominic had gone against his orders. He couldn’t just let that go.

“Watch yourself, Dominic. I won’t stand for my orders being disobeyed. Do something like this again…”

“What? You’ll kick me out of the order?” Dominic couldn’t help but to snort in amusement. That was a bloody useless threat as far as he was concerned. He’s spent a decade without the order and he had done just fine. “I did just fine without the order before. I could again.”

“Is that so?” Bean glowered, so fucking tempted to follow through with his treat right then and there. Dominic was doing so great with out the order? It’d be interesting to see what would happen if he could never come back, but even though he was furious, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the boy on his own.

“Yes,” Dominic nodded.

Bean sighed, suddenly tired. No more of this. Dominic now knew that he was angry and that’s all he really wanted. That and an explanation, which he had also gotten as well. “Go. Get out of my sight. I have more important things to do than sit here arguing with you.”

Dominic did what he was told without any further discussion. He knew that he was probably lucky to be leaving the office at all. Bean had been furious enough to dust. He knew that there was going to be a lot of grief from his sire over his saving Elijah and there will most likely be more in the future, but the question still remained. Was the slayer worth it? Dominic sure hoped so. Somehow he felt that he didn’t have much of a choice anymore. He was to let these feelings develop and do their bidding.

~*~

Ian entered the training room expecting to find his slayer to be in the middle of another rigorous workout. Instead, he’s surprised to find Elijah standing in front of the punching bag, barely punching. Judging from the distracted look in the young man’s eyes, Ian knew that there was something quite serious on the young man’s mind.

“Elijah, my boy. Let’s give the poor bag a rest. Come. Sit. Tell me what’s bothering you…”

Elijah sighed. His confusion over Dominic’s behavior was still with him, making it nearly impossible to think about anything else. He couldn’t even train properly. Maybe there was something wrong with Dominic…maybe there was some vampire disease that made them be nice to people? And for fuck’s sake, why did Elijah even care? For all he knew, this was just another ploy to gain his trust…

Maybe Ian had the answer to his questions. Maybe he could give Elijah some kind of insight that would ease his mind enough to go back to his daily routine. Taking off the gloves, he followed his watcher to the couch, hoping to get some answers that would put this useless wondering to an end.

“So, what’s troubling you?”

“…It’s Dominic Monaghan…”

“Oh, is it now? What has your Dominic done to throw you into such confusion?” Ian knowingly smiled, pleased that his slayer was having second thoughts about the handsome vampire. Things were building to where Elijah would need Dominic’s loyalty in order to survive the coming battle.

“Well…I was attacked last night.A group of vamps somehow had gotten the upper hand…” Elijah shuddered, remembering how certain he had been that he was going to die, out there on the street by vampires that he should have been able to easily take. “I thought I was going to die…I..I passed out and when I came to…I was in Dominic’s apartment…”

“He saved you.”

Elijah nodded, looking away, his confusion taking over once again. “He could have let me die…fuck, he could have killed me himself…”

“But he didn’t.”

“No,” Elijah sighed. “He didn’t. I don’t know why and he doesn’t know why either. He was rather nice actually…”

“And this confuses you,” Ian chuckled. If only they knew…this was all meant to be.

“Yes it does! Vampires aren’t supposed to be nice! They’re not supposed to rescue slayers from certain death! I mean…has there ever been a friendship or anything else between slayers and vampires?” Elijah doubted that there ever had been. Slayers killed vampires. Why would they form a friendship? What would be the point?

“There were three actually,” Ian chuckled, amused by the surprise on Elijah’s face. “My dear Elijah, not all vampires are inherently evil. It’s not all black and white. Nothing in this world is so simple.”

“C-can you tell me about them?” Elijah swallowed, not sure if he could believe his watcher. The man was getting up in years and his judgment was quite suspicious of late.

“Elizabeth the slayer and her William,” Ian smiled, a fondness in his eyes. “They were truly in love and when she died, the poor chap never got over it. He still resides in their home and continues her slaying work, only because I told him it was what she would want.”

“He slays his own kind?” Elijah couldn’t help but gasp in shock. He’s come to expect a lot from vampires, but this discussion was opening up new doors he hadn’t even thought possible.

“Yes. Only the evil ones, of course. The truly evil ones, like Sean Bean…”

“And Dominic?” Elijah frowned, not liking the ache in his belly that came from thinking about the possibility that Dominic was evil. What the fuck? Of course he was evil…he was a vampire…right?

Ian laughed. “Your Dominic is a long way from being evil, my boy.”

“He killed slayers…”

“You’ll see…,” Ian kindly smiled, not wanting to go into too much. “Shall we continue?”

“Go ahead. Who are the other two?”

“Joseph and Jack. They were the best of friends. Joseph was even Jack’s best man at his wedding. Sadly Jack later found that he was dying. Joseph couldn’t deal with the thought of Jack’s death, so he turned him and they both haven’t been seen since…even though I’ve heard rumors…”

“Rumors? Of a turned slayer?”

Ian nodded. “A turned slayer and his male lover…”

“Fuck…that’s pretty fucked up,” Elijah shook his head, not really sure how to respond to that. How does a slayer cope with being turned? Do they try to stake themselves? Do they carry on their slayer work? He just couldn’t fathom it…

“And the third is the most recent. In fact, you’ll meet this slayer soon, when the brigade from Cleveland arrives to help with the Uruk Hai. Emilie and Charlie. According to her watcher, they were once bitter enemies, but they fell in love. Charlie sacrificed himself in a recent battle and the girl has never been the same since…her watcher is hoping that some time away will help her.”

Elijah fell silent, going over his thoughts, chewing on an already ragged nail. Three slayer-vampire relationships. Relationships that seemed to have worked. Did he want that with Dominic? Was it possible? He did want to see him again. He wanted to explore whatever was going on with the vampire.

Sighing in frustration, he got up and headed for the door, knowing of someone that could probably answer some of his more immediate questions.

“Where are you going?” Ian asked, a self satisfied smile on his lips.

“To get some questions answered. Thanks for the talk!” Elijah ran out, unaware of the wide knowing smile that his watcher wore at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah stood on the doorstep of the nice sized ranch, wondering if he was making the right decision in coming here. Viggo Mortensen was the best friend of his now deceased father and had treated Elijah as if he was his own son. Elijah had always loved the man as he had loved his own father, but for the past few years, they had grown apart and Elijah knew the reason why. Orlando Bloom.   
Ever since Viggo had gotten involved with the vampire, he had been distancing himself away from Elijah and Elijah had let him…even though it had hurt to do so. After all, he was a vampire lover. Elijah had no need of someone like that at the time…or at least that’s what he had told himself, time and again. Now here he was, on Viggo’s doorstep, in need of some advice because he was having fuzzy feelings for a vampire himself. 

Pushing all negative thoughts aside, he pressed the doorbell, hoping that Viggo wouldn’t slam the door in his face. Elijah hadn’t said anything against Viggo’s relationship with Orlando, but he knew what Elijah had felt about the relationship…he knew that Elijah had not approved. Elijah’s questions were most likely going to come as a shock to the older man. 

Viggo opened the door, wearing a t-shirt covered by a red flannel and worn jeans. He was covered with paint, ever the artist and his kind blue eyes widened to see Elijah at his door. 

“Elijah? Why this is a surprise,” He wiped his hands on the white cloth that he had pulled from his jeans back pocket. It’s been a good six months since the slayer’s last visit and three months since he’s seen him at all. “I must say, this is a surprise. A pleasant one, actually.” 

“It’s been a while,” Elijah agreed, inwardly wincing at the twinge of guilt. He really shouldn’t have stayed away for so long. Despite Viggo’s choice in partners, he was still his friend and the last link he had left to his father. 

“Would you like to come inside? It’s pretty hot out there and I have some iced tea.” 

“That’d be fucking awesome,” Elijah accepted the invitation, ignoring the urge to flee. He knew that Viggo may be suspicious of him, despite the friendliness the man showed by inviting Elijah inside, but he had to talk to him. He had to know if it was possible for a vampire to change.

Viggo stood aside to allow the son of his late best friend into his home. He was indeed a little suspicious of Elijah’s motives, but he still loved the boy as if he was his own son and just from looking at him, he knew that something was troubling the young slayer. Something that he needed to come to him with. He led Elijah into his living room and motioned towards the couch. “Take a seat. I’ll go get us some refreshments.” 

Elijah sat and looked around at his surroundings. The place hadn’t changed much since the last time he was here. There were two antique rifles hanging above the mantle. The furniture was still of the seventies style. The only thing different were the two new portraits hanging opposite each other. Above the piano Viggo kept for when company came over, hanged a portrait of a beautiful, pale young man with chocolate eyes and rich brown waves of hair and a mouth as red as blood. Orlando. Viggo’s vampire lover. Elijah had only seen him once, but they had never spoken. The other portrait on the opposite wall was of Viggo’s son Henry, and a black lab that Elijah had never seen before. 

“Here we go. Iced green tea sweetened with honey. Just as you like it,” Viggo returned, coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray that contained two large glasses of the beverage and a plate of brownies. He sat the tray on the table in front of Elijah before sitting himself. “Now tell me, what brought you here?” 

Elijah chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing how to word the question. This was all so strange to him…he didn’t even know how he felt about Dominic anymore. He had once been so sure of his hatred, but now…he couldn’t bring himself to say that he hated him with such vigor anymore.

“Um…I…I wanted to ask you about Orlando…really you and Orlando…” 

“Really?” Viggo arched a brow, now even more curious. Elijah had once made his feelings about his relationship with Orlando clear. Now here he was, as timid as Viggo had ever seen him, asking him about Orlando.   
“What do you want to ask?” 

“Before you two met…was he evil? I mean…did he do vampire-like things? Did he change for you?” 

“Hmmm…that’s a good question. I suppose he did kill people before me. In fact, that’s how we met. He was about to sink his teeth into my throat, but somehow his face changed back to it’s human form. He couldn’t do it. We then talked and got to know one another and fell in love,” Viggo smiled at the memory, remembering how he had been so scared that the moment Orli attacked was going to be his last and the amazement he felt when Orlando’s face had changed back. They both concluded that Orlando’s demon had somehow chosen a mate in Viggo and that their love was meant to be. Orlando hadn’t killed since, now living off the blood of animals and from the blood he got from the blood banks, who had a special arrangement with vampires that didn’t want to kill for survival. “But yeah. He did change. He’s not the same vampire he used to be…” 

“How…how do you guys make it work?” 

“Well, it’s certainly not easy. No relationship is. It takes a lot of work, but we love each other and he’s totally worth it. Elijah…is this about Dominic?” 

Elijah blinked. What the fuck? How did Viggo know? Had he been talking to Ian? “How…?” 

“Orlando. Dominic and Orlando are still friends, despite Orli getting disfellowshipped from his order. He said that the same thing that happened to him when he had tried to bite me had happened to Dominic when he had tried to bite you. In fact, he believes that Dominic has somehow fallen in love with you…” 

“What the…in love…with me? B-but I’m a slayer…I…well fuck,” Elijah stared at the glass of tea in his hand, his mind frozen with shock. How did this happen? Why him? Was it even true and if it was…what should he do about it? Fuck, how did he feel about the slayer-killing vampire being in love with him? It was a crazy thing to even think about… 

“Is it really so shocking?” Viggo sipped his tea, amused by the prospect of Elijah falling in love with a vampire. 

“Yes! Yes it is. We’ve been enemies for so long…” 

“Things change. People change…” 

“He’s not a human, Viggo. He’s a monster…” 

“Are you sure that he can be called a monster, Lij? According to Orli, Domiic has a great ability to love. Someone who can love can’t be all that bad…” 

“But…but…” Elijah’s mind was still fighting against the possibility that Dominic could love him. He was a slayer killer after all and had threatened to kill Elijah numerous times. But he didn’t…he saved him. He could have killed Elijah, but he didn’t…what was that?

“Elijah?” Viggo felt concern when Elijah clutched his head, as if he was in some kind of pain. 

“I’m so fucking confused, Vig. I don’t know what I should do…I want to see him…but…” 

“But what? What’s stopping you?” 

“Nothing I guess…” 

“Do you want some advice, Lij?” 

“Yes, please,” Elijah nodded, still rubbing his head. 

“Go see him. Find him, talk to him and get to the bottom of how you both feel about each other.” 

Of course, Viggo always had good advice and this time was no different. Elijah knew what he was going to do now. He just hoped that he was could get a straight answer from the vampire in question. 

~*~

The night was young and Dominic was well fed and in the mood for a party. The best place to go was the human/vampire club, where the vampire-slayer meeting had taken place. Sure there were humans there and it was forbidden to feed off them…but the music was good, the bottled blood was always fresh, and best of all, his sire wasn’t there tonight. After that confrontation about his rescuing the slayer, he had decided that it’d be best to stay out of Bean’s way for a while. 

He’s walking pass the cemetery, wondering who the DJ would be tonight, when he bumped into something warm, round, and shorter than he was. He groaned when he realized who the human was. The slayer’s annoying friend. What was the name? Astin? 

“Great. This is just what I need. The slayer’s bloody lapdog.” 

“Get out of my way, Monaghan,” Astin growled, not in the mood to tolerate the bloodsucker’s presence, not after getting a lecture about knowing one’s place from Ian. 

“I’m not in your way. You’re in mine.” 

“You know, if it was up to me, you’d be dust by now. You and your fucking order. The world would be bettor off without the lot of you and it makes me sick that we’re forced to work you!” 

“Does it now? Well the feeling is mutual, mate. Now I suggest that you get out of my way before I really lose my temper.” 

“I’m not afraid of you. You can’t hurt me. The deal is…” Astin’s tirade was cut off as Dominic grabbed him by the throat and squeezed his windpipe as he lifted him off the ground. Astin’s eyes widened as he choked and gasped for more air. 

“Now what was that you were saying? I can’t hurt you? Why it looks like someone is mistaking himself for a slayer. Maybe I should cure you of that misconception right now,” Dominic growled, his face changing, ignoring Astin’s weakening struggle to break free. 

Lucky for Astin, Elijah arrived, jolted out of his thoughts by the sight of Dominic in vamp face, ready to sink his glistening fangs into his friend’s neck. 

“What the fuck?!” Elijah rushed to his friend’s aid, torn on what to do. He didn’t want to hurt Dominic, but he didn’t want his friend hurt either. “Let him go!” 

“Why?” Dominic growled, looking at Elijah with glowing yellow eyes. “Why should I? So this wanker can walk around harassing us like he’s a fucking slayer? I don’t think so. This…boy needs to learn who has the power and who doesn’t!” 

“Dominic, please!” Elijah reluctantly gripped his stake, for once not really eager to use it. Dominic had saved his life, yes. But that fact didn’t give him the right to take Astin’s. One more chance. He’ll give Dominic one last chance to do the right thing and at the same time, see if what Viggo had suggested was true. If Dominic persisted…well he would have no choice. 

“If you really care for me at all, you’ll let him go!” 

Dominic’s face immediately changed back to it’s human form as he let Astin drop to the ground, gasping and sputtering. What the hell? How did the slayer know? He couldn’t help but stare at Elijah with a mixture of hope and dread. Could it be possible that the slayer somehow felt the same way? Not too long ago, Elijah would have dusted him on the spot for threatening his friend in such a manner, but he hadn’t. Instead, the boy was looking rather reluctant to send the stake he was holding through Dominic’s heart.

Astin struggled to his feet, gasping for air, the only thing on his mind was getting his friend away from this monster that had been just inches from killing him. He grabbed Elijah’s hand and tried to pull him away. “Come on Lij. Let’s get out of here.” 

“No Sean. I…I need to talk to Dominic. Alone,” Elijah pulled out of his friend’s grasp. It was time to get down to the bottom of things with Dominic. See where he really felt about him. 

“What? No! He’s up to something! He…” 

“Sean, please! Just go. I’ll be fine. I am a slayer. I can take him if I have to. Go. I’ll be right behind you in a few minutes. 

Dominic watched this exchange with curious eyes. At first he had been positive that the slayer’s friend would refuse to leave them alone, but the boy finally nodded and walked away, giving Dominic one last glare. Alone at last, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Dominic didn’t know what to say at this point. What could he say? I love you, please love me back? No fucking way. How did the slayer find out anyway?   
“How did you know…? "

“Viggo Mortensen is a friend of mine. Your friend, Orlando Bloom told him…” 

“And he told you,” Dominic sighed, bowing his head. This was not how he had pictured things going…well actually he hadn’t pictured things going anywhere. After all, his relationship was a volatile one. He had no hopes that his sudden warm feelings for the slayer would change that. 

“Dominic…how deep do your feelings for me go?” 

“They’re pretty strong,” he raised his head to look straight at the man he loved, wanting him to see how real and sincere he was…not that it would make any difference at all. “It may be…it may be love…” 

Elijah took a deep, shuddering breath. He couldn’t deal with this. He thought he could…but… “Are you fucking insane? To fall in love with your enemy?” 

“I must be…” 

“Look, just fucking forget about it! It’s never going to work! We are not Viggo and Orlando! I’m a slayer and you’re a killer of slayers! I had almost let myself forget that, but seeing you with Sean…” 

“Look, I know, alright? I mean, do you think I want to have these feelings? I don’t…but I do have them, no matter how inappropriate they are! But you don’t have to worry. I won’t bother you with my inappropriate feelings. I’ll just keep them to myself."

“Well good. Be sure you do that. I…I can never return those feelings anyway…and…it’s for the best. Just…stay way from me.” 

“With that said, Elijah turned and walked away, ignoring the twinge of guilt and Dominic’s hurt gaze burning into his back. He knew that he had been cruel, but it was for the best for the both of them. A relationship with a slayer killing vampire was just asking for disaster.


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah clasped his hands together as he looked around his training room, making sure that everything was in it’s place. In an hour, the Cleveland slayers would arrive and he wanted his training room to look like a room that a slayer would use.

“Elijah, it’s time,” Ian poked his head through the door. “The Cleveland slayers are here.”

Elijah nodded, taking one last glance at the room behind him. Satisfied, he followed his watcher out into the main hall. Sean and a few of the slayers he was friendly with were already there, ready to meet their brothers and sisters in arms. Elijah wondered what the Cleveland crowd were like . Were they a militant group? The kind that believed that there was no such thing as a good vampire? Or were they more liberal? He then remembered Emilie, the top Cleveland slayer. The slayer that had supposedly fallen in love with a vampire recently. Ian had said that she was part of the group…so maybe they were liberal after all…

He sighed as Dominic once again entered his mind. It’s been a few days since Elijah had told him that there was no hope for a romantic relationship between them. He did feel more than a little guilty, but what else could he do, really? Dominic had been close to killing Sean. That was something that Elijah just couldn’t ignore. Besides, it wasn’t like he had any serious feelings towards the vampire. He had just been curious about why Dominic hadn’t done what he had always threatened to do when he had the chance. He had gotten his answer and now he could move on. Dominic’s feelings did not concern him. 

“I wonder what these new slayers are like,” Sean broke into Elijah’s thoughts, bringing him back to the present. “I bet you and the others can learn a lot from them.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Elijah smiled, just as the door opened and two beautiful girls came in, followed by a middle-aged man dressed in tweed.

“Welcome!” Ian approached the new group, embracing the tweed dressed man. “I can’t tell you how happy we are to have you here.”

“It’s a pleasure. We hope to be of some help,” the other watcher chuckled. “Why don’t you fill me in on the status of everything and our slayers can get acquainted?”

“Grand idea,” Ian nodded before turning to Elijah. “I do trust that you can give Ms. De Ravin and her friends a proper tour of the facility. 

“Sure,” Elijah nodded, feeling a bit reluctant. He hadn’t really expected to play tour guide today, but he didn’t mind. It’s just something else that’ll keep him from thinking about Dominic too much.

Ian only nodded before disappearing into his office. Elijah lifted his head and attempted to smile at the pretty blond girl before him. So this was one of the slayers that had been in love with a vampire? He had questions…but what would be the use of asking about a type of relationship he had no intention of ever pursuing?

“You must be Elijah,” The girl with the long blond hair approached, a friendly smile on her face. “I’m Emilie.”

“I’m Sean,” Astin gripped the girl’s hand, not waiting for Elijah to answer. “And those two guys are Kevin and Jonathan. It’s a pleasure to have you here. If you need anything, anything at all, let us know.”

Amused, Emilie giggled. “Um, thank you. I’ll be sure to do that…”

“Sean, why don’t you go check our mail,” Elijah sighed, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He really hated when Sean did this. Just but in and take charge, as if Elijah was irrelevant. “Surely you don’t want to hang around while I show Emilie and the others around.”

“I don’t mind, Lij. Maybe I can be of help, somehow…I can answer something of a historical context.”

Elijah sighed, tired of being irritated with his friend. He usually had more patience than this. ”Fine. But don’t interrupt like that again, alright?”

Sean nodded, a blush heating his face. He hadn’t meant any harm, really. He was just so excited to meet slayers that were from a different part of the country. “Sorry, man. I just got ahead of myself, there.”

“It’s alright,” Elijah quickly pulled Sean into a hug. “I’m sorry too, for being so grumpy.”

“You’re tired. You need rest, Elijah. With everything that’s been happening, it’s no wonder. You really should go get some sleep.”

Elijah frowned. Sleep did sound like an extraordinarily good idea, but he couldn’t. Not right now, anyway. He had to show Emilie and the other slayers around…  
“I can’t…I…”

“I’ll show them around. I know this place from top to bottom…”

“Sean…I don’t know. It’s rude to just…”

“It’s alright, Elijah. We understand,” Emilie stepped in. Just looking at the young man, she could tell that he had a lot on his mind and seemed pretty stressed at the moment. She could get to know him better later. “It’s important for slayers to get plenty of rest so they can stay on top of their game. Especially now. We’ll talk later.”

Elijah opened his mouth to protest, but just ended up yawning instead. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. “Ok. Fine…later it is then. Sean, don’t forget to show them the training room.”

“Sure Lij. Now go. I’ll take care of everything here.”

 

Elijah smiled at his friend. Sean was a godsend. He didn’t even want to think about what his life would have been like without him. Giving his fellow slayers one last apologetic smile, Elijah left the facility, destination home. He was sure that everything was going to be fine. Especially after he got some sleep.

~*~

Elijah woke up to the sounds of Sean banging around in the bath room, making enough noise to wake the dead. What the fuck? What was Sean so annoyed about that he had to make so much noise upon his return?

Pushing himself out of the bed, Elijah stepped into the hallway to see Sean opening the medicine cabinet. “Hey. Why all the fucking noise?”  
Elijah’s question turned into a startled gasp when Sean turned to face him. Sean’s lip was bloody and the left side of his face was swollen. “Sean, what the fuck happened?!”

“That Cleveland slayer…Emilie. I don’t know how they believe in Cleveland, but must be pretty sick.”

“What? Why?” Elijah pulled his friend into the kitchen and began to prepare an ice pack. 

“Because she’s a damn bloodsucker lover.”

“Huh?”

Sean sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been so disturbed by Emilie’s story…so disgusted…he didn’t know if he could share it with Elijah. But his friend would keep digging until he found out and it was shocking enough. “We were talking about that big apocalypse they had in Cleveland recently…the one that almost took out the world. They were telling me some techniques, when Shannon brought up…Charlie…”

Elijah felt his stomach sink at the mention of the name. Fuck, of course. Emilie and the others must have revealed Emilie’s love affair with the now deceased vampire and Sean, being Sean…revealed his disgust. “Oh Sean…no…please tell me…”

“I was all sympathetic, especially when she said how much she loved this heroic Charlie…that was until she revealed that he was a fucking vampire.”

“What did you do?”

Sean sighed, just knowing that Elijah, a proper and true slayer, would be just as disappointed and disgusted as he was. He just hoped that his friend won’t go confront the girl. The last thing they needed was to have their new friends turn into enemies.   
“I told her that she was sick for loving a disgusting vampire, of course. I mean…you should have heard her Elijah. Going on about how heroic and wonderful he was and how he had supposedly given his life to save the world. Hmmph, yeah right. A selfless vampire? Impossible.”

“Sean…”

“Then I told her that she was a poor excuse of a slayer to even let that fucker touch her, much less be her friend…”

“Oh Sean…” Elijah frowned, wishing that he hadn’t let him do the tour after all. Now he had a big mess to fix…

“And then she hit me. Just because I told the truth. Hit me and ran away. I don’t know about these Slayers, Lij. I mean…having feelings for vampires…that just doesn’t sound right to me.”

Fuck, out of all subjects to bring up in front of Sean…it had to be that one. “Oh Sean…fuck. I better go and try to calm things down.”

“What? Elijah, didn’t you hear what I said? She had an affair with a vampire and when I…”

Elijah sighed, a little annoyed with his friend. They really didn’t need this right now. Tensions between the Cleveland slayers and the native slayers. They were supposed to be fighting on the same side for fucks sake! He just hoped that he could fix the damage done. Cursing once again, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To fix this,” Elijah grimly replied, taking one last look at his friend. Judging from Sean’s reaction to Emilie’s love affair with a vampire, he was somehow relieved that he had decided not to look any further into a relationship with Dominic. It would have just caused a rift that wasn’t needed. “I’ll be back soon.”

Sean watched Elijah leave, wondering what was going on in his friend’s mind. Elijah seemed almost sympathetic to Emilie and he didn’t know how he felt about that. He was of the school where vampires were bad and humans meant good, and that was a belief that he did not want to abandon anytime soon. He just hoped that the Cleveland slayer won’t influence his young friend. He honestly didn’t know what he would do if Elijah decided to take up with a vampire. The idea was too…out there to even conceive. 

~*~

It took Elijah fifteen minutes to find Emilie’s room. He stood before the closed door, worriedly twisting his hands. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. Well, of course apologize for Sean. Tell her that he had already known about Charlie and that he did not share Sean’s sentiments…but was that necessarily true? He had always believed vampires to be soulless monsters, incapable of feeling anything but hatred and thirst for human blood. But now he had Ian’s stories floating through his mind, proving otherwise…and then there was Dominic, who believed that he was in love with him. To be completely honest, Elijah didn’t know what to believe anymore. He just knew that some feathers had to be unruffled before the big fight began. He couldn’t have slayer against slayer when the fate of the fucking world hanged in the balance. 

Steeling himself, he knocked on the door, hoping that Emilie would at least be willing to talk to him. He couldn’t really blame her if she wasn’t. Right or wrong, she had loved her vampire and was still in mourning. Sean had obviously ripped open a still healing wound. Sean’s face will heal within a few days…but Emilie’s bruises would most likely take longer.

“Elijah?” Emilie opened the door and frowned. She should have know that jerk went to cry to Elijah, but she was not going to apologize. Charlie had already been through enough disrespect with her just standing by and letting it happen. She wasn’t going to allow it now that he’s dead and can’t defend himself. “Look, if you want me to apologize, forget it. He was totally out of line and…”

“I don’t…I mean, I don’t expect you to apologize,” Elijah interrupted, hoping that the blonde slayer wasn’t too angry to hear him out. “In fact, it’s I that has to apologize to you. I know I wasn’t there….or how bad the comments were but…I do apologize. Not all of us agree with Sean.”

“Do you Elijah? Am I going to have to live with your disgusted looks?”

Did he believe it? He used to…but how about now? Did he believe that Emilie was less of a slayer just because she fell in love with a vampire? Well, from what Ian had told him, that would mean that other slayers were also less as well…

“No…no I don’t. You love who you love. But you must understand where Sean is coming from. A vampire killed his parents. He had pledged to fight them so no one else would have to go through the pain he did. He hates vampires and with good reason. It’s impossible for him to see that not all vampires are evil or can do good.”

“We’ve all lost people, Elijah. Look, I’ll accept your apology, but I am not going to just stand by and let people like Sean Astin downgrade Charlie’s sacrifice. He deserves our respect and appreciation…not…not Sean Astin’s disgust.”

Elijah nodded, thankful that Emilie was willing to accept his apology. “You’re right, and he does have our appreciation and respect. I promise…”

“Do you want to come in?” Emilie asked, standing to the side. Some of her anger was gone now, and after all, it wasn’t Elijah’s fault that his friend was a jerk. 

Elijah smiled, and nodded. He was curious now. He wanted to know more of Emilie’s story. “Sure.”

Emilie closed the door after him and led him to the leather couch sitting beneath a window. “Would you like something to drink? I have some coke…”

“No, I’m fine. Um…would you tell me about Charlie?” Elijah settled onto the couch, interested in hearing the one story that Ian had yet to tell him…well in great detail anyway. 

Emilie frowned, a bit taken aback. She never thought anyone would be interested in hearing about the man she loved and had ultimately lost. She had expected everyone here to have the same reaction that Sean Astin had. It melted some of the ice around her heart that a fellow slayer, one who didn’t even know Charlie, wanted to hear about him.   
“What do you want to know?”

“What kind of vampire was he? Did he stop killing for you? Was he…nice to your friends or did he attack them when provoked?”

Emilie took a can of coke out of the refrigerator before beginning. She was definitely going to need the soothing affects of the caffeine if she was going to get through this. All the mistakes…all the time wasted, resisting her love for him when it could have…should have been spent treasuring each moment they had. Two years knowing Charlie…and only having him for three days. Her heart still ached knowing that she’ll never see him again.

“Charlie…well…I know it may sound alarming, with me being a slayer and all…but…he was known as a slayer killing vampire…and god how we hated each other at first. I’d kick his ass left and right, but somehow…things started to change. My mother died…and I went through a state of depression, and suddenly he was the only person I could talk to. We fell in love. He even stopped killing for me…but I didn’t give into my feelings until it was too late. Three days after I admitted to him that I loved him…three days of being a couple…Charlie gave his life to save mine…to save the world. He loved me and I didn’t appreciate it until…” She blinked back her tears, overcome with the rising emotion. She couldn’t do it anymore without the tears. It just hurt too much.

Elijah was astounded. He didn’t know what to say, really. From all appearances, Emilie was in mourning and he felt even more anger at Sean’s callousness. Vampire or not, Emilie’s grief was very real. “I’m sorry.”

“I am too,” she sighed quietly. “I wish that I hadn’t waited.”

Elijah remained quiet, staring at his hands, thinking of Dominic. Dominic who said that he may love him. Dominic who couldn’t bring himself to hurt him. Dominic who had dragged himself back to his order, just because Elijah asked him to. The vampire never said that, but knowing what he knew…there was no question that was the case. He had a vampire’s love and here a fellow slayer was, crying because she had lost hers. Looking at the clock he winced. It was later than he thought.  
“I guess I better go patrol. Do you want to come with? Take your mind off…things?”

Emilie shook her head , rubbing away her tears. “Not tonight. My watcher is calling for a early morning training session and if I go out tonight, I’ll most likely be late…but thanks for the invite.”

Elijah smiled, feeling that he had somehow connected with Emilie on some level. He could tell that they were going to be friends. “Maybe the next patrol then…”

Emilie just smiled. “I’ll look forward to it. I better let you go so you can get started. Um…thanks for the apology and for listening to me about Charlie. Not too many people want to hear about him, now a days.”

“You’re welcome,” Elijah smiled, before walking out the door, thankful that he had managed to fix things and had made a new friend all in one night…

~*~

A burst of dust ended Elijah’s evening patrol…as it always does. Now it was time go return home and probably face Sean for his defense of Emilie. Fuck, he really did hate fighting with his roommate, but sometimes Sean did overstep his boundaries and Elijah had no choice but to put him back in his place. He was slipping his stake back into the holster that he wore on his hip when two pair of nice black dress boots appeared in his line of sight. He looked up and groaned.

“Are you stalking me now? I thought we agreed to stay away from each other.”

Dominic couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips. He had been at the club all night and was just heading home, taking a short cut through the cemetery, just in case there was a chance to run into the slayer…and sure enough, here he was. “Just on my way home, is all. It’s a small town. You should have known that you couldn’t get away without us seeing each other…”

“Well…just so you know that nothing you say will change my mind. Nothing is going to happen between you and me,” Elijah scolded, for some reason feeling that he had to make it known once again to the vampire. That he had to be firm and unrelenting or else even talking to Dominic would give him the wrong idea.

“Don’t fret, love. I got it,” Dominic sighed, looking up at the sky so Elijah couldn’t see the hurt and disappointment. He was determined not to let the slayer see how much those words had cut into him. They were a weapon and they were quite efficient in cutting down his hopes, yet ineffective when it came to dealing with these feelings that kept growing stronger each time he saw Elijah. “Hmmm…looks like the bull is out tonight…”

Elijah frowned. “Bull?”

“Yeah. Taurus. See…,” Dominic pointed, pointing out the group of stars. 

“You know about the constellations?”

“Of course. When you’ve lived as long as I have, you have a lot of time on your hands. You take time out to learn about different things. I…I can teach you all about the stars…if you want.”

Elijah just looked at Dominic and opened his mouth to say something when Billy appeared and began pulling on Dominic’s arm. “Hey, Bean wants to see you. Now…no time to wait.”

Dominic sighed, wanting to rip Billy’s head off for interrupting. He could be showing Elijah the stars right now…getting to know the slayer a little better and letting Elijah know him. But instead he was being pulled away for yet another boring meeting with his sire. “Sorry, love. Looks like I have to go. I’ll show them to you some other time…”

“Come on Dom!” Billy growled, pulling Dominic away, not seeing how his friend looked back at Elijah, the longing clear in his eyes.

Elijah watched the vampires go, confusion once again swirling in his head. What was that? What had just happened? Had he almost made a date with Dominic? Fuck, what was he thinking? He couldn’t let that happen…no matter how inclined he had been to accept and how curious he was once again about the handsome vampire and the vast knowledge he must have. No. He had to keep his distance from Dominic…even though he no longer hated him…no matter if he even missed him as Billy pulled him away. 

Any relationship with Dominic at all was out of the question. Besides, he could just see Sean’s reaction if he allowed things to develop with Dominic. It was a reaction Elijah didn’t want. Sean was his friend and he just wasn’t willing to lose him. Not for Dominic…


	10. Chapter 10

Dominic stared up at the ceiling, studying the patterns that the light threw on the plain white ceiling, his mind on the evening before…with Elijah. Last night…whether Elijah wanted to admit it or not, they had shared a moment. Elijah had actually been interested in what he was talking about and looked as if he was going to accept Dominic’s offer to study the stars before Billy had interrupted. Of course, he was going to go back to the “not going to happen” stance, now that he had time to realize what he was going to do…but still. It had been a moment between two people, just looking at the stars. No vampire. No slayer. Just Dominic and Elijah…and he’d do anything to have another moment like that. Even if that’s all they’ll ever amount to. Brief shared moments…

The chimes of the doorbell broke Dominic out of his thoughts and brought him back to the real world, where Elijah was still out of reach, shared moment or not. Sighing, the vampire got up and opened the door to Orlando, who looked to be rather apologetic.

“Hey mate,” he greeted, stepping aside so Orlando could come in with a small smile.

“Hey…I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“No. I was just thinking about some things. Nothing that can’t wait. What can I do for you?”

“Forgive me. Or rather Viggo,” Orlando twisted his hands, afraid to tell his friend his news. He had been so angry with Viggo…even threatened to leave him. But maybe this was for the best. Now that Elijah knew Dom’s feelings…maybe the two of them could come up with something.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough, Orli? Elijah now knows. No thanks to you.”

“Oh…so he’s talked to you already,” Orlando nervously laughed, wishing that he had the courage to find Dominic earlier…before Elijah had talked to him. “Look, I didn’t know that Viggo would tell him. I mean, I tell Vig everything…I had forgotten that Vig and the slayer were friends. I mean…he hardly comes around…”

“Well he knows and he’s made it clear that I can forget about anything happening between the two of us,” Dominic walked into the kitchen, to throw a few packets of blood into the microwave. He sighed as he remembered Elijah’s words…but after last night…he seemed so fucking close.

“So that’s it? You’re just going to give up?” Orlando asked in disbelief. Usually, Dominic went after what he wanted and never took no for an answer. To see him give up so easily…it just wasn’t like him.

Dominic shrugged, looking down at the counter. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. At least I know where I stand with the slayer. At least I think I do.”

Orlando sighed, remembering Viggo’s certainty that the slayer had feelings for Dominic. Should he share this news? Should he give his friend some much needed hope…or should he just sit back and let things take care of themselves. Looking at his friend’s downcast expression, he pretty much thought that some hope couldn’t hurt. “It’s strange. Viggo was positive that Elijah seemed to have developed feeling for you and that’s why he was asking about our relationship.”

Dominic frowned. Elijah was asking about Vig and Orlando? Now why would he do that…unless he was considering actually giving him a chance? Then he remembered Elijah’s words before he had struck down any hope of a relationship. He had almost let himself forget Dom’s past. He had almost allowed something to happen between them before Dominic fucked it up by letting that fucking Astin push his buttons…

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” Dominic growled, angrily kicking a chair that skidded across the waxed kitchen floor.

“Dominic?”

“I screwed it all up. I allowed that fucking Astin to provoke me! Elijah saw and decided that I was the same old Dominic and laid to rest any idea of us getting together. I lost the slayer before I even had him. How fucked up is that?”

“What are you going to do, then? Are you still giving up?”

Dominic sighed, sad and a bit depressed. For a vampire on top of his game most of the time, he was floating in a mire of uncertainty. He had a chance with Elijah, but he had ruined it. Was there any coming back from that? Could he make Elijah see that he had indeed changed? Make him see Dominic the man, not Dominic the vampire, Dominic the slayer killer?

“What do you think, Orli? Do I still have a chance of showing Elijah the real me? All he’s seen has been Dominic the slayer killing vampire who takes joy in what he does. He’s never seen the real me. I’ve made certain of that.”

The brunette vampire shrugged, his warm eyes full of sympathy. His friend was in love with someone who was prone to fighting his own feelings to get things done or to keep people at a distance. Viggo was such an open person, always honest with his feelings and true to himself. He had no experience with dealing with someone like Elijah, who kept an impenetrable wall around himself at all times. “I don’t know, Dom. I mean…keep trying? Feelings don’t just go away. Maybe if you show him Dom instead of Dominic…maybe he’ll be more willing to take the chance.”

“Huh?” Dominic frowned, confused by his friend’s words. “Show him Dom instead of Dominic?”

“Yeah. Dominic is the slayer killer. Dominic is the master vampire who takes joy in hunting. Dominic is the bloke that attacked his mate. Now, Dom on the other hand, is a cheeky brit, who’s rather cute. He’s friendly, loyal, loving, romantic. He knows cool shit about the stars and bugs and animals and cares about the environment. Dom is easy to talk to and very charismatic and people just love being around him. Dom is my best mate. The thing is very few people get to see and know Dom, because he’s easily hurt. Only a select few see Dom. Outsiders get to see Dominic. So maybe…if you show Elijah Dom, he’ll forget about Dominic and give you a real chance.”

Orlando’s advice made a certain kind of sense. If he understood it right…Dominic was the part of his persona that was the vampire. The one that Elijah hated…and Dom was his human side. The side that only his closet friends saw. But open up that side to Elijah…to let him see who he truly was…that left him vulnerable to even more pain than he already felt. Did he really want Elijah that badly to take a risk like that?

Yes. Yes he did want Elijah that badly. If he kept hiding behind Dominic, he’ll never have a chance. The way to Elijah’s heart was Dom. Show the boy that he could be a man, deserving of his love. No more posturing. No more arrogant vampire behavior. It was time to show Elijah his heart.

“You may be right, Orli.”

“Hey, you know I am. If you want with the slayer what I have with Vig, Dom has to be the one Elijah sees. Or you have no chance at all and you’ll be broody and miserable, making the rest of us miserable right along with you.”

 

“Maybe you’re right…can’t hurt to try, right?”

Orlando smiled, hoping that his advice was just what Dominic needed.

~*~

 

Elijah’s slayer sense was on alert. Ever since he left the library just ten minutes ago, he had the sense of a vampire’s presence, but when he stopped to look around, he saw no one. Not even Dominic, who he had first suspected of following him, considering that the vampire was supposedly in love with him. It’d make sense that he’d take up following him around. But Dominic was nowhere to be seen and to be honest, he would have shown himself by now.

He stopped, took a deep breath and continued walking, determined not to let whoever it was win by even acknowledging their presence. Besides, if there was more than one and he stopped…he could easily find himself surrounded again, and this time no Dominic to help him out of it. Not that he needed Dominic’s help. The assassins had taken him off guard, but since then he’s been more alert than ever. There was no way they could surround him like that again.

He stepped off onto the street, continuing his trek home when his way was suddenly blocked by a bald vampire in game face. His heart sank when he caught sight of the tattoo on the vamps forehead. A circle with a triangle in the middle. The symbol for the Uruk Hai. Fuck…he wasn’t prepared for this. They were one of the strongest vampire clans and usually traveled in gangs. If there was one Uruk around, surely more were near by. A growl from behind confirmed Elijah’s suspicions.

“Fuck…”

Elijah looked behind him, more Uruk Hais were stepping out from behind buildings and out of alleyways, surrounding him. His fingers wrapped around his stake, ready to start dusting. He didn’t know why they had decided to attack him now, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight and he wasn’t going to go out without taking a few of them with him.

“Ok…let’s do this,” He hissed at the grinning vampire facing him as the others formed a tight circle around him, growling and flashing their gleaming fangs.

Grunting, Lijah backhanded the vamp, hoping to knock him back, but instead he was sent to the ground when the vampire returned the backhand.

“Ok, you’re strong. But not invincible…” Elijah tried to flip off of the ground and back to his feet, but found himself caught from behind by another vampire, who held him still.

“This is the leader…this is the one that will give us the most trouble,” The vampire growled, jerking Elijah close to his chest, gleaming fangs descending to his neck.

Struggling, Elijah tried to pull out of the vampire’s grasp, but it was of no use. His captor was too strong and the other vampires were already upon him, sharp fangs reflecting the light, eager for slayer blood. He wasn’t going to scream. They may kill him now , but he was not going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. At least that was what he was thinking before the fangs sunk into his neck and another vampires fangs sunk into his wrist and the scream escaped anyway.

Darkness was about to take him when suddenly one of the fangs were ripped away and the sounds of fists and growls reached him. The fangs that were in his throat were gone as well. He fell to the floor to see his attackers surround Dominic, who was already in game face, fighting off the vampires…saving him once again…but this time in a fight he couldn’t possibly win.

He watched as the Uruk Hais surrounded Dominic, ready to attack. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just set here and watch someone who could have just walked away and let him die, die himself. He had to do something. Noticing that the stake was still in it’s holster, he pulled it out and stood on wobbly legs. Not as strong as they usually were, but strong enough to hold him up and walk over to dust two of the Uruks before anyone could notice. He was right up to Dominic now, who had just dusted the vampire that had held him and was the first to taste his blood, but to Elijah’s dismay the others were quickly closing in again, wanting revenge for their dead brothers.

“Fuck! What are we going to do?” Elijah looked around, seeing only one opening that was closing quickly. A part of him wanted to stay and fight…but another, small part wanted to live.

“We run,” Dominic tightly took his hands and pulled him through the small opening of the group of angry vampires. Elijah looked behind him and felt his stomach sink as the Uruks made chase.

Elijah kept tight hold of Dom’s hand and ran, even though his legs ached and his chest felt tight, making it hard to breathe. He didn’t know how long they ran, but when they turned onto a familiar street, Elijah looked back to see that the Uruks had stopped chasing them. He opened his mouth to say something when he was pulled into an apartment building and into what he recognized to be Dominic’s apartment. Of course. Aurealian territory. The Uruks wouldn’t dare set foot here…

Elijah leaned against a nearby wall, his legs trembling like never before and he struggled to catch his breath. He looked at Dom, whose game face effortless returned to it’s human form.

“That was a close one, yeah? They must be getting pretty confident to attack you like that…,” Dominic also leaned against the wall, eyeing the slayer. His expression changed to one of wonder as he made a startling realization. “You saved me…”

“Well…you saved me first…again,” Elijah panted, his breathing returning to normal. “This time at the risk of your own life…”

“Well…I couldn’t let them kill you…” Dominic’s words left off as a white hand touched his bleeding lip, so gently that he could barely feel it.

“You’re bleeding…,” Elijah bit his lip, his thoughts on Emilie, hearing her voice tell him her story…the last part really striking him. She had her Charlie for only three days because she had wasted time and didn’t allow herself to experience those feelings. At that moment, he realized that Emilie’s story could have turned into his own. He’s so busy denying his growing feelings for Dominic…tonight he had could have lost him and he wouldn’t have had the three precious days Emilie had enjoyed either…her story, coupled with almost dying tonight had opened Elijah’s eyes. He cared for Dominic and his life was too short on wasting time with what ifs. He had a chance at a close relationship now, and he’d be a fool to turn his back on it.

“It’s alright. It’ll heal by morning,” Dominic shrugged, trying not to look into those eyes or desire those lips, fighting against his own feelings. He wanted Elijah so fucking bad, and to have him here and not able to act on his feelings…it was bloody torture. Torture that soon found relief when soft lips pressed against his own. Dominic returned the kiss, gently pressing cool lips against Elijah’s warm soft ones, then he pulled away, looking at Elijah with confused grey eyes. “Lijah? I…what is this?”

“I’m kissing you,” Elijah simply replied, keeping all doubts and tribulations away. He wanted this. He needed it. He didn’t want to be like Emilie and wonder what if just because he had been too stubborn to experience the feelings that he was feeling towards Dominic.

“I know it’s a kiss, love…but…why? I mean…you were so against anything happening between us…”

“Because I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find you dead and regret not seeing where these feelings that’s been popping up goes…I don’t want to have regrets Dominic. When my time comes…I want to know that I’ve lived life to the fullest. That I took risks…”

“But you was so determined that nothing should happen between us…”

Elijah sighed, not sure how to explain his sudden change of heart. He could barely explain it to himself, but between Emilie’s story and nearly dying tonight…he wanted to experience the affection that Emilie and the other slayers had experienced. He wanted to see where his growing feelings for this strange vampire went. If it truly was the love of his life, he didn’t want it to pass by just because of fear. He didn’t want to die, not knowing what could have been.

“We almost died tonight Dominic. It could have been the end for us both. I…I don’t want to regret anything. I want to live and grab each and every opportunity. Including this opportunity with you….do you understand?” Please let him understand. Please no more questions…just kissing…wonderful cool kisses. That’s what he wanted at that moment. Not conversation, not tender touches…well tender touches were ok…not uncertain stares. He wanted sweet cool kisses.

Dominic was speechless. What could he say to this? The slayer was right. They had almost died and they would have died not knowing what could have been between them. And he did want him. More than he had ever wanted anyone in his afterlife. There was no way he could say no. Even if he wanted to. So he pulled the young slayer into another kiss, pouring all the longing and desire into that one kiss as he held Elijah against his chest, his tongue rubbing against the softest lips he ever felt and slide inside the mouth that was admitting him entrance. That one kiss made Dominic feel completely warm for the first time since he became a vampire…

Needing air, Elijah pulled away and rested his head against Dominic’s chest. He closed his eyes as his mind began working again, bringing forth reasons why this was a bad idea. The number one reason being Sean’s reaction. He knew that he friend would never accept this, judging from the reaction he had to Emilie’s relationship with her Charlie. He’ll be dead set against it. Disgusted, really. Elijah didn’t know if he could take Sean’s disgust and he really didn’t want to find out.

“Dominic?”

“You can call me Dom…anyone who kisses me like you just did, has every right to call me Dom…”

“Ok…Dom….” Elijah smiled, touched that he now had permission to use the shortened name, reserved for friends and loved ones. It made him feel special…a part of some secret, exclusive club. Most of all, it made him feel wanted. He didn’t even want to make the request he was about to make…here in Dominic’s arms, in the safety of his apartment…but he couldn’t see any other way around it. “Um…I don’t know what to say…I mean…I know what to say…just not how to fucking say it…you know?”

Dominic giggled, his adoration for the boy in his arms growing with each passing second that he was still in his arms. “Just go ahead and say it. I take that it can’t be too bad. You’re still in my arms and making no move to escape, right?”

“True…plus it all depends on your point of view…it’s just…I think…I think it’d be a good idea if we keep this between just you and I for now. I mean…with the war coming up and the way things are so tensed between our groups already…it’d be for the best..”

Dominic sighed, kind of expecting this. The slayer would kiss and perhaps even more with him, but just as long as no one else knows. “Afraid I’d cramp your style or something?”

Elijah looked up at Dominic with wide blue eyes that revealed his internal struggle. He wanted to have it all. Dominic, Sean’s respect, his reputation as a slayer…but he couldn’t and he had to make a decision of what to let go of and what to keep…but he didn’t want to make that decision just yet. He wanted to hold it off as long as possible and because Dominic did love him, something that he just couldn’t deny now that he had Elijah in his arms…he’ll let him.

“Alright, Lijah. Our relationship is just between you and I. I will tell no one.”

Elijah smiled up at his new secret boyfriend, thankful that he wasn’t giving a hard time about this. “Thank you.”

“No need. I love you. If you asked me to move to Siberia tomorrow, I’d probably do it,” Dominic smiled wryly, blushing at his admission of love, not missing Elijah’s frown and the worry in those beautiful blue eyes that made Dom’s heart want to beat again. “Hey, don’t worry. You don’t have to say it back. Just knowing that you’re allowing me into your life like this…allowing me to be close to you…that’s enough.”

“It’s just that this is so new. I mean…I want this. I do like you…I’m just not sure that it’s love just yet…”

“Shh…don’t have to explain it. It’s ok. I understand. This is new. I mean a few weeks ago we were fighting and now…we’ll just take our time. I won’t rush you into anything. I promise.”

Elijah just smiled and kissed Dominic again, long and deep, noting how good and right Dominic’s mouth felt against his own. Like it was meant to be. Like they were something as fucking cheesy as destiny. Sighing, he lost himself in the kiss, somehow knowing that his life was just getting better.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later…

Elijah giggled as cool lips pressed against the back of his neck and strong arms pulled him against a strong chest, cradling him there as if he was something precious and treasured. In the mind of his lover, he guessed he was. He sighed in pure contentment, thinking of how easy this was…to just give in and allow Dominic to love him and to…feel for Dominic in return. Ok, so he wasn’t ready to say I love you yet…but it wasn’t like his lover didn’t understand and was pushing for him to say those words that would take their relationship to the next level. It was just going to take Elijah some time. He wanted to be sure. He didn’t want to say I love you one day and then the next realize that it was a big mistake.

Dominic smiled and nuzzled Elijah’s neck as he remembered the date. A date so special to his heart, he couldn’t wait to celebrate it. Reaching out from under the bed, he brought out a red rose and happily presented it to a stunned Elijah. “Happy anniversary.”

“What?” Elijah stared at the rose and then up at his boyfriend. Anniversary? How could they possibly have an anniversary when they’ve only been together for two weeks. Two weeks that were full of secret meetings and cool kisses. Two weeks that he had lived in a haze of happy thrills and secret squeeage. He was part of a couple now and he loved it. The fact that it was a secret relationship made it all the more exciting. 

“Our two week anniversary. Two weeks ago, tonight we finally gave in to the inevitable…”

“Oh Dom…you didn’t have to…I mean I didn’t…well…it’s only been two weeks…,” Elijah stammered with a deep blush. 

“How could I not remember,” Dominic smiled, kissing his lover’s nose. “I still can’t believe it sometimes.”

“And you don’t mind keeping the secret?”

“Just as long as I can still be with you,” Dominic smiled. It wasn’t that he didn’t want anyone to know that he agreed to keep this a secret. He’d proudly exclaim it from every rooftop that he and Elijah were a couple now, but this way he felt that he had Elijah all to himself. That this new relationship was theirs and theirs alone. No one could touch it. Not Bean and not that Astin tosser. Not that he’d ever listen to Bean, if he did find out. He didn’t need the order as much as Bean would like to think he did. He was brilliant on his own, in fact it was the way he preferred it. 

Elijah smiled at Dominic’s answer, relief sweeping through him. He didn’t know what he was going to do. His feelings for Dominic was growing deeper and deeper and already he was making small slip ups around the other slayers. Last week for example, he had found Emilie by herself, punching a bag, seeming a bit depressed. Concerned, he had meant to ask her if she was thinking about Charlie again. Instead, he ended up asking if she was thinking of Dominic. He quickly covered, but he caught the suspicion in her eyes as she returned to pummeling the bag. Hopefully she’ll keep the suspicion to herself. He couldn’t let Sean know…at least not yet. 

“It’s only until we beat the Uruks. Certain people may take offense and cause a rift and we need all the hands we can get. It’s best to stay low…”

Dominic pressed a quieting finger on Elijah’s lips. “Love, I know. I understand and I’m patient. Even if you need longer after the big battle. The only thing I care about right now is being able to do this…” tipping Elijah’s face up, Dominic pressed cool lips against Elijah’s warm ones, loving the warmth that seemed to spread through him each time he kissed Elijah. 

“I really must go,” Elijah reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, but wrapped his arms around Dominic’s waist, pressing closer as he laid his head on his chest. This was his favorite. Just standing in Dominic’s wonderful embrace, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Like this, he felt truly cared for. In Dominic’s arms, he no longer had to be the slayer. He no longer had to go out and protect the defenseless humans. In Dominic’s arms, he was just Elijah and for once, he was protected. He was safe. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. Like this, he could be weak and no one would ever judge him for it. He didn’t even think it strange how quickly he came to feel like this so early in their relationship. He didn’t care that he was becoming more and more dependent on Dominic, he just knew that it felt good to be just Elijah for once.   
“Do you really have to? I mean…can’t they train by themselves?” Dominic frowned, not ready to let go just yet. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing for the day when Elijah wouldn’t have to leave him. A day when they could just stay in his apartment all day and all night and just be together…it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye. Somehow that scared him, but at the same time, it excited him as well. 

“I wish they could, but Ian would have my head if I didn’t show up and Sean would worry. They’d all have a search team out looking for me,” Elijah sadly smiled. “I’m sure it’ll calm down once we defeat the Uruks. I won’t be required to be at every training anymore and maybe I can even spend the night.”

“That would be great…,” Dominic leaned in for another kiss when someone loudly knocked at his door.

“Dominic! It’s Bean! We have to talk! NOW!” The voice of his sire yelled out, making them both wince.

“Fuck,” Elijah cursed, gathering the rest of his things. This was the worse possible moment to be discovered and by the worse possible person. He didn’t want his best friend Sean to know about him and Dominic and he certainly didn’t want Dominic’s sire to know. There was no telling how the bastard would react. “The worse fucking timing…and no time to leave through the window…”

“The coat closet,” Dominic pointed to the closet door down not far from the door leading out into the hall, where Bean was waiting. 

Giving Dominic one last look, Elijah ducked into the closet and closed the door and listened, his muscles tensed, just in case of trouble. What a situation he was in. If discovered, he could end up in a fight for both his and Dominic’s lives and he wasn’t ready at all for that. The confrontation with the Uruks was proof of that.

Making sure that there was no sign of Elijah, Dominic opened the door to his unsmiling sire. “What is all the ruckus about this time?” He moved aside so Bean could enter. 

The Aurelian leader looked around the apartment, his eyes looking for signs of something unknown to Dominic. He just wanted to get Bean out of here as quickly as possible. Bean turned around and glared sternly at his childe, wondering what was really going on with his childe. The reports he’s been getting weren’t good.  
“So, you haven’t been hunting for a good three weeks. What’s going on?”

Dominic sighed and cursed to himself. Of course Bean would have someone keeping tabs on his activities…how many people he killed that week, the clothes he wears, he should probably count himself lucky that the old bastard hadn’t found out about Elijah. “Nothing. I just haven’t felt like hunting lately.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really. What, is there some handbook that says that I must kill every week? Because, if there is, I never heard of it.”

“This just isn’t like you. You’re always the first one up for a hunt. Eager for a kill. I just find this…break in your activities a bit…odd.”

“Well a lot of things have been odd lately. Like the Uruk Hai attacking me two weeks back. They’re getting more aggressive. That should be what you worry about, mate. Not the lack of kills I make.”

“It’s not like you Dominic. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just taking a break. Plus, with the truce with the slayers, I thought it wise to reduce my activities” Dominic faced his sire straight on, pushing back any nervous habits. He had to make Sean believe that his lack of killing was because of the truce and nothing else. If there was one person he did not want to know about his feelings for Elijah, Bean was it. It wasn’t that he was scared of his sire. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be disfellowshipped…it was that he still wanted to enjoy this newness to the relationship. This unmarred perfection that was him and Elijah at the moment. Any tensions with his sire would ruin that. 

“You may have a point,” Bean sighed, beginning to relax. At times he just wasn’t sure about Dominic. He was so bloody difficult to control. As far as he had known, his childe may have had plans to join Orlando in this insane movement of getting nourishment elsewhere. He was not about to have such foolishness in his order. “I just wanted to make sure that Orlando’s protests against human blood from the source wasn’t affecting your decision.”

“Now when have I ever listened to Orlando about anything?”

“You have a point,” Bean moved towards the door, relieved that everything seemed normal with Dominic. “I’ll be going now. I have to meet the new…slayers.” Bean couldn’t help the grimace. He still couldn’t believe that he was teaming up with the fucking slayers. It made him feel…well dirty. But he couldn’t refuse the ring and he couldn’t abide the resurrection of his number one rival. 

Dominic waved as his sire slipped out the door and bowed his head in relief. He had hoped that Bean wouldn’t find out about his not killing anymore, but luckily he had a good, believable back up story.

“Dom?” Elijah stepped out of the closet, his blue eyes wide with awe. He had heard everything and his heart had stopped when he heard that Dominic had stopped killing. He knew that the truce had nothing to do with it. 

Dominic looked at his lover with a blush and a half smile. “You heard all of that huh?”

“You stopped killing…for me?”

“Of course for you. Who else? I couldn’t have you dating a killer,” Dominic chuckled. 

Elijah didn’t know what to say…or how to say what he was feeling. Well he was full of awe…and he was so fucking thankful. For the past week, that had been the only thing holding him back from throwing himself fully into the relationship. The thought of Dominic still killing. Now that he knew that his lover had stopped as soon as they became lovers…it made his heart ache with relief and happiness. Not saying a word, he rushed into Dominic’s arms and hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you…”

“Well…I knew you wouldn’t like it if I didn’t stop,” Dominic returned the hug with a chuckle. “Plus bagged blood isn’t bad and it’s less work to get.”

Elijah looked up into his eyes and pressed his lips to Dominic’s forgetting all about leaving. He pressed even closer as Dominic’s tongue slipped into his mouth and they both back up to and then collapsed onto the couch, still kissing each other deeply, the outside world forgotten. It was Dominic’s hand on Elijah’s growing erection, plus the need to breathe that made Elijah pull away with a gasp, staring into his lover’s eyes, panting heavily, feeling both fear and desire swirl inside him.

“Lijah?” Dominic gently touched the pale face before him, his love for the young man clear in his eyes. 

“I…I don’t know Dom…I…well…you’re my first man and…I never had sex like that before…I mean I want to…just not yet…,” Elijah looked at Dom, fearful that he’d be angry at him for leading him on, or want to leave him for someone more experienced. He couldn’t blame him if he did. There were so many other men out there that had tons of experience and could give themselves to Dominic right away. 

“Hey, it’s ok. We don’t have to go there yet. There’s no rush,” Dominic gently smiled, his gaze still filled with total adoration. He’d wait for Elijah forever. Just as long as he could be by his side. 

“But I want you to be happy, Dom…I want to fulfill all your needs…”

“Baby, you do. Just being here with me…you have no idea what it means to me. That you’re letting me be a part of your life. Sex isn’t everything. It’s even more special when it’s put off for a more special time.”

“Are you sure?” Elijah bit his lip, very much aware of Dom’s hand that’s resting gently against his now throbbing cock. Fuck…he hadn’t meant for this to happen…he wasn’t ready for it, even though his body obviously had other ideas.

“Positive,” Dominic kissed his nose Whenever you’re ready. We’ll do whatever you want…whenever you want.”

Smiling, Elijah cupped Dom’s face and kissed him deeply again, this time leaning back on to the couch and pulling Dom along with him so that the vampire was situated between his thighs and pressed against his restrained erection. Dom pulled away a little, looking a bit concerned.

“Lijah…I thought you had to leave…?”

“Let them wait…I’m not ready to leave…”

“You’re welcomed to stay however long you want, love. No protests here,” Dominic smiled, trying to ignore the delicious feeling of Elijah’s groin pressing against his own. His slayer was making it awfully difficult to be the ever patient boyfriend. He should probably move, but somehow, he just couldn’t. Right here, against his lover…it felt too much like home. Like he was a part of Elijah somehow, and was only complete when they were together. If it felt so wonderful just being pressed against him, Dominic had to wonder what it’d feel like being inside of him..

Panting, Elijah looked up at Dominic’s eyes, the pressure in his cock increasing. He really should have taken care of it before getting in this position, but now it was too late. He couldn’t ask Dominic to move…in fact, he didn’t want to. The British vampire felt so good against him…he moaned as he began to throb and hissed as he shifted his hips, rubbing his erection against Dominic’s. “Fuck…”

“Oh god…,” Dom panted, returning the motion and moaning at the sensation going through him, not surprised when Elijah’s finger’s tightened on his shoulder as his hips jerked upwards, grinding against him even more.

“Don’t…stop…nnnnggggh,” Elijah panted, rocking his hips vigorously, his groin beginning to tingle. “Don’t stop….please…”

“Mmm…couldn’t even if I wanted to…,” Dom panted, continuing the grinding motions, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching. 

They continued on like this, grinding, kissing and rocking, unaware of the world outside, only of each other and the delicious sensations shooting through their bodies. In what felt like too short of a time, Elijah cried out as he felt his cock constrict and he shot his seed into his pants, causing Dominic to follow with a low groan. Clinging onto each other, they stared into each other’s eyes.

Panting, Dominic looked into Elijah’s eyes and knew that this was it for him. Elijah was the person he was meant to spend his unlife with. There was no way that he could feel so strongly for someone and they not be his soulmate. They were meant to be.

“I…I’m sorry…I don’t know why I did that…I…” Elijah stammered, blushing intensely. “It just felt…”

“Right…it felt right,” Dom gently touched, Elijah’s cheek, not looking away from Elijah’s confused stare. “It’s ok. We just…humped each other and…well…it was nice.”

Elijah blinked up at Dominic, the three words that would mean the world to both of them was just at the edge of his tongue. All he had to do was say them…but something held him back. All he could do was just look up into those eyes and think of how lucky he was and how he wished that he could just tell everyone about this thing…  
“I better go…”

Dominic frowned. He was nowhere ready for Elijah to leave him just yet, but he knew that there wasn’t a choice really. Elijah had responsibilities that didn’t just disappear because he was with him now. Sighing, he lifted himself off Elijah’s warm body. “I miss you already…”

Sitting up, Elijah kissed Dominic again, long and deep, then pulled away to stare into sad grey eyes. “Hey, it won’t be that long. We’ll be together again, before you know it…and we can do this again…or something close…”

“Something close sounds nice,” Dom smiled, getting to his feet, not releasing Elijah’s hand, wanting to keep him with him as long as he possibly could. “I’ll call you later…you can tell me all about the rough and tumble and if Astin is giving the new slayer any trouble.”

Elijah just smiled as he followed Dominic to the door and stood at the threshold, not wanting to leave himself, but knowing that he better. After what had just happened…it wasn’t much further from the big moment. “See you Dom.”

Giving Dominic one last kiss, Elijah forced himself to walk away, knowing that staying any longer would just make leaving that much harder. He turned one last time and waved. 

Dominic waved back, a small smile on his lips, thinking of how just a few weeks he was denying his feelings for the slayer to anyone that’d listen, but now he was accepting the fact that he was in love with Elijah Wood and that there was nothing he could or even wanted to do to change the fact. He just hoped that Elijah felt the same way about him.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn’t take long for Elijah to shower and show up for his training session. So far, everything was good. He had his best friend, his godfather was back in his life, and he was involved in a secret love affair. Of course, he had mixed feelings on the latter. Fuck, how he wanted to share this with someone…preferably Sean, but he shuddered to think of the ramifications if they were found out. He could say good-bye to his friendship with Sean. The way Sean was behaving towards Emilie was proof of that. He barely spoke to her and when he did…it was always condescending….

“He is such a jerk,” Emilie had complained just a few days ago, fed up with Sean’s attitude. “He’s not even a slayer. Why is he here, anyway?”

“He’s my best friend…I can’t just tell him to leave,” Elijah had explained, feeling torn. He had spent the next few hours after that discussion with Emilie, confiding in Dominic, who had been on Emilie’s side, of course.

”If the bloke can’t treat the girl with respect, it’s best that he not be around anymore.”

But of course Dominic would say that. He hated Sean. He’d be happy to see Sean cut out of that part of Elijah’s life. Not that Elijah could blame him. Sean often provoked Dominic every chance he got, hoping to lure the vampire into a situation where Elijah would have no choice but to stake him.

So what to do? He couldn’t keep his relationship with Dominic a secret forever. Sooner or later, Dominic was going to get bored. The excitement of a secret relationship will wear off. A decision would have to be made and that was a decision Elijah dreaded to make.

“Hey, you’re late,” Emilie came up behind Elijah, who was just turning off his I-pod. “We were supposed to start an hour ago.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just got preoccupied and lost track of time…”

“It’s no problem. We were just wondering what had happened to you,” Emilie smiled, just as Sean came into the room, having heard the last part of the conversation.

“Elijah’s a proper slayer, so lay off. It’s not like he’s off kissing vampires and pretending that they’re as harmless as bunnies,” Sean snorted. 

Elijah sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that he had indeed stayed at Dominic’s after all. “Sean, not now…”

“I’m just speaking the truth,” Sean shrugged, ignoring the daggers that Emilie were glaring into him. “Making lovey dovey eyes at vampires is not something slayers do. Even Ian would agree with me.”

“You have no idea what a slayer would or would not do,” Emilie crossed her arms, struggling not to send another fist into Sean’s face once again, even though he deserved it. “you don’t know anything about us.”

“My best friend is a slayer. Of course I do,” Sean snorted. “And I do know that slayers and vampires do not mix. End of story.”

“You are such a ignorant asshole.”

“And you are…”

“That is enough!” Elijah interrupted the argument, having heard enough. He was so fucking tired of hearing Sean’s ideas of what slayers would and would not do, They just made him feel like shit, and he was tired of the fighting between Sean and Emilie. It was all very tedious. Why couldn’t they just get along? “Look, we have a big battle coming up. We’re going to need all hands on board and we need to all get along. So whatever this is…get the fuck over it!”

“That’s telling them, kiddo,” a familiar voice chuckled. Elijah’s eyes widened when he turned to find Viggo leaning against the door frame of the entrance, a gentle smile on his lips as Orlando came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Viggo’s waist.

“Couldn’t say it better myself,” Orlando kissed his lover’s cheek. 

“What are you doing here?” Sean glared at Orlando, mistrustful of the handsome vampire, wondering how a renowned werewolf hunter could have been taken in by the likes of Orlando Bloom, a known master vampire. He was just as dangerous as Dominic, in Sean’s opinion. 

“Viggo wanted to visit his godson,” Orlando shrugged, smiling widely at the glaring young man. “Where he goes, I go.”

Sean made a face and left the room, not in the mood for anymore vampires and the people that fucking loved them. It was a sickness and he hoped that Elijah wouldn’t catch it. 

“Was it something I said?” Orlando snorted, cuddling closer to his lover, his brown eyes bright with amusement. 

“Viggo, what are you doing here?” Elijah asked, hugging his godfather, happy to see him once again at slayer central. It’s been a long time since he stopped by, and Elijah felt guilty, knowing that his disdain for Orlando was the cause. 

“Well, rumor has it that there’s an apocalypse on the horizon. Thought that maybe Orli and myself could be of some assistance,” the older man winked, returning Elijah’s hug. 

“Well, we do need all of the help we can get,” Elijah laughed, hugging Viggo again, somehow feeling a stronger connection with him. It could be just having him back in his life again, but it could also be Dominic. Viggo was in a relationship with a vampire, and now so was Elijah. He had so many questions…so many concerns and Viggo could probably answer each and every one of them. But the risk of Sean finding out…it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. He’d just have to keep his questions to himself.

“And who is she?” Orlando nodded towards Emilie, who just stood to herself, watching the reunion curiously.

“Oh, this is Emilie,” Elijah grinned, pulling away from Viggo to stand by Emilie’s side, not feeling nervous at all. Somehow he knew that they would get along. “She’s a slayer. Emilie, this is my godfather Viggo Mortensen and his lover Orlando Bloom. Viggo’s a werewolf hunter and Orlando…”

“Is a bloody bloodsucker. Nice to meet you, love,” Orlando nodded, not leaving Viggo’s side, his shoulders straight in steely determination. He was not going to let himself be intimidated. He was right where he was meant to be. By Viggo’s side. 

“You’re a vampire?” Emilie arched a brow in surprise.

“Shocking, huh? Someone who fights against the forces of evil would find love with a vampire, one of the creatures you hunt.”

“Orlando,” Viggo growled warningly, not wanting to ruffle any feathers. All he wanted was a nice visit with his godson and offer his help to the slayer’s cause. He was not here to defend his choice of a lover.

“Around here I am. I’m surprised Astin’s not telling Viggo what a disgrace he is,” Emilie rolled her eyes, stepping up to Orlando. Looking at her, Elijah could tell that she wasn’t judging Viggo and Orlando, that she felt some kind of camaraderie with them…perhaps the same camaraderie he felt. Another person he could relate to. If only he could tell someone and not fear that Sean would find out. “Don’t worry. You won’t get any shit from me. I’m simply here to help. Not to judge.”

“Um…thank you,” Viggo shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

“Viggo, why don’t you two come in? We have food, and I’m sure that there’s some blood for Orli around some place,” Elijah pulled his godfather towards the building. “I’m sure I can find some.”

“We’d love to, but I’d like to see your watcher first. I suppose he’s the one to see when offering help?” Viggo chuckled, happy over the excited reception he had received. At most he thought he’d get a hand shake and a good to see you, but this was something all together different.

Well ok, let me go make sure that he’s in his office and I’ll be right back,” Elijah grinned happily, leaving Viggo and Orlando with Emilie, knowing that she would at least try to make them more comfortable. He didn’t know what to think about Orlando’s appearance, but he was sure glad to see Viggo. He knew all kinds of fighting techniques and to have him fighting on their side was a definite plus. 

He stepped off the sidewalk, heading for Ian’s when two cool hands pulled him into the shadows of a nearby building and two cool lips pressed against his. In shock, he pulled away to stare up into a pair of smiling grey eyes. 

“Surprise,” Dominic smiled leaning in to kiss Elijah again. He couldn’t help himself. After Elijah had left his apartment, Dominic had followed, not yet ready to say good-bye. He hadn’t known what he was going to do or when, he just knew that he had to get more time with Elijah. When he saw him leave slayer central alone, he knew that was his time to move. 

“Dominic!” Elijah hissed, silently giggling in surprised delight. He hadn’t been expecting this at all. He thought the next time he saw Dom it would be sometime the next evening. “Are you fucking crazy? We could get caught out here by Bean or by Sean…by anyone…”

“I know. Isn’t it exciting?” Dominic giggled, totally enjoying the possibility of getting caught. It gave this impromptu meeting a delicious edge that wouldn’t have been there other wise.

Exciting? Elijah looked at Dominic as if he had lost his head. Exciting? How could he even think that whatever this was they had was exciting? If Sean caught them…fuck if Bean caught them, there would definitely be trouble. Just the thought of it was…alright, maybe Dominic had a point. “Ok, I’ll give you that much. It’s exciting, but still, we should keep to our schedule…no unplanned meetings…at least not all the time.”

“I knew you’d see things my way, love,” Dominic smiled as he pulled Elijah into another kiss that filled the slayer’s senses, making him unaware of anything else but Dominic. “This evening…being so close to you…”

“It was wonderful…I never felt like that about anyone before,” Elijah smiled up into that handsome face he has grown to…care so much about. He really couldn’t picture his life without Dominic. If only there was a way to assimilate him into his life and not suffer any losses…

“And there’s more to it, Lijah. I’m going to show you all the pleasures one can have from making love, whenever you’re ready.”

Elijah stared at Dominic, not knowing how to respond. Making love…didn’t he have to love Dominic in order to make love to him? He cared for Dominic…there was no question about that…but love? What could he say to something like that? Sorry, I don’t love you yet, so can we just call it sex? Fuck, why did things always seem to get even more complicated when they seemed so good?

“Yes…make love,” Dominic stroked his cheek lovingly, knowing that for him, it was love. It didn’t matter if Elijah loved him back or was just acting on some attraction. All that mattered was what he knew this to be. 

“Dom…I…”

“Elijah?” 

Elijah froze as he instantly recognized the voice and felt Dominic tense when he looked up to also see a familiar face. Fuck, no no no…too early…he wasn’t ready for anyone to know. Taking a deep breath, Elijah turned his head and felt himself die inside to see Viggo and Orlando, standing there, staring at them in shock. Fuck!

“Dominic?” Orlando looked at his friend with an arched brow, wondering exactly what was going on here. He knew that Dominic wasn’t trying to kill the slayer any more, but he also knew that the slayer had initially rejected Dominic. ”What’s going on here, mate?”

Elijah looked at Dom, then at Orlando, then at Viggo, who was silently watching him and Dominic with curious, yet not surprised eyes. “I can explain…”

“I guess you better,” Viggo’s voice was gentle and nonjudgmental. Somehow, Elijah then knew that everything was going to be ok. There would be no yelling or belittlement from neither Viggo nor Orlando. 

“Lijah and I are together,” Dominic replied, staring defiantly at the newcomers, daring them to try anything to come between him and Elijah. “We’re together and you can’t do anything about it.”

“Hey I don’t want to do anything about it,” Orlando laughed, wrapping an arm around Viggo’s waist, looking at him with adoring eyes. “It’d be pretty hypocritical of me if I tried.”

“Elijah…can I talk to you? Alone?” Viggo asked, his voice nonjudgmental, but his eyes full of concern. Being in love with a vampire was not an easy thing. He wondered if his godson was up for it, especially with a vampire that he had claimed to hate just a few weeks ago. 

“Um…sure…” Elijah pulled away from Dominic, swallowing the fear he felt at that moment. He looked at Dominic and wondered what Viggo had to say about this. He couldn’t say much. After all, he was in love with a vampire himself. 

“I’ll join Dominic on his walk home,” Orlando smiled, kissing Viggo one last time before pulling Dominic away from Elijah. “Sorry to steal him from you Lij, but I have questions of my own. See ya.”

Viggo and Elijah watched the vampires leave in silence, not sure how to start the coming conversation. Elijah, for his part, knew that Viggo was most likely only worried about him, and he couldn’t blame him. But this thing with Dominic…he wanted it…more than anything and he’s never felt so whole when he was with him. Could Viggo honestly understand that? Would he try?

“Do you know what the hell you’re doing, Lij?” 

There it was. The question that he knew would come. Did he know what he was doing? No. Not really. How could he? This was so new to him. Only Viggo could tell him what to expect. 

“No…not really. I just know that I want to be with him, Viggo. He…he makes me feel wanted and cared for. He makes me feel like I don’t always have to be the fucking slayer all the time. When I’m with him…I’m just Elijah….and he’s not just a vampire…he’s only Dominic,” he looked at Viggo, pleading with him to understand. 

Viggo rubbed his face, feeling old and tired for the first time in his life. He had promised his friend that he’d watch after his son and guide him into making wise decisions, but so far that has been nearly impossible. When Orlando had entered his life, Elijah had pulled away from him, not talking to him unless he had to. Now here the boy was, back in his life and with a vampire lover of his own….not just any vampire lover. One of Orlando’s friends…and a slayer killer at that. Of course, according to his lover, that had all changed. Dominic had found someone to love again, but was that love returned? If it wasn’t…how would the vampire handle it? 

“He’s a slayer killer, you know,” Viggo looked at Elijah, his eyes somber. 

“I know….but he’s changed. You know that.”

“Yes I do. I also know that Dominic has a great capacity to love…and that he gets hurt quite easily. It’s best not to toy with his emotions, Lij.”

Elijah frowned, a bit taken aback. “Toy with his emotions? Viggo…”

“Are you in love with him? Because if you are, you have my full support. I’ll stand behind this relationship one hundred percent. But if this is just some strange experiment for you or a way go get off your jollies…I advise against it.”

Elijah frowned. There was that question again, this time put forth by his godfather…a man in love with a vampire himself. Was he in love with Dominic? How did one describe the feeling of being in love anyway? Was Dominic all he thought about? Did he want to do nice things for Dominic? Be there for him in the way a true lover was always there for the person they loved? Could he look beyond Dominic’s faults? Could he change for Dominic the way Dominic had changed for him? 

He did care for Dominic, there was no question about that. He would be very sad if something should happen to the vampire, but was he in love with him?

“Elijah?” Viggo asked, wanting an answer…wanting it to be the right one. In a situation like this, both parties can be hurt terribly. If Elijah wasn’t in love with Dominic…Viggo couldn’t live with a clean conscious if he didn’t tell the slayer to leave the vampire alone. It’d hurt Dominic now, but it’d hurt him far worse down the road if he found out Elijah didn’t return his affection in the way a lover should….

“I…I don’t know. I care for him,” Elijah looked at his godfather, blue eyes wide with confusion and fear. What if he was in love with Dominic? What then? He’d lose Sean and his respect. His life as a slayer would never be the same. But to be with Dominic forever…to feel so safe and loved every day…would it be worth the sacrifice? And what of Dominic? He’d be like Orlando. Without an order…all because of him. Could he allow that to happen? But to walk away now…to never look into those eyes or be held in those arms…to not hear Dominic’s voice say his name in a way that made shivers go up his spine…to not have those cool kisses that made him feel warm and loved….to leave the man he lov…wait…the man he loved…? Was that where his line of thinking was going? The man he…loved. Yes…

“Elijah…if you don’t love him…I suggest that you let him go…”

“But I do,” Elijah blurted, the realization clear in his voice. He was in love. In love with Dominic Monaghan and…he felt as if he was going to burst with that knowledge alone! Of course he loved him…what they had done earlier that evening…you don’t do that with just anyone…you do it with the person you love…and Elijah wanted more! He wanted to be close to Dominic…drown in him…love him…  
“I do fucking love him, Vig! He’s…he’s so wonderful and…fuck, I love him! I’m in love with him!”

Elijah turned and started off in the direction that Orlando had dragged Dominic off in, his mind on one mission and one mission only. 

“Elijah! Where are you going?!” Viggo stood, not sure if he should follow. 

Elijah turned around, a bright joyful smile on his face. “To see Dominic and tell him! He needs to know that I love him too! Tell Ian not to wait up!”

With one last wave, Elijah was off to see the man he loved, ready to confess all! This was it! No more holding back! Elijah was ready to give his heart away to the one person who already has it in the palm of his hand!


	13. Chapter 13

Dom unlocked his door, wondering what Orlando was going to say once they were inside his apartment. He had requested that Orlando hold off on his questions until they got to his place, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before his impatient friend would start swarming him with questions.

Sure enough, no sooner had Dominic stepped into the apartment did Orlando start talking.

“I can’t fucking believe you, mate. Here I was, feeling bad about you and the slayer not getting together, and here you two are in a relationship already! Why did you lie to me, Sblom?”

Dominic rolled his eyes. Classic Orlando. If someone didn’t tell him something as soon as it happened, they lied. His friend never seemed to understand that sometimes, one just can’t tell something as soon as it comes about. At times, it’s physically impossible. “I didn’t lie to you. We weren’t together when I told you that.”

“You weren’t? Alright then, tell me everything. When did things change and why haven’t you told anyone yet? I know that it’s not because of Bean. This is something you’d rub in the old vamp’s face…”

“Fuck no, it’s not Sean. That would mean that I was afraid of him and you more than anyone know that I’m not. But to answer your question, it was right after you and I had talked. I took a stroll to clear my head. I wanted to get a grip on my feelings…not let them rule me this time like they had with Evangeline. Anyway, I came up on the Uruks attacking Lijah. So I stepped in…”

“Oh fuck…are you insane? You could have been killed!” Orlando blinked, not liking that his friend could have died.

“Lijah was about to. I couldn't let it happen, so I rescued him and brought him back here. That was when he told me that he wanted to give us a chance. We’ve been together for a few weeks now.”

“And why the secrecy? You could have at least told me…”

Dominic laughed at that statement. Tell Orlando his secret and have everyone find out? He loved Orli, but the bloke just couldn’t keep a secret. “Lijah wasn’t ready for the world to know just yet. Besides, you have never been able to keep a secret.”

“I have so!”

“You told Viggo that I had feelings for Lijah, when I had said I wanted no one to know!”

“That was an accident!” Orlando pouted, folding his arms across his chest in a show of indignation. “And it was only Viggo. Doesn’t count. So…when did he tell you that he loved you? I want details.” Orlando huffed before taking a seat on the nearby couch. There was nothing better than a good love story and this one looked to be a new classic. 

Dominic looked at his hands, not wanting to talk about his relationship anymore. Not wanting to hear his friend’s warnings about getting involved without an I love you…”He hasn’t actually said it yet…”

Orlando blinked and leaned closer. “What?”

“He hasn’t said it yet and I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. Lij and I…we’re not you and Viggo. Things aren’t as simple for us as they were for you guys. He’s a slayer and I’m a vampire…a slayer killing vampire at that, who had not only tried to kill him numerous times but has recently tried to kill his best mate as well! He has to come to terms with us.”

“That is bullshit and you know it!”

“It’s the way things are,” Dominic got to his feet, pacing the floor. He was already so tired of talking. He was hungry and all he wanted to do was drink some blood and perhaps go to bed for the day. “I love him and want to be with him. It doesn’t matter if he says the words or not.”

Orlando sighed, wishing that common sense was a drug so he could give some to Dominic. His friend could end up being hurt beyond repair with this relationship. Without an ‘I love you’ from the slayer…it just wasn’t worth it. “You are setting yourself up, mate!”

“I don’t see it that way. I love him, Orli. I love him and I’ll take whatever he’s willing to give me…”

“But you deserve so much more, Sblomie. You deserve someone that’ll love you back…”

Dominic sighed as he walked into the kitchen to grab a blood bag out of the refrigerator. He hated the pity that tainted Orlando’s voice. There was nothing to pity…at least not in his opinion. He was in love and the person he was in love with cared for him and wanted to be with him. That was all it took to make him happy. “He cares for me. He likes me. That’s enough…”

“Like hell it…”

“It is!” Dominic’s voice was firm and booked no arguments. He stared at Orlando in grim determination. “It’s enough.”

Orlando just looked away, knowing that there would be no more discussion on the topic. Dominic had done a fucking good job at convincing himself that Elijah’s lack of love was ok with him. 

“I hope he tells you someday, Dom. I hope he gives you what you deserve.”

Dominic looked at his friend, his eyes warm with fondness. Orlando had always been a good friend, always looking out for him and Dominic loved him for it. He opened his mouth, ready to say so when someone knocked on the door. Sighing, he opened the front door to find a flushed Elijah standing in the hallway. “Lijah?”

“We need to talk,” the slayer pushed pass Dominic, barely noticing Orlando sitting on the couch, looking concerned. “Can we talk alone?” He turned to his lover, his eyes pleading. What he had to say was private. Strictly between himself and Dominic. He didn’t want anyone besides them to hear…at least for the time being.

“Sure….Orlando…” Dominic looked at his friend, who got to his feet with a nod.

Orlando wanted to tell the slayer not to hurt his friend or else, but that would only serve in making Dominic furious with him. He nodded to Elijah and squeezed Dominic’s shoulder, silently telling him that he was there for him if he should need a friend. “See you both later.”

“Orli, mate,” Dominic grabbed his shoulder, not wanting him to leave like this. He knew that Orlando was just worried about him. He at least wanted to reassure him. “Don’t worry so much, alright? I know where everything stands. I’ll be alright…”

Orlando just nodded. He had stated his opinion. Hopefully Elijah will see what he had in Dominic and return that love. “Talk to you soon,” Orlando nodded and went out the door, leaving his friend and his lover’s godson alone.

I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” Elijah asked, not sure how he was going to tell Dominic his sudden epiphany. He didn’t want to just blurt it out…yet he didn’t want to wait for it either…fuck, he was so fucked up. First it was whether he loved Dominic or not and now it was when and how to tell Dominic that he did love him. What would Dominic’s reaction be anyway? Would he laugh and tell Elijah that he was a naive little slayer and that it had all be some elaborate joke? Or would he take Elijah in his arms and tell him how much he loved him as well? Well there was only one way to find out the answer to either of those questions…

“No. Orli was just asking his 101 thousand questions,” Dominic chuckled, pushing his friend’s concern out of his mind. Elijah cared for him. That was all he needed. If that was all his slayer could give, that was what he’d accept. He didn’t need anything more. It was enough. “So what do you want to talk about, love? Did everything go good with Viggo?”

“Yeah, he was real understanding…um…can we practice some first? I mean…what I have to say…I…I’m not sure how to say it or if it’s the right time…”

Dominic couldn’t help but giggle at Elijah’s frustration. It was so obvious that his Lijah was flustered by just looking at the red cheeks and the downturn of his lips. Gently, he took the slayer’s hand and pressed a silencing finger against the slayer’s lips. “Just tell me, love. Come over here to the couch, take a deep breath and tell me what has gotten you so flustered.”

Elijah didn’t know how he came to be sitting on the couch. The only thing he could remember was those two luminescent grey eyes and the soothing voice and cool hand that was holding his own so tightly, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Dominic made him feel treasured. That was one of the many reasons why he loved him. “Just…tell you…”

Dominic nodded, the love he felt for the slayer just swelling up inside of him. Elijah could tell him that he hated him again and wanted him dead and it still wouldn’t change how he felt for the slayer. “Just tell me.”

Elijah chewed on his bottom lip for a second, his heart pounding in his chest. This was fucking pathetic. He could face down hoards of vampires and monsters without breaking a sweat, but when it came to telling Dominic that he was in love with him…he was fucking terrified. What if Dominic had changed his mind and didn’t love him after all? What if he didn’t want him at all? What if…fuck. Stop it! Stop all of the fucking what ifs. Tell Dominic what you feel. “I…I…love you…”

Dominic blinked and stared, not sure if he could trust what he had just heard. Elijah was returning his love…that had been something that he hadn’t even dared to dream about. “What was that?” Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe Elijah hadn’t meant to say it. Maybe it was some bloody fluke.

“I love you,” Elijah repeated, this time with more confidence. “I love you.”

“Lijah…I…”

“It was Viggo. He was so fucking protective of you…and he really made me think and search my soul…and I realized that my feelings for you go deeper than just caring about you. I mean…I love your eyes, your voice, the way you smile, the way you make me feel safe…the way I don’t have to be the slayer with you. I love everything about you. I love you, Dominic.”

A huge smile stretched Dominic’s lips. This was more than he had ever dreamed. Elijah’s heart was his. At a loss for words, he simply wrapped his arms around Elijah and held him close, tears sliding from shining eyes. “I love you too, baby.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss, conveying the love that was felt at the moment. Elijah felt heat fill him from head to toe as his body rested against Dominic and slid his tongue against his lovers, asking for admittance, which was immediately granted. 

Pulling away reluctantly, Dominic looked into the beautiful blue gaze in awe. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“What?” Elijah couldn’t help the amusement in his voice.

“For the past month, all I ever wanted was to hear those three words from you.”

“And now you have,” Elijah giggled, kissing him again, happy to be the one to put the light in Dom’s eyes. “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting.”

“It wasn’t too long,” Dominc chuckled, pulling him close, not wanting to let him go ever again. “Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

Elijah blinked. He had not been expecting the invite. Spending the night with Dominic included so many things…things that he wasn’t sure of at the moment. ”I…I don’t now…do you want me to?”

“Only if you want to.”

Elijah swallowed, not sure what to say. He wanted to stay…but it was so spur of the moment. Sean would worry. But to be with Dom…all night…How could he refuse? He couldn’t. He couldn’t even think about leaving. He wanted to stay. He wanted to do more than stay…”I’ll stay…only if you make love to me…” Ok, so he was being the aggressive one…but fuck. He felt aggressive. He felt like taking charge…kind of.

Dominic blinked in shock, not really sure if he could believe his ears. Elijah seemed to have wanted to take things slow, but now, he was wanting to take their relationship to the ultimate level. “What? I mean…did you just say…?”

Smiling, Elijah scooted closer to Dom, not surprised by the confused reaction. After all, earlier, he hadn’t been so ready to get so close to the vampire just yet…but now…well now he was. He couldn’t really explain it, he just knew that he loved Dom and wanted to express it. “I love you, Dom. I’m ready to show you how much…”

“Are you sure? I mean…”

“I’m positive,” Elijah smiled, pressing a finger to Dominic’s lips. “This is it, Dom. I feel it…don’t you?”

Dominic did feel it. A strong anticipation that burned in his veins, starting in his belly and traveling throughout the rest of his body. He wanted to take the slayer, right then and there…on the couch…but he wouldn’t. Not without knowing for sure that this was what Elijah wanted. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t you want our first time to be more…special?”

“I’m with you,” Elijah smiled gently, love swelling inside him. Dominic was unbelievable. He wanted him. Elijah could see it in his eyes…yet, still his main concern was his lover’s comfort. It made Elijah want to be with him even more. “It can’t get any more special than that.”

Touched, Dominic leaned in and kissed him slow and tenderly. He had never been with someone like this before…someone that thought of him as special. He loved Elijah more and more and his slayer was right. It was time to show him just how deep his love went.

Standing up, Dom lifted Elijah into his arms, who in turn wrapped his legs around Dom’s waist. Holding him tightly, lips still dancing against his lover’s, Dom carried Elijah into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss to smile down at Elijah, taking the young man in. He couldn’t believe it. His slayer, in his bed, waiting for him to undress him and do things to him that would have been unmentionable in polite society when he was still human. It was almost unreal. “You are beautiful…is this your first time with a man?”

Elijah giggled as slender fingers stroked his cheek. “No. I’ve been with boys before…” The giggles subsided as it occurred to him that maybe Dom wouldn’t want him now, since he wasn’t his first male lover. Fuck…did he mess this up already? “Is that alright? It’s not a problem is it?”

“No,” Dominic laughed, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing into the far corner. “It’s not a problem.” In fact, it was a blessing. It hurt the first time and Dominic did not want to hurt him. This way, he didn’t have to worry about pain…even though he still planned to be as gentle as possible. “Not a problem at all.” 

He leaned down and claimed Elijah’s lips, his fingers now moving against Elijah’s shirt, bunching he material up to reveal soft, pale skin.

Elijah pulled his head back long enough to yank off his own shirt, tossing it to the side carelessly. He moaned at the feel of Dominic’s hands moving against his skin, exploring him with touch. Sliding his hands up Dominic’s arms, he kissed him again, this time more deeply, wrapping his tongue around Dom’s

Slowly, Dominic’s fingers explored the expanse of white shin over sinewy muscles. It was a marvel to think that such slenderness could hold so much strength and power. Pulling away from the lips, Dominic kissed a path down Elijah’s throat, to his rosy nipples, closing his eyes, he sucked one into his mouth and nibbled on the puckered skin, eliciting a deep moan from Elijah.

“Fuck,” the boy hissed, twisting his fingers into Dom’s hair. Smiling Dom, went on to do the same to the opposite nipple, wanting to hear another moan.

“Mmm…fuck…Dom…,” Elijah threw his head back against the pillow, arching his back.

“You like that?” he smirked, teasingly. Seeing Elijah like this, beneath him, writhing in pleasure…it turned him on like nothing else. “I have more where that came from…”

“Please…” Elijah panted, moaning as his jeans tightened even more, restricting his friction-starved cock.

Slowly Dom unzipped Elijah’s jeans and licked a path down from his nipples to the cock, which Dom took into his mouth, causing Elijah to cry out in ecstatic shock. Closing his eyes, Dom licked and sucked against the head, savoring the bitter/salty taste of the pre-cum that was coming from the slit. With slow finger, he unzipped his jeans, freeing his own aching erection.

Elijah’s back arched as he cried out and moaned as his hands clenched the sheets as intense pleasure swam through his body. Dom’s cool mouth on his cock made him feel things he had never felt before. It was like he was on some wild ride that he never wanted to end…

After a few more licks and strokes, Dominic sat up and kissed Dominic again as he pushed his jeans off his hip and sent them to the ground as Elijah kicked off the rest of his clothes, ready to have Dom inside him. 

“I’m…ready….” Elijah panted, writhing in need. “Please…Dom…take me…”

Smiling, Dominic picked up the lube, his own need throbbing insistently. He was afraid he wasn’t going to last much longer. Elijah’s moans and whimpers were enough to nearly send him over the edge as he prepared his own cock then squirted out more lube to rub between his fingers and insert into his lover.   
“So fucking tight…”

“It’s been a while,” Elijah blushed. He wasn’t big on the dating scene. Slaying kind of put a damper on that…but that was something he didn’t have to worry about anymore. He had Dominic and he had a feeling that he was going nowhere. 

“We’re about to change that right now, love,” Dom leaned down and kissed Elijah, feeling the boy’s body begin to make room for him. As soon as Elijah was ready, Dominic got into position, pressing his throbbing cock against the waiting entrance as he placed Elijah’s legs over his shoulders, gripping the thighs gently. “Are you ready for me Lijah?”

Elijah nodded, staring up into kind grey eyes and knew that he was more than ready. “Yes….take me Dom…please…need you…”

Slowly, Dom pushed into Elijah’s body, going as slow and gently as he could. Elijah moaned as his back arched, taking Dominic even deeper and cried out in ecstasy as Dom’s cock came against his sweet spot, sending sweet electric shock rippling through him. 

“Oh fuck…” Elijah moaned, letting his fall back against the pillows, that smelled deliciously of Dominic. As Dominic was inside him, he surrounded him as well. With shaking fingers, he gripped his cock, feeling the love he felt for the man inside him grow even more. “Oooh yes….”

Feeling more confident, Dominic began to thrust, angling against the sweet spot, hitting it constantly. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the heat of Elijah’s surrounding body and the sound of Elijah’s moans and hisses as he stroked himself in rhythm with Dom’s thrusts.   
“Love you…Lijah…love you so much….” He panted, holding on to Elijah’s trembling thighs as the pressure in his own cock began to build.

“Love…you…too…gonna…come….” Elijah panted heavily, panting harshly as he rocked his hips along with Dom’s thrusts.

“Almost…nnnnggghhh….” Dom’s hips cock jerked as he spilled his seed inside Elijah, his whole body trembling. 

“Mmm…” Elijah bit his lip, drawing blood as he came into his hand. Panting, he allowed his legs to fall off of Dom’s shoulders in an exhausted heap. He stared at Dominic, who fell beside him, equally as exhausted. “That was…that was fucking awesome…”

“It was…,” Dominic panted, his hand playing with the damp strands of Elijah’s hair. “The best…”

“Oh come on,” Elijah laughed, his blue eyes bright and amused. He just couldn’t believe that he was the best lover Dom had…he was sure that the century old vampire had tons of lovers that far outranked him. “I’m even better than Bean?”

Dominic arched his brow in amusement. “What makes you think I ever shagged Bean? He’s my sire…doesn’t actually mean he was ever my lover or anything…”

“Isn’t sex a part of the act of siring?”

“Well…yeah…but….it’s not like what we had just done. Siring is…well it’s complicated…”

“So you never slept with Bean?”

“I didn’t say that,” Dominic laughed. “Yes, you’re even better than Bean.”

“Oh I bet he’d fucking flip if he heard you say that,” Elijah laughed.

“He’d fucking kill me if he heard me say that…not that I usually care, but since now I have someone to actually live for, I rather stay alive a little longer.”

“We’ll make sure he never hears you say that then,” Elijah touched Dom’s face and pulled him into another kiss, savoring the coolness of Dom’s skin against his hot face. 

Slowly, Dominic pulled back and smiled into Elijah’s eyes, his love now in total control. He had never felt this deeply for anyone before. Not even Evangeline. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was in love with Elijah Wood and that he loved him back. He wanted the whole world to know.   
“So…when are we telling our friends? Soon I hope…”

Elijah was speechless. What could he say to that? He loved Dom so fucking much, but still…the thought of losing Sean…it was all too much for him to handle. He wasn’t ready….he may never be ready for the world to know that they were together. “Um…about that…look. I’m not ready for anyone to know about us just yet. I’m really enjoying just having you to myself…” He winced at the pain that flashed through Dominic’s expression. Something that was there one second and then gone just as quickly. “It’s not that I’m ashamed, alright? I don’t want you to ever think that I’m ashamed of the way I feel about you…it’s like what I said. When they find out about us…they’ll be all over us, not giving us any peace. I want to enjoy this a little bit longer before letting the world in on our secret, alright?”

Dominic nodded. Of course he understood, but it still hurt that he couldn’t shout out what he felt for the slayer from the highest rooftops. He was in love and he wanted the people closest to him to know it. “Alright. We won’t tell anyone. Just Viggo and Orlando are the ones to know…”

“Exactly,” Elijah smiled, pulling Dominic into another kiss, holding him tightly. “It’s for the best, Dom. You’ll see…”

~*~

Sean gripped the handlebars to his scooter tightly as he scanned the streets. Elijah hadn’t returned home last night and he had laid awake in his bed, hoping against hope that the slayer would return in one piece. He had kept a special ear out for Elijah’s soft footfalls as he returned home, but none came. So now, his worry was at an all time high, Sean was in search for Elijah’s body, certain that he was dead. That was the only explanation that Sean could come up with for Elijah’s failure to return home…something that had never happened before. 

He was turning into a neighborhood that was rumored to be the resting place for well to do vampires, something Sean had often begged Elijah to look into but the slayer never had. He didn’t know why he had come here or what he was expecting to find, but Sean was not going to leave any stone unturned. Elijah’s broken body could be laying out here, somewhere. Drained. Sean had to find him. He couldn’t leave his friend like that.

So intent on finding Elijah’s dead body, he almost missed seeing Dominic Monaghan, stepping out of the apartment, keeping in the shade. Sean frowned as he noticed the vampire was smiling, obviously happy about something, and by the way he stared behind him, he wasn’t alone. Sean didn’t look away as Dominic held out his pale hand and a familiar hand with bitten nails took it. Sean’s mouth fell open in shock as Elijah stepped out of the apartment and his brain reeled at the shock of not only Elijah coming out of the apartment, but willingly going into Dominic’s arms and giving him a long, passionate kiss. 

What the fuck? Not Elijah too! This was impossible…it couldn’t be happening! Elijah couldn’t be a bloodsucker lover…he just couldn’t be! There had to be some other explanation of why Elijah was kissing that…thing like that…why he touched the vampire so gently…why his face lit up like it always does in the company of friends! There was no fear at all in Elijah’s face. That in itself filled Sean with disgust. He didn’t know what was going on with Elijah…but he sure in the hell was going to find out…


	14. Chapter 14

Elijah returned to a quiet apartment, no sign of his roommate at all. Normally, he’d be disappointed in not having his friend around, but at the moment, he was relieved. He was still on the high from last night. His first time making love to Dominic and he didn’t want that high brought down by Sean’s prejudice and the fact that he couldn’t share this new found love with his friend. If Sean found out…Elijah couldn’t even fathom the consequences. He didn’t even want to think of Sean not being in his life. His support and friendship has come to mean so much now.

Stepping into the bathroom, he shed his clothes and curiously stared at his naked form in the body-sized mirror. He had to wonder what it was about him that drew Dominic. What he saw was a much too skinny boy with unmanageable hair, too pale skin and freakishly large eyes. What could someone like Dominic, a century old vampire who had seen so many beautiful people in his long unlife, possibly see in him? What drew him? He of course knew what drew him to the vampire. His uniqueness…his ability to love, to make him feel special and safe…and his charisma…so many things that Elijah couldn’t name them all. He just hoped that Dominic accepted his reasons for not coming out with their relationship to his friends. He didn’t think there would be a problem with the slayers…he just wasn’t ready to lose his friend yet…he needed Sean. Maybe someday, when Sean saw that not all vampires were the same…but right now…he just couldn’t do it.

Turning on the water and stepping into the shower, Elijah resolved to slowly get Sean used to the idea of good vampires and stop seeing Dominic in terms of his past. It was going to be a complicated, slow endeavor, but he thought it possible that he can get his friend past his prejudice, so he can see Dom the way Elijah saw him. As a man worth loving. As not only as a necessary member of the team, but as a friend as well.

After spending ten minutes in the shower, Elijah stepped out to hear the door in the living room slam, signaling Sean’s return. Tension flowed into Elijah’s muscles as he forced the night in Dom’s arms to the back of his mind, ready to pretend that he was still the same guy he was before he had fallen in love. He winced, as he felt a stab of resentment. He was so fucking sick of pretending, yet there was no choice if he was to keep Sean’s friendship. The few moments of freedom he had enjoyed just a few short minutes ago were gone and now he felt like a caged animal and he hated himself for it. It shouldn’t be this way! 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom and smiled at Sean, who was settled on the couch, blankly staring at the television, not even turning around to take note of his friend’s appearance into the room. “Hey. Where were you? I was concerned.”

Elijah’s question was met with an uncomfortable silence, causing the young man to frown as he waited for an answer. What was wrong? Didn’t Sean hear him? Perhaps not. The TV was up pretty loud and Sean looked as if there was a lot on his mind. Maybe Elijah should be the one making breakfast this time. Take care of Sean as he was always taking care of him.  
“Give me a minute. I’ll go make up some pancakes and coffee.”

Still Elijah was met with silence. What was this? Was Sean ignoring him? Surely he couldn’t be pissed that he hadn’t sided with him yesterday. Well whatever it was, it had effectively destroyed his good mood for the morning. “I’ll go make us some breakfast.” He had no idea what was going on with Sean, he had never seen him like this before. He wouldn’t even look at him. Sighing, he wished that he had stayed at Dom’s a little longer.

In the living room, Sean wished that he could confront Elijah. Make him tell him the truth, like where he had been the night before and why. He felt sick again as he remembered the sight of Elijah and that…Dominic…kissing…touching…as if the vampire was something human! Right now, Elijah was no better than that Emilie slayer.

He just couldn’t grasp it. Why? Why did Elijah do it and what else had he done? He had obviously spent the night. How far had he and Dominic gone? How he wanted to confront Elijah and demand a reasonable explanation…like he was under some spell or something. Of course, that was a believable explanation. Elijah was an excellent slayer. Why else would he throw all of that away if he wasn’t under some evil spell Dominic probably cooked up? 

Or it could be Ian’s fault, setting a bad example with his lenient behavior with the vampires lately. It could have rubbed off on Elijah. Surely, the watcher hadn’t meant for his slayer to start making out with the vampires. Especially not with slayer killing vampires like Dominic. Elijah was putting himself at risk. It was Ian’s duty to stop it. Grabbing his jacket, Sean got up and left the apartment. He had a watcher to yell at and a witch to see before Elijah got too deep into this…thing with Dominic.

~*~

He found Ian in the library of slayer central, paging through some old tome. Usually Sean would back out of the room whenever he found Ian deep in research, but this time he had no choice. Elijah’s life depended on him. 

Clearing his throat to gain Ian’s attention, he stepped into the room. 

“Sean, my boy,” The watcher closed the book with a smile. “What can I do for you today?”

Sean stood there, struggling with his guilt. He felt as if he was tattling on his friend, like he was betraying Elijah somehow. But this was for Elijah’s own good. His friend will understand that Sean was just doing what was best for him. “I have to talk to you about Elijah…”

Ian frowned. He had not been aware of any problems with his slayer. In fact, it seemed as if everything was going as it was meant to happen for the young man. “What about Elijah? The last I checked on the boy, he was making amends with his godfather.”

Sean took a deep breath, steeling himself for his own words. Just saying them made him sick. Oh Lij…how could you let that freak touch you? “Well…he didn’t come home last night…I was worried, so I went out to look for him…”

“I take it that you found him.”

Sean nodded. “Unfortunately, yeah. I found him…even though he didn’t know that I was there. I found him coming out of an apartment building with Dominic Monaghan…they were…kissing…and I think they had done more than that as well…I don’t know what he could be thinking!”

“Hmmm…I see,” Ian reopened his book, smiling in satisfaction. Yes, things were as they should be, indeed.

“Maybe it’s some kind of spell. That’d explain a lot. Some love spell and when poor Lij’s guard is down…we have to do something!”

“The boy is fine,” Ian flipped though the pages, in search of a word he needed. 

“Fine?!” Sean was shocked that Ian seemed so unconcerned about his slayer kissing a vampire, as if they were lovers. “He is not fine! Ian, he’s under some kind of spell! He has to be! The Elijah I know would never allow that monster to touch him! He’s way too smart for that!”

“Leave them be, Sean. He’s happy and Dominic will be a great asset to us.”

What the fuck? Sean stared at the watcher in shock, unable to believe that he had just said what he said. Allow Elijah to throw his life away like that? It was just wrong! So fucking wrong! How dare Ian even think he’d do something like that? “I can’t and you can’t either! You’re supposed to be his watcher…his protector! How can you just tell me to leave him to that slayer killing vampire?!"

“There are some things…some relationships that are not for us to understand. All we can do is stand back and let the universe take it’s course. It will anyway, with or without our blessing.”

“I can’t do that! Elijah’s my friend and I will not abandon him to be another slayer killed by Dominic Monaghan!”

Ian sadly sighed, wising that his slayer’s friend would at least try to understand. “Dominic won’t kill Elijah.”

“Like hell he won’t! He’s a slayer killer, Ian! Plus, he’s a fucking vampire! I cannot believe that you’re not more upset about this!”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, my boy, but I’m not. Elijah’s perfectly safe with Dominic.”

Sean sighed. Ian’s nonchalance really wasn’t all that surprising. Lately the watcher has been acting like the vampires were big fluffy bunnies. He had just hoped that the watcher would be more on alert where his slayer was concerned.

“I’m not going to pretend to understand you. Lately, you have been foolish and careless where the vampires are concerned and I am not going to stand by and let your carelessness kill Elijah!” Giving Ian one more reproachful glare, Sean stormed out of the library. 

Ian watched him go, feeling sad for his slayer. He had hoped that Dominic and Elijah would have more time to enjoy their love before all of the drama would rain down on them. His slayer had some hard decisions coming up. He just hoped that Elijah was strong enough to make the right ones.

~*~

Sean stood outside the apartment of Liv, a known witch to both the slayer and vampire community. He really didn’t like the idea of dealing with her. Just the idea of her gave him the willies,. He was sure that she’d turn him into a frog someday. But there was no other choice. The only way to find out if Elijah was under a spell and to get it removed was to go to her. Once he found out and got the spell removed, he’ll help Elijah put an end to Monaghan himself.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. Calm down, Sean. Sure today had gotten off to a sucky start, but it’ll get better now. The witch will remove the spell and you can help your friend. Just stay calm, because the witch can probably smell fear.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark hair and warm brown eyes and skin that was just as fair as Elijah’s. Sean swallowed, and shifted from foot to foot nervously. 

“May I help you?” The girl asked, looking at the short, heavy man before her.

“Um hi. I’m looking for Liv…I have a problem I need her help to solve and…” Sean stammered, wondering why such a beautiful woman would work for the witch. She must need the money for school or something.

“I am she,” The girl opened the door wider, looking Sean up and down, sizing him up. “What can I do for you?

Sean blinked in surprised. He had always thought that witches were supposed to be old and ugly, not young and beautiful like this girl was. Why would she get into something like witchcraft? She could probably be anything she wanted…

Liv rolled her eyes. She’s seen men like this one before. Men with their own prejudices against the supernatural and anyone that was something other than human. She had very little patience with men, like this, but she needed the money, so she’ll take his money and be done with him. “Come inside. We will discuss your problem,” She turned and went deeper into the apartment, leaving the door open for Sean to enter. She began to light some candles as Sean took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs. “Now, tell me what’s troubling you.”

Sean looked at his hands, wringing them nervously. He still wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do. “Um, this is about my friend…I…I think he’s in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Liv leaned back, curious. 

“I think…I think he’s under a spell…a love spell…I need you to take it off of him.”

Liv stared at Sean in stunned silence. Was this man serious? He couldn’t be serious…yet there was no ounce of humor in his eyes. ”A love spell? What makes you think it’s a spell?”

“Because the man I saw him with isn’t a man. He’s a vampire and my friend is a slayer. He’d never let that…thing touch him…not if he was in his right mind. I believe that the vampire had put a love spell on him and is planning to kill him as soon as he gets the chance.”

Liv chuckled. A slayer and a vampire. It was one of the classics. She understood everything now. Of course this bigoted little man could not accept that his friend may actually be in love with a vampire, that it wasn’t a spell. Even if there was such a thing as a love spell, it would never work on a slayer. “I’m sorry…but I cannot help you.”

“What?”

“You see, there are no such thing as love spells and if there was…it’d never work on a slayer. I’m afraid that your friend’s feelings for the vampire are real. There’s nothing I can do.”

“But that’s impossible! Elijah’s a proper slayer! He’d never…”

“He has and he probably will again. Love between vampires and slayers are nothing new, believe it or not. It even makes sense, in a weird sort of way. I’m sorry, but your friend is in love with a vampire, whether you like it or not. You’re just going to have to accept it.”

“No…no that can’t be. You’re wrong, it has to be a spell!”

“There is no such spell. There is no magic that can manipulate feelings. Especially the feelings of a slayer.”

Sean sighed and glared at the floor, all hope gone. He had hoped so hard that the witch would be able to help them, but she was useless. He didn’t know what else to do but somehow talk Elijah out of throwing his life away like this.

“Well then what can I do to save him, if it’s not a spell?”

“There’s nothing you can do. Your friend is obviously in love. Just sit back and let it happen,” Liv got up and headed for the kitchen, wanting a cup of tea. 

“Let it happen? I can’t allow that! This vampire is a slayer killer! He’s tried to kill Elijah a number of times! This is probably some trick to take him off guard!”

Liv turned around and laughed. “Mr. Astin, none of that matters. Love tends to wipe the slate clean and I highly doubt that this vampire has any intention of harming your friend. At least not anymore. There is nothing you can do and if you try…sooner or later you’ll lose your friend for good. Let it go. Just try to accept that your friend has found love with a vampire. You may not like it, but it’s not up to you.”

“I think I’ll go now,” Sean stood up, wiping sweaty hands against his jeans. “No point in staying since you can’t help me.”

“I am helping you, by giving you some friendly advice. You get between your friend and this vampire, you’ll lose him.”

“I thought you were a witch. Not a psychic.”

“I’m both,” Liv shrugged. “Follow my advice. Let your friend be.”

Sean sighed. Why couldn’t anyone understand why he was so concerned? Why were they acting like all he cared about was running Elijah’s life? That was not it at all! He was trying to save not only Elijah’s life, but his reputation as well. He saw what happened to Viggo’s reputation for dating Orlando. It was shot. Hardly anyone called him to get rid of werewolves anymore. He was the joke of his profession. Well Sean was not going to stand by and let the same thing happen to Elijah. Not to mention that Monaghan was a slayer killer and was most likely plotting Elijah’s death right that minute. “I can’t do that.”

Liv just sighed as she watched Sean leave, hoping that he’d think about what she said. She wasn’t kidding. Sooner or later, his friend will make the choice that matters…and it’ll be Astin who will end up alone. 

~*~

Sean stood behind the tree just outside of his apartment building, just waiting. After failure to prove that Elijah was under some kind of spell, he decided that confrontation was for the best, but at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to confront Elijah, to talk to him and find out what the slayer was thinking. So he decided to watch him from a far. Try to find clues through the slayer’s actions. There had to be some way to help his friend. There was no way that Elijah had real feelings for a vampire that had tried to kill him. 

He waited five minutes for Elijah to emerge from the building and then followed him down the street, keeping at a distance that he couldn’t be detected. His heart jumped into his throat when Elijah turned into the district he had discovered him in that morning, kissing his vampire lover. Fuck Elijah….why are you going back? Why can’t you just stay away from him? 

Frowning, Sean pressed against a nearby building and watched as Dominic stepped into the shade of his building and watched as Elijah went into his arms with a happy smile. He was unaware of his hand balling up into a fist, until Dominic leaned down to kiss his lover. With a angry yell, Sean darted out of his hiding place and raced up to Dominic, giving him a left hook, knocking him away from a shocked Elijah.

“Sean?!” Elijah yelled, his eyes wide in shock. When he had stepped out to meet Dominic, he had no idea that the last person that he wanted to find out about his love affair had followed him. “What are you doing?!”

“What are you doing!?” Sean whirled on Elijah, his eyes flashing angrily. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about! I saw you! This morning! Kissing that…thing!”

Elijah winced at each harsh word Sean snarled, feeling each and every one of them. He had not planned for Sean to find out like this. He had hopped to introduce him to the idea of him and Dom slowly…make him see that Dom wasn’t one of the evil vampires after all. But now those plans were down the drain and judging from how Sean was looking at him…their friendship was finished as well…

“It’s none of your bloody business, mate,” Dominic got to his feet, wiping away a line of blood from a split lip. 

“He is my business you fucking bloodsucker! You stay out of this!”

“Sean please,” Elijah got between Dominic and Sean, not wanting a fight to break out. Dominic could wipe the floor with Sean and he didn’t want that to happen. He wanted them to get along. Yeah, he knew that was a pipe dream as well, but he just couldn’t give up hope. “I…I love him.”

“Love him?! How can you love him?! He’s a fucking monster!”

“He’s changed Sean,” Elijah sobbed, shaking hands squeezing his shoulders, as if doing so would protect him from his friend’s anger. “He’s not the same person anymore. He loves me…”

“He wants to fucking kill you! Why can’t you see that?!”

“Sean…”

“You’re a poor excuse of a slayer Elijah and I can’t tell you how disappointed I am?! It disgusts me that you are willing to let him touch you! And…right now…I don’t even want to look at you! It makes me sick!” 

Elijah blinked back tears at Sean’s harsh words. What could he say after that. He was sorry? That he made a mistake? But he wasn’t sorry. He loved Dom. Dom was the best thing that had ever happened to him. How could he be sorry for that? 

“Sean…try to understand…please…”

“Don’t touch me!” Sean backed away as Elijah reached out to touch his arm. “Don’t ever touch me again! You disgust me!”

Hot tears flowed as Elijah turned to bury his face in Dom’s neck, not able to watch as Sean angrily stormed away. 

“I lost him,” Elijah sobbed, clinging to Dom, who could only stroke Elijah’s back, trying to give as much comfort as possible. “I lost him, Dom…”

Dominic held Elijah tight, stroking his back and whispering comforting words that were probably fucking useless. He hated that Elijah was devastated like this, a day after their wondrous love making, but a part of him was relieved that the hiding was most likely over. He knew that it was the Astin bloke Elijah had been hiding from and now that he knew, all reasons to keep their love secret was now gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Elijah rubbed his tired eyes as he entered slayer central, feeling as if he had just swallowed a mouthful of cotton. He had just spent another night with Dominic, but instead of making love, he spent the night crying in Dominic’s arms, devastated that his relationship with Sean was in danger. He wondered who all knew about him and Dom now. Ian probably already knew. The man had a strange way of just knowing things sometimes. How about the other slayers? Did they know? What would be their reactions if they did? Would he lose their respect, just as he had most likely lost Sean’s friendship?

He sighed, thinking of last night. Dominic had been so kind and understanding. He hadn’t even been worried about the other vampires finding out about them He had just been worried about Elijah. He smiled for a moment, thinking back to last night. It was one of the reasons that he loved Dominic...

_“I’ve lost him…he’ll never speak to me again,” Elijah sobbed, clinging to Dominic as if he was a lifejacket._

_“Of course he will. If he was any kind of mate, he’ll move pass this and see that you’re happy. He’ll accept us with time, you’ll see.” Dominic kissed the top of Elijah’s head, cursing Astin to hell for what he was putting Elijah through._

_“How can you be so sure?” Elijah pulled away to stare at Dom with tear-filled blue eyes._

_"_ _Because I know I wouldn’t be able to stay pissed at you for long. So I know that Astin won’t be able to either. You’ll see. He’ll get tired of being without your friendship and come crawling back to apologize.”_

_Elijah smiled, loving Dom even more for his comfort and his love. He didn’t even care for Sean, yet he wasn’t happy that he was out of Elijah’s life. He was here encouraging Elijah. Telling him that it’s not so bad. That Sean would be back._

_“Thank you…I know that you don’t like him…that you’re probably happy that he’s gone.”_

_“His absence hurts you.  I hurt because you hurt, that’s how love goes,” Dominic wiped the tears away. “No matter how I may feel for the bloke, you obviously care for him. I’m not going to try to get in the way of that.”_

_“How can you get in the way of something that most likely doesn’t exist anymore?"_

_“You don’t know that.”_

_“I know Sean. He’ll never forgive me for this…never.”_

_“Lijah, you’ve done nothing wrong. If you ask me, it’s him that needs to beg for forgiveness, not you. All you did was fall in love. He’s acting like a tosser.”_

_“You don’t understand Dom…”_

_“I understand that you’re hurting and it’s because of him. I know I can’t tell you want to do. I don’t even want to try, but you have to ask yourself if he can’t accept you for who you are, choices and all…is he the kind of mate you want?”_

_“We’ve been friends forever…I don’t want to lose him.”_

_“I know love.  I wish that this wasn’t even a consequence.  I wish that he was more open minded, but he’s not. Look, I’m sure it’s just the shock of finding out.  He’ll come around…and if he doesn’t…well that just means he’s not the kind of friend that he should be. You deserve better.”_

 

Dom was right. He knew he was, but he wanted Sean back so badly. They’ve been through everything together and to lose him now…He didn’t even want to think about it. Maybe if he talked to Sean…get him to understand. Get him to see that Dominic made him happier than he had been in years. He knew it was along shot, but he had to try.

 “Hey Elijah,” Emilie waved as she spotted him coming through the entrance. “Quiet night last night.”

 “It’s been that way for a while now. It’s like they know that something big is about to happen,” Elijah fell into step beside the female slayer, still distracted by his own troubles.

 “It’s kind of boring if you ask me,” Emilie giggled, following Elijah into the training room, where all of the other slayers were waiting, along with Ian and Sean.

Elijah smiled, relieved to see Sean there. This was a good sign. It meant that Sean was ready to talk. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. Just seeing his friend there, ready to go through the slayer routine with him, it meant so much. Pushing down the butterflies battling in his stomach, he approached Sean, hating that he felt so fucking nervous. This was his best friend. There shouldn’t be anything to be nervous about.

“Hello Sean…”

 “Elijah,” was Sean’s cold reply, making Elijah wince with apprehension. Ok, so this wasn’t going to be easy after all. That was ok. This was Sean after all. There was no way he could stay pissed. He would just explain his feelings for Dominic.  Explain how happy the vampire made him. Surely Sean would find that agreeable. He was always spouting about how he wanted Elijah to be as happy as he possibly could be. How could he begrudge him this?

 “Look, about last night…we need to talk. I need to make you understand something.”

 “Is that so?” Sean’s voice grew even colder as he looked at Elijah, his sense of betrayal deepening. How could Elijah not see how sick this was? How could he stand here and talk to him as if nothing was wrong? “What can you possibly have to say to me now, Elijah?”

 “I need to explain myself…get you to understand. Look, I know that you don’t agree with it…that you don’t like it…but…” Elijah sighed, trying to organize his words. Hoping that just the fact that he was happy would reach his friend and heal hurt feelings. He couldn’t stand this tension that was between them now.

 “I more than don’t like it. I hate it!” Sean folded his arms, disgust again flashing in his eyes. “How can you do that? Allow him to…”

 “What’s going on here?” Emilie asked. She had been standing with the Cleveland slayers, curiously watching Elijah and Sean.  Judging from Elijah’s demeanor this morning, something was going on. For the past few weeks she had noticed a pleasantness about the younger slayer. He was content…happy. Even news about the growing Uruk Hai threat wasn’t getting him down. He was behaving like….a man in love, really. But today, he came in like the weight of the world had once again settled onto his shoulders and judging from the scene taking place now, Astin had something to do with Elijah’s mood change. She knew it wasn’t any of her business, but Elijah had always been kind to her. If there was something she could do, she wanted to know. The only way to find out was to get it straight from Elijah himself.

 “I’ll tell you what’s going on!  You corrupted Elijah, that’s what’s going on!” Sean glared, turning on Emilie, wanting to place blame wherever he could. Not to mention, Elijah didn’t start this vampire foolishness until the Cleveland slayers arrived. The little fangbanger probably encouraged him.

“Sean! No, she had nothing to do with this, don’t take this out on Emilie,” Elijah felt his face grow red, embarrassed by Sean’s unreasonable behavior. He couldn’t understand why his friend was acting like this. “It just happened!”

“What is he going on about?” Emilie turned to Elijah, used to Sean’s rudeness towards her, but surprised he was behaving this way towards Elijah. “What did I supposedly do now?”

 “He’s fucking a vampire, thanks to your vile encouragement! That’s what!” Sean yelled, gaining the attention of the rest of the room, much to Elijah’s deepening embarrassment.

 “What?” Emilie blinked, rightfully confused. What the fuck was Astin talking about? “I never encouraged Elijah to sleep with vampires, where are you getting this from?” And if he was sleeping with vampires, more power to him. She knew it’d drive Astin insane, but it wasn’t any of his business. Slayers had short life spans. They couldn’t waste time picking and choosing who to love just because their friends had a problem. She made that mistake and it had lost her Charlie. She hoped Elijah didn’t follow her example. “But if Elijah is in love with a vampire, he must be something very special and is making Elijah happy. You should just leave them alone.”

 “I don’t call a slayer-killing vampire special and he doesn’t look happy to me,” Sean huffed, for a moment, hating Emilie’s arrival. He knew she was the cause of this. Elijah was under some sick impression that loving a vampire was the in thing to do. Well he had news for Elijah. It was sick, and wrong and there was no way in hell that he was going to accept it.

 “That’s because you’re behaving like an ass. As usual.”

 “But he does make me happy, Sean!  He loves me!” Elijah looked at his friend with pleading eyes. “And I love him!  he makes me feel safe and happy!  I don’t have to be a slayer with him. For once I can be just Elijah!  Why can’t you just be happy that I’m happy?”

“Because it’s sick and wrong! I don’t care what this twit says! Vampires are evil dead things and sleeping with them is sick! You’re sick!”

 “Sean…”

 “And as long as you insist on being with him…don’t expect me to have anything to do with you!”

 Elijah blinked as hurt flowed threw him at Sean’s words. How could he be this way? Not even caring how he felt…ruining the best thing that’s happened to him in his life? How could Sean make such a statement? All those years of friendship, were they all conditional? “You don’t mean that. I mean…Sean…we’ve been friends for years now. Best friend! I’ve seen you through good and bad times and have been happy for you when you were happy…why can’t you be the same for me? Why are you sitting conditions on our friendship? Are you really willing to throw away years of friendship just because you don’t agree with who I fall in love with?"

 “I do mean it. You’re being foolish with your life and I’m not going to stand by and watch you throw it away on that freak. As long as you’re with him, we can’t be friends,” Sean crossed his arms, stony determination in his eyes. “In fact, be moved out of the apartment by tomorrow. I don’t want a fangbanger living under my roof. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go look for a new roommate,” Sean pushed pass both Emilie and Elijah, not looking at his former friend again. He couldn’t. He knew that he was hurting Elijah, but he had no choice. This was the way it had to be. Hopefully it was enough to make Elijah come back to his senses…if not…well there was nothing else he could do for the slayer. Sadly, Elijah was on his own.

 Elijah watched Sean go with tears in his eyes. How could Sean be so cruel…so cold?   It was like he had meant nothing to him at all. His happiness had meant nothing. All Sean could see was his own narrow view of the world, and that view did not include Elijah…not as long as he was with Dom.

 “What a jerk.  You’re better off without him Elijah…believe me.” Emilie squeezed his shoulder, feeling sad for her new friend. It was sad to lose a friendship, but it’d be worse if that friendship cost Elijah time with the man he loved. “I’ll be around if you need me, alright?”

 Elijah just nodded, feeling nothing but pain at Sean’s desertion. He watched Emilie return to the other slayers, unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. What was he going to do now? He not only lost his friend, he had also lost his home. Years of friendship was down the drain, just because he was in love with Dominic. Sean had turned what had once been a happy, magical time to a time of misery and depression. Despite his love for Dom, the devastation of losing Sean was too much. He couldn’t believe it. Ten years of friendship had been reduced to nothing and all Elijah could do was cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Elijah wiped the sweat from his brow as he followed Dominic into his apartment. It had been a week since Sean had found out about their relationship and now Elijah spent most of his time with Dominic, training, talking…sometimes even making love, but unfortunately, Elijah’s mind never left Sean for long. His friend’s anger was still with him. No matter what he did or who he was with he would think of why Sean was doing this. Why was his decision on who to love so important to Sean? Why was Sean so willing to throw away years of friendship, just because he was in love with Dominic? Was his hatred for vampires that strong?

“I think the Uruks will be harder to defeat than usual, love. Judging from the last time we faced them, I say they’re getting stronger,” Dominic picked up a towel and began wiping sweat from his muscular arms. “I think we should train both the slayers and the Aurealians for a harder fight than originally anticipated.”

Elijah just nodded. He knew that what Dominic was saying was important, having to do with the coming fight, but he just couldn’t get the look in Sean’s eyes as he kicked him out of his life…his words as he told him that their friendship was over, as long as Dominic was a part of his life, out of his head. He closed his eyes, letting the hurt wash through him, a pain that he somehow knew would never leave. 

“What do you think, love? Extra training all around?” Dominic frowned, watching Elijah closely. For the past week the slayer had been weird. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He had just been…different. He didn’t hardly laugh anymore, something Dominic missed greatly. There was nothing like that insane giggle to put him in a good mood. He smiled, but it wasn’t a joyous, in love smile that Dominic had grown used to since they had started their romance. Everything had a sad, dark air to it now and Dominic blamed Astin for it. There was no other explanation. He wondered why the tosser was insisting on staying around even, making everything harder than it had to be. Every time Elijah looked over at the overweight bigot, the more Dominic’s heart broke. It was obvious that his slayer was still in pain. Astin can be relieved that it was the need to please Elijah that kept him from tearing the wanker’s heart out.

“I think it’s a good idea. Everyone should know what they’re up against,” Elijah pushed Sean out of his mind once again. He wished that he could stop thinking about Sean and move on. He knew that he was worrying Dominic and not only him, but the others as well. He saw the sad, worried glances they showered on him and the angry glares they sent Sean’s way when he showed up at slayer central. They were angry with Sean. At least all the slayers were, and he wished that they wouldn’t be. It wasn’t Sean’s fault. It was the way he had been trained. The way he was taught to believe. If it was anyone’s fault, it was his own.

“I’ll get in touch with Bean then. Tell him to get the guys ready,” Dominic smiled, disappearing into the kitchen, feeling a bit peckish. Feeding time. He just hated doing it in front of Elijah. Even though the blood wasn’t fresh, it still reminded Elijah of what he was. Of why he had lost Sean’s friendship. It reminded Elijah that he was something other than human. Placing the blood bag into the microwave and setting it, he stood in the kitchen doorway and just studied Elijah, who was now looking at his hands listlessly. That was another thing. Elijah had been kind of distant for the past week. It was like he was subconsciously pulling away.

The tiny alarm from the microwave went off, startling them both from their thoughts. Dominic quickly emptied the package into a mug, but not fast enough for Elijah’s keen eyes to miss.

“Do you have to do that right now? In front of me?”

The question took them both off guard. Elijah didn’t even know where it came from. Dominic drinking blood had never bothered him before. So why did it bother him now? 

“I’m hungry? What am I supposed to do? Starve?” Dominic asked, hating the tinge of hurt in his voice. He didn’t want to sound hurt. He wanted to be confident. Strong. But that was Elijah. He was always able to get around his defenses. This was no different. 

“No…I don’t know…just…wait until I leave or something.”

Dominic sighed and stared down at the glass, not willing to let Elijah see how that had stung. For the first time since they got together, he felt on the defensive. Just like he had when they had been enemies. But they weren’t enemies now…were they? They were colleagues…friends…lovers. Right? Things couldn’t have changed between them that fast. Right? “Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend.”

Elijah didn’t reply. He just sighed, hating himself. Where had that come from? Why was he so short with Dominic? He had done nothing wrong. He just loved him, which according to Sean, was wrong. Gah! Stop it! Stop it Elijah! Don’t think about Sean anymore! Dominic was right the first time! If Sean was your friend he wouldn’t have left…he would have accepted Dominic…but he hadn’t…and he was so determined…so fucking sure that he was in the right. What if he was? Argh! Shaking his head, Elijah got up and began to run in place, hoping that he’ll burn off this extra energy. He hated that he was hurting Dominic. This wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t forced Sean to break off their friendship, but he knew that if Dominic hadn’t been a part of his life…if they had never fallen in love, things wouldn’t have changed between them. Sean would still be the trusted friend he had always been. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t have them both. It just wasn’t.

“Maybe we should spar...keep our muscles limber,” Dominic sighed, not knowing what to say to the slayer anymore. He loved him, but there was a building wall there and it seemed like nothing he did could break through it. He knew that Elijah was heartbroken over Astin. He knew that it was because of him, but did that mean that he was to be kept at a distance now? Lately, he felt more of a colleague than a lover. He just wanted things back to the way they were before Astin found out. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Elijah sighed with an apologetic smile. “I mean, we just got through with patrol. We should take a break.”

The patrol’s used to be something that still connected them. Normally after a patrol, they’d return here and make love. Now it seemed they just stood there, and get annoyed with each other, all because one of Elijah’s friends was a bigoted moron. Dominic sighed, and stared out the window into the dark night. Maybe Elijah did blame him for Astin’s departure on some level. Maybe he did think it was his fault. The way he had snapped at him over the blood made him think so.

“Maybe we should talk.”

Elijah stopped and stared. We should talk. That was never a good line. What was going on through Dominic’s mind? Was he pissed that he had made such a big deal over the blood? Elijah winced as he heard his own voice, asking if Dominic must drink the blood in front of him, something he’s done thousands of times before. Why had it been so fucking annoying now? It made no sense. Not even to himself. “What should we talk about?”

Dominic sighed. So that was how it was going to be. Elijah was going to attempt to play dumb. He wished that he could let him. He wished that their entire relationship didn’t depend on honesty and trust, but his experience with Evangeline had taught him a lesson. If he couldn’t trust his partner…there was no point in being with them. If Elijah didn’t trust him…fuck! Of course Elijah trusted him! There was no way he’d still be with him if he didn’t! Stop being so bloody paranoid Dominic! Elijah loves you! He trusts you and you trust him. End of fucking story and no tossers like Astin was going to change any of it! 

“What happened with Astin…you don’t blame me…do you? I mean…fuck…I…I don’t know what I mean…just…what’s going on in that head of yours? You never minded my feeding in front of you before. You always seemed happy that it was blood from a bag rather than a person…what’s the big deal now?”

“Dominic…I’m sorry…”

“It’s Dominic now?” the vampire arched a brow, struggling to keep the anxiety at bay. He was behaving like a clingy boyfriend, but he couldn’t help it. He felt that Elijah was slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Elijah was back to calling him Dominic was proof of that.

 

“It is your name,” Elijah sighed, turning away. Was this what his life was going to be like now? Walking on eggshells around the man he loved? Saying the wrong things? Doing the wrong things? Was this the life he wanted? Was this what had ended his relationship with Sean? “I’m not blaming you.”

“Well then what is this about? Why are you pulling away from me…from us? What’s going on Lij? “

What was going on? Well, he had just lost his best friend in the world. The only person that had stood by him when this slayer thing started. He had a friend and now he didn’t and it was all because he had fallen in love with the wrong person. Sean had thrown him out of his life. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore. To Sean, he was a disgrace, someone to be avoided at all costs. The thing was…it didn’t have to be like this. He didn’t exactly have to be on the outs with Sean. All he had to do was break things off with Dominic, but he didn’t want to break things off with Dominic. He loved Dominic…he did. He loved everything about the vampire, but was it worth ending a deep friendship over? The friendship with Sean was over…but it didn’t have to be…his mother always said that lovers come and go…but friends last a lifetime. Maybe there was some truth to that.

“Lij?” Dominic asked again, not liking Elijah’s silence. What was going through his mind? Why didn’t he just answer the question? Did he even really want to know the answer? “What are you thinking?”

Elijah looked at Dominic with considering eyes. He loved Dominic. He did. He didn’t doubt that. He just doubted on whether the relationship was worth giving Sean up for. Dominic had tried to kill him again and again while Sean had been nothing but his friend…only wanting the best for him. Tears in his eyes, Elijah walked up to Dominic and kissed him long and deep, committing everything to memory. The shape of his lips, the coolness of them, how they tasted and how gently they moved against his…the strength in the chest that was now pressed against his own and the gentle touch of Dominic’s slender fingers as they caressed his cheek.

It was Dominic who pulled away and looked at Elijah with curious, but loving eyes. He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips as he thought of his love for Elijah. He never felt this strongly for anyone before…not even Evangeline. “Ok, I’m confused. You’ve gone from being annoyed with me, to kissing me. Tell me, love. What is going through that head of yours?”

“I….I have to make a choice Dom…and it has to be the right one.”

 

“A choice? What are you talking about?”

 

“Look, Sean has been my best friend for…well for as long as I’ve been a slayer…and…he’s important to me…I don’t want to lose him…I can’t…”

“Elijah…what are you going on about?” What a fucking stupid question. He knew what the slayer was doing. It had been in the making ever since Elijah had kissed him, maybe even before that. When Elijah had snapped at him about the blood. 

“I’m sorry, Dom. I love you. I do and these past weeks…they’ve been everything I could have ever asked for and you have been wonderful, but the facts is that…I barely know you…where I’ve known Sean for…well it feels like forever. What I’m trying to say here is that…despite how I feel for you…I have a choice to make…a hard, heartbreaking choice…I have to choose between a boyfriend…and a best friend…and my choice is…”

Dominic’s hand fell away from Elijah’s face as he stepped back, shaking his head, wanting to hear the words or face the reality. He just wanted things to remain the way they were for the past few weeks. “No…no no no…”

“I’m sorry Dom….but I choose Sean. He’s my best friend…I can’t turn my back on him…”

Dominic blinked, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him, that Elijah hadn’t said what he thought he had heard him say. It didn’t make any sense. None of it did! How was he supposed to just sit back and accept this when he knew that Elijah loved him? That this thing between them…it was meant to be. How could Elijah expect him to just sit back and let it end like this? All because of that bigoted little tosser? “What?”

Elijah couldn’t look at him. He was killing something that had given him so much happiness. He was breaking the heart of the one person that he could be himself around and had accepted him for what he was…but what else could he do? This fight with Sean…it was slowly killing him. His heart broke every time Sean looked at him with such disdain. To know that his friend hated him the one friend that had stood by him through everything. He just couldn’t…no matter how much it hurt now. He’ll move on from Dominic. Lovers come and go…but friends…friends are supposed to be for life.

“It’s over Dominic. I…I can’t see you like this anymore. I guess we’ll still work together through the truce, but other than that…I can’t…”

“Lijah…Lijah no…don’t do this. We were happy, weren’t we? You were happy. You could be yourself with me? What are you going to do now? Go back to being unhappy so that little fucker can enjoy himself?”

“Dom don’t…”

“No, you don’t,” Dominic grabbed the slayer’s arms, holding on tight, hoping to keep him from walking out that door and out of his life. He couldn’t accept this, he won’t! Elijah loved him damn it! “Don’t throw this away Lij! Don’t throw us away! We can be something great! Don’t you see that? Don’t you feel it?! Together, we can be unstoppable, but we’ll both be nothing if you walk out that door, if you let Astin win. Please…don’t do this. Don’t walk away from what we have!” He looked into Elijah’s eyes, begging him to reconsider…to think…to remember the past month. Remember how it was before Astin dropped his bomb. They can get it back if Elijah would just let them. “Lijah please…”

He wanted to listen to Dominic. His heart was screaming at him to just forget this silly plan and stay in the arms of his vampire lover. Be grateful that he found someone like Dominic. Surely the pain Sean caused would fade, but another part of his spirit…it kept reminding him of how much Sean had meant to him. How much the other man had given up, just to take care of him. Staying up at night to make sure he got home ok. Staying up with him when the slayer dreams came…listening to him lament over a failed romance…or listen to him rant about the vampires converging on the town and about Ian, when the watcher seemed even more out of his mind. Sean had been there for him when he didn’t have to be and Elijah just couldn’t forget about that. He owed Sean his loyalty. No matter how unhappy it made him….how much it broke his heart.

“I…I’m sorry Dom…but no…I can’t…I wish you luck in the future but whatever it was we had between us…it’s over,” Taking a deep breath, he pulled away and turned his back to his boy…to his former boyfriend. He didn’t want to look into Dominic’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the hurt there. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. 

“Elijah, what is it? What do I need me to change? Is it the blood? I’ll stop drinking it! I’ll do anything just don’t…don’t walk away…please…”

But Dominic’s final plea was barely ignored as Elijah steeled himself and walked out the door, struggling not to look back. If he did, he’d surely return to Dom’s arms and say goodbye to any chance he had of getting Sean back. He’d keep his memories of his time with Dominic in his heart, but he looked forward to having things return to normal. The perfect slayer with his best friend by his side.

As for Dominic, he stood in that one spot, staring at the closed door in disbelief, his insides twisted up in turmoil. This couldn’t be happening. It was some kind of mistake. Elijah will realize what he had done and will return straight away. He’ll bury himself in Dominic’s arms and beg for his forgiveness and of course Dominic will forgive him. Why wouldn’t he? He loved him, more than he had ever loved anyone. Elijah will realize this. He’ll be back. All Dominic, himself had to do was just stand there and wait. And that’s exactly what he did, forgetting about the meeting with his sire for later that evening and the plans to meet Billy afterward. 

It was that very space where Billy and Bean found Dom the next evening. Standing in that exact spot, tears in his eyes, waiting for his lover to return to him, his heart crumbling to pieces the whole time…


	17. Chapter 17

Dominic wasn’t aware of much. He only knew that Elijah was gone, but not for how long. He was aware of Billy and Bean in his apartment, yelling…no…talking at him. Neither Billy’s concern nor Sean’s annoyance was reaching him. All he could think about was that Lijah was gone. He was gone and he was yet to come back, realizing his mistake. That they were worth losing friends over. That they were worth working through the hard times, just as long as they were together. But Elijah hadn’t come back. Dominic was still caught up in his own pain and Bean was moving into the kitchen. It was a roar of outrage that brought Dominic out of his trance.

“What the bloody hell…?”

“What is the meaning of this?!” Sean barged out of the kitchen, holding the bag of blood in one hand and the congealed blood that Dominic had poured into a cup the night before, right before Elijah’s departure, in the other hand.

“Looks like blood to me,” Billy wearily eyed the older vampire, aware that things were about to explode between his friend and their sire once again. He hated when they fought. Especially over daft issues as this one.

“Blood from a fucking bag! Dominic, would you like to explain to me why you not only have bad blood in a fucking cup, but bags of blood in the refrigerator?! Only vampires that drink their meals like this is Orlando!” Bean growled, squeezing the bag of liquid in a strong grip, his eyes flashing red with annoyance as the plastic gave way and the liquid poured over his hand onto the floor.

Dominic sighed. He was in no fucking mood to deal with his sire. Right now, all he wanted to do was go find Elijah and fix things somehow. Get him to see that he was making a mistake, walking away like this. And for what? A man that obviously didn’t value his friendship? It made no fucking sense. “I don’t feel like explaining,” Dominic turned away, wishing that both Bean and Billy would just leave.

“Well that’s too fucking bad! I came here, concerned that my favorite childe failed to show up for our meeting, just to find him looking like his second death, and fucking blood bags in his refrigerator!”

“Hey, calm down mate. It’s only blood,” Billy stepped between the two vampires, not wanting a fight to break out. Dominic could hold his own, maybe he could even whip Bean’s arse in a fight,but from the looks of his friend right now…Dominic was in no condition to take his sire on in mortal combat.

“It is not only blood! The way we drink our blood defines us as vampires! This mamby pamby bag shit is for the Orlando’s in our society! Whining that it’s cruel to take it straight from the fucking source! That humans have feelings too! Codswallop! Humans are good for one thing and one thing only! Food! Food and turning if they’re worthy enough! But this love shit Orlando keeps spouting and this taking blood from a bag….it’s against everything we are!”

Dominic closed his eyes, struggling to block out Bean’s words. Human’s weren’t just food. They were meant for more than that. Elijah was meant for more. Sure, things were fucked up now, but he was sure he could fix it. He was positive that once he got Elijah alone and sat him down and talked to him, he could make him see the mistake he was making. Sure, he had once believed the way Bean had, but Elijah’s love had changed him. He no longer saw humans as a source of food and he no longer saw himself as a monster. No matter what his sire may say on the matter.

“What do you want, Bean? Besides annoying me with your useless tirades. And no, I’m not answering your stupid question. It’s none of your business why I’m drinking bagged blood.”

“We were just concerned Dominic. After that Uruk Hai attack and then you not showing up for the meeting…,” Billy tried to explain to his friend, who just walked into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of blood, this time warming it in the microwave before drinking it.

“I’m fine. No Uruk’s here.”

“Fine? Fuck, Dom. You look like you’ve died again and came back just to die again. What’s going on with you lately?”

“Nothing! I…I’ve just been busy…you know with the slayer truce and everything.”

Billy frowned, not believing a word, and by the stormy look on Bean’s face, neither did he. He placed a restraining hand on Beans arm and shook his head, sending a pleading look and a thought, begging Bean to drop it. Yes, something was up with Dominic, but if they pushed it…it could end badly. Bean and Dominic may not get along all the time, but Dominic was Bean’s favorite child and if any one of them could be considered Bean’s son….Dominic was it. The old vamp would move mountains to keep harm from coming to him.

“Just leave me alone,” Dominic sighed, disappearing into his room, slamming the door closed behind him, trusting his uninvited guests to show themselves out.

“Not so fast Dominic,” Bean got to his feet and stood outside Dominic’s door, not in a mood for a fight either, despite his rage at his discovery. “There’s to be another slayer/vampire meeting tonight…you are to be there. I don’t want any fucking excuses out of you this time. This is too important to miss.”

“Sure,” was Dominic’s answer, feeling almost hopeful again. Elijah was going to be at that meeting for sure. It was his chance to get the slayer alone and get to the bottom of why things had fallen apart the way they had. To change his mind.

Relieved not to get an argument,” Bean just nodded and returned to Billy. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Billy just shook his head. He’s seen Dom like this before…when Evangeline had left him, but Dominic hadn’t been seeing anyone to fall in love with. Billy really had no words for his friend’s new melancholy. “None.”

“Well he better snap out of it. I need all my men alert and on the look out for the Uruks. They’re getting stronger. Soon they’ll be too strong even for me to combat.”

“Don’t exaggerate Sean. The only vamp to get stronger than you is their leader, which is why we’re working with the slayer’s yeah? To keep the old man from rising again?” Billy chuckled, ignoring the dark glare his sire gave him. “Look, don’t worry about Dominic. Whatever this is, he’ll snap out of it. He always does. Let’s leave him be for now. If he’s still in this funk tonight, we’ll take him out hunting. A good kill always brings out his good cheer.”

Sean nodded as he followed Billy out of the apartment. The Scot was right. If anything could get Dominic back to his old self again, it was a good, old-fashioned kill.

~*~

Elijah entered the apartment quietly, not sure of how he was going to be received. The last he had seen Sean, he had given him the darkest glare and demanded his key back. Of course Elijah didn’t have the key then and he had Dominic to lean on for strength, but Dominic wasn’t there now…Elijah had made sure of that. Closing his eyes, he pushed the thought away. He couldn’t think about Dominic right now. He couldn’t wonder what he was doing or whether he was back to hating him. He couldn’t think of Dominic at all. The important thing was Sean and getting him back. That their friendship was more important than what he had going on with a vampire.

The apartment was still just as he had left it. Sean’s jacket was slung over the arm of the love seat, the TV was on, yet the volume was down. The door to his old room was closed. There was no sign that Elijah hadn’t been there for the past week. Taking another deep breath, he entered the apartment, looking around for a sign that Sean was there. His muscles tensed when he heard the sound of water running from the kitchen and they tensed even more when the water shut off.

“Who’s there?” Sean came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. His face darkened when he saw Elijah standing there, a nervous smile on his lips. Just the person he didn’t want to see, yet he wasn’t surprised. The door had been locked and Elijah was the only one that had the key. “Finally came to return it?”

“We have to talk, Sean…”

“I have nothing to say to you. Go back to your slayer killing vampire. I don’t want to see you unless I have to,” Sean snorted, turning his back on his former friend, not wanting to hear anymore of Elijah’s excuses for doing what he was doing. It was beyond sick.

Elijah sighed. Maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as he thought after all. Maybe Sean couldn’t forgive him.

“Sean…I’m not with Dominic, anymore, alright? I’ve thought about it and realized that my relationship with you was more important.”

Stopping his descent into the kitchen, Sean turned around and stared at Elijah in disbelief, not sure that he had heard him right. “What was that? You broke it off with Monaghan? For me?”

Elijah just nodded, staring down at his feet, struggling with himself. A part of him wanted to cry. He had just left the one person that had allowed him to be free of the slayer title. The one person that had cared for him just because he was him, but he had no other choice. He couldn’t lose Sean. He was his best friend…he couldn’t lose him. Not for Dominic. Besides, this was best for Dominic as well. Now he wouldn’t get in trouble with his sire for loving a slayer. Now he didn’t have to worry about people like Sean. He’ll see that this was for the best, someday…Elijah was sure of it.

“It’s over.”

Relief coursed through Sean. He had been at his wits end with Elijah insisting on staying in that relationship with that creature. He was at a loss at what to do and was beginning to doubt that Elijah even cared about their friendship at all. But obviously he did, because he was here, asking for forgiveness. Vampire free and all. And all because he cared about him.

“When? When did you end it?”

“Not too long ago…I just realized that lovers aren’t as forever as friends. You’ve stood by me through everything…and….well…I just couldn’t walk away from that. No matter how I may feel about…”

Sean didn’t give Elijah a chance to finish his sentence. He immediately went to the slayer and pulled him into his arms, touched beyond words. “I knew you’d see the light, Lij. I knew you’d see what I’ve been saying all along. Don’t worry; I’m positive that you’ll move past this and I’ll be with you along the way…I promise.”

Elijah forced a smile, feeling a pang as he remembered how Dominic had promised to stand by him. It was a shame that he couldn’t make the same promise…that he had to choose at all. But that was the way his life went. He obviously couldn’t be completely happy, so he’ll take what he could get. “I’m sorry I put you through this…I…”

“No need to apologize. It’s alright now. You room is just as you left it, waiting for you.”

“Would you mind if I just lay down for a bit? I had a long day.”

“Feel free,” Sean stood aside, happy that things were returning back to the way they had always been. He had been beginning to think that his friendship with Elijah didn’t mean as much to the slayer as he thought it had. It was a relief to find that he had been wrong. That his opinion was important after all and his friend was out of the clutches of that evil vampire. “Elijah…what are you planning to do about Dominic? I mean….I doubt he’s going to be willing to let this go.”

Elijah’s shoulders sagged as he deeply sighed. He really didn’t want to think about Dominic. The hurt in his voice and eyes…it tore at him each time he thought about him and something inside him was protesting this decision, pleading with him to change his mind and return to the man he belonged with. It was a part of him that he was determined to ignore. His place was here. At Sean’s side. Dominic’s place was with the vampires….they were supposed to be enemies. It was the natural order of things. His feelings…they were something that he was just going to have to get over somehow.

“Leave him be, Sean. There’s no need to go after him.”

“He’s going to try to kill you.”

“I don’t think so. He didn’t even come after me. I think deep down he knows I’m right. Whatever…whatever that was, it wasn’t right and this is for the best.”

“Well I still don’t trust him,” Sean sniffed, answering his ringing cell phone.

Elijah sighed as he watched Sean. His friend was never going to understand. Dominic was enemy number one. Always will be. There was no way he was going to come around. For a moment, Elijah resented Sean for his stubbornness…for making him choose. Dominic had made him happy…but then he remembered how short lived that happiness was, knowing that Sean was angry with him and wanted nothing to do with him. How he was taking that unhappiness out on Dominic, making his attempts to change seem meaningless. Dominic didn’t need that. It was for the best that it was over.

“That was Ian,” Sean sighed, looking apologetic. He wanted to let Elijah rest. Sleep off the rest of the insanity that had gripped him in the past days, but that was impossible. “Another meeting with the vampires has been called. Immediately”

Fuck…exactly what Elijah didn’t need right now. Dominic will be there and most likely he’ll try to get him to change his mind again. He didn’t want to hurt Dominic anymore. He wanted it to be a clean break, but somehow, he just knew that Dominic won’t let it go so easily…that by the end, he’ll mostly end up hating him…but he can live with that…Dominic’s hatred. He had before. He just couldn’t live with Sean’s.

“You don’t have to go. I can tell you all that was said when I come back…you really should rest…”

“No, Sean. I can’t skip this. I have to go. I have to set an example for the other slayers. If I don’t show up, they’ll think I don’t care.”

“But Monaghan will be there. I really don’t think it’s wise…”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll have to see him again anyway…we’re supposed to be working together. Better to get it over with. Reaffirm my decision. He needs to see that I’m not going to hide from him.”

Sean nodded, solemnly, as if he had any idea of how seeing Dominic again so soon was making Elijah feel. “That’s right. Show him that he doesn’t scare you. That whatever control he had over you is gone.”

Elijah sighed. Sean will never understand that Dominic never had any control over him. All of his actions had been his own, but he couldn’t explain that now. It was too complicated and may make Sean angry with him again. It was best to just let it drop.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Sean just nodded and followed his friend out the door. He knew that Elijah wanted to keep things diplomatic with the vampires, but surely he could understand why he was feeling less than diplomatic towards Dominic. He had somehow corrupted his friend, for a short period of time. Yes, Elijah was better now. Out of the monster’s influence, but the pain he had caused was unforgivable and he was going to make the vampire pay for that. He didn’t know when or how, but he’ll make him regret even thinking about laying a hand on Elijah and make sure he’ll never touch the slayer again.

~*~

Emilie stood against the wall, watching the Aurelian vampires arrive. She took them all in with an observing eye. She met worse orders. This one though…it wasn’t good. There was a tinge of evil. The worse one of the group just arrived, a tall muscular man with red hair and almost glowing green eyes. Waves of power came off of him. The leader, Sean Bean. He was flanked by two slender, yet well built men. One with red hair and green eyes and the other with blond hair and grey-blue eyes. She was surprised to see the blond without Elijah by his side. The two had been inseparable…where was Elijah and why did Dominic look like he had just lost his best friend? That question was answered a few minutes later, when Elijah stepped into the building, Sean Astin at his side. What the fuck? Was Elijah mad? Astin hated Dominic. Why was Elijah coming in with him?

“This is new,” Lisa, her best friend whispered. “I thought those two were on the outs and why is Dominic with Bean?”

Emilie just frowned and shook her head. She had hoped that Elijah was going to be smarter than she had been. That he wasn’t going to waste time and let himself love Dominic, despite his friends. It’ll be tragic if she had been wrong. She was relieved to see that she wasn’t the only one to notice the slayer’s arrival. Dominic was staring right at him, his gaze never wavering. Bean and Billy noticed as well, but neither moved as Dominic left them to go over to Elijah. Emilie watched with a nervous heart.

Dominic had waited in nervous anticipation for this moment. The moment when he got to see Elijah again and talk some sense back into his beautiful head. Get him to see that they belonged together. That his love had changed him. Of course Bean was there, but so the fuck what? He was never scared of Bean. He could care less what the old man had to say, just like Elijah should just dismiss that wanker Astin. It made his blood boil to see the bastard by Elijah’s side, standing too close, as if guarding him against evil influences. Dominic smirked. In a way, maybe Astin was. But it wasn’t evil that he was protecting Elijah from…it was his destiny. His destiny to be with Dominic forever. He was just going to have to fix that problem. Astin was not going to stand between him and the love of his unlife. He wouldn’t let him.

Dominic left Sean and Billy’s side and approached Elijah. If his heart could beat, it’d beat right out of his chest right about now. Pushing all doubts and fears out of his mind, he stood before Elijah, trying to appear hopeful and ignore Astin’s steely glare.

“Elijah…”

Elijah at the moment wanted to sink into the floor. He didn’t want to talk to Dominic. At least not here, in front of Sean and Everybody. He could feel their eyes boring into him. “Dominic.”

“We need to talk. We have to fix this,” Dominic placed a gentle hand on Elijah’s arm, just to have it knocked away by Astin, who glared at him hatefully.”

“Get your hands off of him, freak. It’s over! He finally came to his senses!”

Dominic stood there for a moment and glared at Astin, considering what the consequences would be if he just went ahead and twisted the tosser’s head off. That would solve all of their problems right there and then. No more Astin up in his face, provoking him. No Astin to make Elijah feel ashamed for being with him. It’d all be made so much simpler if he just went ahead and killed the annoying boy. Then again, it’d hurt Elijah. Elijah would see him as the monster Astin was claiming he was, and then the fucker would definitely win, once and for all and Dominic would lose any chance of getting Elijah back. Forcing himself to ignore Astin, Dominic kept his eyes on Elijah. “Elijah, please. Just a few minutes of your time. We can fix this. I know we can.”

“Get away from him. Now,” Sean growled through clenched teeth, not appreciating being ignored. He was expecting to be thrown across the room or attacked somehow, but he wasn’t expecting the vampire to keep his cool and ignore him. 

“Sean, please,” Elijah sighed, hating this entire situation. It was his own fault. He should have stuck to his first decision not to get involved with Dominic. It would have saved them both a lot of heartache. “Not now. This isn’t the time or place…and Dominic…we’ve already said all there was to say. There’s nothing else to talk about. It’s over.”

“I can’t accept that,” Dominic again grabbed Elijah’s arm as he turned away. He forced Elijah around and made him look him in the eye, his own burning with determination and above all else, love for the slayer. No one else in the room existed. Just him and Elijah. “Baby, please. Don’t do this. Don’t throw us away, don’t make the last month meaningless. I love you. You love me, you told me so. I saw it in your eyes. I felt it when we …when we made love. You can’t just come into my life, make me feel like this and then tell me that it’s not going to happen. You can’t throw us away because of him. Please…”

Elijah struggled not to look away from that heated gaze, but couldn’t not look into them and see all the emotion that Dominic was sending his way. He was standing right there, declaring his love for him, in front of his order…in front of his sire and he didn’t even care. How could Elijah turn away from that? How could he go through with this, knowing what kind of man Dominic was? Brave. Brave and in love with him enough to draw the ire of his order. He looked at Dominic with tear-filled eyes, his mouth opening, ready to give in when Sean saved him.

“You love me Elijah,” Dominic again pleaded with him, seeing something in Elijah and grabbing for it, just as Elijah was pulled out of his grasp and was replaced by a green glare.

“Well he doesn’t love you and you know why? Because you’re an dead evil thing…just like your order. So back the fuck off and stay away from him,” Sean pushed Dominic back for good measure.

The silence that had filled the room deepened as Sean spoke those words. Emilie watched as a already deep chasm between the slayers and the vampires widened even further. She stared at Elijah, praying that he’d say something. Deny Astin’s words. Damn it, if he cared anything at all for Dominic, heck, if he cared anything at all about this truce, he should deny Astin right there and then. But he didn’t. He just stood there, not looking at Dominic or anyone else. He just let Astin blast a hole not only in his relationship with Dominic, but the truce as well! There was no way the vampires were going to work with this. Her stomach dropped as she saw Bean step up beside Dominic and placing a strong commanding hand on the younger vampire’s shoulder.

“I told you they were only good for food. I hope now there will be no disagreement,” Bean then grabbed Sean by his throat, ignoring how Dominic just stared at Elijah in dawning disbelief. Shocked that Elijah said nothing to stand up for him…said nothing to deny Astin’s words. Just let the wanker degrade not only him, but their relationship…the truce between the vampires and the slayers. Dominic could work to fix it, but at the moment…he was too busy breaking down himself. He didn’t say anything. Just stood there as Bean tossed Astin away like a rag doll. “Dead evil things are we? Well these dead evil things have no need to work with blood bags with super powers. Consider the truce over.”

Emilie watched this in horror. Ian was nowhere in sight, he couldn’t plead the slayer’s case. Elijah was useless, too busy being Astin’s puppet. She looked at her own watcher, who just nodded. It was all up to her. She was going to have to take control of the situation. Not only for the slayers, but for Charlie as well. He’d want her to do this…and later…after she saved the truce, she was going to kick some since into Elijah. It was time for Astin to know his place.

“Wait! Wait!” Emilie quickly slipped in between the slayers and the vampires, grabbing Sean’s arms, just as he was ordering for his order to head for the door. “Don’t go…and don’t listen to him. Not all of us slayers think that way. In fact, he’s certainly not a slayer and should not even be at these proceedings.”

“Well then why is he here? How do you expect us to work with people who call us evil dead things?” Billy broke in, his concern for Dominic and barely contained rage towards Astin tainting his voice.

“Believe me; I’m wondering the same thing. I am going to talk to Ian and see if I can get him removed,” Emilie glared at Sean as he got to his feet and brushed his jeans off, outrage clear on his face. How dare she? She couldn’t do that! She couldn’t get him banned from the meetings!

“You can’t do that! You’re not even the lead slayer! Elijah tell her!” Sean growled, looking towards Elijah, pleadingly. He wanted to be a part of saving the world...he didn’t want to be locked out, just because he dared to speak the truth.

“The young lady is correct,” Ian spoke up, entering the room. He had arrived, just in time to hear Emilie step in. “Sean Astin, you are not a part of this mission any longer. The Aurelian’s are our allies. I have warned you again and again about your attitude. Now I must put my foot down. Go home. And Elijah…I will talk to you after the meeting.”

Sean opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but the look on Ian’s face told him that it was best just to back down. Maybe Elijah can talk to Ian. Get him back in. Well at least Monaghan was out of Elijah’s life and by the way he was avoiding even looking at the slayer, it was going to stay that way. That was all he really wanted. “Fine. I’ll go…Elijah see you when you get home.”

Elijah didn’t answer. He just watched his friend go, and then made the mistake of looking at Dominic, who was obviously avoiding looking at him. He looked away, his own heart aching, hating that he didn’t protest Sean’s cruel words….that it was Emilie that came to Dom’s defense. Dominic must think that he felt the same as Sean. Why wouldn’t he? After all, it was Elijah that had ended the relationship. Maybe he should say something…let Dominic know that Sean’s words weren’t his own. He had never wanted to hurt him that badly. He just wanted him to let him go. Taking a deep breath, he took a step towards Dominic, just to find his way suddenly blocked by a glaring Bean.

“I hope that you’re not even thinking about talking to Dominic again. He got the message loud and clear. Whatever was going on between you two, it’s over.”

“I just wanted…”

“It doesn’t matter what you want, mate,” Billy stepped next to his sire. A united front. “You allowed that bigoted wanker to say what he had said. You’ve hurt Dominic enough. You wanted it over. Well it’s over.”

“I’ve had enough of blood bags for one evening. I call this meeting at an end,” Bean turned to Ian. “I will send word when I’m ready to meet your people again. For now, I have some matters to attend to.” He looked at Dominic, who just stared ahead, not wanting to even think what that was supposed to mean and not even wanting to think about Elijah and his true opinion of him and how he had allowed himself to believe that anything the slayer had claimed to feel for him had been real. If it had been…he would never have allowed that tosser to say what he had said…

“I understand,” Ian nodded. He watched the vampires leave with a heavy heart and then turned to Elijah, his eyes burning with disappointment. “Do I even need to ask what had happened?”

“I…I didn’t mean for any of this to affect the truce, Ian. I fucked up and I’m sorry…”

Ian shook his head. He had thought his slayer was ready for what destiny had in store, but now he knew that he was not. Elijah was too impressionable when it came to his friends. “The truce has been saved, thanks to Ms. De Raven. But your relationship with Dominic has been damaged. For your sake, I hope it’s not beyond repair.

“It’s for the best this way, Ian.”

“For who? You? Or Dominic?”

Elijah looked away, not wanting to answer that. It was best for him, of course. Dominic had to face the wrath of his sire…plus there was what he had said…

“Go home Elijah. Go home and think about what you had just lost.”

Elijah turned to leave, just to come face to face with a glaring Emilie. He sighed. He knew what she was going to say, and she was right. “Look, I had no choice. I was miserable without Sean and I was making Dominic miserable as well. Calling it off was the best for both of us…”

“You mean it was the best for you. I can’t believe you. You have learned nothing at all from my mistake. Trust me Elijah, you’re going to regret choosing that creep over the man who loves you,” Emilie crossed her arms, disappointment loud and clear in her voice.

“I’m not you Emi and Dominic is not Charlie. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Elijah brushed pass her, not wanting to hear anymore. It was all the same. Warnings that he’ll regret his decision. Well he didn’t feel that way. This was the best for himself and Dominic and someday they’ll all see that. He was sure of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Dominic sat there and waited for Bean’s tirade. Ever since they had returned from the slayer meeting no one had said a word, and now Dominic was sitting in front of Bean’s desk, watching his sire pace the room with a stormy expression. He couldn’t really tell what else Bean was feeling besides anger. Once again, Dominic had made a fucked up decision on who to love and Bean had obviously had it. He couldn’t even really defend his decision, since, as it looks now, Elijah didn’t love him after all. Not only had he chose Astin…he let Astin degrade everything he thought they had been. He looked down at the floor, wishing that he could stop thinking about Elijah. Wishing that he could forget what it was like to kiss him, to hold him, to look into those eyes and see…well he didn’t know what he had seen. For all he knew, Elijah had been inwardly laughing at his success in making a bloody fool of him.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Dominic?” Bean finally came to a stop in his pacing, glaring down at his childe, trying not to feel too much sympathy for the crestfallen vampire. He knew it couldn’t have been easy, being played the fool again, but what Dominic had done…well…in his opinion, it was a fucking disgrace! It was bad enough that Orlando fell in love with that werewolf hunter. Why did Dominic choose to fall for a fucking slayer, the very slayer he hated? The one that even Dominic himself had wanted to kill just a few short weeks ago!

“There’s nothing to say…” Dominic shrugged, not looking at his sire. “I fucked up. Again. I’m fucking unlucky in love and yes, this time I have learned my lesson. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Sean shook his head and crossed his arms, containing his rage. He despised being this angry, but Dominic always found a way to bring it out in him. “First Orlando and now you! What is this? Some fucking disease?! You should have known it was a game for him! Something to satisfy slayer curiosity! Instead you believed his fucking words and made a fucking fool out of yourself and of your order! Dead Evil Thing! That’s what your slayer sees you as! A dead evil thing!”

“I know…alright? I know that now…”

“And this drinking blood from a bag business…it is going to stop! No childe of mine will take his blood through a plastic membrane! He will take it from the source! I demand it!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Prove yourself! Go out there and hunt! Take down a few blood bags…maybe even bring me one! Perhaps then I’ll forget about this dalliance with the slayer and allow you to remain part of the order!” Sean approached Dominic, placing a hand on his head, playing with his hair. “You’re my favorite Dominic, for many many reasons. I’ll forgive you anything, as long as you remain true to our nature.  Which is to feed from the blood bags. Straight from the source. Take a lesson in what the slayer had taught you. It’s their nature. They’re not meant to be loved and cared for. They’re meant to be our food. Nothing more.”

Dominic remained quiet. He couldn’t really disagree anymore…not after what had happened. Feeding straight from the source sounded beyond good to him. He was tired of fighting his nature. He was tired of working to be a good man, even though it wasn’t appreciated. It was time to embrace the monster inside and show the slayer what a dead evil thing really was!

“Well, Dominic? What do you say? Join Billy and hunt like the vampire you’re supposed to be?” Sean squeezed Dominic’s shoulder, trying to impress how important it was that he followed his orders this time. He could not have any dissension, not now when his own intentions were being questioned thanks to the infernal truce between his order and the slayers. If only the ring hadn’t been offered.  if only there was another way of getting it.  If only there was another way of keeping tabs on the Uruks.

“Ok,” Dominic gave in, Elijah’s acceptance of Astin’s words again blasting through his head. The way the slayer had cowered behind his friend and had said nothing to defend him…the one he had supposed to have loved. Well if that was the human idea of love, he wanted no part of it. If that was the human idea of love…well then Bean was right. They were nothing more than food and would be treated as such.

“Good boy. I knew you’d see reason,” Bean smiled, pleased by Dominic’s answer. Finally, his childe was complacent with his orders. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that another bad choice had caused you pain. Perhaps it’s best if you give up on this silly concept of love. It doesn’t seem to be your fortay.”

Dominic inwardly winced, silently agreeing once again with his sire. Love definitely wasn’t his strong suit. Every time he allowed that emotion to rule him…it turned him into a weak, vulnerable fool that always ends up hurt in the end. He was tired of being that fool. He wanted to be the strong vampire he was once again. He wanted to return to being the slayer killer he once was, before he had allowed himself to believe that he had the love of one of his prey. It was a stupid belief that he was paying for now, but sooner or later, he was going to make the slayer pay. He was going to rip the throat out of the friend that ruled him. He was going to make both Astin and Wood pay for playing him for a fool in front of the order.  Astin said he was a dead evil thing. He was going to prove to them how right they were!

~*~

 

Dominic entered the bar behind Billy, taking in the scene. The place was crawling with people…no. No more thinking of them as people…that would make this harder. Blood bags.  The place was crawling with blood bags. He felt a twinge of disgust as he watched them. All that had attracted him disgusted him now. Look at them, kissing and hanging onto one another. Full of the same emotion that he was struggling with right now. Love, desire, passion, sex…it all sickened him. He had wanted to be a part of this world just a few weeks ago, when he had been made to believe that he could be a member of the club. That he could have it all, just like these buffoons in this club did. But he couldn’t have it all. Love had thrown him away, not once, but twice and ripped him apart both times. Now, he was filled with anger and another dark emotion that made him want to destroy this place and these blood bags that did have it all. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t. He had been the best lover he could be and both times it didn’t fucking matter, because he was a dead evil thing and dead evil things didn’t feel. They don’t have emotions. They were dead, how could they? They were evil, so how could they do any good? It was the laws of the universe and he was finally ready to live by them. Elijah was right. It was easier this way.

He spotted his victim, sitting at the bar, sipping at her drink, looking like she could use some company. A leggy blond beauty.

“Nice,” Billy nodded in approval. “I’ll leave her for you, mate. I think I’ll take that redhead that’s sitting next to her…”

Dominic just nodded and smoothed down his black clothes. He pushed down any guilty feelings, cursing them. He didn’t need feelings. Besides, he wasn’t cheating. He was single and doing what was obviously expected of him. Steeling himself with determination, he approached the girl. “Hey, feel like company, love?”

The girl’s name was Maggie, and she was new to the area. She had heard about this club, but it had been nothing special. She was thoroughly bored, at least she was before she heard the most interesting accent speak up from behind. She smiled at the strangely handsome blond man with the pale skin.

“Sure…”

Dominic smiled and slid into the seat next to her and listened as she talked about her home town, coming to California, her inability to make friends and find a job and maybe going back to Toledo where she would probably go back to school. They talked well into the night, and Dominic often caught himself thinking that he could have fallen for this lass if Elijah hadn’t taught him that such emotions for blood bags were useless hurtful things. She’d just end up ripping his heart out as well, and that’s what made her a deserving victim.

After getting the girl full on a few more glasses of wine, He escorted her outside, where they met up with Billy and his victim. Together, they walked with their meals to a sleepy part of town and into a dark alley.

“Why did we come here?” Maggie asked, looking around at her surroundings. Alarms had been going off in her head since they had left the bar and now they were screaming danger at an all time high. She really should have listened to her instincts to return back to the bar and not go off with this handsome stranger, but she had been so lonely, and he was handsome, nice, and interesting. What harm could it do to go home with him? She had the feeling that she was going to find out.

She looked over at Dominic’s friend Billy and his date Annie.  She gasped in shocked horror when Billy’s face suddenly changed and sharp fangs plunged into Annie’s throat. She turned to Dominic, ready to run when she came face to face with the demon visage that Billy’s face had changed into. She screamed and attempted to run past him, but Dominic was too quick. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back against him. She sobbed as she struggled to break free. She wasn’t ready to die yet. There were so many things she had yet to do.

She looked at her attacker with wide frightened eyes, wondering if appealing for her life would help. “Please…don’t do this. I won’t tell anybody. I want to live. Please…I haven’t even fallen in love before…please…”

“Well then I’m doing you a favor,” Dominic growled. “Love sucks. It’ll kill you slowly. This way, your death will be quick.”

Maggie’s mouth fell open in a muffled scream as his hand covered her mouth and his teeth plunged into her throat, draining her dry. He stepped back as he let her go, allowing her to fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. Dominic pushed back all feelings of guilt. He was a dead evil thing. This is what they do. They didn’t feel guilt, remorse, regret, or any of the other fuzzy feelings. How could they? They were dead.

“Ready to go?” Billy wiped his mouth sated for the night.

“Sure,” Dominic nodded, struggling to keep his emotions at bay. He didn’t need those emotions anymore. He just needed the blood. That was what it all was about for him now. The hunt and the ending, hopefully at the stake of a slayer…

~*~

Liv shivered as she woke up, a nightmare chasing her from her slumber. Slipping on a blue robe, she moved to the window and peered outside. The moon was full and the air warm. It was a rather pleasant night…except…except something was extremely wrong. The universe was unhappy. One of the plans had gone terribly wrong and now the balance was tethering…and from the tension she felt…it was leaning towards the wrong side.

Looking down, she watched as two giggling girls went walking arm in arm, paying no attention to the late hour. She frowned. Those girls had no business out this late. They’ll find nothing but their deaths, hidden behind handsome faces. Sure enough, just as the thought passed from her mind, two men appeared out of the darkness. One she instantly recognized as Dominic. She had met him before and had found him rather charming with a sense of independence and a humanity that had survived his change. Tonight, she saw no humanity, but she felt it’s pain. Great waves of it, washing over her, speaking of devastation, despair, and a sad sense of resignation. What had happened to cause such pain in someone that had been destined to be one of humanity’s greatest champions?

She watched the foursome as they escorted the girls into a dark alley and winced as she heard the girl’s screams as the vampires fed. Screams that wouldn’t have found a listening ear if she hadn’t been awake. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn’t. She was glued to that spot as she watched the two vampires step out of the alley, laughing. She watched Dominic as he followed his friend down the dark street, searching for the next victim. She reached out and searched for the humanity she had once thought was there and withdrew with a choked sob. Never had she felt such dark despair and hopelessness. Never had she felt such determination to show someone just how evil they could be. If Dominic kept this up, a slayer would make sure he wasn’t long for the world. It could be said that the vampire had a death wish…

She looked up at the moon and wondered how this had happened. What had happened to the plan? Why was the world so unbalanced? And why did Dominic Monaghan suddenly want death by a slayer’s hand? These were questions that would never be answered for her, but hopefully they’ll be answered by someone before it was too late.

~*~

Two Months Later…

Elijah stood on Viggo’s doorstep feeling a little nervous, even a little reluctant to visit his godfather. Surely they would have learned what happened with Dominic, and Orlando being Dominic’s friend, he was sure to be pissed. But then again Viggo would never let Orlando dictate who he saw or talked to. Viggo wasn’t weak like he was. Viggo did what he wanted, no matter what anyone thought. He wished that he could be like that. Then things would be so different between himself and Dominic. He wouldn’t have given him up. They’d still be together and in love and Dominic would never have looked at him with that look of betrayal in his eyes.

Wincing, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He couldn’t think about that. The hurt and betrayal in Dominic’s eyes were necessary. It was better this way, with them at their separate corners once again. Dominic now knew his place and Elijah knew his. It was sad, but that was the way it had to be. He had done what was the best thing for Dominic. Of that he was sure.

Taking deep breath, he knocked on the door and groaned when Orlando answered. The one person he did not want to see.

“Oh. It’s you,” Orlando looked at him with cold brown eyes, blocking the way into the house. “I’m surprised you even had the nerve to show your face here.”

“I need to see Viggo….”

“Why? So you can break his heart as well?”

Elijah sighed, needing a clove right now. He tried never to smoke on Viggo’s property, but Orlando was making his need to smoke rise to an all time high. “Look, what happened between Dominic and I has nothing to do with you and Viggo. It’s none of your business. Now please…”

“That’s where you’re wrong, mate. Dominic is my mate. We stick up for one another and I’m sticking up for him now. Especially since it was me that encouraged him to open himself up for you! You and your fucking friend have killed his belief in love. He’s no longer the vampire he once was thanks to you!”

“Don’t be so fucking melodramatic, Orlando. Dominic is better off. The relationship we had would have failed anyway and…”

“Just fuck off Elijah. You’re not wanted here anymore. Leave.”

“I think that’s Viggo’s decision, Orlando,” Elijah crossed his arms refusing to leave as he pushed back the concern that threatened to rise up at Orlando’s claim that Dominic wasn’t the same vampire he once was. Of course he was. Surely, he brushed off Sean’s words. He moved on from their doomed relationship. Orlando was just being a drama queen…right?

“Who do you think sent me out here, Elijah? He’s too fucking ashamed to see you right now. Your decision has brought shame upon him. Now go back to your Astin and leave us alone,” Orlando stepped back and closed the door, not regretting any of what he had said and happy that Viggo was refusing to speak to the boy at all.

“Is he gone?” Viggo stepped out of the darkness, arms crossed over a muscular chest.

“For now, love. But he’ll be back most likely. How long are you planning to ignore him?”

“However long it takes for him to be the son William had raised,” Viggo sadly replied. It broke his heart to treat Elijah like this, but he did not condone what had happened in the recent weeks. He was highly disappointed in Elijah and can only hope that the boy came to his senses before Dominic was lost forever.

“I should try to talk to Dominic again. Talk him out of being the vampire that Bean wants him to be…it doesn’t suit him and it’ll only lead to him getting staked…which is probably what he wants.”

“Do you think talking will help? He didn’t seem to be in a good way the last time you two had talked. Maybe you should wait until he’s calmed down…”

“Viggo it may be too late by then. Dominic’s my mate and he’s self destructing. I can’t just stand by and let him get staked. That fucking slayer is not worth it. “

Elijah sighed as he turned away from the door, having heard every word. Fuck. He had not wanted this. Dominic wasn’t supposed to self destruct. He was supposed to move on and get over him. This meant only one thing. He was going to have to have a talk with Dominic. Get him to snap out of it. He didn’t know how Dominic was self destructing…he wasn’t even sure if he even wanted to know, but he did know that he couldn’t let it continue. Despite ending their relationship and letting Sean say what he had said, he did care about Dominic…he still loved him. He just couldn’t give up Sean to be with him. And what about Viggo? He hated that Viggo was pissed at him, but he knew that sooner or later he’d be forgiven and let back in. He couldn’t hold a grudge forever. Right? For now, he’ll leave it be and go see Dominic…that is after an appropriate amount of time had passed. He couldn’t go see him after breaking up with him like this. It’d only give him false hope and he didn’t want that…but he did have to talk to Dominic. Sooner rather than later…

~*~

 

Billy watched with an uneasiness that wasn’t new to him as he watched Dominic finish off another feeding, draining yet another young girl he had charmed to follow him into their hiding place. It had been like this for a full two months now, ever since that slayer meeting, when that Astin fucker had called Dominic a dead evil thing. Since then, it’s been like his mate had been on a mission to prove the little bastard right. It was so unlike Dominic. Before, when they hunted, Dominic had never drained a victim, unless it was a fight to the death with a slayer. He had always lolled past victims into a thrall, took enough for nourishment, and then left them in a park or at their apartment, with no memory of where they had been or with whom. But this time, Dominic did not show his victims such mercy. Anyone foolish enough to fall for his charms, were sure to be found the next morning drained dry. Even more disturbing, Dominic didn’t even take pleasure from his kills. There was some dark sense of purpose. Like he was trying to prove something to someone…someone that wasn’t their sire….

“Dominic…haven’t you had enough, mate? Let’s give the human’s a break tonight and turn in early, yeah?” Billy’s goal tonight was to get Dominic to turn in so he could go and talk to Bean. Have his sire rein Dominic in. If they kept on like this…the slayer would notice and they’d have no choice but to stake Dominic, and in Billy’s opinion, the slayers had already done enough damage…rather a slayer had. He still wanted to rip the heart out of Elijah Wood for what he had done to Dominic. He had killed the humanity that Dominic had left…

“What? Bloody hell, Bills. We’ve just got started. Oh come on, the night is young. The blood bags are out, just begging to be eaten. What’s the problem? Careful, or you’ll start to sound like Orli.”

That was another thing. Dominic had taken to calling the humans blood bags now. Another thing Billy found beyond disturbing. “Don’t insult me like that. But really, Dommie. We’ve eaten enough. We don’t want to drain the city too fast. Don’t want the slayers on our case again, do we?”

That question was met with an uneasy silence that Billy wished wasn’t there, because he knew what it meant. Of course Dominic wanted the slayers to notice. He especially wanted one slayer in particular to notice. It was a death wish that only vampires that had lived for thousands upon thousands of years developed.

“If you want to go back, Bills you can. I won’t force you to join in, but I’m going nowhere. I’m staying out here and be a vampire for a bit longer.”

“Dominic…”

“Don’t worry, mate. I’ll be fine.”

“Dominic…please, man. I don’t think tonight is a good night to be out. I hear the slayers are out tonight. We don’t want to endanger the truce, now do we?”

“Fuck the bloody truce. They all see us as monsters anyway, remember? And if they say they don’t then they’re lying. Dead evil things, remember? Might as well prove them right.”

“Well then come along because Sean will be pissed if we mess the truce up for him, please?”

Dominic just laughed and then smiled evilly when he noticed the blond girl crossing the street. “Ah, new victim. Sit back and watch, Boyd. See a master vampire at work.”

Billy felt his stomach twist as he recognized the girl. She was the slayer that had fixed the truce, he recognized her immediately, and he was sure that Dominic did too. Fuck! This was all he needed now! Dominic attacking a slayer and getting himself killed!

He arrived just in time for the girl to send Dominic flying against a tree with a simple round house kick. He had no idea what had been said, but it must have been bad. She bent over Dominic, probably wondering if she should dust him or not.

“Wait! Don’t dust him! He’s not himself!” Billy waved his hands, trying to stop the slayer from making another step.

“I didn’t think he was,” Emilie shook her head with a pitying look in Dominic’s direction. “Look, I came to warn you guys. Astin was let back into the meeting and he’s trying to get the slayers riled up. The killings have been coming to our attention. Do yourself and him a favor and lay off for a while.”

“Easier said than done, love. Dommie is out of control. Your mate, Astin. He did quite a job on Dominic and that slayer…Elijah…"

“Look, I know. But my point…make him keep it down some. He proved his point. I don’t want him to get dusted as a result. Especially if Astin gets the others motivated.”

Billy just nodded, but is surprised when Dominic speaks up. “What of Elijah? Has he said anything? Or is he still hiding behind Astin’s skirts?”

“Dominic, forget about…” Billy hissed just as Emilie answered.

“Look forget about Elijah. He’s a weak little fool who obviously has no mind of his own. Just stop the killing. For your own sake.”

Dominic just remained quiet as Emilie walked away, having said her piece. Elijah. It’s been so long since he’s seen him last…since he touched him and it infuriated him that he couldn’t think of anyone else but Elijah. He just wished the lad would disappear from his heart as easily as he had slipped in.

“She’s right Dominic. The killings have to stop,” Billy crossed his arms, with a warning to his voice. “It’s too much. Even Bean would agree. It’s not a good idea to piss off the slayers right now.”

“Like I care,” Dominic shrugged, walking away. “We’re just doing what they expect us to do! We’re dead, evil things, remember?”

“Dominic…you know…”

“Look, I’ll turn in tonight, since a slayer warned us…but tomorrow it’s hunting as usual. We’re vampires. Not pets they can whack with a newspaper whenever we misbehave.”

Billy sighed in relief. It wasn’t what he had wanted, but at least it was something. Later on, he’ll have a talk with Sean and then things will return to normal. He hoped.


	19. Chapter 19

Elijah stood outside Dominic’s apartment building, not sure if doing this was the right thing.  The last time he had seen Dominic, it was when Sean was leading him away at the last Slayer-vampire meeting.  His heart ached as he remembered the look in Dominic’s eyes.  Shock…devastation…unbearable hurt…fuck.  He had to stop this.  He had to stop thinking about it.  Yes, what he did to Dom was bad, but dwelling on it like this, it wasn’t good for either of them.  What he had to do was talk to Dominic.  Make him move on somehow.  He couldn’t just let him stew over what can never be.  He had to make him see that their break up was for the best.  Taking a deep breath, he entered the building, fighting the urge to turn and run away.  He had hurt Dominic, yes.  But he had given Dominic a good reason to hate him, but that was no reason to be afraid of him.  He didn’t care what Sean may claim, Dominic would never hurt him.   Coming upon Dominic’s apartment, Elijah lifted a fist to knock when the door suddenly opened and he froze.    
  
Dominic was standing before him, dressed in tight black leather pants and a black t-shirt.  His blond hair seemed brighter than ever and he coolly surveyed Elijah with steel grey eyes that held no emotion.    
“What are you doing here?  Thought you’d be joined at the hip with your best friend forever.”  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
“We do?  That’s funny.  I specifically remember you saying that we had nothing left to say to one another.  That we had already said all that we were going to say.  What changed Elijah?  Why come knocking on my door?  Tell me, does Astin know you here?”  Dominic folded his arms, not moving from that spot, his eyes  and voice as cold as Elijah felt at the moment.    
  
“This isn’t about Sean, Dominic.  It’s about…look.  I heard something recently.  That you weren’t dealing with the breakup very well…that…”  
  
Dominic interrupted Elijah with a derisive laugh.  Of all the nerve.  Elijah, here.  Pretending to care about him.  Like he actually cared if he lived or died.  He may have been foolish, but he was not going to be fooled twice.  If he took the chance and actually believed that Elijah felt anything but disgust for him, he might as well walk into the sunlight the next morning.   “Oh slayer.  You are too amusing.”  
  
Elijah frowned.  This was not what he had been expecting.  He had expected to find a despondent Dominic, lazing around on the couch, reliving the past.  Instead he found this cold, on the borderline of cruel vampire that made his defenses go up, even though he didn’t want them to.  “I am?”  
  
“Coming here and pretending that you still care about me, that I’d be that foolish again.”  
  
“Dominic, I do care about you.  Just because we’re not together…”  
  
“You do?  Well then explain Evil dead thing.”  
  
Elijah blinked and frowned.  “What?”  
  
“Evil dead thing.  That was what you allowed your boyfriend to call me the last time we met.  You didn’t say anything.  Not one bloody word to stand up for me.  You didn’t care then.  So what makes you think I’d believe you cared now.”  
  
All words failed Elijah.  What could he say to that?  What Sean said was cruel and wrong and…he hadn’t said anything to counteract it.  He had just stood by and let the words stand.  Only one person had gone to Dominic’s defense and it was someone that didn’t even know him…at least not as well as Elijah.  Dominic was right.  What made him think that his former boyfriend would believe anything he said now.    
“I…what…what Sean said has nothing to do with why I’m here…”  
  
“No shit.  Why I would never have guessed,” Dominic sarcastically replied, trying to shore up his defenses.  Adding more brinks around his already destroyed heart so he couldn’t be hurt anymore.  It wasn’t only hard…it was fucking impossible.  Elijah’s very presence was killing him.  It took all his strength to resist the urge to pull the slayer into his arms and beg  for another chance.  Dominic Monaghan.  Glutton for punishment.  That was him.  Just stay strong Monaghan.  Don’t give in.  You’re stronger than that.  Show him that he now means as little to you as you obviously mean to him.  
  
“I just heard that you were having a hard time moving on.  I thought I could help…”  
  
“You’ve helped enough.  You showed me that my sire was right about you humans.   I really should be thanking you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Look, you and your boyfriend were right.  I am a evil dead thing and that’s how it is.  I’m fine with it.  I’ve accepted and embraced it at last.  I’m finally the vampire your boyfriend was always claiming I was.”  
  
Elijah frowned.  Having missed the last two slayer meetings because he had to study for an exam, he had no clue what Dominic was talking about.  As far as he knew, Dominic was still on bagged blood.  And what was with him calling Sean his boyfriend?  They were just friends.  “Boyfriend?  Why do you keep calling him that and what are you talking about?”  
  
Dominic didn’t get a chance to answer.  Bean came up along with Billy.  Tonight he was joining the boys on a night out.  His childe was supposed to have met them five minutes ago, but something in the back of his mind told him to check on Dominic now.   “What’s going on here, slayer?  Is there a new meeting?”  
  
Elijah turned to face the elder vampire,  missing a glimpse of hurt  that flickers through Dominic’s cold expression, something that hadn’t escaped Billy’s notice.  From Billy’s view, Dominic wasn’t as cold-hearted as he was trying to get the slayer to believe.  

  
“No.  I came to see Dominic.  We had some personal matters to discuss…”  
  
“What?  To tell him what a evil dead thing he is?  Believe me, he already knows.  No need to rub it in, mate,” Billy crossed his arms, pissed on behalf of his best mate.  Dominic’s humanity and ability to love was one of the things that he had admired the most about his friend.  He couldn’t help to be angry that this…boy was the reason both of those things were nearly destroyed.    
  
“No, I didn’t.  I come here to make sure that he was moving on and…”  
  
“Oh I’ve moved on slayer.  No need to worry about that.  I don’t even think about you anymore,” Dominic lied.  In reality, he thought about Elijah and the short time they had together nearly everyday.  But he couldn’t admit that in front of his sire and he certainly wouldn’t admit that to Elijah.  Doing so would mean admitting that the slayer had hurt him.  “So you can run back to Astin, like a good little lapdog and leave me to be the vampire you know I am.”  
  
“You’re not evil, Dominic.  I’m sorry,  I should have said something when he said that.  But you’re not.  You stopped killing for me, drinking blood from the bag and…”  
  
A short laugh interrupted Elijah in mid-sentence.  Frowning he turned to see Bean  looking very gleeful.  “You actually think he’s on the bagged shit? “  
  
Frowning, Elijah turned back to Dom, looking at him with confused blue eyes.  Dominic cursed himself, fighting against the growing urge to just declare his love once again.  What was wrong with him?  Why did he want to punish himself even more?  
  
“Dominic?  What is he talking about?” Elijah asked, hoping against hope that it wasn’t what he thought it was.  
  
“What do you think it means?  It means that your friend opened my eyes!  I have finally stopped fighting and embraced my nature.  You should be happy.  Now you can stop feeling so guilty,” Dominic stepped past his ex  and joined his sire’s side.  “This is beginning to bore me.  Can we go now?”  
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Bean smirked, standing aside so Dominic and Billy could go ahead.  He then turned to Elijah, his eyes burning with malice.  “I suggest that you not come back here.  Dominic may not have it in him to kill you, but I have don’t have such limitations.”  
  
“I think that’s his decision, not yours,” Elijah crossed his arms, bristling at the fact that he was being told what to do by one of the most evil vampires in the city.    
  
“I think he’d agree with me,” Bean slowly approached Elijah, standing close that the younger slayer nearly gagged at  the awful scent of death coming from the older vampire, noting that Dominic never smelt like that.  Even now, he was very pleasant.  “As soon as this truce is over, I am going to kill you, slayer.  Slow and painful…and this time Dominic won’t step in to save you.”  
  
“You don’t scare me, Bean.”  
  
“Well I should.  Your only chance of escaping death by my hand was him.  Now that you allowed that Astin bloke to come between you…your chances are gone.  I look forward to having your blood flow down my throat….warm and powerful.  The blood of a slayer…”  
  
“You can keep waiting.  It’s never going to happen.”  
  
“Oh but it well.  With that ring on my finger, how can it not?  And Dominic will be there, cheering me on.    
  
“Fuck off,” Elijah stepped away, disgusted that he allowed himself to be cornered.  Dominic was long gone now and there was no reason to stay…or to come back even.  By all appearances, he wasn’t even missed.     
  
“You’re the one trespassing.   Don’t let me catch you here again.”  
  
Not looking at Bean, Elijah headed for the exit, his mind full of what had just happened with Dominic.  He wasn’t the Dom he had grown to love.  He wasn’t the same guy that had held him and said that he loved him.  This Dominic was cold and calculating.  He’d say evil…but there was something keeping him from that word.   All he knew was that the Dominic he had fallen in love with was well hidden if not gone all together, and for the first time, he had doubts on whether he did the right thing choosing the way he had.  
  
~*~  
  
Elijah got back to Slayer central, right in the middle of an uproar.  Sean was standing on one of his working benches, his face twisted in rage as the slayers stood around him, some nodding and others were looking confused and maybe a bit reluctant.  Frowning, Elijah stood in the back of the crowd and listened.  Ever since he was allowed back into the meetings, Sean had been trying to prove that he could be of some use to the slayers.  Right now, it sounded like he was preaching.  
  
“The deaths are mounting and all we do is stand there and wait for the truce to be over!  We know these aren’t Uruk attacks, we know these aren’t faceless vamps!  They’re Aurelians!  We’ve seen their faces in our presence since this so called truce began!  They’re using this truce to do whatever they want, without any consequences, but I say that it ends NOW!”  Sean ranted, his teeth clenched and his face red from the exertion of yelling at the top of his lungs so everyone can hear them.    
  
Frowning, Elijah spotted Emilie standing further back, just shaking her head.  Defiance was clear in her stance.  Ever since the night he broke it off with Dominic, he and Emilie’s relationship had deteriorated as well.  She no longer talked to him unless she had to and she barely looked at him, her disappointment still so deep.  At first Elijah was hurt by the change.  He had thought Emilie had liked him, but then he began to understand when he caught her staring at some strange ring.  A ring that Charlie must have given her.  She had loved her vampire with all her heart and lost him, while Elijah had just chosen his friend over the vampire he had supposed loved.  It probably pissed her off beyond measure.  Steeling himself, he went over to her, hoping that she could explain exactly what had been going on…

“Hi Emilie…”  
  
“Elijah…” was the cold reply, causing his anxiety to worsen.  
  
“What’s  going on here?”  
  
“What does it sound like?  Sean is trying to convince us to go after the Aurelians…especially Dominic.”  
  
“What?  Why?  I mean…I’m not even seeing him anymore.” Elijah turned around and stared at his friend, who had just spotted him and waved happily.    
  
“Elijah!  There you are.  We have to do something,” Sean pulled at his arm, wanting to get him on the podium.  He knew that if anyone could convince the slayers, it was Elijah.  After all, it had been Elijah who had broken the thrall he had been under a few months ago.    He more than anyone knew how evil Dominic was.  “People are dying and as slayers…and friend…we have to stop it.  I’m just having trouble convincing everyone else.”  
  
Elijah pulled his arm out of  Sean’s grasp, his confusion growing.   “Sean…what is this all about?  What does this have to do with Dominic?”  
  
  
Sean looked at him incredulous.  “What does it have to do with Dominic?  Lij, it has everything thing to do with him.  He’s killing again!  He has been for two months now, not caring about the truce.  He’s probably angry that you opened your eyes and is taking his revenge.”  
  
Elijah stared at Sean, not knowing how to answer his accusation.  Dominic killing again.  He thought back to earlier that night.  Dominic had been so cold.  So closed off…and he had admitted to not drinking bagged blood anymore.  He had said that he was becoming the vampire that Sean had accused him of being.  That he had finally accepted his nature.  But that couldn’t mean that Dominic was killing, right?  He wouldn’t…not over what Sean had said…right?    
“I don’t know Sean…”  
  
“What is there not to know about?  People are dying and Monaghan is behind it all!  Think about it Lijah.  This level of deaths…it didn’t happen until after you dumped him.”  
  
“You mean after you called him a dead evil thing!” Elijah crossed his arms, not willing to believe that someone he loved, someone that he had been intimate with, would do such a thing.  Not after breaking up, because if that was the case….then it was his fault.  Dominic had been trying to change…for him…and he had thrown that back into his face, by not only choosing Sean…but letting Sean say what he had said.  Those deaths…if they were by Dominic’s hands…then that would make Elijah a murderer as well, and he just couldn’t accept that.  “Look, it’s not Dominic.  This isn’t his ammo.”  
  
“He’s a vampire scorned.  Why wouldn’t it be?  Come on Lij, don’t turn a blind eye to this!   The people of this town depend on…”  
  
“It wasn’t him! Sean, please.  Just stop it.  Stop this vendetta you have against him,” Elijah whirled on his friend, hoping that he didn’t ruin the friendship that had just gotten back to normal.  Things had been tense for the past few months….they were just beginning to feel like it used to again…before he had fallen in love.  “Look, let me look into it.  If it’s Dominic…”  
  
“You’ll have no choice but to dust him.  He’s a killer…”  
  
“Who made him a killer?” Emilie interrupted, folding her arms against her chest, defiantly staring Sean down.  Elijah was just going to be cowed by Astin once again.  It was important for the others to see that at least one slayer was going to stand their ground.    
  
“You can’t possibly lay what that freak does at my feet, nor Elijah’s!  He’s a monster!  This is in his nature!  You’re a vamp lover who’d probably defend Monaghan as he drains you dry, but don’t expect us to fall into the same trap you’re in!” Sean glared at Emilie.  He could usually tolerate Emilie, but with the death toll rising, he just couldn’t this time.  “Elijah.  Look, I’m sorry.  But Dominic has been killing again.  You know what you have to do.  You have no choice.”  
  
“Yes he does have a choice.  For goodness sake!  Look at when the deaths started!”  
  
“This is not our fault!”  
  
“It is!” Emilie crossed her arms, daring Sean to deny her claim.  He was just opening his mouth to speak again when Elijah interrupted him.  
  
“I have to talk to him, first…”  
  
“What?” Sean stared at Elijah in disbelief.  What did he mean he had to talk to him!  He couldn’t be serious!  Monaghan was dangerous and he just knew that this was probably another way for Monaghan to get his fangs into Elijah.   No one can tell him otherwise!  Not Ian, not Emilie, and definitely not Elijah.  For all he knew, Monaghan somehow had gotten him under thrall again.    
  
“I have to talk to Dominic.  See if this is really him and why…”  
  
“Then what?  What will you do when he finally confesses?” Sean frowned.  
  
“…..I don’t know.  I really don’t,” Elijah sighed, turning to leave the compound.  He had to find Dominic and talk to him again.  He had to find out if what Sean said was true…and if it was…he didn’t know what he’d do.  He didn’t want to dust Dominic.  After all, it was his fault…but he had a job.  Protect humans from vampires and other creatures of the night.  His feelings for Dominic couldn’t get in the way.    
  
“It’s your job,” Sean firmly looked at his friend, trying to impress upon Elijah how important this was for the human race.  “You’ll have to kill him.”  
  
“Fuck, I know! Alright, I’m very much aware of what my duties are…but I’m not going to convict Dominic without giving him a chance to explain himself!”  
  
“Explain himself?  You’re talking as if he’s still human.  I’m sorry.  He’s not.  He’s a monster and is behaving the way a monster would.  Get yourself together and act like a slayer for once.”  
  
Elijah frowned, blinking at Sean’s harsh words, wondering why it angered his friend so much that he wasn’t willing to dust Dom at first sight.    His voice colder than it has been since their reunion, Elijah turned to face Sean.  “Look Sean.  I’m doing the best I can under the circumstances.  I have been doing my duties. “  
  
“You just don’t want to do it.  You still think you’re in love with him don’t you?” Sean looked at Elijah in disbelief, not knowing what to make of his friend at the moment.  He had thought the ordeal was over when Elijah called it off with Monaghan…but now…he wasn’t too sure.  Elijah’s reluctance to do his slayer duty made Sean very uneasy.  “Your best is to go out there and dust the bastard before he kills some other innocent girl.  That is your best, Elijah.  Not this insane belief that he somehow changed. He hasn’t.  He’s evil.  He’s always been evil and always will be evil.   He’s a monster.  Monster’s don’t change.”  
  
“Oh there’s a monster in this situation.  I’ll agree with you on that,” Emilie shook her head.  “But it’s not Dominic.”  
  
“Why don’t you stay out of this?  You’ve been a bad enough influence on Elijah and the others,” Sean growled, glaring a the petite blond.    
  
“You’re the one who’s a bad influence here!  If it wasn’t for you and  your bigoted need to control Elijah, none of these would be happening!”  
  
“Oh so a vampire on a  murdering spree is my fault now,” Sean laughed in disbelief.  “Priceless.  Now I control how and when vampires murder.”  
  
“It’s your fault that Dominic is out there right now,  on a mission to prove just how evil he can be!  You should have just kept your nose out of Elijah’s affair’s!  And you Elijah!  You should learn what a real friend is!  A real friend would never have made you choose! Even if they disagreed with your choice, they would never have behaved like Astin did!  Now, you’re back to being a miserable twit, while the man you love is out there with a death wish!”  
  
“What?” Elijah frowned.  He had seen Dominic.  He had talked to him.  He did not seem the least bit suicidal…  
  
“You do what Astin wants, you’ll be giving Dominic exactly what he’s been aiming for these past two months.  Death at the hands of a slayer.  So you just go ahead and be Astin’s lapdog.  Kill Dominic now and end the pain that you had put him in from the beginning.  Or, wake up and start acting like a man,” Emilie glared one last time, before leaving the room, leaving Elijah and Sean looking after her with mixed emotions.  
  
“How dare she…”  
  
“Sean…don’t.  Just don’t, ok?  I can’t deal with this right now,” Elijah took some stakes out of the weapons cabinet and headed for the door.  “I have to find Dominic.”  
  
“You’re going to kill him?”  Sean asked, not bothering to hide the hope in his voice.  Please Elijah.  Come back to your senses.  Do what needs to be done…  
  
Elijah sighed, Emilie’s words still haunting him, making him see the situation in a whole new light.  Dominic was killing again.  He had a death wish.  It all made sense now, and yes.  It was definitely his fault.  The question was, what was he going to do about it?  Looking at Sean, hopeful that Elijah would kill the man he loved…he began to wonder if this really was a friendship he wanted after all.  Right now, his friendship with Sean wasn’t important.  Right now…he  had to do something about Dominic.  He just didn’t know what.  
“I don’t know…if it comes to that.  Don’t wait up…”  
  
Sean watched Elijah leave, not liking the look his friend had given him.  It looked as if Emilie had brought some questions up about their friendships and by how Elijah looked…he was really considering them.  Fuck…this couldn’t be happening.  He couldn’t lose Elijah just because he encouraged him to do his freaking job!  Hopefully, common sense will reign and after tonight, Dominic Monaghan will just be a bad memory.


	20. Chapter 20

Dominic stood at the edge of the crowd, scanning the room for his next victim. Sean and Billy were off with their respective meals and he had yet to find anyone that looked appetizing enough. Everyone was either too sweaty, too dry looking, or too fucked up with drugs. Plus, he couldn’t get the conversation with Elijah out of his head and the look in his eyes when he said that he was no longer on bagged blood. So bloody disappointed…not that Dom cared. He wouldn’t let himself care. Not anymore. Caring about these blood bags had brought him nothing but hurt and devastation and had turned him into something he had never thought he’d be. He was better off this way…without Elijah…without anyone.

 “Hey there, cutie,” a perky voice greeted him. He fought back a grimace as he looked at the girl. A perky red head with green eyes, red lips, and great breasts. The kind Dominic would have loved to hold on to if he was into fucking her, something he’d never do with a blood bag. Never again…not after Elijah.

 “Hello,” He smiled, turning on the charm, or as much as he could muster. The meeting with Elijah earlier had pretty much destroyed his mood to hunt. He just wanted to sit there and brood and work on working up a hatred for the slayer. A hatred he had once before but had faded when new, unwanted feelings had appeared. A hatred that refused to return, despite all that had happened between them. “Having fun tonight?”

“All depends on what you call fun. May I buy you a drink?”

Ah, so he was the one being picked up. Well why not? He did have to eat and he was tired of being lonely, and the girl did seem normal. He sensed that she wasn’t on drugs, she wasn’t sweaty, and she was rather pretty. He could like this girl if he let himself. If he'd just get to know her instead of eating her. But that was dangerous thinking. Getting to know this girl would mean having to think of her as something other than food and to do that…it would mean letting her in. Giving her a chance to hurt him and that was a chance he refused to take.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind that at all, love. My name is Dominic, by the way. What’s yours?”

“Elizabeth. I’m celebrating a break up. Guy was a fucking jerk.”

Same here. Except Elijah wasn’t a jerk…or at least he hadn’t been.  He had been the most wonderful thing to happen to him, at least that was until Astin  had found out and turned Elijah into his worst nightmare. He closed his eyes, struggling to push all thoughts of Elijah to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to think about Elijah. Doing so would only bring pain.

“I can understand that. Been through a breakup myself.”

 “Oh really? Girl must have been a fool to let you go. Was she a evil bitch?” Elizabeth asked, sliding into the empty seat next to his, picking up the glass of beer that the bartender slid in front of her.

 Was he an evil bitch. Was Elijah an evil bitch? Fuck, that answer should be a resounding yes. There shouldn’t even be a question, but there was. There was a whole shitload of questions. “Let’s just say she loved her friends more than she could ever love me.”

 “Ouch. Well it’s her lost. Letting a guy like you go because of friends. But her loss is my gain, yeah?”  
 

Actually, love. It’s your death…”Yeah.”

“This place…it can be such a dive sometimes.  How about we get out of here? Take a walk…get some air?”

 Dominic looked at the girl before him, wincing when he felt the pang of hunger, telling him that there was no choice but to take her offer. It was time to feed. Whether he wanted to do it or not.  ”Now that, love, is a wonderful idea.”

 Sliding off his seat, he took her hand and pulled her off of her seat, working to keep up the charming façade. It wasn’t time to show the monster just yet. But it would be soon…just as soon as he could get her to his alley. With a smile, she took his hand, unaware of the danger she was walking into.

 Paying for the drinks, Dominic led Elizabeth out of the bar and down the street towards the now familiar alley where he took his meals. Usually the place was empty. No one ever dared to be there when he got there with the nights meal…but tonight, that changed. Dominic frowned as he saw the dark figure standing in the entrance to the tiny street. Fuck, this wasn’t what he needed.

“Are we going to your place?” Elizabeth asked, still clueless to Dominic’s intentions. To her, he was still the nice guy that picked her up in the bar and was taking her home with him, and she was fascinated enough by his accent to follow.

“We were,” Dominic came to a stop as the figure became clearer. Fuck! This was just what he didn’t need. Fucking Elijah! Here to ruin his fun once again! Fuck! Well, whatever it was the slayer wanted, Dominic was certain not to give it to him. His days of graveling at the slayer’s feet were over.

“Hello Dominic,” Elijah stood before him, with arms folded over his chest, his gaze stern, mixed with disappointment and resignation.

“Who is this?” Elizabeth asked, staring at Dominic with wide green eyes. She was getting strong vibes from them both. It looked like they both were going to explode at any moment and she didn’t want to be here to witness it.

“I’m your savior. It’d be best if you leave now,” Elijah answered. “That is if you want to live.”

 “What?”

 “We’ll go somewhere else,” Dominic frowned at his former boyfriend. How dare Elijah. How dare he show up and ruin the one meal he had managed to line up for himself after the fucking confrontation at his apartment. Now here he was, getting in the way of his dinner, and what for? Because it was the right thing to do? Not fucking likely!

 “He’s a vampire. He’s going to kill you if you go with him,” Elijah took a step towards the couple.

 “Oh my god,” Dominic laughed, noticing the strange glance Elizabeth gave Elijah. “Is that some strange pick up line, mate? The girl’s with me. Go find your own.” Wrapping a confident arm around Elizabeth’s shoulder, trying to reassure her that he wasn’t as bad as the strange boy before them was saying. That the strange one was the boy and it was best to go somewhere else.

“Stop it Dominic. Don’t do this…you’re better than this…” Elijah decided to appeal to Dominic’s sensitive side. The side that he knew had existed once…when he had given up killing for bagged blood instead…the side that he hoped still existed.

 Dominic’s bitter laugh chilled Elijah, telling him that all that was happening…all these deaths were his fault. His and Astins. They had stripped him of the ability to be good…to be humane!  They had made sure that he knew where his place was. He was only reveling in it. “Of course I have to. I’m a dead evil thing. Remember? Now get lost Elijah. I promised to take the girl places.”

 “To where? Her death? Because you and I both know that’s the only place you’re going to take her and I’m sorry, Dom. I can’t let you do that.”

 Frowning, Elizabeth stepped away from Dominic, the strange vibes finally reaching her. Maybe this guy wasn’t what he seemed. Maybe it was best to go home and leave the two men before her to work out their problems. There was something going on there. She didn’t know what, and she didn’t really want to find out. “Look, it was nice meeting you, but I’m just going to go now. I don’t know what’s going on here, but good luck in working things out between you.”

 Dominic pushed aside the anger that wanted to rise up and gently took her arm. “What? Wait, you don’t have to go. We’ll go somewhere else and…”

 “It’s ok. I’m fine. I understand. Good luck,” Elizabeth kissed his cheek and then walked away, a strange feeling of relief sweeping through her as she walked back to the bar, something inside her aware that she had just escaped with her life. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had seen something dangerous in Dominic’s eyes. If that boy hadn’t been there…well that was a question to ponder some other time.

Dominic turned back to glare angrily at Elijah. What did he want now? Why couldn’t he just leave him to the misery he had caused? Now thanks to him, Dominic was to go hungry tonight. It was too late to go back and acquire another meal and what was Bean going to say when he found out? “Fuck! I suppose you’re happy now! There goes my meal for the night!” Throwing a glare of disgust at the blue eyed slayer, he turned to storm off back to his apartment, not wanting to have anymore to do with him. To his annoyance Elijah followed.

“I’m a slayer! I can’t just let you eat people! I caught you in the act Dominic! Do you know, I’m within my rights to dust you right now?!”

“Well then why don’t you? It is your slayer duty and it’d just make your boyfriend all giddy with excitement.”

“I told you, he’s not my boyfriend,” Elijah reached out and grabbed Dominic’s arm and made him turn around to face him. He looked at Dominic closely, trying to read what the vampire may be feeling…any emotion that may still exist. Suicidal or otherwise. “Stop calling him that and tell me what you think you’re doing, out there, luring humans to their deaths!”

“What do you think I’m doing? Hunting for food. It’s what we dead evil things do.”

 “Stop it…”

 Dominic sighed and stared up at the sky, wishing that Elijah would just go away and leave him alone. He had made his choice. He had chosen Astin, plain and simple. What he did or did not do was no longer Elijah’s concern. If he wanted to try to dust him, so be it. Dominic no longer cared. “Why are you here talking to me Elijah?”

 “I’m trying to save your life here, Dom. If you keep this up, you’ll meet your end.”

 “By who? You?”

 Elijah sighed, becoming annoyed. Why was Dominic being so difficult? Couldn’t he see that he was trying to help him? Sean was wanting Dominic’s head on a stick and sooner or later, he’ll convince the slayers to take action. Emilie wouldn’t be able to hold them off for long. “Yes by me…Dominic please. No more killings.”

“Piss off. I’ve heard all that I wanted to hear from you,” he jerked out of Elijah’s hold. “Killing me should be quite a treat for you, don’t you think? Ridding the fucking world of us dead evil things.”

“Stop saying that. Please, just go back to the bagged blood…you liked it before…”

“Fuck.Off,” was the last thing Dominic had the intention of saying. He was hungry, irritable, and the way the slayer smelled was driving him crazy….and yet he couldn’t have Elijah. Astin had made sure of that.

“What is this Dom? Some fucking death wish? Because if you keep this up, your wish will come true! Is that what you want?! To be dusted by a slayer?! By me!?”  
 

“Like you care,” Dominic growled, whirling on his former lover, his grey eyes flashing with hurt and anger. “Like you care anything about how I feel!”

“I know that this is not you. That even before…us…you never drained so many people in one night like this! You’re letting Bean rule you and it’s going to get you killed!”

“Well maybe that’s just meant to be! Maybe that’s how I’m meant to go out! After all, I’m a vampire! This is in my nature, what I do! There’s no way I can possibly be a good man deserving of anything good! I’m a dead evil thing and for once, I’m acting like one! So you and Astin and your slayers can all sod off and leave me to be what I am!”

Elijah sighed, near to just giving up. Turning his back and letting Dominic suffer the consequences. Even if that consequence was being dusted by the hands of a slayer…maybe even by his own hand. That wasn’t something that he liked to think about, but what choice was there? Dominic had made it loud and clear that he was still angry and wasn’t looking to make amends just yet…and really Elijah couldn’t blame him for that. Not after how bad he had hurt him. Looking at the situation, he couldn’t even tell that it was worth it.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let Astin call you that. But you must understand, Dom…this hasn’t been easy for me either!”

Dominic just snorted in derision, not believing a word Elijah said. Not easy for him? As far as he could tell, it had been nothing but easy for Elijah to just walk away. To let Astin tear them apart. “I find that hard to believe, slayer. You’re not the one that trusted someone, believed that someone actually loved them, just to have them not only dump them for the person that hates them, but to just stand there while that very person tears them down. Not even whisper a word in their defense. It just showed just how little you cared about me or what had been our relationship. What was I to you, Elijah? Some experiment? A way to satisfy your curiosity about what it was like to fuck a vampire?”

“No! I loved you! I did…”

“If you really loved me, you would have told Astin to get bent. You wouldn’t have chosen Astin. You wouldn’t have let him change how you feel about me.”

“I haven‘t! And I don’t want to have to kill you! That’s why I’m here, to talk sense into you! Stop the killings now, Dominic, or I’ll be forced to make you…”

Dominic smirked at Elijah, somewhat happy to hear this. It was familiar ground. Ground he was happy to be stepping onto again. The ground that had them pitted as enemies. It was so much easier to be Elijah’s enemy. So much more…honest. It hurt less. There was no emotions to shred apart. No hearts to break. There was just fighting and blood and death. As far as he was concerned, the only time Elijah had ever been honest with him was when they were bitter enemies.

“And how will you do that, slayer? Dust me at last?”

“Dom…” Elijah sighed. This was not how he had wanted things to go at all. He was supposed to stop Dominic from killing another girl. Tell him why he shouldn’t be doing it, and get him to stop and go back to the bagged blood. That why Sean would calm down, Dominic wouldn’t have to be dusted, and his life could return to the way it was before this whole mess started.

“I don’t want to dust you. Don’t you see that? I’m here to save your life. Please…if you ever cared anything about me at all, stop this…”

 “Save my life? If I ever cared anything about you? I wasn’t the one that decided to end it! I’m not the one who stood by and…fuck this. You and I aren’t even friends! We were never friends! As far as I’m concerned, whatever that was between us, it was some kind of experimental phase on your part and now it’s done! Curiosity satisfied! We’re now back to where things have always been!”

Elijah’s mouth dropped open in dismay. An experimental phase? Is that what he thought their time together was? That Elijah was just satisfying his curiosity? Just thinking that hurt. But what did you expect Lij? You left him for your friend. You let Sean call him a dead evil thing…basically agreeing with him…why wouldn’t Dom think he had just been an experiment?

“Dom….that’s not true…”

“Wasn’t it?! Because it makes perfect sense to me!”

“It’s a fucked up reason, Dom! It’s a fucked up reason and it just shows how little you think of me!”

“Like you deserve any better?! You actually think I’d still think you were the greatest thing in the world after what you did to me?!”

“Dominic….”

“You destroyed the last bits of humanity I had left Elijah! “

“I’ve explained why I ended it Dominic…I apologized…”

“Just save it, slayer! I have no interest in listening to anything you have to say. Either dust me or go back to your perfect little life with Astin. I don’t fucking care which.”

 Elijah stood there, not knowing what to do as Dominic turned away from him. He didn’t want it to end like this. He didn’t want to be Dominic’s enemy. He didn’t want Dominic to hate him. He wanted…well he didn’t actually know what he wanted. He wished that he didn’t have to choose. That Sean could have worked at accepting Dominic and he wished that Dominic would see reason and stop killing. That he’d go back to bagged blood and that he didn’t feel like his humanity was gone. It wasn’t. Elijah saw it each time Dominic looked at him with that hurt that was now ever present in his eyes. Things between them was a mess and he just couldn’t let it go like this. He couldn’t let Dominic go away hating him…even though it was what he deserved. Running after the departing vampire, Elijah grabbed his arm, trying to get him to turn around.

“Dominic wait! We’re not done…” Elijah grunted as his head snapped back from a punch Dominic angrily threw at him.

 “Leave me the fuck alone, slayer!” Dominic growled and felt satisfaction as Elijah instinctively punched him back. Wiping away the blood from his nose, he smirked. “Ah, finally. The true slayer shows himself.”

“Why?! Why are you doing this?! Do you want us to become enemies?!” Elijah yelled at him, wanting to shake Dominic until reason and common sense returned to him.

Dominic just answered with another punch. “What do you think?! I’m a vampire! It’s what I do! You’re a slayer! Killing me, or at least attempting to is in your job description! Time to start working slayer!”

Elijah fell back against the wall and glared. “I do my job every fucking day! But I thought you stopped being my job!”

“Funny, so did I until you decided Astin was more important than me!”

“That was not how it was!” Elijah yelled, his own anger and frustration growing. He felt like he was on a roller coaster, except there was no upward motions. It was all downhill and loops, causing him to become dizzy and confused. Angry, he punched out, knocking Dominic backwards.

“Yes it was how it was! “ Dominic punched Elijah a few more times, knocking him against the wall. Elijah moved to punch him again when Dominic blocked the move and pinned him to the wall “It was exactly like that!”

“Fuck you,” Elijah growled, struggling against Dominic’s hold on him, wanting to lash out, punch and kick…anything to let off the frustration that’s been building in him ever since he called an end to their relationship. He wanted to punish someone for the horrible turn things had taken, but Dominic’s hold was too tight, and all he could do was struggle uselessly.

“Fuck me, huh?” Dominic asked, angrily pressing himself against Elijah, noticing the slayer’s hardening cock pressing into his thigh. He couldn’t help to smirk. It never failed with slayers. A good rough and tumble was always a good way to turn them on. It wasn’t fair, that he couldn’t have Elijah…that Astin had taken so much away from him…maybe he should take it back. Show both Elijah and Astin that no one takes anything from him without him taking it back. Looking into the angry blue eyes, Dominic ripped the boy’s jeans from his body before forcing his own from his hips. “How about fuck you…”

 

“What the fuck! What are you doing?!” Elijah gasped, cursing his body for responding as Dominic pressed his own hard cock against his groin. This was not how he had pictured the night going. He had not expected to feel so angry, hurt, and incredibly turned on at the same time. He couldn’t allow this to go on. He knew that. If Sean found out, their friendship was finished…but Dominic…he was on a path to self destruction. He was in so much pain…pain that Elijah knew that he had caused and he just couldn’t leave him as he was…and he couldn’t ignore how good Dominic’s hands felt as they touched him not so gently.

“What do you think?” Dominic growled, crushing his lips against Elijah’s, his tongue pushing it’s ways into Elijah’s mouth. A small moan of protest was all Elijah had time for before he felt himself melt into the kiss.

Elijah again tried to resist, weakly struggling against Dominic’s hold, but his passion for the vampire was too much to resist anymore. He’s spent all these weeks denying himself Dominic, the one person he had ever felt so strongly about, just because he was afraid. Afraid of life without Sean…afraid of life with Dominic…afraid of the future…but he was tired of running away from it all now. He just wanted this moment, with Dominic so close to being inside him…to being so close to feeling complete again, there was no way he could resist for much longer. So after a few attempts to push Dominic away, he finally just gave in and wrapped his arms around Dominic’s neck and his legs around his waist and just surrendered himself to the delicious sensations the vampire’s tongue was doing to his mouth.

Dominic’s fingers roughly held onto and pressed against flawless porcelain skin, bruising it as he brought Elijah down onto his cock, entering the slayer lubelessly, too dizzy with anger and passion to care. They clung to each other as they both fell through a wall to a condemned building and fell through the floors, just to land in the basement, where Dominic began to thrust, glaring intensely into Elijah’s eyes. Elijah moaned and grunted, clinging to Dominic for dear life as the vampire took him.

 Dominic buried his face in Elijah’s neck, lost in the warmth of the small body encasing his cock, a place he had missed, that he still loved, but was so bloody angry with. How dare Elijah take this from him? How dare he let Astin take this away? He wasn’t even aware that his face had changed and that his fangs were now buried in the slayer’s neck, until he tasted the slayer’s blood. He wanted to stop, but Elijah’s blood was the best that he had ever tasted and the way the boy tasted, the way he clinged to him and held his head in place, it was like it was meant to be.

 Elijah cried out as he felt the sharp fangs enter his neck, and his eye widened as he felt himself spiraling down a dark tunnel and ended up in a room. A barely lit room with people dressed in old fashioned clothes. There was a butler by the door and a woman dressed in an old fashioned dress sitting by the bed of someone in the bed. He took a closer look and gasped. The person in the bed was Dominic. He was sick…no he was dying. Human and dying and the woman by his side, must be his mother…

“Don’t worry mum,” Dominic’s voice was weak, and his thin pale hand brushed against the woman’s tear-stained cheek. “I’ll be alright.”

“Of course, love. Mum’s friend is on the way. He’ll make all better. Like new,” The woman sadly smiled, caressing her son’s face. Dominic returned the smile, his smile hopeful, but his eyes were resigned. He knew that he was going to die. He had accepted it. Now the job he had left in this world was to make sure his mum accepted it too.

Elijah felt his heart ache. He didn’t know what this was, but he felt honored to witness this moment between Dominic and his mother. It was a part of Dominic’s past that he had always been curious about. From looking at him, Dominic loved his mother an awful lot. It broke his heart that their time together was cut short.

“Madam, the gentleman is here,” a servant girl entered the room, her eyes shining with fear. “May I be forward Mrs., but this is not a good idea. The man is the devil. Anything he could do for Master Dominic is bound to be evil…and…”

“I did not ask for your opinion Millicent. Show Mr. Bean in, please. Now.”

Elijah’s eyes widened as he took a step back into the dark corner. Somehow he knew that he couldn’t be seen, but still, precautions were always a wise idea.

Bean entered, tall, dark, and reeking with malevolence. No matter what Millicent was so up in arms. Even then Sean Bean gave off an evil vibe. Elijah watched as the master vampire wrapped an arm around Dominic’s mother and kissed her.

“My dear Aureen.  I’ve answered your request to visit. I must say, I’m surprised. The last we met, you said that you no longer wanted anything to do with me and to stay away from you and your family,” Sean’s gaze went to the dying Dominic, who looked at Sean with suspicious eyes. Elijah had to wonder if the human Dominic knew about Bean and his evil…if he knew what was to happen to him?

“I had no choice,” the woman recoiled from Bean’s touch and went to grasp her son’s hand. She glared at the newcomer, her hatred clear in her eyes. “You’ve stalked us, Sean. You’ve stalked my youngest son and I do not condone that by any means…”

“Yet you call me when said son is on his deathbed. Such a shame…such a beautiful young man…so much potential,” Bean reached out to touch Dominic’s hair, but Mrs. Monaghan was having none of it…just yet. She swatted Bean’s hand away.

 “You don’t touch him. Not yet. I have a condition. I don’t want my son to die…but I don’t want him to be a monster either.  If I let you take him…he is to keep his humanity. I know you can do it. I’ve seen how you…creatures work….”

“And if I refuse? You’ll let your beloved son die?” Bean asked with a smirk. “What is it to you if he’s a inhumane monster or not? You’ll never see him again, regardless…”

“Mum?” Dominic’s voice seemed even weaker than before, a bit of pleading desperation in it. “Mum, no…let me die…I don’t want…”

Elijah’s heart twisted at those words. Dominic so weak and sad and no one to save him from what was to be his fate. “Oh Dommie…”

“Shhh, quiet sweet heart,” Aureen kissed her son’s hand before turning back to Bean. “It matters because he’s my son and he’s a good boy and I want him to remain that way…as much as can be allowed.”

Bean just laughed in response and touched the woman’s face. “Very well. Dominic will have his humanity. You have my word my love.”

 Aureen just nodded and took one last look at her son before fleeing the room, ignoring her son’s pleas for her to return and save him. Elijah wished that he could save him, himself.  That he could send a stake through Bean’s heart, but his part in this was invisible observer. He could only watch.

 Sean approached the dying boy and gently sat on the bed and pushed Dominic’s hair, at that time it looked to be shoulder length, away from his neck. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this. I’ve wanted you the first time I saw you. You will be a magnificent vampire…too bad your lovely mother made me promise to retain your humanity.”

“Please…” Dominic croaked, too week to struggle. If Bean didn’t turn him soon, it’ll be too late. Elijah felt a twinge of guilt for wanting Bean to hurry. It was strange, the slayer part of him wanted to kill Bean. Wanted to save Dominic from what was his fate, but the part of him, the selfish part, wanted Bean to hurry and do the deed. Save his Dominic so they can meet years from now.

“Please…just let me die…”

“Can’t do that, Dominic. I have a promise to keep and my own desires to fulfill. Do not fret. I will love you as my own son…you will be my own son…my favorite son…you have so much potential and I will help you realize it. Now, look into my eyes…be in me…”

Elijah watched as Dominic tried to look away, but thanks to his sickness, his strength to resist didn’t last very long. He looked into Sean’s eyes and all emotion fled from his face. Elijah watched horrified as Sean’s face changed and his fangs plunged into Dominic’s throat, nearly draining him. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he saw Dom’s weak struggles against the monster. Struggles that were useless as most of his life blood was drained. Elijah covered his mouth as Sean bit into his own wrist and forced Dominic to drink and Dominic, cry out and clutch his stomach afterwards, as his body began to die and the demon began to take over.

“It’s your body dying, my son,” Bean held the whimpering young man. “Your body is dying, and usually your soul would go along with it…but I keep my promise. Your soul, your humanity will stay and live forever. You will sleep now, but when you wake, you’ll no longer be sick and you will never die. You will be an immortal…an immortal being, and a master vampire…like me….”

Elijah wiped his tears as Dominic’s body grew still, the grey eyes meeting his own in desperate misery. “Oh Dommie…I wish I could help…I wish…”

Before he could finish that thought, Elijah found himself in a graveyard standing behind what seemed to be Dominic’s mother and Sean Bean. They were awaiting Dominic’s awakening.

“Will he remember me?” Aureen asked, wringing her hands. She knew what she had done to her son was evil, but she couldn’t just let him die. Her Dominic had been her bright light in this world and she couldn’t let him go.

“Yes. He’s still your Dominic. His body has just been changed,” Sean looked at the woman, his eyes emotionless. “He will be confused, and will try to cling to you, but you must turn him away. You must send him with me.”

“He’s a good boy. Remember that. He’s a good boy and quite willful at times….”

“I’m sure I can handle him…ah…he’s awake,” Sean faced the grave as tufts of dirt began to become displaced. Elijah watched as Dominic, covered in dirt, his hands bleeding from clawing his way out of his coffin climbed out of his grave. Panting needlessly for breath, he laid there, confused and exhausted, until he saw his mother and Sean standing before him.

“Mum?” He got to his feet and slowly stumbled over to Aureen. Sobbing he fell into his mother’s arms and buried his face in her neck and sobbed. “Mum…why…?”

“I had to Dommie. I had to. I couldn’t let you die, you’re too special. So much to give…I couldn’t let you die…now you must go with Mr. Bean and do what he says.”

“No, no. I won’t go! He can go to hell, I won’t go,” the now vampire Dominic clinged to his mother, refusing to let go. Elijah’s heart broke once again. He knew how this was going to end. Sean was going to force them apart, and Dominic will never see his mother again.

Elijah watched as Sean tried to reason with Dominic to let go of his mother, who also clinged to her son just as tightly. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this…he had missed most of the conversation, deep in his own thoughts but now his heart sunk as he heard Aureen’s words…

“No! You cannot take my son! I changed my mind! He belongs with me and his family with people who love him!” Aureen clung to her sobbing son, as Sean boiled with anger.

“We had a fucking deal!” Sean roared.

“I’m breaking it!” Aureen sobbed. “Dominic is coming home with me…”

“I think not!” Sean reached over and forcefully broke the woman’s neck.

“Noooo!” Elijah screamed, watching in horror, looking at Dominic, who in shock dropped his mother’s now dead body. Oh no…oh no no no! Poor Dom…poor poor Dom…if only there was something he could have done to stopped this from happening…but there was now…in the present.  ”I’ll get him Dom!  He’ll pay…I promise!”

“This is what happens to people who breaks deals with me. I suggest you come with me now.”

Dominic shook his head, but Sean grabbed his head and forced him to look at him.

“You will come…or I will find everyone you love…your brother…that sweet girl that you were courting…that boy you loved…the one with the big blue eyes…I’ll kill them all and you will watch them die! One by one…or you come with me now and spare them their lives.”

Just having lost his mother, Dominic refused to lose anyone else…to have someone else die because of him…especially Eli…the servant boy he had fallen in love with, but could never be with because of society. Eli with the big blue eyes…somehow the name was familiar to Elijah, who suddenly had a flash. Of himself and Dominic, laying in the grass, laughing…

Suddenly the graveyard was gone and he was staring into shocked grey eyes that belonged to the Dominic he knew. He was back home in the present…with Dominic…sore and full of knowledge that he didn’t have before.

“Dominic?”

But the vampire didn’t answer. He was gone, using his vampire speed to make a quick get away, leaving Elijah alone in a dusty broken down house, bruised, alone, confused, but certain of two things. Somehow he and Dominic were meant to be together and that he had to get him back somehow. He had made the wrong choice and he had to make things right. He didn’t know how he was going to do this…but he would. He was also certain of another thing. Sean Bean was a dead vampire. He didn’t care about the truce. The Aurelian leader will pay for what he had done to Dominic. Of that he was certain.


	21. Chapter 21

Elijah sighed as he put the key into the lock of his apartment, praying that Sean wasn’t home yet.  The last time Sean had seen him, he was off to face Dominic.  If his friend…soon to be former friend, saw him like this…there’d be no talking him out of going after Dominic.  Dominic…poor Dominic.  He just couldn’t get what he had witnessed out of his head.  Why?  Why did Dom share that with him?  Did he even mean to?  He guessed not since he took off so quickly and then there was the question of Eli…the boy with the big blue eyes.  The first boy that Dominic had loved and he had gone with Sean to protect…who had he been?  Would Dominic even tell him?  Maybe before the debacle with Sean…but now?  
  
Pushing all of that from his mind, Elijah entered the apartment and was relieved to find that he was alone.  No hurried explanations of why he was so bruised and had a vivid bite mark on his neck.   Rubbing the mark, he winced.  It was tender as fuck…he didn’t know how he was going to hide it from Sean, but he had to.  Sean couldn’t know that Dominic had bit him…or rather, he had let Dominic bite him.  He had let Dominic do a lot of things…  
  
Briefly going into his room, he got out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom and stepped out of his ruined clothes and  into the shower, under hot running water, groaning as it began to sooth tender muscles, tired from the exertion they had gone through.  Anger sex.  That’s what it had been at first…before Dominic had bitten him and shared  the most important moments in his life with him.  Moments that Elijah couldn’t let go of.  Ones that told him that he was right all along.  Dominic wasn’t evil.  He had never been evil.  His humanity…his soul…it was still there.  Hurt and damaged, but still there.  He could reach Dominic.  He just had to make him want to listen, and the way to do that is do what was going to be one of the hardest things he had to do.  Then again, it wasn’t harder than giving up Dominic and it wasn’t harder than getting Dominic back was going to be.  He had messed up big and he knew that Dominic wasn’t going to just fall into his arms just because he apologized.  No, it was going to take hard work to regain Dominic’s trust.  He was just thankful that he hadn’t lost his heart all together.  He was fucking lucky in that respect…  
  
  
Finishing off his shower, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.  After getting dressed, he returned to his room and began packing his things.  Sean.  He had thought the other man was his true friend, but he when he thought about it.  If Sean had really been his friend, he would have accepted his decision to be with Dominic from the start.  He wouldn’t have given that ultimatum and made him choose.  He would have respected Elijah’s feelings.  If Sean had cared about him at all, he wouldn’t be on this insane mission to see Dominic dusted.  It had all been about control.  He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen that before…why it had taken losing Dominic and then seeing his past, but now he did.  Sean had never been his friend.  He had been his keeper and when Dominic had shown interest in Elijah, Sean knew that the control he had was all but lost.   Now he did see his relationship with Sean for what it was heand was going to take steps to correct things.  First thing first.  Get Sean out of his life.  Sean was right about one thing.  He couldn’t have them both…at least not anymore.    
  
“Elijah?!  Are you home?!  Did you take care of the Dominic problem?!” Sean returned, unaware of Elijah’s epiphany.    
  
Elijah quickly finished his packing and made sure that the bite on his neck was concealed.  He wasn’t really in the mood to do this now, but the sooner the better.  He’ll take care of Sean now, and then have plenty of time to concentrate on Dominic.  Taking one last look at the room, Elijah grabbed his bags and stepped out into the living room where Sean was waiting.  
  
“Elijah?” Sean frowned,  noticing the bags and the determination in Elijah’s eyes.  Fuck, he already didn’t like this.  “What’s going on?  Why do you have your bags?   Are you going somewhere?”  
  
  
Elijah pushed back the guilt that threatened to fill him.  No.  No, he will not feel guilty.  Not anymore.  For once he was doing the right thing.  He was making a stand.  Sure it came at least two months too late…but he was still making it.  “Yes.  I’m…I  am moving out.”  
  
“What?  Why?” Sean frowned, confused.  He had thought everything was great between them again.  They had mended the damage Monaghan had caused and was on their way to things being back to normal.  Why was he moving out now?    
  
“Because…you’re not my friend.”  
  
Sean blinked.  What was that supposed to mean, not his friend.  Of course he was Elijah’s friend.  He had been with him throughout everything.  “Of course I’m your friend.  I’ve always been your friend.”  
  
“No you haven’t been, Sean.  If you had been my friend, a real friend and not just someone who has a need to control me…you would have accepted me and my choices instead of making me choose.”  
  
Sean stared at him in disbelief.  Of course.  It was all making sense now.  He had sent Elijah off after Monaghan, and somehow the fucking bloodsucker had gotten to him again.  Good thing Elijah came here first.  He can undo it again…somehow.  “Elijah, what did Monaghan say to you?  How did he convince you….”  
  
“He didn’t convince me of anything.  In fact, we fought.  He now hates me.  Thanks to you.”  
  
“What?  Well then why…”  
  
“Because I had time to think about it.  I went over our relationship and I now see it for what it was.  For what I was allowing it to be.  But not anymore.  Your control of me is over, Sean.  I’m leaving.  Whatever this was…it’s done.”  
  
“Control?  Elijah, I don’t control you…” Sean blinked, his voice hurt.  “I’d never even think…”  
  
“But you do.  You have.  You blackmailed me, using your friendship as collateral.  You made me choose between you and the man I loved…and like a fucking idiot, I chose you, because I was scared of the change my life would have taken….but I’m not scared anymore.  I see now what needs to be done.  I have to break ties with you and then somehow get Dominic back.”  
  
“Elijah no!” Sean grabbed from him, his hand brushing Elijah’s neck, removing the concealment to see the ugly red wound, Dominic’s bite had caused.  “What the fuck…he bit you!”  
  
“I let him bite me!  It was what I wanted,” Elijah glared, jerking out of Sean’s tight hold.  He hadn’t wanted to go into this now, but there was no choice.  It was just as well.  Sean would have found out sooner or later.  It was best to get this out of the way now.  Looking at Sean, Elijah knew the man was in a rage.  He didn’t know what to expect now, but he was prepared to be the slayer he should have been from the start and put his former friend in his place.    
  
“Are you insane?!  He could have killed you!  Fuck, Elijah, this all makes sense now!  Now I understand why you’re acting like this!  Somehow Monaghan had gotten you under his power again!  It’s a good thing I came back before…”  
  
“Shut up Sean!  Just shut up!  You understand nothing!  I let him bite me!  I wanted it!  He did not force anything on me and I’m not under his spell!  In fact, my mind is clear for the first time in weeks, thank god!”  
  
“You call this clear minded?  Throwing away our friendship?  Throwing away the respect of your fellow slayers and all you’ve worked for?  All for that dead evil…”  
  
“Dom is not evil!  He’s not and you will stop saying that right the fuck now! You don’t even know him and I’m done standing by and letting you talk shit about him!”  
  
“Oh dear, you’re deranged!  This is my fault!  I should have taken care of Monaghan myself instead of letting you be exposed…I should have…”  
  
“Have you not heard a word I said, Sean?”  
  
“You’re  not yourself right now, Elijah.  You may think you are, but you’re not.  The Elijah I know would never ever let Monaghan bite him.  He wouldn’t be throwing our friendship to the wind.  But don’t worry, I’m going to help you...”  
  
“I don’t need nor want your help Sean!  I want you to leave me alone!  I want you to stay out of the slayer meetings, stop encouraging people to dust Dominic!”  
  
“He’s killing people!”  
  
“Because of what we did to him!  He wouldn’t have killed anyone if I hadn’t let you control me like I did!  If I hadn’t let you call him a dead evil thing!  Fuck Sean…” Elijah gripped his hair, his frustration with the situation at an all time high.  Why was  Sean doing this?  Why was he refusing to see what he was doing to their friendship…what he was doing to Elijah himself.  “We did a fucking number on him.  I don’t care what you say, we did and now I have to sit things right.  Don’t worry about it.  Dominic will stop killing and you will stay away from the slayer meetings.  I don’t want you encouraging anymore slayers to dust him.”  
  
“You can’t be serious!  Elijah, come on!  Snap out of this thrall he has you under!  Monaghan is an evil bastard!”  
  
“No Sean!  That would be you!  I’m not talking about this anymore with you!  It’s over!  I’m taking my life back and kicking you out of it!  Something I should have done a long time ago!”  
  
Desperate, Sean grabbed onto Elijah’s arm, wanting to do anything to hold on to him, to keep him from leaving.  All those years of having Elijah in his life, of making sure that he was taken care of…it couldn’t all end like this.  He wouldn’t let it!  “No, Elijah!  No you mustn’t!  Where are you going to go?  To him?!  To be his fang banging boyfriend?!”  
  
“Let me go!” Elijah strugged against Sean’s tight grasp, his temper rising.  He didn’t want to strike out at his former friend, but the older man was making a peaceful parting an impossibility.    
  
“I said no!”  Sean growled and then cried out in pain as Elijah’s fist struck out into his nose and sent him wheeling back.  He stared at the slayer with wide, hurt eyes. “Elijah?  Why?”  
  
“I’m sorry Sean.  I didn’t want our friendship to end like this…but you’ve made it impossible for it to end any other way.  Goodbye,” Elijah looked at Sean with regret.  He really hated that things were ending on such a sour note with Sean.  He really did wish that things could be different.  But they couldn’t be.  They were what they were and there was nothing to be done about it…  
  
“If you walk out that door Elijah, don’t even think about coming back!” Sean growled, not really meaning those words, but he was so angry…so rejected, and for what?  A blood-sucking monster!  He was so angry with Elijah right now…but that did not compare to what he was feeling towards the vampire.  
  
“Don’t worry.  I won’t ever think about coming back.  I’m finally free of you,” Elijah stepped out of the apartment he used to call home.  Now home was slayer central.  He again cursed himself, thinking that home could have been Dominic’s if he hadn’t chosen Sean the first time.  But that was something he had to correct, and something told him that was going to take time and patience.    
  
Not looking back once, Elijah placed his bags in the car and drove off, leaving Sean to watch from the apartment window, a hatred burning in his heart that would soon have to be reckoned with.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Dominic had spent the following night inside his apartment, shut away in his room, the night before continuously running through his head.  Not only had be bitten Elijah…he had formed a connection with him…he had shown Elijah his past for a reason that was still lost to him.   Why would he do that?  Why would he open himself up to the one person that had hurt him the most?  Why hadn’t he kept his cool? Why did he…take Elijah like that anyway?  He hadn’t planned to.  He had planned to kick the slayer’s arse then be on his way.  Instead he found himself inside that body, so warm and tasting the richest, sweetest blood he had ever tasted in his life, and then…against his will…he was reliving his past…a past he had mostly forgotten, probably thanks to a mind swipe from Bean…something a sire can do to a newly turned vampire.  Yet…he never heard of a mind swipe being undone…like his had come undone when he bit Elijah.  
  
Elijah…Elijah….Eli…Eli, the boy he had first loved.  The boy that Bean had swept from his mind sometime within the first days of his new immortal life.  What had happened to his dear servant boy?  Did he have a good life?  Had he missed the young master that had loved him more than anything and would have been with him and him only if times and fate had allowed?  Dominic closed his eyes against the memory of pale skin and blue eyes.  He couldn’t think of Eli.  Not now.  Not ever…just like he couldn’t think of Elijah.  It was too painful.  
  
A small knock at the door lifted Dominic out of his thoughts.  Frowning, he went to answer it, wondering who it could be.  Bean and Billy wouldn’t have knocked, and Elijah would have called out along with the knock.  Fuck.  He was not in the mood to see anyone.  “Who is it?”  
  
“Orlando!  Open up mate!”  
  
Dominic cursed.  He especially didn’t want to see Orlando.  His friend of course had been sympathetic to his pain.  He had been so supportive, but horrified by Dominic’s choice to go back to human blood from the source.  Ever since, he hadn’t let up on his tirades, trying to persuade Dominic to go back to bagged blood.  A plea that had gone ignored.   Right now, especially, he didn’t want to hear rants about his food source.  He had more urgent matters to worry about.  Scowling, he opened the door, then turned his back, marching back towards the window to glare out at the street below.  
  
“Hello to you too,” Orlando frowned, entering the apartment.  He was here to again plead with his friend to give up hunting humans, but something in Dominic’s posture told him not to bother.  There was something else going on.    
  
“What do you want Orli?  This better not be about my hunting again.  I’m fucking sick of talking it over with you.  Save you breath…or non-breath, rather.”  
  
“What’s with you?  You’re more surly than normal.  You at least let me get the first word in,” Orlando forced a chuckle.    
  
“What makes you think there’s something wrong with me?  I’m fine.  Just enjoying the fine weather…and the quiet of my apartment.  Nothing wrong with that.”  
  
“You’re usually out hunting right about now as well.  Instead, you’re here looking out at the streets below.  What’s up, mate?  I’m not going anywhere, so you might as well tell me,” Orlando sauntered over to the couch and fell back onto the cushions.    
  
Dominic looked at his friend and tilted his head, wondering if he could talk to Orlando.  Orlando had more experience in vampire/human relations.  Maybe he knew whatever that was between him and Elijah was called and why such a thing could happen and how to keep it from happening again.  He didn’t want to share anymore of his past with Elijah, giving the slayer something to use against him.  He wanted to keep the wall he had constructed around his heart right where it was.    
  
“Well?” Orlando arched his brow, noticing how Dominic was watching him.  Considering spilling it all.  “You might as well tell me.  You probably will sooner or later.”  
  
Dominic took a deep breath, beginning to pace the length of the room, trying to get his thoughts together.  How could he explain this to Orlando?  Would Orlando even be able to help?  After all, there was a big difference between a slayer and a werewolf hunter.  Fuck, maybe Orlando had never bitten Viggo at all.  Taking a deep breath, he stopped pacing and stood where he could face Orlando head on.  “I bit Elijah.”  
  
Orlando sat up, his eyes wide with alarm.  For a minute he stayed like that, staring at Dominic in disbelief, wondering if the other vampire was serious.  Biting someone you loved…well that was an act of bonding and affection.  When you bite someone you hold in your heart…you don’t only take their blood, but you give them a part of yourself as well.  For Dominic to do this with Elijah…with things as they were…Orlando was more than a little bit shocked.  “You did what?”  
  
“I…I bit Elijah…”  
  
Orlando blinked again and took a deep breath.  He slid his feet off the sofa and patted the space beside him, looking at Dom with warm sympathetic eyes.  “Sit.  Tell everything.  How did it happen?”  
  
Dominic took another deep breath, obeying Orlando’s request, feeling nervous and relieved at the same time.  There was a chance that Orli will be angry with him…but at the same time, it was a great relief to get this out in the open and get some advice from someone who’d know.  “It was last night…he was waiting for me in my feeding alley.  Wanted to plead with me to stop the hunt…”  
  
“Shit…this means the slayers are going to be gunning for you soon if you keep it up.  Dom now will you…”  
  
“Do you want to hear this or not?  I’m not in the mood for that tonight, Orlando.”  
  
“Sorry mate,” Orlando blushed.  “Continue…”  
  
“Ok…well…Elijah and I started arguing…and then we started…fucking…and before I know it…I’m fucking drinking his blood and he’s letting me…it was like some unpredictable force moved my fangs to his throat and…fuck he tasted so bloody good.  The best blood I’ve ever tasted…that was my thought when suddenly…without my permission…memories of my turning played throughout my head…for both us…”  
  
Orlando’s eyes widened in dismay.  He knew exactly what happened and it meant only one thing.  Oh Dom…fuck…poor Dom…this would have been wonderful if Elijah had been a deserving partner…but after what the slayer had done…this was going to hurt Dominic more than anything else.  
  
“Orli…what was that?  Did that ever happen to you and Viggo?  Is there a way to make sure it doesn’t happen again?  I can’t afford for it to happen again, Orli.  It’ll just give him more ammunition to work with and…fuck…what’s going on?”  
  
  
Orlando sighed and took Dom’s hand, wanting to be as gentle with this as possible.  He had no idea how Dom was going to take the news that Elijah was most likely closer to him than he would ever want him to be ever again.  “What happened, Dom…is what happens when vampires bite the ones they truly love.  The ones that they are meant to be with forever…their soul mates if you will.   You took something from Elijah and gave something in return...a part of you that is usually hidden away from most vampires.  Your last hours of human life…and your first hours as a vampire…it’s something poignant.  I remember when it happened with Viggo…it was such an intense moment.  Brought us closer together than ever before.  It made us true companions.  It should have been that way for you.”  
  
“Fuck,” Dom cursed, glaring at the ground.  Why was fate being so cruel to him?  Why stick him with a soul mate that hated him.  That thought of him as a dead evil thing?  That had basically destroyed any desire to keep the humanity that still lingered inside him, that he fought so hard to suppress?    
  
“Dom…I’m sorry.  If it was up to me, I’d make sure that the person was someone that deserved it.  Not…him.”  
  
“It’s not your fault Orli…it’s mine.  I should have walked away when I saw that he was there…I should never have let it escalate…I should never have gotten involved at all. I don’t know why I did it in the first place.”  
  
“You were in love.  You believed in it.”  
  
“And I shouldn’t have.  Bean is right.  Love is for fools.  It wasn’t meant for us monsters.”  
  
“You can’t possibly believe that,” Orlando frowned, watching Dom stand up and return to his pacing, his own heart aching.  Dominic had been his closest supporter when it came to him loving Viggo.  To hear him talk like this…so hopeless and resigned…if he could…if Viggo would let him, he’d find Elijah and rip the beating heart from his chest, just like the slayer had done to Dom.    
  
“I do.  Love was never meant for the likes of us.   We’re evil, Orli.  It’s only a matter of time until you see that as well.”  
  
Orlando shook his head, pitying Dominic.  His heart hurt to hear the one vampire that used to believe that love was possible for everyone, to have no hope anymore.  To believe that it was never meant for him in the first place.  “You’re wrong Dominic.  Someday…when the pain fades…you’ll realize that.”  
  
“It’ll never fade.  The universe had made sure of that,” Dominic sighed, getting up and going into his room, not wanting to face his reality anymore, not now that he knew the truth.  He just wanted to stay in his bed and avoid his unlife for a while.  Perhaps pretend that he did die all those years ago.  That he never had met Elijah and was spared this constant heartache.  “You can stay for however long you want Orli.  Right now I’m turning in.”  
  
“It’s still early evening, Dom,” Orlando frowned.  
  
The other vampire just shrugged and returned to his room, closing the door behind him, not uttering another word.  Orlando just sat there, at a loss on what to do.  He could go kill the slayer, but that would only anger Viggo and possibly make Dom even more miserable then he already was.  He could kill Astin, but again, the Viggo unhappiness factor was stopping here.  Bloody hell, there was absolutely nothing he could do.  He just hoped that Dominic wouldn’t do anything rash, like waking up to meet the sun.    
  
Standing up from the couch, he gave Dominic’s bedroom door one last worried glance.  He didn’t know what the future held for Dominic.  He didn’t know if his friend would ever find the light again in the darkness that surrounded him.  But he was going to do his damnest to help.  Even if that meant beating some sense into that slayer if he had to.  Killing Elijah was one thing, beating the shit out of him and that wanker Astin was another.    
  
His mind racing with  thoughts of violence and vindication, Orlando left, not sure if he’d actually go through with it, but feeling a little less helpless as he contemplated taking some actions.


	22. Chapter 22

Elijah stood outside Viggo’s door, not at all sure what he was going to say.  Ok, maybe he did have some idea.  Like what the hell happened in that crumbling house with Dom?  What was it he had seen when Dom bit him?  Was it really Dom’s past or some vivid hallucination?  Most of all, he wanted to ask Viggo if there was a such thing as soul mates and reincarnation, not that he thought he was the reincarnation of this Eli that Dom had loved.  He’d never assume such a thing…unless there was proof…but maybe there was some relation.  Who was this Eli and what had happened to him?  Did he marry?  Did he have children of his own and was somehow a distant relative?  Most of all he wanted to know what Dom was feeling about what had happened.  Sadly that wasn’t a question Viggo could answer.  Only Dominic could answer that and that was his next stop.    
  
Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, hoping that this time, Viggo was the one to answer.  The man could never refuse him face to face.  If it was Orlando…well, he just wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
  
  
Viggo opened the door, a frown marring his handsome features when he saw who his visitor was.  “I told Orlando to tell you not to come by anymore.”    
  
Elijah winced, noticing the lack of warmth in Viggo’s voice and the hardness in his face.  Of course, it was what he deserved.  He had asked for Viggo’s help with Dom, promising that he wasn’t going to hurt him and he turned around and broke that promise, all for the friendship of a man that thought so little of him.  “He told  me and I know that I deserve it,  but I need your help Vig.  I know I don’t have any right to ask for it but really there’s nowhere else to go.”  
  
“Your watcher seems to be a pretty good choice to me,” Viggo picked at his nails, looking rather uninterested in what Elijah had to say, but at least he wasn’t throwing the slayer off the porch just yet.    
  
“He wouldn’t know about this.”  
  
“Know about what?” Viggo sighed, feeling impatient.  Standing here at his door, talking to his godson was not how he had pictured spending his day.  The sooner he got rid of the young man, the better.   It wasn’t that he didn’t love Elijah.  He did.  He was his godson for goodness sake.  It was the choices that the young man had made that he couldn’t abide by.  That he refused to accept.    
  
“Dominic…he…well…last night we fought.  Fought hard.  Then we…well I guess it was anger sex…that’s the only way I can describe it…”  
  
Viggo made a face, but remained silent, waiting for Elijah’s point.  
  
“Well…during the sex he…well I let him…well…he bit me…” Pulling down the collar of his jacket, Elijah showed the ugly bite mark Dominic had left.  He winced as the surprised  hiss from Viggo.  “It didn’t hurt much…just surprised me…but that’s not what I’m here about.”  
  
“What’s going on Elijah?” Viggo frowned, now getting an idea of what had happened.  If he was right…well Elijah’s choice was made a long time ago, and sadly for Astin…it won’t be him in the long run.  He stepped to the side, to grant admittance.  “Come in.  Sit.  I’ll make you some tea and then you can tell me all about it.”  
  
Grateful, Elijah smiled and followed Viggo inside and took a seat on the couch he hadn’t sat on in over a month.  He looked around and smiled, noticing some new paintings of Orlando and even a few of Dom.  His eyes were drawn to Dom’s noticing how mystical they looked…mysterious and beautiful with the smoky grey eyes that spoke of pain, yet held a great capacity of love.  Just looking at it, he looked like a fallen angel.  Not a heartbroken vampire.  
  
Viggo returned, carrying a tray containing a kettle, two tea cups, and some biscuits that Orlando seemed to enjoy.  His smile was sad when he noticed his godson gazing at the pictures he had done of Dominic, especially the most recent one.

  
“I finished that off last week.  Dominic was kind enough to pose for me.  One thing I can say about vampires is that they’re beautiful creatures, yeah?  When they’re not in game face.”  
  
“He looks…”  
  
“Out of this world…yeah.  I know.” Viggo gently set the tray down and joined the slayer on the couch.  “Elijah, talk to me.  What happened when Dominic bit you?”  
  
Elijah took a big gulp of tea, steeling himself for the memory he’s relived a million times since Dom had left him naked and bruised and alone in that abandoned house.  “I…I somehow traveled through time I think.  I saw…I saw things I had no business seeing…things that I don’t think Dom meant for me to see…”  
  
Viggo frowned.  “Go on…”  
  
Elijah looked at him with wide moist eyes.  “I…Viggo…I saw his past.  I saw…I witnessed his turning.  I saw and heard everything…from the moment his mother allowed Bean to take him…to the moment Bean killed her and told Dom he’d kill everyone else he loved if he didn’t go with him.”  
  
Viggo sat back in shock.  He didn’t know what he had been expecting…but it certainly hadn’t been that.  A turning was something so personal…a turning point.  You didn’t get any closer to that.  A vampire would only share that with their soul mate.  Someone they loved beyond reason and planned to spend eternity with.  For Dominic to share that with Elijah…after all that had happened between them…  
  
  
“He left me as soon as it was over…he didn’t even look at me…or say anything…he just ran away…”  
  
“Can you blame him?  You’re the one person who had hurt him so bad, it all but destroyed his belief in his own humanity…and what he had shared with you was something so painfully personal…can you blame him for running away?” Viggo arched a brow, sipping his tea.    
  
Elijah felt an ache in his chest and looked into the warm brown liquid, wincing the whole time.  “I guess not…fuck…what a mess I’ve caused.  Why did I leave him for Sean?  Why?”  
  
“I’ve been asking myself that for a while now.  Why did you leave him for Sean?  You two looked to be happy and in love.  What did Astin have to offer that made you turn away from Dominic?”  
  
Elijah just shrugged, feeling so fucking embarrassed.  What had gotten into him during that time?  What had he been thinking?  What had clouded his judgment?  Sean had accused Dom of putting a spell on him…but to Elijah, it wasn’t Dom at all.  It was Sean.  He had worked some kind of magic to make him think that what he had to offer could outweigh Dom’s love for him.  “What can I say Viggo?  Temporary insanity?”  
  
“Nice excuse, but unfortunately it won’t hold up with Dom,” Viggo sadly smiled, sitting back.    
  
Elijah sighed and stared down at his feet.  It was going to be hard to convince Dom to give him another try, but he was sure he could at least get Dominic to listen if nothing else, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.  Right now, he had to know exactly what happened between him and Dom was.  “What was it Vig?  What happened to us?”  
  
“Dominic drank your blood when he bit you and subconsciously, he gave you something in return…a part of himself.  I don’t why, I don’t even know if it was voluntary, but I do know that it only happens when a vampire truly loves the person he’s feeding off of.   It happened to me when Orli bit me for the first time.  I saw what Bean did to him…before and after…it brought us closer together.  I understood him more.”  
  
“I feel like I understand Dom more now.  Did you know that he still has his soul?  His mother made Bean promise to let him keep it.  She didn’t want her son to be evil, even though it was because of her that he was made into a vampire.”  
  
“Of course I knew it.  Orli told me,” Viggo smiled, a smidge amused.  
  
“Sean is so wrong about him…so fucking wrong and I just stood by and let…” Elijah’s lips quivered as he sat his cup down and twisted at his hands, guilt filling him once again.  Never before had he felt so deservedly wretched.  “I just stood by and let Sean call him a dead evil thing.  Why did I do that, Viggo?  Why?  I swear if I had known…”  
  
“There’s no point in whys and ifs, Elijah.  The question is, what are you planning to do now?  Certainly, you’re not going to keep that Sean Astin in your life.”  
  
“No.  No, he’s completely out of it.  I finally opened my fucking eyes and saw him for the control freak he really is.  How could I have been so fucking blind for so long?  And look at what it’s cost me.  Dominic will never forgive me…and I don’t blame him.”  
  
“Never say never, Lij.  Him showing you his past like that…it shows that he still loves you…more than anything, despite his anger with you right now.  You’re still in his heart…and you’re meant for each other.  You should work with that.”  
  
“He said that to me before I left him.  It didn’t work with me…I doubt it’ll work with him.”  
  
“Well you won’t know unless you try,” Viggo smiled, his eyes warm with encouragement.  He really wanted this for Elijah.  The young man had found his soul mate.  Sure, he had fucked up royally, but it could still be mended.  Perhaps with his help.  “Come on.  Finish up your tea.  We have to go before your friend goes to meet his sire.”  
  
Elijah frowned.  “Huh?”  
  
“Well, you want Dominic back, don’t you?  You want to fix the damage done?  Best to start now.  While the bite incident is still fresh in both of your minds.  He may be more open to you now than he’ll be later.”  
  
“Vig, I don’t know.  I don’t want to take advantage of him.”  
  
“Do you want Dominic or not?  Would you rather go back to Sean Astin and be his lapdog for the rest of your life?” Viggo sternly questioned, folding his arms over his chest.    
  
Blinking with indignation, Elijah shook his head.  “Of course not…”  
  
“Well then come along.  The later it is, the less chance you’ll have of getting Dominic alone tonight.”  
  
“Viggo wait…what if…what if he won’t listen?”  Elijah chewed on his lip, his hands beginning to shake with nerves.  He couldn’t believe that Viggo wanted him to do this tonight.  Yeah, he was going to go to Dom’s anyway, but he was planning to wait to beg to be let back into the vampire’s life.  But maybe Viggo was right.  Get Dom while the memory of what they had shared the night before was still fresh.  Get him to see that he had been right all along.  They really did belong together.  
  
“No what ifs,” Viggo scalded, getting to his feet and grabbing his coat.  He meant to see Dominic and Elijah back together.  He didn’t care how it happened, just as long as it did.  “Now come on.  The later it gets, the less your chances.”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Elijah got up and followed Viggo out the door, grateful to his godfather.  Somehow, Elijah felt more brave and sure of himself with Viggo by his side.  How could Dom refuse forgiveness with Viggo backing Elijah up like this?  It was fucking impossible.    
  
Filled with a strange kind of reluctant hope, because Dominic could still tell him to fuck off, he wouldn’t blame him if he did, Elijah got into Viggo’s truck and thought about the future as they headed for Dominic’s apartment.  Come what may, Elijah will do his best to convince Dominic of his sincerity and if he got him back…he’ll make sure nothing comes between them ever again.    
  
~*~  
  
Orlando had left ten minutes ago and now it was Dominic’s turn.  Bean was expecting him at the club.  His sire insisted that he hunt with him tonight, along with Billy and some others.  Something about the Uruk Hai and safety in numbers.  Not that he cared.  Right now, he’d be happy to let the Uruk Hai put him out of his misery.  Grabbing his coat and his cell and checking his hair and outfit in the mirror, Dominic left the apartment, locking the door behind him, unaware of the turn his unlife was about to take.  
  
Meanwhile, Sean Astin stood in an alleyway, not too far from Dominic’s building.  He stood in the shadows, making sure that he couldn’t be seen.  After Elijah had left him earlier that day, Sean had sat in the now deafly quiet apartment, all kinds of things running through his mind. Elijah had punched him and accused him of trying to control him.  Elijah had stood up for that bloodsucker, saying he wasn’t evil, and worse of all…Elijah had allowed that bastard to bite him and only god knew what else.  Sean winced, remembering that ugly, red wound on Elijah’s perfect skin and felt his anger and hatred reach an all time high.  How dare he!  How dare that freak take what did not belong to him!    
  
He had closed his eyes at that thought and nodded.  Yes.  That was it.  Elijah had been his.  His friend, his companion and it wasn’t fair that that bloodsucking freak came and took him away like that and not only that…somehow had made Elijah hate him.  Had made Elijah believe that he wasn’t his friend…that was inexcusable.  That was why the freak was deserving of a good dusting.  If only Elijah would have done that one simple thing for him.  Dust the bastard Monaghan and get him out of their lives for good.  Good fucking riddance!  But no.  No, Elijah had fallen under Monaghan’s spell once again and this time it was up to Sean to rid both himself and Elijah of that menace.    
  
  
Quietly he had sneaked into slayer central, hoping that he wasn’t caught.  More than likely, Elijah had put the word out that Sean wasn’t welcomed there anymore, and if he hadn’t, there was always McKellen, who never liked him anyway and always found a reason to give him a hard time.  He only wanted two things.  A book about poisons and how to incapacitate a vampire and a good stake.  He quickly found both and it only took a trip to the magic box, the magic supply store where one could find supplies for the black arts, to find the poison he needed and some crosses and holy water.  It only took five minutes to prepare and then he was ready to search out his prey and do what needed to be done.  This time tomorrow, Monaghan will be dead, if not dying and Elijah will be back to being Elijah again.  The Elijah that Sean knew and loved.  There would be no more Monaghan to get in the way.  
  
Now he stood hidden in the shadows, just waiting for the right time to strike.  He didn’t have to wait long.  Dominic came out of the building, from the look on his face, he was distracted, not really aware of his surroundings.  Bad move.  Maybe if he had been paying attention, he would have sensed Sean before he slipped out of the darkness and was right  behind him, his poison tainted stake ready.   
  
“Monaghan,” Sean growled, now right behind the vampire.  He grinned when Dominic stopped and turned around to glare at him.  His grey eyes were dark with rage.  “I have something to say to you.”  
  
“I have nothing to say to you Astin.  You made a mistake approaching me tonight and alone. No slayer here to protect your bloody neck.”  
  
“You made a mistake by biting him.  You should have kept your fangs to yourself, freak,” Astin glowered, remembering Elijah’s words.  Dominic wasn’t a monster?  Well, judging by the way the vampire was staring at him, he wondered if Elijah would change his mind about that.    
  
“So that’s what this is about.  You’re pissed because I took a bite out of the slayer.  Figures.  Believe me, assface, he wanted it.  You think I’d be able to get that close if he didn’t? “ Dominic snorted, not able to stop himself.  Astin had taken every thing away from him.  It was time for him to get back some of his own.  “Not only did I bite him, I fucked him before I did…fucked him hard…and he wanted every ounce of it.  He wanted me.  I bet that’s what you can’t stand.  He wanted me and not you.”  
  
Sean looked at Dominic in disgust, his hand turning red from grasping the stake so hard.  “You shut your filthy mouth!  It’s not like that at all!”  
  
“Isn’t it?  The interest you’ve shown in the slayer is not the interest of a friend.  It’s the interest of a possessive, control freak boyfriend, and I guess that’s what you think of yourself as.  Too bad, the slayer only sees you as the friend he can’t live without.”  
  
“You’re disgusting!”  
  
“You’re pathetic!  The only way you can keep Lijah is by controlling him!  Telling him who he can and cannot talk to!  You managed to break us apart, Astin, but what are you going to do about the human boyfriend Elijah brings home?  Bet you won’t be able to get rid of him so easily.”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Dominic couldn’t shut up.  He was addicted to the thrill it gave him to piss on Astin for once.  To make the human’s blood boil.  “Wow, you’re more testy than usual tonight, Astin.  What happened?  Did you make your move and the slayer shot you down?  Did he just want to be friends?”  Dominic grinned at the human’s silence.  That was it!  It fucking had to be!  Ha!  How does it feel ass wipe?  To be rejected by the one person you want most?  Of course, it could never come close to his pain, but to know that the fucking cunt that took Elijah from him was in some kind of pain made him feel at least a little vindicated.  “That’s it, isn’t it?  Elijah doesn’t want you.  Not in that way, anyway or how about at all?  Did he finally see you for what you really are Astin?  A control freak that thought he had the right to control him?  Is that why you’re here, stalking me?  Some kind of revenge?”    
  
“I’m here to dust you.  Something we should have done a long time ago!”  
  
Dominic just looked at Sean, a brow arched in amusement.  “Sure.  Good luck with that.  All I can say is bored now.” He turned to walk away from the annoying human, tired of these little games.  It was time to just let it go and move on with his unlife.  Fighting for Elijah was fruitless.  The slayer had made it more than clear on who he chose, and it wasn’t him.    
  
“Dominic!”  Sean called out, not willing to let Dominic walk away.  He was on a mission and he was not about to be detoured.  Tonight was Monaghan’s last!  He didn’t care how it happened….just as long as it did.  
  
“What is it now?  I’m letting you live, isn’t that…” a hiss disrupted Dominic’s sentence as Sean took out a cross and held it out in front of  him.  “What the fuck…?”  
  
“This is not over!  I told you!  I’m here to kill you!  End the control you’ve managed to get over Elijah!  Get you out of our lives once and for all!”  
  
Dominic blinked, confusion and rage building up in him.  He had struggled to restrain himself from killing Astin, but his control has snapped.  No more games!  The blighter was going to try to kill him!  He’ll be damned if he was going to let him!  “You should have walked away Astin…” Dominic hissed, struggling against the power of the crucifix, gripped in the human’s hand.    
  
“You should have stayed away from Elijah!  You should have known I’d kill you for touching him!” Sean quickly took a tube of holy water out of the breast of his jacket pocket, moving as quickly as he can.  The crucifix would only hold the vampire for so long.  Soon Dominic will break through it’s power and any thoughts of freeing Elijah would be useless.   Quickly he unscrewed the top, hoping that this attack would go as planned.    
  
“You should have told him to stay away from me then!” Dominic growled, feeling a sense of relief as he felt the hold of the artifact lessen.  Reaching out, he gripped Astin by the throat, squeezing, planning to squeeze the life right out of him, but that plan failed when Astin splashed the holy water into his face, forcing him to cry out in pain and let the meddling human go as he clutched at the burning skin of his face.    
  
“Not so cocky are you now, you bloodsucking bastard!  Where’s all that bravado now!?” Astin grinned manically, the stake now fully gripped in his hand.  “You never deserved him!  You’ll never have him again!  I won’t let you!  You should have just walked away!  It‘s over now, Monaghan.  It‘s finally over! “  Not wasting anymore time, Astin approached Dom, ready to strike…  
  
~*~  
  
They were almost there.  Soon Elijah will be before Dominic, pleading with him for forgiveness, to take him back.  He’ll explain to Dominic all he learned and that there was nothing more important than being with him.  Not slaying.  Not the coming battle, and certainly not Sean Astin.  Elijah breathed a sigh of relief.  Finally, he was able to see through Sean’s guise of friendship and see it for what it really was.  He still shuddered, thinking of what he had almost lost in an attempt to hold on to an dysfunctional friendship.  
  
“Are you nervous?” Viggo asked, turning another corner, curiously glancing at his godson, who sat in the passenger seat wringing his hands.   He couldn’t help but be nervous for Elijah himself.  The young man had indeed found his soul mate.  He just hoped that it wasn’t too late to fix what had been damaged.  
“I’m fucking terrified.  What if he tells me to get lost?  What if he hates me?”  
  
“He doesn’t hate you.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“He would have drained you instead of showing you his past, if he hated you,” Viggo chuckled.  “Things like this don’t happen between two enemies.  It only happens when two people love each other…like you two do.  Circumstances doesn’t matter.  Obstacles doesn’t matter.  You and Dominic are meant to be.”  
  
“I wish I had your confidence,” Elijah sighed, staring right ahead, again playing the look in Dominic’s eyes when he told him that he was leaving him for Sean.  “I’ve hurt him so bad Vig…so bad…and for all the wrong reasons…”  
  
“I know that.  He knows that….but it won’t matter.  He still loves you.  If he doesn’t come around tonight…he will eventually.   He won’t be able to stay away.”  
  
“I wouldn’t blame him if he did,” Elijah mumbled, frowning as Dominic’s apartment building comes into view and the scene not too far from it.  It was Sean and Dominic…fighting…and Sean doing something to Dominic…”What the fuck…?  Sean?  What is he doing here?” A sickening feeling began to creep through Elijah’s stomach as the car slowed down to a crawl.  It was a fight alright.  Sean was holding out the crucifix and Dominic was struggling to move…his hand slowly gripping Sean’s throat.  “Dom no…” Elijah gasped, his hand going to his mouth.  He had to get out of the car.  He had to stop Dominic from killing Sean.  Yes, he was choosing Dom.  Yes, he was so through with Sean…but he didn’t want Dominic to kill Sean.  His eyes widened even more as he watched Sean splash something in Dominic’s face and cried out as he saw the smoke and burns and skin beginning to scar on Dominic’s face…holy water…no! No no no!  Sean, what have you fucking done?!  “Viggo stop the car!  Let me out!”  
  
His Godfather hit the breaks and Elijah hopped out of the car just in time to see Sean plunge the stake home into Dominic’s chest.  Viggo was out of the car just in time to catch Elijah as he screamed in horror.  “DOOOOOMMMM!!!!”


	23. Chapter 23

“DOOOOM!!!!” Elijah’s scream was enough to make the now triumphant Sean look back at Elijah in surprise and triumph, a serene smile on his face. Filled with rage and devastation, Elijah struggled to get out of Viggo’s grip. No no no! This wasn’t right! It couldn’t be happening! He was going to talk to Dominic, get him back, tell him how much he loved him, but now he could do none of those things! Dominic was gone, dust, all because of the asshole that had tore them apart in the first place! “NO! Let me go! Viggo, let me go!”

“Elijah,” Sean turned, ignoring the rage his former friend was in. “It’s ok now. You’re free of him. I took care of it.”

“Are you insane?” Viggo growled.

“You son of a bitch! I’m gong to kill you!” Elijah struggled even more, wanting to wrap his hands around Sean’s throat and squeeze and squeeze. Make him pay for not only causing him to lose Dom, but taking him away completely! Make him pay for plunging him into a world of despair and darkness. All that time wasted…all that time he could have spent with Dom…loving him and being loved by him….gone…all because of that fucking murderer just a few feet away! 

“Elijah?” Sean frowned, staring at the enraged slayer, confused. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Elijah was supposed to be grateful…thankful…happy that the fiend was out of his life. He was supposed to asking for Sean’s forgiveness and ready to celebrate this victory. Not like this. Not in a rage, wanting to kill the only person that had worked so hard to help him!

Crying out in pain and rage, Elijah tore himself from Viggo’s grasp and flew at Sean, knocking his former friend to the ground and using his slayer strength to pummel him in the face, crying and sobbing Dom’s name the whole time, heedless of the blood that flew up from Sean’s face, covering his fists. He didn’t care that he was hurting Sean. He didn’t care that he may be breaking numerous bones in Sean’s face, in fact, he got a grim satisfaction each time he heard a crack or a wet squish when his fists made contact, counting each one for Dom. Dom, who had done nothing wrong but love him. Dom, who had been so hurt, Dom, who he’ll never have the chance to apologize to or make things right with again. Dom, the man he loved. The man he lost, because of his own foolish choices. Why hadn’t he just let Sean go the first time? Why had he insisted on leaving Dom’s side, knowing that he loved him. Knowing that their time was short….only…he hadn’t known it would be this short. Like Emilie, he had realized that he couldn’t live without Dom too late!

Viggo stood there in shock, just staring at Elijah pounding Astin into the ground, not having the heart to stop him. His own grief was willing up within him. Dominic. Funny, handsome, Dominic. He hadn’t deserved an end like this. He had a humanity about him. A capacity to love that had brought him great pain…and finally his end. It was a tragedy really and his heart went out to Elijah. If only his godson had come to his senses sooner. If only he had never let Sean Astin come between them, but that was the past. The only thing he could do now was help Elijah as much as he could. Looking away from the beating, Viggo rubbed his eyes and looked to the brick wall of the building and gasped. He blinked again, and still the same thing. Dominic, slumped against the wall, unconscious, the stake protruding from his chest. He hadn’t yet dusted. Astin must have missed the heart. Not wasting any time, he raced to the unconscious vamps side and winced at the burns on his face, thanks to the holy water. Viggo could kill Astin himself for that. Dominic had an interesting face. Not the classic features that inspired artists before him. Dominic’s beauty was unique and to see it scarred like this…but there was no time for lamentations. Dominic needed care now, if he was to live.   
“Elijah! Elijah stop! Dominic needs you!”

Viggo’s voice sliced through the red cloud of murderous rage that had engulfed Elijah. Shaking Sean one last time, he turned to see what his Godfather was shouting at him about, hoping that the older man wasn’t going to request for him to stop beating Astin to a bloody pulp. That was one thing he couldn’t do. Sean deserved every bit of the grief that Elijah was taking out on his battered face. Panting, Elijah’s eyes widened when he saw what shouldn’t be there. Dominic’s unconscious form, the stake sticking out just below his heart. Dominic was still here. He was scared and beaten and hurt, but he was alive! He hadn’t dusted after all. Glaring down at the man that had once been his friend, Elijah felt glad to not feel any remorse. Sean didn’t deserve his remorse. He may not have killed Dominic, but he had scared him…he had hurt him enough to render him unconscious. That was something that Elijah was not about to forgive. Surprisingly, Sean was still conscious. In pain, but still conscious enough to hear what Elijah had to say.  
“You listen to me and listen good. I hate you! We are not friends! Come near us again and I will kill you! “

“Human,” Sean sputtered, spitting out blood and teeth that had come loose from the beating he had taken. He looked up at Elijah through the blood that now flowed into his eyes and shivered. This wasn’t the Elijah he knew. This wasn’t the boy he had tried so hard to protect. Elijah was still under the spell. He won‘t be back to normal until the monster was dead.

“No Sean. You are not human. You’re a monster. You’re more of a monster than he could ever be. I better not ever see you again, or you will know the true power of a slayer.” Not waiting for an answer, he dropped Sean and went to Dominic’s side, looking him over, checking for any other injuries. With tearful blue eyes, he looked at Viggo. “He’s hurt bad.”

“We have to get him off the streets as soon as possible. Bean will be here looking for him. He probably already knows what happened through the sire/childe bond that Orli told me about.”

“Sire/childe bond?” Elijah frowned, not liking the thought of any part of his Dom being bonded to that evil Bean.

“I’ll explain later, but first let’s get Dominic somewhere safe before assessing anymore of the damage.”

“We should remove the stake,” Elijah frowned, not liking the object in his love’s chest. His own heart hurt just looking at it. 

“No…not right now. We wait until we get him somewhere safe,” Viggo shook his head. If they removed the stake now, Dominic’s screams would draw attention…attention that they didn’t want. “We should go now. I’ll get under his arms, you get his feet…”

Elijah just nodded, blinking back his tears. He was not going to fall apart now. Dominic needed him to be strong for once. He needed the slayer. Not the weak little boy that had chosen that fucking murderer over him…but the slayer that gave as good as he got. The strong Elijah…the Elijah that Dominic had fallen in love with from the beginning. Moving to take Dominic’s legs, Elijah was ready to lift when he felt a presence behind him. Frowning he turned to see Dominic’s friend Billy standing there, looking as if he was going to rip someone’s head off if they didn’t start explaining.

“Bloody hell, what did you do? Wasn’t it enough that you broke his heart?! You had to try to kill him too and you didn’t even do that right,” the Scot snarled, his usually serene face morphing into the face of the monster beneath. “I should have killed you when you first broke his heart.”

“Hey, Billy, calm down,” Viggo was back to his feet, sliding in between Elijah and the angry vampire. “Elijah didn’t do this.”

“Like hell he didn’t…”

“He didn’t! Will you listen to me…what are you doing here anyway?” Viggo crossed his arms, not moving a budge, inwardly praying that Orlando would somehow show up. He really wasn’t up to fighting Billy. He liked Billy, but he wasn’t going to let him hurt Elijah. 

“Bean was worried about Dominic. He didn’t show up for the hunt. Then he started getting antsy, saying Dominic was in trouble. He was going to come himself, but he was in a rage. Thought it’d be better if I came instead and brought Dom to him. You both should think whatever you believe in that it was me. If it was Bean, he wouldn’t even give you a chance to explain why Dominic is laying here, nearly dusted, and definitely scared. He’s not going to be happy to see this.”

“It was Astin. He ambushed Dominic. We came right at the tail end of it…” Viggo frowned when he glanced to where Elijah had left a bleeding Sean, just to find the spot empty. “Guess he ran off after Elijah beat the shit out of him.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to let Bean know that. Hope you boys aren’t too attached to the wanker. His days are now numbered…now move aside. I have to take Dominic to…”

“No!” Elijah was up and in front of Dominic, blocking Billy’s path to him. There was no way he was going to let Billy take Dominic. Something told him that if Bean got his hands on Dominic, any chance he had to get him back would be gone forever. “No…you can’t take him!”

“And why not? He’s our responsibility slayer. Not yours. In fact, as Dominic’s best mate, I say you’ve done enough damage,” Billy crossed his arms, his dislike for Elijah clear in his tensed posture. He supposed he could have liked the young human if he hadn’t hurt his friend so much,if he hadn’t chosen that wanker Astin over Dominic…but he had and Billy couldn’t help but to lay all of this at Elijah’s doorstep. 

“Look, I know I’ve hurt him badly and I can’t express how sorry I am for that. I really am. I want to make things right with Dom. I want to give him what he wants, but I won’t be able to do that if you take him to Bean. Bean will sap out all of the humanity Dominic has left in him. He’ll make him just another killer. You know what I’m saying is true,” Elijah pleaded, hoping that what he sensed from Billy when they talked that one time was true. That the Scot only wanted what was best for Dominic. “You said you always admired Dominic’s ability to love…his humanity. It’s still there, Billy. He’s just hiding it…protecting it….but he won’t be able to in Bean’s clutches. You know this. Look, I’m not asking you for my sake. You hate me, and you have every right to. But I am asking for Dominic’s sake. If you’re really his friend…if you really care about him…you’ll help us.”

Billy stood there, glaring at the slayer that had nearly destroyed his friend. He had stood by and watched Dominic go down the path that Bean had wanted him to go down all along and had watched the Dominic he knew and loved…his best mate…disappear behind the mask of cruelty and deceit. The guise of a vampire. The vampire that Bean was working on making them all into. Once in awhile, when Dominic thought no one was looking…when he thought he was alone, Billy would catch a glimmer of the old Dominic, still hurt, curled in on himself in pain peeking through….but then the hard shell of the vampire would come back over him, protecting him and it was off for another hunt…another kill. Now here the person responsible for the hard cold wall protecting his best friend was, begging him to let him take him somewhere to heal…not only his body…but his soul. The soul that Bean was working so hard to destroy…the soul that Billy wanted to save. He didn’t want Dominic to become a cold blooded killer. He didn’t want Dominic to be just another one of Bean’s protégés. He wanted the old Dominic back. The strong Dominic that liked to push Bean to his limits, that had his own mind, that had his own heart. He wanted to save that Dominic…and as much as he hated to do it, he knew that handing Dominic over to Orli’s boyfriend and the slayer, may be the only way to save that soul.

“Bloody hell,” Billy cursed, running a hand over his short hair. “I can get into a lot of trouble for this…if Bean finds out…”

“Billy?” Viggo asked, his voice on the very edge of hope. He knew that Billy Boyd was a good man, tonight he was proving it.

“I just want to make one thing clear,” Billy growled, carefully scooping his friend up into his arms, careful not to touch the stake protruding from Dominic’s chest. He glared at Elijah, clear dislike and blame in his eyes. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for Dominic. I’m not going to let Bean destroy what goodness he has left in him. Is that clear?”

Elijah simply nodded, understanding why Billy was so cold towards him. Billy was what Elijah should have been from the start. Loyal to Dominic. That was something he could respect. If only he had been loyal to the injured vampire from the start, things could have been a lot different now. 

“So where are we taking him?” Billy asked, carrying Dominic to the car, trying to keep all other thoughts at bay. If he allowed himself to think, he would not be allowing the slayer anywhere near his friend…whether it was good or bad. So he just worked on keeping his thoughts on the present and the task at hand. “The slayers?”

“To my place. Orli will know what to do for him…and it’s safe there,” Viggo sighed, slipping into the driver’s seat, his heart aching for Elijah when he saw the look on the young man’s face as Billy slid into the back with Dominic, leaving no space for him. “Come on, Lij. Front seat with me.”

Elijah took one last wistful look at Dominic and slid into the front seat, trying not to think about how it should be him back there with Dominic instead of Billy. He was the one that loved Dominic most…he was the one Dominic needed. Then again, Billy probably thought he loved Dominic most and that it was he that Dominic needed…and true, with how pissed Dominic was with him right now, maybe Billy was the one to be back there at his side.

“Hey, you’ll get your chance kiddo,” Viggo reached over to squeeze his hand, giving some much needed support. “Be patient.”

 

Patience. Yeah, that was exactly what he was going to need. Patience. Even when Dominic woke up, he knew that he won’t be forgiven, but he was sure that he could regain Dom’s heart if given the chance…that is if that chance hasn’t been taken away from him.

It wasn’t long for Viggo to pull up in front of his house, nearly running over poor Orlando, who stared at Billy with wide eyes as the Scot darted out of the car with an injured Dominic in his arms. 

“What the fuck? Billy? What happened?” A growl escaped as he saw Elijah step out of the car and before Viggo could stop him, he had the slayer by the throat and squeezing. “You fucking son of a bitch! Breaking his heart wasn’t enough for you was it?! You just had to try to kill him didn’t you? What happened? Have a change of heart?”

Viggo pulled at Orlando, not liking how Elijah wasn’t even fighting to get loose. “Orlando Bloom, you let him go right now! He didn’t do this! It was Astin! Let him go!”

“Astin?” Orlando looked at Viggo, not even looking away from the choking Elijah, Viggo’s voice barely slicing through his rage.

“Astin. In fact, Elijah saved Dom. Let him go,” Viggo repeated.

“Billy?” Orlando looked at the other vampire, looking for confirmation. He loved Viggo and trusted him, but Vig also loved Elijah and wouldn’t want Orlando to hurt him, even if it was deserved.

“Your human’s right, Orli. It was that fucker Astin. Let the slayer go. “

Orlando just dropped the Elijah, not bothering to apologize. He was still pissed about the other stuff. “Get him inside.”

Gasping to catch his breath, Elijah picked himself off the floor and followed everyone into the house, not even pissed about Orlando’s attack. As far as he was concerned, he deserved much worse. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t chosen Sean, if he had stood up for Dom and the love they shared…this wouldn’t have happened. He followed them up the stairs and watched as Billy and Orlando got Dominic settled in the guest room. He walked up to stand beside Viggo, taking in the injured vampire, wincing as his heart ached at the sight. His beautiful Dominic…

“We have to get that stake out of him,” Viggo frowned.

“It’ll hurt him,” Elijah chewed on his nails, a tear streaming down his cheek. He almost couldn’t take this. His healthy, vibrant Dom…even paler than usual, bruised and bloody and scared…he wanted to go punch Sean some more for this…

“It’s going to take three of us…Billy and the slayer should hold him down…I’ll remove the stake….” Orlando stroked his chin. “This isn’t going to be pretty.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Just get the bloody thing out of him,” Billy glared over at Elijah. “Come on Slayer. You get one shoulder, I get the other. Orli, you get the thing out of him...”

Elijah did as was instructed, pressing against Dom’s shoulder, to hold him still. He didn’t know what the point was. Dom was unconscious. He didn’t look to be waking up anytime soon. He had his answer though, when Orlando pulled the stake out and Dominic screamed and arched against the bed, struggling against the hold that Elijah and Billy had and still it almost wasn’t enough. Elijah felt hot tears threaten and he silently swore to kill Sean Astin should he ever see him again.

Quickly Viggo gave Orli some bandages to press against the wound, to stop the bleeding. The older man frowned and in a calm voice, wiped the blond hair away from the scared face, which was now vamped out. “Shhh, Dominic. Shhh, it’s alright. It’s over. You’re safe here…shhh…”

“Viggo’s right, Dom. It’s over. Sean won’t be bothering you anymore. I’ll make sure of it…please calm down,” Elijah joined in trying to calm his former lover down, hoping to make him feel safe and secure somehow. 

Dominic grabbed on to Elijah’s voice through the pain. In the torment that was sweeping through him, he couldn’t even find the strength to be angry anymore. He just knew that it hurt, and he wanted it to stop, and Elijah’s voice felt like a lifeboat in a sea full of pain. It was the only thing he had to hold on to.  
“L…Lijah…” Dominic panted, trying to get a grip on reality somehow. A reality where the pain was a distant memory.

“I’m right here, Dom. I’m right here. I won’t leave you, never again. I promise. I’m here as long as you need me,” Elijah gripped Dominic’s hand tightly, his heart aching for the man he loved. He sounded horrible…so much pain…

Dom tightened his hold on a hand that was tightly holding his, clinging to it, hoping that the hand could draw him out of the pain somehow, but it didn’t, it couldn’t…but that voice…Elijah’s…it gave him something to hold onto…just for a little while. He knew that as soon as the pain was over, Elijah will be gone again, back to Astin…but for now, he was something to hold onto…something to keep him from going insane. Grimacing, Dominic forced his eyes open, and took in the faces. Billy. Orlando. Viggo…and right there, holding his hand…Elijah, who looked as if he was going to cry himself…

“You look bloody awful, mate,” Billy sadly smiled, coming to stand behind Elijah. He hated seeing Dominic like this. So weak and beaten. It wasn’t fair. He was going to make sure that Astin paid for this. 

“I feel bloody awful,” Dominic groaned, closing his eyes again, the light and the reality of his condition a bit too much. Never before had he felt so much pain…even when he was human. It was a burning sensation, coursing through his body, sapping his strength and his will to live through this. “Bastard staked me…why am I not dust?”

“He missed the heart,” Viggo explained. “Good thing he did, don’t you say?”

Dominic didn’t answer. His eyes had fallen on Elijah and he couldn’t stop staring at him. Elijah was like an angel, there to deal out more misery and Dominic didn’t think he could take anymore. Elijah just blushed under Dominic’s intense stare. “I’m sure you’ll heal. The burns aren’t that bad.”

“You’ll survive mate,” Orlando smiled, wishing that Viggo would let him throw Elijah out. The slayer didn’t deserve to be here, by Dom’s side, as if he had never betrayed him. He deserved to be out of Dom’s life, trailing along behind Astin, awaiting vengeance…instead he was here, holding Dom’s hand. As if everything was forgiven. He hoped Dom makes him work for forgiveness once he’s better. He didn’t want Dom to let the slayer off easily for his faithlessness. 

“Well then why do I feel like I’m slowly dying?” Dominic moaned, not feeling at all better. Instead, he felt so much worse, the hold he had on Elijah, beginning to slip. “Little, by bloody little.”

 

Billy frowned, not liking this. Dominic’s vampire healing should have been kicking in by now. He sat down and frowned at the fine sheen of dust on the mattress. “Fuck, Orli. Don’t you keep your place clean?”

“What the fuck, of course,” Orlando crossed his arms, insulted.

“Could have fooled me, it’s rather dusty. Look at this,” Billy ran a finger against the mattress and held it up for Viggo and Orli to see the dust. 

Elijah sat there, listening to the argument, frowning. Something cold seeping into his stomach. There was something he didn’t like about the argument. Billy was right. This bed shouldn’t be dusty at all…in fact….it should have been the neatest bed in the place. He looked at Dom, who’s eyes was closed as he grimaced in pain. Feeling another pain in his heart, he rubbed the hand he was holding with his free hand and gasped in horrified shock when his hand came away dusty. “Viggo!”

“Elijah?” Viggo looked at his godson, alarmed by the shaking terror in the young man’s voice. The alarm deepened when Elijah held a trembling hand up, covered with a light sheen of dust that could have only came from Dominic’s hand.

“Holy fuck,” Orlando gasped.

“I should get Bean…” Billy stood up, stunned. This he had not been expecting. Dominic, wasn’t healing. In fact, he wasn’t well at all. Observing from the dust on the bed and on Elijah’s hand, it was fair to say that Dominic was dying. “We need Bean…”

“No. No, we need someone who knows what’s going on and how to stop it…who knows how to fix him,” Orlando shook his head. “Who that is, who the fuck knows. But it’s not Bean. All he’ll do is go on a murder spree. Truce or no truce…”

“Well we have to do something…we can’t let him die!” Elijah gasped, his hold on Dominic tightening, as if he held him long enough, it’d keep Dominic with him a little bit longer. “Ian…Vig, go get Ian. Have him bring his testing supplies. We’ll test that stake…and Dom’s blood…he’ll know what to do…”

“Why don’t you go, slayer? The watcher will listen to you,” Billy asked.

“I’m not leaving Dom.”

“That didn’t stop you before, why does now matter?”

“Look, there’s no time for this! Viggo please…”

“I’ll go,” Viggo replied, his voice gentle and sad. He hated this turn. He didn’t want Dominic to die. Not only because of Orli, but because of Elijah as well. He can tell that the vamp’s death would destroy the slayer. “I’ll take the stake. It’s best if he tests it at slayer central. The rest of you behave while I‘m gone.”

“Elijah?” Dom’s voice was weak and confused. He frowned, as he watched Viggo race out of the room and saw Elijah’s dusty hand.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Everything will be alright…just rest,” The slayer bit back a sob, struggling with his own emotions. Dom was dying. Just when he finally saw Sean Astin for what he was and ready to make amends, the chance was being taken away from him. It wasn’t fair. It should be him, laying there dying. Not Dom. It was him that deserved this for being so fucking stupid! But he wouldn’t cry. Not in front of Dom. He had to be strong for once. Be by Dom’s side and support him. 

“I’ll go round up some o neg. He needs to keep his strength up,” Orlando frowned, feeling uncomfortable, watching Elijah bent over Dominic, reassuring him that everything was ok when it was anything but…

“I should check in with Bean..” Billy looked longingly at his friend. He didn’t want to leave. If Dom died…he should be by his side. He knew for sure that Bean won’t let him out of his sight once he returned. 

Elijah didn’t respond. His full attention was on Dominic, wishing that he had done things differently, wishing that Sean Astin had never been part of his life. “I love you Dom…I’m so sorry that it took so long…that I was stupid…that I wasted so much time…I don’t expect you to forgive me…but I just want you to know that I love you…”

Dominic couldn’t answer this. For one he was in too much pain, he could barely keep his eyes open and two…he couldn’t trust Elijah. The slayer had ripped his heart out and stumped all over it when he left him for Astin. It nearly killed Dom when Elijah let the wanker speak for him, calling him a dead evil thing. He couldn’t trust that the slayer wouldn’t do it again. In fact, he was pretty sure that Elijah was here out of guilt and the minute Dom was either well again or finally turned into a pile of dust, Elijah would go right back to his happy, sheltered life with Astin. 

“You better not hurt him again, slayer,” Billy growled, now standing in the doorway, still not sure if he should return to Bean and keep him at bay. “If you do…well I’m pretty sure I can take down a slayer.”

Elijah just nodded in understanding. He couldn’t blame Dom’s friends for their over protectiveness. He had hurt Dom. He had chosen his enemy over him. He had stood by and let that enemy tear him down…and now here he was wanting forgiveness. He would have been suspicious too. Looking at Dominic, he could only hope that they could at least save him. That was his number one priority. Forgiveness could wait.


	24. Chapter 24

The room was quiet. The only sound was the hitch of Elijah’s breath as he struggled not to cry. It’s been a full hour since Viggo left and there’s been no word. In that hour, Dominic had lapsed into unconsciousness, leaving Elijah alone with two vampires suspicious of his motives, not that he was afraid of them. He knew that he could hold his own, but with how wretched he was feeling at the moment, he’d probably let Billy and Orlando kill him. He deserved it for letting Sean see that Dom had bitten him. For leaving Dom for Sean in the first place. He didn’t deserve a second chance with Dom, but Dom didn’t deserve to die like this either…not for loving him.

Orlando came in carrying a bag of blood, thinking that Dominic would be getting hungry soon. Standing in the doorway, he watched the slayer hold Dominic’s hand and gently touch his cheek, as if the vampire was something precious to him. He couldn’t understand Elijah. Last week, he wanted nothing to do with Dominic. He stood by Astin’s side and agreed with everything he said. Now that Dominic was dying, the boy was acting like he had been Dominic’s loyal lover after all. Well, Viggo may fall for that, but he sure wasn’t going to. Elijah may stay, but he wasn’t going to pretend that at least some of this wasn’t his fault.   
“You’re still here?”

“Of course. Where else would I be?” Elijah looked at his godfather’s partner, again fighting tears. “Look, I know you hate me…that you think I’m a weak asshole and you’re right. I am…but I do love Dom and I’ll never leave him again. I see Sean for what he is now and…I’m so sorry I didn’t see it sooner before this happened.”

Orlando wanted to blame the slayer. He wanted to rip him from Dom’s side and then rip his head off for hurting Dom, turning him into a killer, and then getting him killed and not in the way Dominic would want to go out either, in a slow, lingering death way, where his friends had to watch him waste away as if he was a lowly human. But he couldn’t do any of those things. It would hurt Viggo and most importantly Dom. His friend would never admit it, but he wanted the slayer there. He could tell by the way Dom looked at him, the way Dom held onto the slayer’s hand. Dom may not trust the boy, but he fucking needed him and Orlando will make sure that Dom had what he needed. No matter how he may personally feel about it.

“If it was up to me, you wouldn’t be here right now, slayer. If it was a perfect world, Dominic would only have people that were loyal to him from the start at his bedside.”

“What do you want me to do to make up for what happened Orlando? Believe me, I hate myself for what I had done, but there’s nothing I can do about it now. Besides, he wants me here.”

“For now he does. But the minute he tells you to leave, I’m throwing your arse out of here. Viggo or no Viggo,” Orlando crossed his arms, meaning each and every word. 

Elijah found himself speechless at Orlando’s words. He knew that the vampire meant them and that the anger in those brown eyes were as real as the love that Dom’s eyes still held beneath the hurt and pain. If Dominic told him to go, Orlando will have him removed. He would just have to make it so Dom wouldn’t ask him to go. He had to start redeeming himself in Dom’s eyes, but how? How can he possibly do that when there was nothing he could do to save him at the moment.

“Elijah!” Viggo’s voice called out, loud and rushed, heading up stairs, two more pairs of footsteps right behind him. 

Elijah felt relief sweep through him as he saw Ian and Liv follow his Godfather into the room. Not only was his watcher there, but a powerful witch, giving Dom an even better chance of survival, in his eyes at least.

“Viggo, what’s Liv doing here?” Orlando asked, confused why the witch was needed.

“She helped us find out what was on that stake.”

“Ian?” Elijah tearfully looked at his watcher, who just smiled kindly at his slayer. Things had been tense between them about Astin’s involvement with the slayer’s, but now all he felt was concern for Elijah. He could tell by looking at him that the boy had finally opened his eyes about his friendship with Sean Astin and had no intentions of leaving Dominic’s side ever again. It was just too bad it was a little late. 

“The news is bad, my boy. Bad, but not hopeless.”

“Maybe we should talk in another room…let Dominic rest,” Liv suggested, her heart aching to see the normally cheeky Dominic looking so weak and fragile in that bed. If only she had done something about Astin before it came to this, now the vampire may die and all hope will be lost.

Elijah looked down at Dom and frowned. He wasn’t getting any better at all. He had his alert moments, but they were often filled with pain and questions on why Elijah was there. Elijah would tell him the truth. That he loved him and had promised not to leave his side, and now here Ian and Liv were, asking him to break that promise. “I promised I wouldn’t leave his side.”

“It’ll only be for a minute,” Liv promised. “There’s something you have to know and Dominic doesn’t need to hear it just yet.”

“There is where I have to disagree with you,” Orlando stepped in. He knew for a fact that Dom would be furious if he found out they were keeping things from him. “He’s dying, love. He has every right to know what it is that’s killing him and the cure for it. It’s as much of his business as it is the slayer’s there.”

“Even if there’s a chance of him rejecting the cure if he knows what it is?” Ian arched a brow.

“Ian, please. Just tell us. I’m sure Dom will make the right decision,” Elijah pleadingly looked at his watcher, hoping that they didn’t insist on leaving the room. Anything could happen within a minute. Dom could worsen…he could die…he could wake up and find that Elijah wasn’t there and think the worse…

“We might as well go ahead and tell the boy, Liv. Dominic will have to find out sooner or later. It may be easier to tell them both together like this,” Ian nodded, turning towards the witch.

“Are you sure that’s for the best, Ian?”

“He’ll find out anyway Liv.”

“Very well,” Liv nodded in resignation. “The poison is what’s called ashcalitoria. What it does is once it enters the body it causes a slow allergic reaction, kind of like the wooden stake…but slower, causing the vampire to slowly dust. There’s only two ways to cure this. A pint of sire’s blood…and nearly all the blood of a slayer…”

“I’ll get Bean,” Billy took a step towards the door. He had hoped to cure Dom without getting Bean involved, but there was obviously no choice. He doubted that the slayer brigade would sacrifice a slayer to save a slayer killing vampire like Dominic.

“That won’t be necessary,” Elijah shook his head. No fucking way was he letting Bean near Dom, not knowing what he now knew. Plus, there was a chance of Bean taking Dom away to mold him into the vampire he wanted him to be, and there was no way that he was going to let that happen. 

“What is it with you, man?!” Billy turned his glare on Elijah, his anger with the slayer building once again. “You leave him for that murdering git, and now you’re standing in the way of him getting cured, after claiming you love him after all!”

“I do love him…”

“Well then why are you standing here, refusing to let me get the one person that will cure him at no risk to any of your lot?”

“Oh dear,” Liv gasped, her eyes widening in understanding. Of course…it might make perfect sense to the slayer. The ultimate way to make up all the hurt he had caused the one he loves. “Because he’s sacrificing himself…”

“What?” Orlando frowned. He looked at Elijah, then at Dom, who laid there so still, then at Viggo. It’d hurt Viggo if this all went wrong and Elijah died. He couldn’t just stand back and let that happen. He glared at Elijah. The slayer had already hurt one person he loved, he won’t allow him to hurt another. “Don’t be stupid. There’s a chance he won’t be able to stop. It’s bloody suicide!”

“Orlando’s right Elijah. The risk is too great…” Ian nodded. “I’m afraid that Bean is our best choice…”

“I don’t care about the fucking risk! I want…I need to save Dom. He doesn’t deserve to go out like this and if there’s something I can do to save him, which there is…I want to do it. It’s not like you necessarily need me, Ian…it’s not like you don’t have slayers coming for the fight…but there’s only one Dom, and I can’t lose him, even though I know it’s what I deserve. You take him to Bean, he’ll change him. He’ll take away what makes him Dom. You know he will. This way, Dom lives, you get a strong fighter, and I don’t lose…”

“You’ll lose your life Elijah…” Viggo swallowed, not liking this at all. He had promised Elijah’s father that he would take care of his son, and so far, he was doing a fucking bad job of it.

“My life means nothing without, Dom. The past weeks have taught me that if nothing else,” Elijah wiped away his tears, silently pleading for Viggo and Ian to understand and not try to stop him. He had to save Dominic. Even if it meant not being here to be with him.

“You seemed to be doing just fine without him for this long, mate,” Billy walked to Dom’s opposite side. “But they’re right. You can’t do this. Besides, he won’t let you. Despite everything, he still loves you. He won’t drink from you, especially if can kill you.”

“Don’t you think Dominic should have the option?”

“Elijah my boy…we should wait…”

Exasperated, Elijah rubbed his hand against Dom’s cheek and winced as even more dust came away. He held his now dusty hand up for everyone in the room to see. “We don’t have time! We use my blood and that’s the end of it!”

“Very well. It’s your funeral,” Orlando glared, sweeping out of the room.

“Orlando!” Viggo called out to his lover. He turned back to Elijah, his eyes pleading. “Elijah, please. Think this through some more. Think of Dominic. How would he be able to live with himself if he accidentally killed you?”

“I am thinking about Dominic. He’s all I’ve been able to think about since we were last together…”

“I’m telling ya, he won’t go for it,” Billy warned. “I’ve known Dominic for a lot longer than you have Slayer. I know what he’s like when he gets it in his head that he loves someone. He’ll refuse. Especially when he learns that it may kill you. It’s not at all easy for us to pull away when feeding…and in his weakened condition…”

“He has no choice. I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll make him so pissed with me if I have to…I’m not going to let him die and I refuse to let Bean take anymore from him than he already has.”

“Well then you’re a fool, slayer. Perhaps you deserve what you get. Especially after what you’ve done to him. I don’t know why I’m trying to stop it.”

Elijah had to agree. Why was everyone trying to stop it? He deserved much worse than possible death by Dom’s hands. He turned to look at Ian, his eyes grim, yet full with a determination he wish he had weeks ago. When it had still mattered. “I’m doing this Ian. Nothing you say or do will change my mind.”

“At least…take an hour to tie up loose ends, my boy. We don’t know how this is going to end and you may want to say all you have to say, just in case the worse happens…,” Ian crossed his arms, his mind going to Sean Astin as he said this. He wondered what the man’s reaction would be if Elijah died as an end result to his actions.

“I don’t want to leave Dom…why can’t we just do this now?” Elijah frowned, his voice at the edge of desperation. “I don’t get it Ian…”

“Because Dominic is asleep. Even drinking your blood will take strength that he does not have at the moment. Go Elijah. Let him gather what strength he has…”

Elijah looked down at Dominic’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, despite the light sheen of dust that was covering his face. Sniffing, Elijah gently touched his face and nearly sobbed when grey eyes opened to meet his own.

“Lijah,” Dominic whispered, feeling too worn out to really talk or feel anything at all. “What’s going on?”

“Shh, don’t speak. You’re gonna need your strength…just…relax, ok? I…I’m going to go out now…let you sleep.”

Dominic just frowned, then nodded, as if something had just been confirmed. It was just what he thought all along. Elijah was just making his quick escape. He was here only out of guilt. Now he was off to Astin…lightly chastise the fucker then settle back into his life and forget that he had ever existed. “Fine. Go.”

“Dominic, I’m going to come back,” Elijah squeezed his hand, somehow knowing that Dom thought this was good-bye. His heart ached at the knowledge of what he had done to the man he loved. “I promise…”

Dominic didn’t answer. He was too weak and he didn’t want to say anything else. He just wanted to go back to sleep and just forget. 

Sighing in sad resignation, Elijah leaned down and gently kissed Dom’s dusty lips, frowning at the taste of sickness and ash. He blinked back tears. Kissing Dom wasn’t supposed to be like that. This shouldn’t be happening. “I’ll be back…rest…”

Dominic just looked away, too exhausted to argue or even care. Elijah wondered if he shouldn’t leave after all. Dominic was looking worse and…

“My boy, go. He has friends here who will look after him. Go take care of unfinished business,” Ian disrupted Elijah’s thoughts, sensing the slayer’s indecision. 

Elijah sighed, giving up trying to stay. He didn’t want to leave. Dominic was probably thinking that he wasn’t coming back. That he had only been there out of guilt, but that wasn’t true, but sadly there was nothing he could say to convince Dom. But he’ll see. When Elijah comes back, Dom will see just how much he loved him. There’d be no more denying it. 

~*~

Sean sat in the empty apartment, staring at the walls, an icepack soothing his throbbing face. Elijah had really given him a beating, but that he could forgive. After all, he was still under Dominic’s spell, but once the vampire dusted…once he was finished…Elijah would be back, regretting beating the shit out of his most loyal friend. It was only a matter of time. All Sean had to do now was wait…

He didn’t have to wait long. He looked towards the door when he heard the turn of the lock. He straightened up and made sure that his bruised face was visible as Elijah entered. It was strange. He hadn’t expected Dominic to dust so soon. He got to his feet, looking at Elijah with hope. “Elijah…it’s over so soon…I never…well…I…I forgive you Lij. I know that you weren’t yourself. I forgive you…”

Elijah looked at Sean in disbelief, unable to believe what he had just heard. Did Sean honestly say that he forgave him? That was impossible. As far as he was concerned, he hadn’t done anything to be forgiven for. He had simply defended the man he loved. Something he should have done that long ago day at that slayer meeting.

“Well I don’t forgive you.”

Sean blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that kind of answer. Elijah was supposed to be here, filled to the brim with remorse and gratefulness that Sean had done what he obviously couldn’t. Kill Monaghan and break the vampire’s spell. Of course, he had hoped the poison would have worked as slow as possible. Torturing Monaghan for all the pain he had caused them, but he would take what he could get. Instead, he had an angry, unforgiving Elijah, so obviously Monaghan still lived. Fine. He’ll deal with this Elijah. The one that Monaghan had created, knowing soon his Elijah will return and he’ll take him back with open arms.   
“So he’s not dead yet. But he will be and his spell over you will be broken. I just want you to know that I’m not angry with you. I know it wasn’t you that did this to me. Once Monaghan is dead and his hold on you is over, I’ll be here for you. I’m angry with him. I hate him, I don’t hate you. I just want you to come home.”

Elijah struggled to keep his temper. He would love nothing more than to beat Sean’s face in once again, but that wasn’t what he was here to do, plus he needed Sean alert. He wanted Sean to hear everything he was about to say and know that it was his fault. He had caused this. If he had just been a friend to him. If he had just been happy that he had been happy…this wouldn’t he happening now…he wouldn’t be preparing himself to die at the fangs of the sick vampire he loved.   
“I am home. I’m with Dominic…for however long I have him. I don’t need nor want your forgiveness. I should never have wanted it. This could have all been avoided if I hadn’t…if I had just let you go…”

“Elijah?” Sean asked, not getting what his former friend was saying. 

“The poison you gave Dominic, Sean. What do you know of it?” Elijah asked, his voice cold and distant, the rage barely contained.

Sean shrugged. He hadn’t read much about the substance he brought from the magic shop. He just knew that it killed vampires slowly, torturing them along the way. It was the perfect thing to make Dominic pay for not only biting Elijah, but taking him away from him, once again.  
“Not much. Just that it kills them slowly.”

“So you don’t know the cure.”

Sean just snorted. Like he’d care about a cure. “No I don’t. Why would I? He deserves what he’s getting Elijah. He has you under a spell. He wouldn’t leave you alone. He brought all of this on himself.”

“Well I found a cure Sean. One that’s perfect. You couldn’t have found a more perfect cure.”

Sean’s smirk faded, and the light in his eyes dimmed. No. No, he couldn’t cure Dominic. He had to let him die, so the spell could be broken. So he could come back and they could move on with their lives. “Elijah, no. You have to let the poison do what it’s meant to do. You have to get free of him. Please Elijah. Help me save you…”

“I’m not the one needing to be saved Sean. It’s Dominic…and then you after he’s cured. Aren’t you even curious about what the cure is?”

Sean just shook his head, feeling helpless. All the hope he had felt had been sucked right out of him. Elijah didn’t know what he was doing. 

“It’s me, Sean. I’m the cure. Slayer blood. Nearly all of it. Of course, there’s a good chance that I’ll die, unfortunately. Thanks to you, all that time I could have had with Dom…wasted…but that’s ok…because he’ll get to live…even though I won’t…all because of you.”

Sean’s eyes widened in alarm. “No! Fuck, Elijah no! Don’t do this! Let him die! You’re so much more important than he is! You can’t…you can’t let him kill you!”

“But it’s not him killing me, Sean. It’s you.”

Sean took a step back and blinked, his eyes hard to read, not that Elijah cared. He just wanted Sean to know what he had done by poisoning Dominic. By not letting him go. 

“Huh?”

“You killed me. If you hadn’t poisoned Dominic, if you had just let me go…fuck, if you had just accepted Dom and I from the start…there would have been no need for me to sacrifice my life to save the man I love…like I said. You killed me and that‘s something you‘re going to have to live with.”

Sean backed up, shaking his head, denying Elijah’s words. “No…no Elijah…don’t do this. Don’t throw your life away on that bloodsucker. He’s not worth it…”

“He’s worth ten times either of us Sean! He didn’t deserve the three months of hell you and I put him through! He doesn’t deserve to slowly waste away until he’s nothing at all! He’s everything to me and I refuse to let you take him away! Even if it means that I’d have to die myself to save him!”

“Elijah…”

“And that’s not all…you’re not getting out of this unpunished! I’m going to have Billy give Bean a note, telling him who’s responsible for Dom’s poisoning and giving him permission to come after you…and to kill you indiscriminately if you even think about going after Dom! You stay away from him Sean!”

“I can’t let you do this Elijah…”

“You can’t stop me. Your control over me has ended. I just wanted you to know before I go to my fate who to blame. Not Dominic. You. You and your need to control me. Goodbye Sean,” Elijah turned to leave, but was stopped by Sean’s hand on his arm. He glared at his former friend, hating him more than anything. “Get the fuck off of me.”

“I can’t let you do this, Lij. I can’t let you throw your life away. If only you heard all the things he said about us, our friendship…you’d let him die…”

“All he said about our friendship was most likely true. Now get the fuck off,” Elijah jerked his arm out of Sean’s tight grasp, wincing at the red mark it left. “I mean it Sean. Stay away from Dominic.”

“Like I’ll let him get away with…aaack” Sean gasped when he found himself up against the wall, Elijah’s elbow digging into this throat, cutting off his airway.

Elijah’s teeth were clenched and his eyes burned with hatred for the man he once called friend. How had he been so mistaken about someone? “Stay away from him. Or I’ll kill you right now.”

Sean didn’t say anything else. He just collapsed to the floor once Elijah released him and gulped in air as he watched Elijah leave the apartment, slamming the apartment door behind him. He didn’t even look back behind him. If he had, he would have seen Sean’s tears of pain and loss and he wouldn’t have cared. Maybe once…before Sean had ruined his life…but not now, when his life had a possibility of ending, thanks to Sean’s hatred. All good feelings that he had ever felt for Sean Astin was good and dead. Never to be revived again.

~*~

Elijah returned to the apartment, not feeling any better. He had thought that laying the blame for his death on Sean’s doorstep would make him feel vindicated somehow. Would lift the heavy weight that had been on his shoulders for sometime now. But instead he felt worse. Yeah, Sean was suffering now, but Dominic was still dying and even when Elijah cures him with his blood, there was no guarantee that he’d be there to be with Dominic…to make things right. Sean had stolen so much time away from them and there was no getting it back. No matter how much guilt he heaped on him. 

“My boy, you have returned. Have you taken care of everything you needed to?” Ian stood from the chair he was sitting in, speaking to Liv and Viggo. Billy and Orlando was in the guestroom with Dominic. 

“Yes. Is Dominic awake? I’m ready to get this over with,” Elijah nodded, pushing all other thoughts but Dominic from his mind. Nothing else mattered now. The past was over, and the future was yet to be written, whether he was in it or not. All that he cared about was Dominic surviving.

“Yes. He’s rather alert, actually and seemed to have regained some of his strength…”

“But he’s still dusting, isn’t he?” Elijah asked, not able to get his hopes up that it had stopped. Liv had explained it perfectly. No cure except for Sire or slayer blood. For Dom to stop dusting without that, it would have taken a miracle and Elijah just didn’t believe in those anymore. 

“I’m sorry Elijah. I wish there was something else,” Liv bowed her head, feeling guilty. If only she searched harder for a more acceptable option. One that didn’t require Dominic’s sire or Elijah’s life…

“Don’t be. You’re not the one that poisoned him. You’re not the one that made all of this necessary. Only one person is responsible for all of this,” Elijah took a deep breath and started for the guest room. “I better go. It’s only a matter of time before he gets worse. It’s best we do this while he has the strength to do so…yeah?”

“We’ll come with you…”

“No!” Elijah rejected more harshly than he had meant to. He didn’t want anyone to be around for this. The last time Dominic had bitten him…it had been more intimate than making love, and if this time was like that…well he just wanted it to be the two of them. No witnesses. “I mean no…no, that won’t be necessary. I just want it to be me and Dom…”

“Elijah please…reconsider…” Viggo got to his feet, his eyes pleading. He had promised his best friend that he would care for Elijah, not watch him go to his possible death…

“No Viggo. No. This is the only way I can prove myself to him…besides…I owe him this much.”

“He won’t do it…”

“I’ll make him,” Elijah sniffed, going to his godfather for one last hug. He hated that their reconciliation was so short. More time that Astin had stolen from him. “Take care of him for me, Viggo. If I die…make sure he doesn’t blame himself…”

Viggo simply nodded before letting the slayer go, wishing that Elijah would stop and think, but the boy was in love and desperate. He was going to listen to no one. With tears in his eyes, he watched Elijah disappear into the guestroom and praying that he’ll walk back out again…

Dominic was up and standing by a nearby window when Elijah entered the room. Orlando and Billy were by his side, watching him wearily. Elijah closed the door, nervously licking his lips, not really knowing what to expect. Dominic could throw him out and refuse to see him. He could gladly take his life. Or like, Billy said, refuse his cure, not giving him a chance to make things up to him…not wanting to know just how much Elijah loved him.

“You’re back,” Billy blinked in surprise. He had thought that the slayer had ran for the hills. Perhaps to hide behind Astin’s apron strings for as long as he could. He hadn’t expected him to return.

“Told you. I’m not leaving him. Does he know?”

“He knows your mate poisoned him. That he’s dying. That it’ll take Bean or a slayer’s blood to cure him. But he doesn’t know your plan. Both Orli and I decided to leave that up to you to explain,” Billy explained, his voice still cold, but his eyes not as hard. Slowly, Elijah was earning his respect. 

Elijah nodded. It was just as well that he explain everything. He looked at Dom and felt a great swell of love and a tinge of sadness. It’d take a miracle to save him for his Dom…to carry him through this. It’d take great control on Dom’s part. Control he doubted that the vampire had at the moment. Maybe before Astin’s poison entered his system…but not now…when the demon’s survival instinct kicked in. It was just important that Dom knew that Elijah didn’t blame him. That he loved him and went to his death with eyes wide open. “I…I want to get this started…you guys should leave us now…”

Orlando and Billy just nodded, knowing how intimate things could get. Plus Dominic and Elijah probably needed to talk first and things would get pretty awkward pretty fast if they decided to stay and witness it. Taking Orlando’s arm, Billy pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them, knowing that the next time they see Dominic, he’ll be physically healthy. It was his mental state that they were going to have to worry about.

Alone now, Elijah slowly approached Dominic and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. “Dom…we need to talk. I have to explain a few things…”

“I don’t have time for this Elijah. As you know your mate, Astin poisoned me and soon I’ll be dust. I don’t want to hear your defense of him,” Dominic’s voice was cold and distant and he kept his back turned, not able to look upon Elijah and realize that after everything, he was still on Astin’s side. He was sure that’s why he came back. To paint some pitiful picture of Astin. Something that would absolve him of guilt. “Besides, you’re wasting your breath. It’s not me who has to forgive your Astin. It’s Bean, and that will never happen…”

“I’m not here to ask you to forgive that bastard. I’m here to help you…to save you…but first I need you to turn around to listen. Please Dom…this isn’t the time to shut me out…even though I know I deserve it…fuck, I’m lucky you’re even talking to me at all…”

Dominic closed his eyes, already feeling his strength waning. He couldn’t do this. Not now…not when it was his last hours. Why was Elijah here? To torture him? The thing is that he didn’t trust Elijah…he couldn’t…as far as he knew, Elijah was here out of pity and that was something he didn’t want nor need…  
“I don’t want your pity…”

“And you don’t have it. But you do have my love…just listen. Please, that’s all I ask. Hear me out.”

Dominic closed his eyes and wished that Elijah would just let him rest in peace for once. He didn’t want to think about Elijah. He didn’t want to remember what it was like to hold him. He didn’t want to remember what his kisses tasted like…or his blood…so warm and sweet and powerful…when he was with Elijah…it had felt like he had never died. He had felt like a man…until the day he had turned his back on him because of Astin…and now, here he was…pleading with him to listen. He didn’t want to, but he just couldn’t resist. His anger was gone and in it’s place was hurt and that was what was in his eyes when he turned and looked at the slayer. “Fine. Say your piece.”

All words fled Elijah as he met Dom’s eyes. What could he say? What would possibly make Dom listen to him and accept what needed to be done. Fuck, just looking at Dom…Elijah just couldn’t understand how he had gone without those eyes for so long. Those arms…that mouth…those hands…he was the biggest fool ever and now it was too late…

“Well?” Dominic asked, a little impatient, wanting this over with so he could finally die in peace. 

Elijah swallowed down his nervousness. He’ll make Dom listen. He’ll make him see…one way or another.

“Dom…I…I have to apologize to you. You were right all along. We do belong together and I am so sorry. So sorry that I fucked it up by allowing some sentimental garbage about Astin get to me, for letting him control me…and for letting him call you…what he did. I was just so fucking confused. I wanted you…I thought he was my friend…it wasn’t until you bit me that I finally saw Astin for what he was. I know I have no right asking you for your forgiveness. Not after what I did. I know that you went back to feeding off of humans because of me. I know that what’s happening to you now is again, because of me. It’s my fault all of it.”

Dominic was silent. He didn’t know how to react to this. On one hand…he wanted to forgive Elijah. He wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go again. He wanted to soothe the hurt and pain that both of them have gone through and just cherish what little time they had left before he dusted…but another part of him just couldn’t trust Elijah’s words. What stopped Elijah from turning around now and going back to Astin again? What stopped him from taking his love away so cruelly, like last time? Shutting him out of his life? Even though he didn’t have much of a life left, Dominic didn’t want to risk opening his heart back up for even more pain than before….  
“I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything…not one thing," Elijah went to him and pressed a gentle hand to his cheek. “I know I’ve hurt you, bad. I know that you may never have trust in me again…but I do know that I love you and for now on…everything I do…is for you.”

“Elijah…” Dominic sighed, feeling his defenses weakening as he looked into those blue eyes. So sincere. So full of love…how could he deny his own feelings. How could he reject Elijah now? “I…I can’t make that decision right now. As you know…I don’t have much time left and…I…I don’t know if I can trust you and…I just don’t know…”

“I know. I know. I’m not going to pressure you. I just wanted you to know that I do love you. I always have…and I never stopped.”

Tears ran from Dominic’s eyes, tracing a path down his dust covered face. Looking into those eyes, he knew that the slayer was speaking the truth. Their lips met as Dominic cupped Elijah’s soft cheek with a shaking hand. He didn’t trust the slayer just yet, but there was no doubting his own feelings for the boy. He loved Elijah. More than anything, and if he was to die, he wanted to die, knowing that Elijah was his…


	25. Chapter 25

Elijah moaned as the kiss deepened, their lips and tongues gently slid against one another, refamilarizing themselves in a sensual dance of desire, love, and of remorse. It was the sweetest kiss that Elijah had in his life. It was the kiss of hope…that was until Dominic pushed him away and was on the other side of the room in a blink of an eye. Confused, Elijah stared at him, wondering what had gone wrong, if he had done something wrong. If he had, he could fix it. All Dom had to do was give him a chance.

“Dom?”

The vampire shook his head, his eyes turned away from the slayer. No. No, he couldn’t do this again! He couldn’t open himself up! He won’t! It was too painful! “No, no. Not again. I won’t let you hurt me again.”

Elijah’s heart broke at the words. So he wasn’t forgiven quite yet, and sadly, there was no time to wait until he was. “Dom…I’m sorry. I know this is my fault and I’m so fucking sorry. If I could take it all back…if I could erase what I had done, how I had allowed him to hurt us…to hurt you…I would. You have to believe that. Maybe you will someday.”

“I don’t have someday, Elijah. I’m dying, remember? Your mate did something to me.”

“He poisoned you, Dom. He tainted the stake with poison.” Elijah winced as he noticed that Dom’s face was still scared from the holy water. He wondered if that would heal once Dom drank his blood. He hoped that he lived to find out. “He poisoned you, but there’s a cure. All you have to do is take it and you’ll be healthy again. Back to your sexy, snaky self.”

Dominic frowned. He didn’t know what to think of this news. Everything was happening so fast. His poisoning, Elijah’s apology, kissing Elijah and now this possible cure. He just needed a minute to process it all, but again, he really didn’t have time for that. He had the feeling that his time was running out. If he was going to make it through this…his decisions would have to be fast and sure. “A cure? “

Elijah nodded, approaching Dominic with a confidence that he didn’t feel, but that was ok, because he had enough determination to carry it through. He knew how to make Dominic take the cure and he was willing to use it if he had to. “Yes…the cure. My blood. It takes a slayer’s blood to heal you Dominic, straight from the source and given freely.”

“Does it have to be you?” For some reason, Dominic wasn’t liking this idea of a cure. It was too simple….yet, it was so fucking complicated. He didn’t want to be indebted to Elijah. He didn’t want to be in danger of opening himself up for a world of hurt, and that’s exactly what will happen. Plus, there was what happened the last time he had taken a bite out of the slayer. He had showed Elijah his past. A part that had made him who he is today, tying them together even more. Something wanted them together…and at first he had been all for it…but now…

“Yes. It has to be me. There’s no other way,” Elijah looked away, a little hurt that Dominic didn’t want it to be him and hating to lie. But there was no choice. If Dominic knew that sire’s blood would be just as good and that it could be any slayer…he knew what Dominic’s choice would be.

“And what’s the catch? These things always have one.”

“Dom…”

“Just tell me,” Dominic folded his arms, wanting all of the details. How much blood would it take? A pint? A quart? All…no. No no no, not all! He still loved Elijah, despite his reluctance to get involved again. He rather die than drain him like that!

“Does it matter?”

“Lijah, please…how much am I supposed to drink?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that…”

“How much?” Dominic’s voice was strong and insistent this time. He was going to find out, either from Elijah, or from the others outside of the room.

Elijah swallowed, knowing that he was doomed as soon as his eyes met Dominics. There was no way he could lie to him now. “Almost all of it.”

Dominic felt his stomach drop at those words. Almost all of it…was Elijah fucking mad?! Was he crazy?! Didn’t he know that there was no almost all of it for a vampire? Once he began drinking…it was nearly impossible to stop! Almost all of it…no fucking way! He stepped away from Elijah again, putting as much space between himself and the slayer as possible. “Fuck no…no way! Find someone else. I’m not taking your blood!”

Elijah sighed. He knew that Dom’s reaction would be like this. He had hoped that there would be no questions, so that he could effectively lie, but there were questions and Elijah had nowhere to go but to the truth. Now it was time to either give up and let his love die, or make him drink. He was prepared to make him drink. “Dominic, please. Don’t do this. Drink me. It’s what I want.”

Dominic shook his head. He refused to even think about biting Elijah now. Drinking his blood…unable to stop…killing him…living in a world without Elijah in it…no! No, he rather die from Astin’s poison than do that! “No. No, I won’t.”

Elijah walked up to Dominic again, sliding in-between him and the wall he was facing. Gently he cupped Dominic’s face and looked into his eyes. “Dom please, do this. Let me do this for you. Let me cure you.”

“I’m not going to kill you just because you have some fucked up sense of guilt Lij.”

Elijah blinked at the words, letting the hurt coarse through him and disappear. How could Dominic think for one minute that he would offer his blood out of guilt? Didn’t he know him better than that? “This isn’t guilt Dom. It’s me saving the man I love. I don’t blame you for not believing that…but it’s the truth.”

Dominic shook his head. Even if Elijah was telling the truth…he just couldn’t. He won’t drain the man he loved. “The answer is still no, Elijah. I’m not going to drink from you.”

So…it was going to be like that. What did you think Elijah? That he’d happily accept your offering knowing that he could drain you? Did you really think him that vengeful? Or did you think at all? Very well. That just leaves one option. Not looking into Dominic’s eyes, afraid he’d see what he had planned, Elijah dug into his pocket and pulled out the box knife he had lifted from Viggo’s studio a few hours ago. Swiftly, before Dom could stop him, he cut the skin of his neck, causing blood to swell up, hoping that the flesh cut would be enough to tempt Dominic.

“Drink!”

“What the fuck?” Dominic took a step back, alarmed at Elijah’s actions, cursing himself as he felt the longing strike him. Rich, sweet, slayer blood, there for the taking, being offered to him freely! “Are you fucking crazy?” Dom’s voice was raspy with restrained desire. How he wanted to just dive in, but he wouldn’t…he couldn’t! He didn’t want to live with the consequences!

“I’m wanting to save the man I love. Drink,” Elijah took another step towards him, his heart racing one thousand miles a minute it seemed like. He could see the longing in Dominic’s eyes. See the desire. Why was he fighting it? Didn’t he want to live? Fuck Dom, stop being so fucking stubborn! “Drink. I know you want to. You have to. I’m not giving you a choice here."

“No,” Dominic desperately fought against his inner desires, wanting Elijah’s blood so fucking bad that he could taste it. If only the danger wasn’t there.

Elijah sighed. He didn’t want to do it this way, but obviously there was no choice. Dominic was not going to do what needed to be done on his own. Balling his hand into a tight fist, Elijah swung out and hit Dominic, making it hurt as much as he could. He winced at the sound of his fist striking that beloved face. He held back tears, reminding himself why he was doing this.

“Drink!”

Dominic shook his head, still holding onto his straining temper. He refused to even be provoked. “No…” He looked upon Elijah with his scared human face, struggling to keep the hungry monster at bay…

Elijah hit him again, knowing that his control was about to break. He hit Dominic again when his face still hadn’t changed. He hit Dom again, and this time it worked. Dominic’s face changed. It was the mask of the vampire that glared back at him. He felt relief as he saw all signs of control gone. “Drink…”

With a guttural growl, Dom this time obeyed, violently grabbing Elijah and plunging his fangs into his throat and let the blood flow into his waiting mouth and down his parched throat.

Elijah’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan as he pulled himself closer to the feeding vampire. Dominic drinking his blood, drawing it from his body…it was the most erotic thing Elijah had ever felt, and even though he knew it was killing him, he couldn’t help but want him to drink more….to drink it all. He didn’t care if he died, just as long as he got to feel his body against his lover’s. As long as Dom kept him cradled in his strong arms. He would die a happy slayer. He tightened his grip on Dom as a wave of dizziness stroke him and he began to feel weak. Weaker than he had ever felt in is life. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. His thoughts were only on Dom, mentally begging for forgiveness. I love you Dom. I hope someday you’ll understand and forgive me. I’ll love you forever. Those were the thoughts that followed him into the enclosing darkness.

~*~

Groaning, Elijah rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up, his mind muddled and confused. What the fuck? What happened? Was Dom alright now? He was supposed to drain him. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. Was Dom able to take enough and stop after all? Where was Dom? Where was he? Who were the people softly talking in the background there? Were they doctors? What excuse did they give for the ugly bite mark and the lack of blood? There was always some excuse to explain away vamp bites. Falling on forks. Angry puppies…and when faced with vampires, and this was his favorite, gangs on PCP. Heh! But that didn’t explain anything to him. What was going on and where was everyone? Well Elijah, stop asking stupid questions and open your eyes and find out. Surely there was someone here that knew.

Taking a deep breath, Elijah opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. He was laying in middle of the floor in some kind of foyer. The plush carpet rubbed against his face as he pushed himself up to take in even more of his surroundings. It was a foyer alright. It looked like something out of those old British movies that Ian always liked to watch. He frowned, wondering if maybe Ian had taken him back to England for some strange unknown reason, like blood replenishment or something. But couldn’t they have done that in the US?

“I thank you Ms,” the soft voice of a woman reached Elijah, drawing his attention to the door, where a woman and a young boy, about nine or ten stood before another woman. Everyone were dressed in the fashions of the 19th century, even though the blond woman was dressed much more lavishly than the woman with the boy. What the fuck? Where in the hell was he?

“Oh I believe it is I who should be thanking you, Lila. I’m in need of a new ladies maid and my son has come to age where he needs a servant himself. How old is Eli again?”

“He’s ten my lady, “ the woman known as Lila placed a hand at the top of her son’s head. An auburn haired boy with wide blue eyes. “Eli, say hello to Lady Monaghan.”

Eli? Lady Monaghan? Taking a closer look at the well dressed lady, Elijah realized who she was. Aureen Monaghan. Dominic’s mother. She was a lot younger than the last time he had seen her. This must mean that whatever it was that happened the last time Dominic had bitten him was happening again! He was viewing Dominic’s past…and that Eli…he would grow up to be Dominic’s first lover! Falling silent, Elijah got to his feet and just stood there and watched, wondering what would Dominic’s past uncover this time.

“Hmmm, my son Dominic is 12. I should say your son is just about the right age,” Aureen nodded. She turned to the stairs and yelled, her voice tinged with impatience, yet an indulgence that only a mother’s voice could contain. “Dominic! Dominic come down here!”

Elijah felt himself melt as a slender boy with shaggy blond hair and a mischievous smile and familiar grey eyes came bounding down the stairs. “Yes mother?”

Fuck Dom, you were so cute, Elijah couldn’t help but giggle to himself. He’d just love to go and pinch Dominic’s healthy pink cheeks.

“Dominic, this is Eli. He will be your servant,” Aureen introduced the younger boy. Dominic stood there and frowned, probably not getting why he’d need a servant at all. He liked doing things for himself. Of course he knew all that bollocks about station and what people of his station did and didn’t have, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it.

“Hello sir,” the small Eli stretched a hand out.

“Call me Dominic, will you? And if we’re friends, just call me Dom.”

“Dominic,” Aureen gasped, staring at her son in dismay. “Remember what we had talked about last night?”

The young Dominic just shrugged. “It’s bloody stupid mum.”

“Language Dominic!” Aureen gasped, horrified by her son’s behavior. Honestly, she had raised him better than that, but the invisible Elijah just giggled. Dom had been a rebel from the start.

“Sorry mum,” small Dominic apologized before turning to Eli with a bright smile. “Do you know how to play tag?”

The smaller boy just shyly nodded, not sure what to think of his new…master. He just looked at his own mother, who nodded. Eli turned back to Dominic and nodded.

“Good. You’re it!” Dominic giggled, slapping the boy’s hand and taking off into the back room that Elijah suspected led to the kitchens. Elijah giggled again when Eli looked at his mum, who just nodded and then took off after the strange boy who he would be life long companions with.

Well that was cute. He couldn’t wait to watch little human Dominic play with his new manservant Eli, but when he took a step to follow the boys, the scene changed again. This time he was standing in a garden. It was beautiful, full of roses and daisies. There was a fountain to the right and right in the center was a gazebo, where Dominic and Eli, now older stood, laughing and smiling at each other. Elijah was mesmerized. Dominic looked like the Dominic from the first flashback, except this time, his hair was tied back and he had a healthy shine to his skin. He looked…happy and it was obvious that he adored Eli, who was a boy about Elijah’s height with big blue eyes and shoulder length auburn hair that fell over his shoulders.

“I wish you’d let me tie my hair back, Dom. Both of our mothers are dismayed by my wearing it out,” Eli sighed.

“And who do you work for? Our mothers, or me?” Dominic laughed. “Your hair is gorgeous love. I like how it just lays against your shoulders and it’s as soft as a kitten’s fur.”

Eli just smiled shyly and moved away. “Shouldn’t you be saving up that charm for Cecily tonight?”

Dominic rolled his eyes and sighed. “I do not know why mother is forcing me to court Cecily. I can’t stand that girl. The way she treated that bloke William…plus…my affections lay elsewhere…”

“Master Dominic,” Eli got up and moved away, staring at the ground with sad blue eyes.

“It’s Master Dominic now?”

“Only when you act like this,” Eli turned to Dominic with pleading eyes. “Why can’t you see that it’s impossible for us. No matter how we may feel for one another…our worlds…our world….will never allow it. Even if I was a girl.”

“Do you honestly think I care what those posh tossers think? Them and their ridiculous expectations? Do you think I give a rats arse about what they expect of me? What matters is not what they want. All that matters is what I want and what I want is you. I can live in a shack without any of this luxury crap and be perfectly happy, just as long as I have you and your love.”

Elijah felt himself melt. The love between Dominic and Eli, it was so poignant…and his heart ached with the knowledge of how it was all to end. Oh Dom, you had loved and lost and still you believed…

“You don’t know what you’re saying Dominic.”

Dominic approached Eli, and pulled the younger man into his arms. “Yes I do. I’m saying that I’m in love with you E. Always have and always will be and nothing they say or do will change that,” Dominic stroked Eli’s white cheek. “I love you.” He then pulled the other man into a kiss that made Elijah look away. Dominic had kissed him like that once, before Sean had ruined everything. Dominic had loved him like that and Elijah had almost destroyed it. Wiping away tears, he turned towards the house and froze. A familiar black shadow was in the doorway of the big house, watching the two lovers. Elijah shuddered, feeling the intensity of that stare…the stare that was directed directly on Dominic.

Oh no. No, not yet. Leave them be. For just a while longer. Elijah wanted to cry. He had such mixed feelings. Sean was the means of bringing Dominic to him, but his heart still ached for Dominic and Eli. Unbeknownst to them, their love was doomed. Eli would lose Dom….never to see him again.

Elijah groaned as the scene faded out and back in again…but this time it was another scene. Dominic, was following a sobbing Eli, his own tears falling from his eyes. From all that Elijah could tell, the two had been arguing and now things had reached their peak.

“You can’t be bloody serious!” Dominic yelled, following his lover to their gazebo. With trembling fingers he reached out and grabbed Eli’s arm, forcing him to turn around and look at him. “Me marry Cecily?! What about us?! What about you and me?! Doesn’t that matter to you anymore?! Doesn’t what I feel matter?!”

Eli was freely sobbing now, trying his best not to look into those grey eyes, knowing that all of his determination would crumble. Elijah could relate. How could you deny Dom when you looked into those soulful eyes and read the love and pain there? “Of course it doesn’t, Dom. Don’t you see? There’s no place in this world for people like us. Two men that love each other. Maybe if I was a girl, but I’m not…and it’ll never be accepted. Not now! Maybe if we were born in another time….another place…but here..now… there’s no other way than to go with what’s expected of us. You are going to marry Cecily. You will have beautiful children with her and as for me…I guess I’ll find a girl of my own…and…”

“Live a fucking lie!”

“It’s a necessary lie,” Eli sobbed, reaching up to gently stroke Dom’s face. “It’s a necessary lie Dommie. Deep down, you know I’m right.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Eli sobbed. “Not because I want to. Because I have to. I have to get you to see reality…see things for what they really are. We can’t be together. I love you Dominic. I’ll love you forever, but we just aren’t meant to be.”

“Don’t say that…”

“It’s true.”

“It’s not true. It’s the furthest thing from the truth! I love you and you love me,” Dominic pulled Eli closer in an desperate embrace. Desperate to hold on to what they had. Yet, Eli was right. Deep down, Dom knew that they could never have what both of their hearts wanted. “Eli please…don’t leave. Don’t leave me…I love you.”

“I love you too, but it’s something we can never have. I’ll still be here. I’ll still work for you, but we don’t have a future together. not in the way we want. It’s best we accept that now.”

Elijah stood there and watched, his heart hurting for Dominic as Eli struggled out of the embrace after kissing him one last time before running back into the house, leaving Dominic in the garden, crying over what he could never have. Eli had hurt Dominic. He had turned his back on their love, just like Elijah had, but there was a difference. Eli’s sacrifice was selfless. He had wanted the best for Dominic and knew he could never have that with him. Elijah just wanted what he thought was a friend back. Eli was a far better man than Elijah had been and he doubted that he‘d have the chance to make things right.

Thinking that maybe he could be some kind of comfort to Dominic, who was now knelt into the grass, sobbing into his hands, Elijah stepped forward, just to feel the familiar dizziness again. Moaning, Elijah closed his eyes and placed a hand over his head, trying to regain his bearings. When he opened his eyes again, the scene had changed. His heart sank when he recognized the room. Dominic’s sick bed. He bit back a sob as he saw Dominic in the bed, looking as bad as he did the first time Elijah was there. He was dying. This time his mother wasn’t in the room with him. He was alone, that was until Eli slipped into the room and took his hand. Of course. Eli wouldn’t let Dom go through this without him.

“You came,” Dom’s voice was a raspy whisper, but his cracked lips curved into a small smile.

Eli sadly smiled, brushing a damp strand of hair from Dominic’s eyes. Eyes he had looked into a thousand times and saw his whole world. A world that was dying now, according to the doctors. “Of course I came. I couldn’t stay way. That was one thing you were right about. I could never walk away from you…never.”

Elijah stood back, wishing that he could give them privacy, but Dom was showing him this. He didn’t know the reason, but he was meant to watch this final moment of Dom and Eli’s relationship.

“He’s been by. Keeps talking bollocks about eternal life…I think my Mum is falling for it,” Dominic sighed.

 

“She mustn’t let him near you Dominic. Bean is evil…I…I’ve seen what he is. No good could come from any deal made with him,” Eli warned. “I saw him drain the life from Thomas Wilkins. And his face…”

This news startled Elijah. Eli knew about what Bean had planned? He knew what Bean was? He had seen it and still lived? Swallowing down his shock, Elijah wondered what had actually happened to Eli and why Dominic never mentioned him before? What was the mystery here? Did Elijah even want to know?

Dominic frowned, placing a hand over Eli’s. “He really has you freaked.”

“He’s a monster and he’ll make you one to if your mother doesn’t chase him off. Death is better than what he has to offer Dominic.”

“How do you know so much about him, E?” Dominic frowned, holding tightly to his lover’s hand. “Did he hurt you?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just don’t let your mother make any deals with him,” Eli leaned down and kissed Dom one last time, before Dom erupted into a coughing fit that sent the nurses rushing in, pushing Eli out of the way. Eli stood there and watched, a single tear leaving his eyes, as if he knew that this would be the last time he’ll see Dominic again.

“I’m sorry,” Elijah whispered, not expecting to be heard, but having to say something. He felt incredibly sad. Dominic had loved and lost before. He prayed to whatever god there was that he’d be able to move on if the worse should happen to him. He watched as Eli turned from the teaming nurses and walked toward him, his eyes staring straight ahead. Elijah was about to move out of the way when the other boy walked right into him…

With a startled gasp, Elijah’s eyes widened as he stared up at the ceiling, his arms tightly around Dominic, not feeling the fangs retreat or the frightened voice calling his name. Only one name escaped his lips as the darkness took him once again. ”Dommie…”

~*~

Dominic slowly came back to himself, feeling stronger, healthier, more himself again…except for the dull pain in his heart. He didn’t know what had happened, but the block Bean had put on him was dissolved and he had showed Elijah a part of his past that had been lost to him for some time now, thanks to Bean. He didn’t know whether to be pissed with the slayer for forcing him to drink or to be grateful to him for giving him his memories of Eli back. It was easier to stop drinking than he thought it would be. As soon as his consciousness returned, he just morphed back into human face and sat up blinking, taking in the surroundings. The bed in the center of the room. The room, barely lit as he cradled Elijah on the floor, where they must have fallen when his demon began feeding.

Elijah. He had saved him. He knew the risks, and he had saved him and not only that his memories. What did this mean? Did the slayer really love him? Looking down at the unconscious boy in his arms, he felt a surge of love. There had been something so familiar about Elijah when they had first met. Of course, Dom’s first instinct had been to fight the slayer, but now, looking at him…there was something deeper…though he wasn’t sure what. Sighing, he touched Elijah’s face, hoping against hope that he hadn’t stopped drinking too late. That his slayer would wake up.

“Lijah?”

No answer. The slayer was as still as death. Frowning, Dom shook him a little, panic beginning to creep upon him. “Elijah. Wake up.”

Still no response. Elijah remained as limp in Dominic’s arms, not moving an inch. He was like a lifeless rag doll. Inanimate.

“Lijah, please…this isn’t funny, love. Wake up. Open those eyes and look at me. Please…I’m sorry for being a prat, just open your eyes,” tears welled in Dominic’s eyes as he struggled to keep it together. Falling apart now would not help Elijah. It would just hinder him. He shook Elijah again, desperate to make the blood reappear and start flowing. Desperate to keep that heart beating. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose him again. “Elijah, please…love wake up…I’m sorry…I didn’t want to…” hiccupping sobs began to shake Dom’s strengthened body as he realized that it was no use. No matter how much he begged, Elijah was not going to wake up. It was over…he had killed the one man he could ever love after losing Eli!

“Lijah,” Dominic sobbed again, the pain in his heart now unbearable. This was his fault. If only he had forgiven him, if only he hadn’t been so determined to hold on to that hurt! Elijah was sorry and now he died to prove just how much he had really loved Dominic. And Dominic returned that love tenfold and now it was too late, now his beautiful slayer would never know. It had hurt knowing that he had lost Eli because of the rules of the time, but that pain was nothing to what he was feeling now. He had found love again, only to lose it again, and he knew that now, he’ll never love anyone again. Elijah had been it. Now, all he had to look forward to was this endless emptiness that was quickly filling him. It was worse than the pain he had felt when Elijah had left him. At least then Elijah had still existed. At least then, Dominic knew that he could still see him if not be with him. Now, it was so different. His Lijah was gone. He no longer existed and Dominic had wasted the time they had being bitter and angry. It was so fucking unfair.

Cradling the slayer in his arms, Dominic sobbed for all that he had lost. His mother. Eli. Now, his beautiful Elijah. What was he to do now? What the fuck was expected of him to do? He couldn’t even fathom going on with his life now. All he wanted to do was curl up with his love’s body and die too. Join Elijah somehow and let fate take care of the rest.


	26. Chapter 26

Dominic pulled Elijah closer to him and buried his nose in the soft strawberry-scented hair. He held the boy tighter as he sobbed, thinking that Elijah was the only human bloke he knew who would wear such girly smelling shampoo, not that he was complaining. He loved it. Actually, every time he caught the scent of strawberries, he would think of Elijah. A thought that had brought him great pain during the past months and even worse pain now, knowing that his slayer was no more.

Cool tears slid from Dominic’s eyes as he pondered what had been Elijah’s sacrifice. The final act of love to make up for the pain Sean Astin had caused them both. It didn’t have to be like this. It shouldn’t have been. He and Elijah could have been happy. They should have been, if only that fat fuck had left them the hell alone. Instead, it was months of separation, until finally Elijah saw Astin for what he really was…just to return to die in a bid to prove his love. A love that Dominic had lost faith in.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I love you,” Dominic sobbed.

A small knock on the door disrupted the heavy silence of the room, startling Dominic. He looked toward the door with wide eyes that just couldn’t stop crying. “Who’s there?”

Orlando came in, not sure of what to expect. He had hoped that things weren’t as bleak as they had all expected, that maybe Elijah was awake and healthy and he and Dominic were just sitting and talking and working out their relationship. His heart sank when he saw the unconscious slayer cradled in Dominic’s arms, as pale as he had ever seen him and Dominic, crying over the still body.

“So he did it. He made you drink from him.”

“I didn’t mean to Orli. I told him no…to find another slayer…but he wouldn’t listen…he wouldn’t.” Dominic couldn’t say anymore, too over come with pain. He didn’t remember ever feeling so wretched and lost before. “Why? Why did he do this? Why?”

“He loved you.”

“He shouldn’t have. He should have just let the poison take it’s course…he…”

“Is his heart still beating?” Orlando asked, going over to kneel before his friend and the unconscious slayer.

“What?”

“Dommie, did you check for a heartbeat? Or did you assume that the lad was dead already?” Orlando patiently repeated. Dominic had a habit of just assuming things without really confirming the facts. If this was the case, it may not be too late to save Elijah.

Dominic was silent for a minute. Check for a heartbeat? Usually Elijah’s heartbeat was the first thing he was aware of…a beating, hard and true. But there had been nothing but silence for all he could tell in his grief. Orlando just looked at him and sighed before placing his ear against Elijah’s chest. Nodding, he stood up and looked at his friend, a bit exasperated.

“Dom, let’s go. We have to get to the hospital.”

“What?” Dominic looked at Orlando, confused by his mate’s lack of concern. He had just lost another person he loved and Orlando was acting like everything was ok.

“If you want to save the boy, get your arse up and let us get him to the hospital. He’s not dead yet. He’s still alive…barely, but still alive. But he won’t be if you just sit there crying over his body. Now up you go. Let’s get out of here.”

Dominic’s eyes widened when he too placed his ear to Elijah’s chest. Bloody fucking hell! What had he been thinking?! Just assuming that…well there was no time to curse his inaction. It still wasn’t too late! Scooping the slayer into his arms, he hurried out of the room and to Viggo’s car, where the man already had it started. He slipped into the back of the vehicle, Elijah still cradled in his arms, while Orlando slipped into the back seat.

Viggo looked back with hope shining clear in his eyes. Hope that Dom wished that he could feel. “Hold on. We’ll be at the hospital in a minute and they’ll fix him right up. It’ll take more than a loss of blood to kill off Warren’s son!”

Dom simply held Elijah, willing his heart to keep beating and letting the guilt rise up in him. Why? Why did it take Elijah nearly dying to get him to finally accept the slayer’s apology? Why couldn’t he have just let it go and take him back so his slayer didn’t feel the need to sacrifice his life? This was his bloody fault. If Elijah died…it’d be like he had willingly killed him himself. If only he had put the blame where blame was due. Astin. All that had gone wrong between him and Elijah was Astin’s fault. If he had only left them alone instead of making Elijah feel ashamed and guilty for daring to be happy. If only the spineless fucker hadn’t tried to kill him, making Elijah’s sacrifice necessary. If Elijah died…before he meets the sun, he’ll make sure that Astin will pay for all the time he had stolen from them.

“Here we are,” Viggo pulled into the parking lot and jumped out as soon as the car was stopped. “The sooner he gets more blood into him, the better.”

Pushing all plans of revenge and offing himself out of his mind, Dominic slipped out of the car with Elijah safely cradled in his arms, rushing after Viggo, hoping that there was something to be done. That he hadn’t lost another person he loved…not when he had just found him!

It didn’t take long for doctors and nurses to rush into the lobby and have Elijah rushed into emergency. Dominic sank down into a chair, his arms now feeling empty now that they weren’t wrapped tightly around his poor slayer. He rubbed his face, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. They’re going to give him a transfusion and then he’ll probably be sleeping for a while,” Viggo walked up to the grieving vampire, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. The man felt sorry for Dominic. Despite all that had gone on between them, Viggo knew that Dom had never stopped loving Elijah and would probably love the young man forever. To get him back, just to lose him…it must be crushing. “He’ll be fine…”

“So much time wasted all because of that fucking…” Dom growled, his hand clenched in fists. “This is my fault, I know, but this would never have happened if it hadn’t been for Astin…if he had just left us alone!”

“Hey mate. Astin will get his. Trust me. He’s not getting away with anything,” Orlando reassured his friend, avoiding Viggo’s curious gaze. He had a plan on what he wanted to do about Astin, but Viggo wouldn’t be happy and may try to stop him if he knew.

Dominic didn’t answer Orlando’s reassurance. He just glared at his hands, wishing that he could go back and do everything different. Something like ignore Astin when he had approached him. Forgive Elijah when he had first apologized for what had happened. Be stronger and not vamp out at all.

“Dominic?” Billy rushed into the waiting room and went straight to his friend, pulling him into his arms. “You fucking scared me mate!”

“Sorry about that,” Dominic forced himself to smile a little, still feeling like shit. Yes, Elijah was getting help, but that was no guarantee that he’d live through this.

“Well you look well. Glad to see the Slayer’s idea worked.”

Dominic winced and pulled away from his friend. Yeah. Elijah’s idea worked and it may kill him, and Dominic was going to make sure that he didn’t survive for long after the moment of Elijah’s death.

“This isn’t right. He shouldn’t have to die for me to live.”

Billy frowned and looked at Viggo and Orlando. Why didn’t they tell Dominic about the sire’s blood? They had to have known this may absolve Dominic of his guilt. The slayer’s condition was the slayer’s own choice. No one else’s. It certainly wasn’t Dominic’s fault. “Mate, don’t you know? Slayer’s blood wasn’t the only way. Sire’s blood could have also been used and not much of it. It was the slayer’s choice to sacrifice his life so needlessly. There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. “

“Is this true?” Dominic looked at Orlando with wide confused eyes. The letters were even bigger in his mind now. WHY?!

“It’s true…but he wouldn’t let us call Bean. He was afraid he’d take away the rest of your humanity. He didn’t want you to lose even more of yourself.”

“But that’s stupid! I mean…fuck…Bean can’t take anything else from me. He had lost his chance to take my humanity….didn’t you tell him that?!”

This time both Billy and Orlando was silent with guilt. No they hadn’t…it hadn’t really occurred to them. They had been too busy worrying about their dying friend.

“Does it really matter Dom? You’re alive. That’s what we wanted. That’s what he wanted. Why he had risked his life. Do the reasons really matter?”

“Yes. They do,” Dominic glared one last time and moved to the double doors that led into the emergency area. “Fuck, what’s taking them so bloody long. Surely it can’t take this long to tell us if Lij is going to make it or not.”

Billy sighed as he watched his friend pace the floor, worriedly looking at the emergency door, waiting for a doctor to emerge. He knew Bean wouldn’t like this. He had been relieved that the slayer was out of Dominic’s life and Dominic was determined to become the vampire he should have always been. This would be a major set back in Bean’s eyes. He still shuddered at Bean’s anger when he remembered the confrontation last night, when he had briefly returned to Bean’s quarters to give him the news on Dominic. Bean had been livid that Billy hadn’t brought the injured Dominic to him and had left him with the likes of Orlando and his human lover. But Billy had made it clear that they couldn’t move Dominic anymore. That it was best that they leave Dominic where he was at the moment, but he did give Bean the name of the man who had hurt Dominic and felt no guilt in doing so. Astin may think he had escaped with his life for attempting to murder Bean’s favorite childe, but he had another thing coming. Vengeance was Beans and it was going to be swift.

Finally a doctor came through the double doors, nearly bumping into the frantic Dominic, who had to restrain himself from grabbing the man and demanding to know Elijah’s condition. Everyone gathered behind the grieving vampire, waiting for the doctor to share his news.

“Mr. Wood is in stable condition now and he’s fully awake, but I do suggest that you go in one at a time. He’s still rather weak and needs his rest.”

Dominic nearly collapsed at the relief that swept through him. Elijah was ok. He was alive and awake. He was going to live. He had never been so happy at a piece of news before like he was now. The man he loved was going to live!

“Thank you, mate…thank you so much…I can’t…”

“No need to thank me. Just be sure not to tire him out too much. You may go back now…but remember, one at a time,” The doctor squeezed Dom’s shoulder in reassurance, happy that he could give the young man some good news. Smiling he went on to check on his other patients, leaving Dominic and the others to decide on who was going to go in to see Elijah first.

Dominic turned to Viggo. Elijah’s godfather. He should go. He deserved it. After all, he wasn’t the reason Elijah was in this place. That honor fell to Dominic and Dominic alone. He shouldn’t even be allowed near the slayer. “You want to go in mate? I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

Viggo smiled sadly. He’d love nothing more than to go in and see his godson, but the truth of the matter was that Viggo wasn’t the person Elijah would want to see straight away. That person was Dominic and Viggo refused to be the one to stand in the way of the much awaited reunion. “No…I can wait. You go. You’re the one Elijah would want to see as soon as possible.”

“But…”

“No buts, son. Go on in. He’s waiting for you,” Viggo insisted, waving Dominic away.

“Don’t make us drag you in there,” Orlando chuckled.

Seeing that there really was no discussing the point, Dominic nodded and went through the doors, not really knowing what he was going to say or what he was going to do. Right now, his thoughts were in a turmoil. What was he going to say? What was Elijah going to say? Would Elijah still want him after what he had done? He had almost killed him for fucks sake…there was no coming back from that. Really, he should just turn around and get out of here. Let Elijah go on with his life and he go on with his. But before Dominic could turn back, he was at the cubicle that contained Elijah’s bed. The curtains were drawn, but he was certain that the slayer could sense his presence. It was too late to turn back now. Fuck.

“Dominic?” The slayer’s voice was weak, yet curious and the sound of it caused Dominic to ache once again. His strong slayer, now weakened because of him. How could he ever forgive that?

“That was the most unnecessary…most stupid…most….fuck Lijah….you almost died!” Dominic fought against his sobs as he pushed the curtains aside to enter, trying to remain as strong as he could for Elijah. It wouldn‘t be good for Elijah to see the mess he was truly in.

Elijah just smiled, a tear streaming down his face as he held out a hand to the man he loved. Dominic was alive and he looked better than he had for hours, despite the tear-stained eyes. He did it. He saved the life of the man he loved, and even though he had almost died doing so, he had no regrets. Dominic didn’t waste time. He was at Elijah’s side, his hand clenched in his.

“And Billy tells me that it didn’t have to be slayer’s blood after all. I should be very pissed with you. “

“I didn’t want you to be obligated to him anymore,” Elijah weakly smiled, basking in the mixture of concern, love, and exasperation coming from Dominic at that moment. It was all sighs of how Dom felt for him. “I want you to be free of the bastard,”

“It wasn’t worth your life, Lijah. You should have let Billy grab Bean.”

Elijah sighed, not wanting to fight over whether he made the right decision or not. He knew he had and everything had worked out for the best. He was still alive and so was Dom and Dom didn’t owe Sean Bean a thing for it. There was only one thing left on Elijah’s mind that needed to be cleared up.

“So…do you forgive me? Because I am sorry…so fucking sorry Dom. I wished I had never let Astin get to me…I wish….please Dom…give me another chance…”

“Oh Elijah…you shouldn’t worry about that right now. You need to rest and heal and…”

“I can’t rest knowing that you’re pissed at me…just tell me. Do you forgive me?”

Dominic gently touched Elijah’s soft cheek and looked into the blue eyes and read the sincerity and love that was there. His heart twisted, knowing that all had been forgiven the moment he had let the slayer into his mind again. He was a goner. In love, deep and true. Elijah had all the power to hurt him once again and there was nothing he could do about it…there was nothing that he wanted to do. He just wanted to love his slayer. To hell with the rest of it.

“Love, I’m not pissed. You don’t share what we had and remain mad at each other…I don’t know how I let you in when I bit you…but I did and…no. No I’m not pissed. Not anymore.”

Hot tears streamed from relieved blue eyes as Elijah held on to Dom’s other hand, relief flowing through him as the tension loosened it’s hold. “You’ll take me back? You’ll love me again?”

Dominic’s heart twisted again at those words. How could Elijah ever think that he could ever stop loving him? That was something past impossible for him to do. If nothing else he had learned from this, it was that he and Elijah were meant to be. They just weren’t complete without one another. There was no point in continuing to pretend that they were.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, you silly boy. Why do you think I was coming apart at the seams…hoping that you or some other slayer would put an end to my miserable existence. Without you…this life…it’s nothing. Meaningless.”

“you’re taking me back?”

“I’m taking you back.”

Still crying, Elijah couldn’t help but laugh his happiness. For the first time in months, he felt at peace. Despite his own stupid mistakes, Dominic was his once again and he promised them both that he’ll take better care of their relationship this time. He won’t let Sean Astin or Bean get in the way of their love. His relationship with Dom was something precious. He knew that now, and this time he was going to protect it with all that he was.

“Elijah?” Dominic frowned, concerned by the tears.

“They’re happy tears,” Elijah wrapped his arms around Dominic’s neck, holding on as tight as he could. “We’ll work out this time, Dom. I promise. I won’t be weak anymore…I’ll be the man you deserve.”

“Lijah,” Dominic tried to speak, but he was too overcome with emotion. He had dreamed of this moment so many times. Elijah, coming to him, asking for forgiveness, pledging himself to their love. It had been a dream that he had always waken up from. But there was no waking up from this. Elijah was his again and somehow Dominic just knew that nothing and no one would be getting in the way. “I…I love you so much…”

Elijah’s answer was a long deep kiss. A kiss he had waited for what seemed to be all his entire immortal life. A kiss promising devotion, love, loyalty, and most of all, forever. Gently holding his slayer to him, Dominic returned the kiss, putting his whole being into it, giving his whole self over to Elijah, making the exact same promise. Nothing on this earth will come between them again.

~*~

 

Sean stood in front of the hospital beneath one of the tall oak trees that dotted the premisies, wondering if he should go in. For the past several hours, he had called every hospital, hoping that Viggo or Ian would have the sense to get Elijah to one in a bid to save his life. Finally, he had found where they had taken Elijah and now there he stood, not at all sure what he was planning to do or say. Everyone close to the situation probably blamed him, just like Elijah had at the apartment, putting the blame all on him instead of that blood sucking freak Monaghan. Well that was fine. He’ll take the blame for now. As long as Elijah was under Monaghan’s spell, there was going to be no reasoning with him. He’ll wait. He’ll wait and dust Monaghan the way he should have done it the first time. Instead of wanting the fucker to suffer, he’ll make his death quick and easy and this time, Elijah will be free and will come back to him. Things will go back to normal, the way they should be. He was sure of it. He glared at the building, knowing that Monaghan was in there, faking concern for Elijah as the doctors and nurses probably pumped more blood into the dying slayer. It was a place that Monaghan didn’t deserve to be.

“Enjoy yourself Dominic. If Elijah lives, you better enjoy it while you can, because as soon as I get an opening…” Sean’s plans were cut off as strong hands pulled him up into the branches of the tree he was standing under and he found himself staring into angry red eyes.

Sean’s eyes widened in unadulterated fear as Bean’s face came out of the darkness. “I don’t take kindly to threats against my order. You are a threat. It’s time for you to be removed…”

Sean’s screams were not heard as they faded into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Two Days Later…  
  
Elijah stood behind Dominic as the vampire worked the key into the door of his apartment.  It had been a few days since their reunion and somehow Elijah had let Dominic talk him into moving in with him.  At first Elijah had refused.  He felt like he should do more to make up for his mistakes, that he didn’t deserve Dominic’s forgiveness just yet.  After all, it was because of him that Dominic had gone off the bagged blood.  It was his fault that Dominic had begun to kill again, and now…he felt as if he should be punished for the pain he had caused…not rewarded.  But Dominic had been insistent.  He wouldn’t hear of Elijah bunking at Slayer central or staying at Viggo’s for a few months.  He wanted Elijah with him.  They had been separated for long enough.  
  
“I still think I should stay with Vig for a while, at least until I’ve earned your trust back,” Elijah sighed, following Dominic into the apartment once the door was swung open.  
  
“You have my trust back,” Dominic sighed, picking up Elijah’s bags.  He turned to look at his boyfriend with warm eyes.  “You have my trust and my love. All has been forgiven.  Let’s just…put it all behind us, yeah?  Concentrate on the future?”  
  
 Elijah smiled and nodded, soothed by Dominic’s words.  “Alright.  So…where am I sleeping?”  
  
“My room of course,” Dom winked, carrying the bags into the one bedroom, leaving Elijah to look around his new home.  
  
It’s been so long since he’s been here.  Felt like a thousand years really and still Dominic’s apartment felt nothing but welcoming to him.  He didn’t know if it was just the natural feel of the place, or if it was because Dominic was indeed welcoming him back into his life.  He sighed and flopped down onto the couch,  This was home.  This was where he belonged.  He knew that now.  He was a fucking fool to think that he belonged anywhere else.    
  
Dominic came out of the bedroom and smiled at the sight.  Elijah on the couch, looking around, getting used to being back home where he belonged.  Grinning he flopped down next to the slayer, making sure that their eyes met.  “Welcome back home, baby.”  
  
“I should never have left.”  
  
“Shhh,” Dominic pressed a finger against Elijah’s lips.  No more apologies.  They were pass all that now.  It had been a major bump in their relationship, but they were back on track now, or so he believed.  How could they not be after sharing what they had shared, which he wasn’t ready to think about just yet…but still…it swept all of the troubles under the bridge, where they belonged.  “No more of that, love.  It’s all in the past.”  
  
  
Elijah smiled, draping his legs over Dominic’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck as he moved closer.  He still felt guilty for all the pain he had caused, but Dominic was right.  They had to move on to the future.  That was the only thing that mattered.  “Dom?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  Dominic leaned over and began kissing Elijah tenderly, refamilarizing himself with that soft pink mouth he had missed so fucking much.  He pulled Elijah closer as they kissed, wanting to be as close to the slayer as possible.  As if someone would break in and take Elijah away and holding him tight was the only way to keep him.    
  
“We need to talk…about…what happened when…you bit me,” Elijah struggled for words, nearly forgetting what he was going to say as Dom’s lips familiarized themselves with his own.    
  
“Later,” Dom panted, not ready to go into the past just yet as his need for his boyfriend grew.  There was plenty of time to talk.  Right now, he just needed to reconfirm that they were back.  That Elijah was truly his.    
  
Elijah moaned in response and slid into Dominic’s lap, needing to be close as well.  He had missed this so fucking much.  The last time with Dom had been rough and fast.  There had been no affection there.  Just anger, hurt, and blame. But now, it was completely different.   This time, there was indeed love, longing, passion and most of all, forgiveness.  Wrapping his arms around Dominic’s neck, Elijah pressed his chest to Dom’s and opened his mouth some more, granting more access.  Dominic pulled away, needlessly panting, reminding himself that Elijah needed air.  “Should we go somewhere more comfortable?”  
  
Elijah just nodded, not trusting himself with words at the moment.  His curiosity about Dominic’s past was still there, but he needed this more.  He needed to reclaim his place in Dominic’s life the best way he knew how.  He didn’t say anything when Dominic stood up, lifting him up into his arms.  He just made sure that his legs were tightly wound around his waist as Dominic carried Elijah into the bedroom and gently lowered him  onto the bed, taking a moment afterwards to gently stroke Elijah’s cheek.  Grey eyes softened even more in total adoration.  He had never felt this strongly before.  Not even for…quickly he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.  Not yet.  He wasn’t ready to think about Eli yet.  Right now it was all about Elijah and reclaiming their love.    
  
  
“Make love to me, Dom…please,” Elijah draped his arms around Dom’s neck.  “I need you…please.”  With trembling fingers, he undid the buttons on Dom’s shirt and pushed the clothing off of the vampire’s shoulders, moaning at the feel of the cool skin beneath his warm finger tips.  
  
Dominic didn’t have to be asked twice.  He quickly unbuttoned Elijah’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders as his lips attached themselves to the boy’s neck, sucking and licking at the  pale flesh, letting the taste of his love fire up his passion even more.   His hands slide down Elijah’s bare torso, the soft skin tickling his fingers until he reached the denim of Elijah’s jeans.  Another barrier that he mad quick work of by yanking the jeans off the younger man’s body and throwing them in the corner as Elijah pushed Dominic’s black jeans away from his hips, releasing the aching cock beneath.    
  
Dominic moaned as Elijah wrapped his legs around Dominic’s waist and tightened their grasp, pushing Dominic against him.  The Brit rocked his hips, causing their cocks to grind together with delicious friction that sent sharp shivers of pleasure through both of their bodies.    
  
Elijah threw his head from side to side as the thrilling sensations overtook him.  What had he been thinking all these weeks?  Thinking that he could live without feeling like this!  Thinking that someone else could ever make him feel the way Dominic did with that wonderful mouth of his.  There was nothing like Dom’s cool skin grinding along with his hot body and he had been insane to think he could do without it.  That Sean’s friendship was more important than being totally ravished by his vampire lover was ludicrous in itself.  Thank god he had come back to his fucking senses, that Dominic was willing to rekindle what they had.  That he hadn’t fucked up after all!  
  
“Fuuuck….Dom…” Elijah panted his fingers now slipping against Dom’s skin, trying to keep a firm grasp.  Finally he just clutched Dom’s head and kept a firm grip of the blond hair.    
  
Reluctantly, Dominic pulled away from Elijah’s heat, his cock now needing more than to feel Elijah rubbing against it.  Now it needed to be embraced by Elijah’s heat.  He needed to be buried deep once again.  Quickly, he pulled open the drawer and took out the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the gel.  He leaned down between Elijah’s parted thighs and claimed the slayer’s mouth once again, exploring the moist cavern with his tongue as his fingers slid into Elijah’s entrance and rubbed the lube into the inner muscles, loosening them up.    
  
Elijah moaned, tightening his hold on his lover as he felt his body loosen, making room for  Dominic to enter, to reclaim him once again.  He panted and spread his legs some more, giving Dom even more access.  He surrendered his whole body, leaving himself open for whatever Dominic had in mind.   The vampire could do whatever he wanted, there would be no objections, no hesitations tonight.  He was Dominic’s to do with as he pleased.    
  
With one hand, Dominic draped one of Elijah’s thighs over his shoulder before sliding a pillow beneath his lower back.  He gripped his slayer’s hard as rock cock with his other hand sliding his fingers along the length in long, firm, yet tender strokes as he positioned himself and slowly slid into Elijah’s entrance, taking his time, letting Elijah’s body meld to him, as if Elijah was a glove made especially for him.    
  
Elijah cried out, one of his hands leaving Dominic’s arms and twisting into the material of the sheets as he felt Dominic slide into him.  He cried out again and arched his back as Dominic found his sweet spot.  “Fuck, baby…please…again…need you,” Elijah whimpered, feeling himself sinking into his passion and desire for this man.  
  
Slowly Dominic began to thrust, keeping at the exact angle where he continuously nudged Elijah’s sweet spots, causing hisses and moans to emit from his writhing lover.    He continued stroking Elijah’s cock, going down far enough to give  the boy’s ball’s a slight squeeze causing Elijah to arch up again.  He moaned himself when he felt even more blood flow down to his cock, making him even harder.    
  
Looking down at his lover, Dominic felt a strong sense of possessiveness come over him.  The pace of his thrusts quickened and his grip on the purplish cock in his hand tightened, as if to hold on if someone came through that door and tried to rip Elijah away from him once again.  Of course that wouldn’t happen.  Dom won’t allow it.  The slayer was his and his alone.  This time, whoever dared to try to come between them again will meet his death.  He glared at the boy before him and bared his teeth.  “Mine!”  
  
  
Elijah was so lost in the sensations Dominic was causing to fill his entire being that he could only swallow and nod.   It took him a second to find his voice and could only say one word, as strong and true as he could muster.  “Yours!”  
  
It was that one word that sent Dominic over the edge.  With a loud groan, he emptied his seed inside Elijah’s body and Elijah held on, his own cock aching painfully, ready for release.  He moaned and rocked his hips even more, wanting more friction .  “Mmm….please…have to…”  
  
Dominic’s cock slid out of Elijah as he slid down Elijah’s body until he took Elijah’s hard cock into his mouth and begin to suck  against the head.  Elijah arched his back and cried out, more desperate for climax than ever.  He struggled not to thrust as Dominic ran his tongue against the slit.  Not able to help it, Elijah’s hips arched and he came hard inside Dominic’s mouth, the seed spilling down the vampire’s throat.  Elijah came back down, panting, his body humming from the intense sensations it just experienced.  He reached  for Dominic’s hand and pulled his lover back up to where they could look into each other’s eyes.  He smiled, touching the vampire’s cheek.  That was the best love making he had ever done and he knew it was because he was in love and he was with Dominic.  No one else can ever make him feel this way.  
“I love you.”  
  
Panting, Dominic smiled.  “I love you too.”  
  
Feeling extremely tired and satisfied, Elijah allowed himself to drift off to sleep, leaving Dominic to watch over him and think about their relationship and what was to come for them next.  Of course he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.  They still had Bean to deal with and the Uruk Hai, but Dominic was certain that as long as they stood together this time, nothing can come between them ever again.  Dominic simply wouldn’t allow it.  
  
~*~  
  
Elijah yawned as he came awake.  Judging from the lack of light in the room, it was a great deal later than the last time he was awake.  He felt a bit disoriented and at the same time sore as he took in his surroundings.  Where was he?  How did he get here?  He fought panic as he felt the weight of another body beside him.  Who was in bed with him?  Friend or foe?  If it was foe, he doubted he was any condition to fight his way out.  Hopefully it was friend.   Gathering his courage, he turned his head for the answer to his question, just to meet warm grey eyes and a crooked smile.  
  
“Awake at last?”  Dominic chuckled as the slayer stared at him with disoriented eyes.  “You’ve slept for about ten hours now, love.  I must have really taken a lot out of you.  And here I was thinking that slayers had a lot of stamina.”  
  
Elijah’s eyes widened as the disorientation cleared and he remembered what had happened in the past couple of days.  Dominic’s poisoning.  The final break with Sean.  Earning Dominic’s forgiveness and the memories he had shared, leaving so many more questions about his past with Eli, and the night before…the lovemaking and consummation of their relationship.  The confirmation of their love and now here he was hours later, safe and warm in his lover’s embrace.  With a tiny giggle, he wrapped his arms around Dominic’s neck and pulled the vampire to him, claiming his lips in a soft kiss.    
“We do have stamina most of the time.  I must not have had all my strength back…we can give it another go right now if you like.  I’m pretty sure I can go two or three….even five more rounds.”  
  
Dominic chuckled and pulled away, slipping out of the bed.  “I’d love to pet, but you’re still human and still need to rebuild your strength.  Only way to do that is breakfast.”  
  
“Breakfast?” Elijah looked at Dominic with an arched brow, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “I didn’t think you vamps knew anything about breakfast.”  
  
“We were all human once too, love and we still feed at least three times a day.  Of course we know about breakfast.  We also know about second breakfast as well.”  
  
“Dommie, second breakfast is for hobbits,” Elijah laughed, setting up and stretching his sore muscles.  Fuck, he needed a nice warm shower.   Maybe after breakfast.  He was more starved than he was sweaty at the moment.   “I’m a human slayer.  Big difference, even though, the growl of my stomach says that second breakfast is not a bad idea."  
  
“You can have as many breakfasts as you want.  I’ve made plenty.”  
  
“You cook?”  
  
Dominic laughed and nodded.  “Just because we drink blood for nourishment doesn’t mean we can’t eat human food.  In fact, some of us love the taste of it and when you have lived as long as I have, learning to cook is one of the things you do to pass the time.”  
  
Elijah looked at his hands, Dominic’s comment about living so long bringing his questions about Eli up to the surface.  Would Dominic mind answering those questions now?  Was it painful for him to even think about Eli?  Is that the reason he had never brought his former lover up before?  
    
He watched as Dominic slipped on some black silk pajama pants and a black muscle shirt that showed off his delicious muscles and made Elijahs’ cock come to life once again.  Dominic was truly the hottest man he’s ever met and it was kind of hard to see what the vampire saw in him, a slayer that was way too pale, scrawny, and had freakishly huge eyes.

“Why me?”    
  
“What was that, love?” Dominic turned to his lover, a small concerned frown curving his lips.   
  
Elijah blushed.  He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  Fuck, for all he knew he hadn’t.  Vampire hearing did wonders.  Oh well, they were starting out with a clean slate.  No trying to hide the truth.  ”Why me?  You’re  gorgeous Dominic.  Why do you want me so badly?  I mean, look at me.”  
  
“Yeah…look at you,” Dominic walked up to him. Placing gentle hands on his slayer’s shoulders, his grey eyes wide with an emotional depth that Elijah had never really seen before, at least not this up close.  “Kitten soft hair, fair skin, gorgeous eyes I can get lost in and a seriously cute giggle.  Brave, strong, compassionate, loving, the ability to make my heart race if it could still beat.”  
  
“Dom…”  
  
“There are so many reasons why I love you Lijah.  So many fucking reasons that I want you, I simply can’t name them all.  But I can say this with absolute confidence.  I love you Lijah.  I love you because you’re you.  Plain and simple.  Everything that makes up the slayer Elijah Wood, those are the very reasons why I love you so much.”  
  
Elijah blinked back touched tears.  No one he had ever dated had ever said something so simply pure…so simply beautiful about him at all.  It’s always been some shallow or vain reason, but Dominic…his love was the truest thing he had ever known and he’ll never be foolish enough to let this vampire…no this man…go ever again.  He wrapped his arms around Dominic and held him tight, burying his face in the vampire’s chest, breathing him in.

  
“I love you too…just for being you Dom.  I love you too.”  
  
Dominic smiled and rested his head against Elijah’s, his chest filling with love and warmth.  This was all he had ever wanted since Bean had changed him.  Someone to love and to love him in return…someone like...he closed his eyes as the name rose to the surface of his mind.  It was time to talk about Eli.  He knew that there was no choice.  If he was to keep Elijah, he had to know everything about his last male on male relationship.  He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of his front door swinging open.    
  
“Dominic?!” Bean called, stepping into the room, looking around for his childe that he hadn’t seen for a few days now.  Billy had told him that Dominic was cured and back home.  Bean had to see for himself in order to believe it.  “Dominic are you here?!  Where are you boy?!”  
  
Dominic felt his blood boil at the sound of that voice.   Bean. The man that had taken away his memories of Eli! The man that had caused him to lose the first man he had loved was in the same place as the man he now loved and he wasn’t going to have it.  First of all it was to find out the truth.  The slayer blood that was still in his system infused him with greater strength as he left Elijah to confront his sire.  
  
Elijah froze when he felt Dominic’s arms leave him, just as Bean arrived.  With a sinking feeling, he pulled on his jeans and  rushed into the living room to find Dominic pushing Bean’s head down against the table, growling at him.  
“Dom!  Stop!”  
  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Bean growled, struggling to get away, but Dominic was too strong.  He held him down.    
  
Dominic felt the slayer blood still in his system strengthen him even more as he increased the pressure, holding his sire down.  All the memories of Eli were flowing through his mind now.  The last time he saw him…Bean’s reactions…Bean wiping him from his mind as if their relationship had been nothing and now…high on his new lover’s blood, Dominic was ready for  some answers.    
“You didn’t think I’d forget did you?  What you did to Eli?  What you did to me?  Guess what, Bean.  I remember every fucking thing!  Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t fucking kill you right now!”  
  
“Dom!” Elijah pulled at Dominic’s arms, trying to get him away from Bean, who was snarling angrily.  Things were going so bad right now.  If it wasn’t for the truce, he’d let Dominic have his way and kill Bean right then…but with the threat of the Uruk Hai, they couldn’t afford the power vacuum that Bean’s death would cause in the Aurelian Order.  They needed the vampires on their side at the moment.  “Dom please…I know you’re angry…but you can’t…”  
  
“I can,” Dominic growled, his eyes never leaving Elijah.  “You don’t know what he did to me…what he did to…what he did to Eli.  He has to pay!”  
  
“Listen to the slayer Dominic.  You don’t want me dead.  Trust me.  As for that little boyfriend of yours…he was part of your human life, not worth your time.  I did you a favor by wiping him off the face of the earth and out of your mind.  The brat of a slayer would have been the death of us all if I…”  
  
“What?” Dominic glared.  
  
Bean smiled triumphantly, feeling the shock loosening Dominic’s grip.  “Your little lover was the son of a slayer. I killed his father.  How else did you think he knew all about me and what I could do? Killed the whelps daddy right in front of him.   How did he know to show up just after  your awakening…after I killed your worthless mother?”  
  
“You unimaginable bastard,” Elijah gritted his teeth, his muscles beginning to tense as he felt Dom’s hold on Bean begin to loosen.  He knew that Bean would not let this go unpunished and he was going to defend his vampire if he had to.  Bean was not going to hurt Dom anymore than he already had.    
  
“You should be thanking me Slayer.  Just freed up space for you, didn’t I?” Bean snorted breaking Dominic’s hold on him  and going for Dominic’s throat as he came up, but found himself grabbed by the throat by Elijah, Dominic safely behind the slayer.  
  
“I don’t thank you for anything Bean.  In fact, you should be thanking me.  I’m going to allow you to live this time.  But you come at Dominic again,”  Elijah growled, putting as much fire as he could into his voice.    
  
“What?  You’re going to kill me?  Forgetting your own reasons for not letting Dominic do me in, are you?  And afterwards, when I have the ring…it’ll be too late.,“  Sean laughed as Elijah pushed him away from him, his eyes blazing with hatred.    
  
“Get the fuck out of here.”  
  
Bean just laughed and looked over at Dom.  “You both should be thanking me really.  Not only for removing that bothersome boy servant…but for this,”  Bean clapped his hands twice and turned towards the open door, where Sean came shuffling in, his face slack and emotionless…a deep moan escaping his lips.  It was as if he was a…ghoul!  
  
Elijah gasped and took a step back, his strength suddenly flowing out of him.  Sean….Sean who had once been his friend…Sean who he had recently thrown out of his life.  There was no spark of life in those eyes.  No personality.  No will! He was worse than a vampire. Worse than a zombie.  Elijah moaned as his strength failed and was relieved when strong arms caught him.    
  
“The fuck, Bean?” Dom growled, cradling Elijah close, keeping him away from both Bean and the thing that had once been Sean Astin.  He may have hated the boy with a fiery passion, but he had not wanted this to happen to him. This was worse than death itself.  Astin was now only a slave, built to do the bidding of his master, whoever that may be.   
  
“He was a threat.  He had to be removed.  Thought you’d like him.  A recovery present.  Should it be a wedding present instead?  For you and your little slayer there?” Sean asked, his eyes bright with mirth, loving the affect his present was having on Elijah.  
  
“Oh Sean…I’m so sorry…Sean…” Elijah began to sob, turning to hide his face in Dominic’s chest as the hot tears began to flow.  He clung to his boyfriend as his mind refused to accept what he was seeing.    
  
“Get that fucking thing out of here!” Dominic growled, ready to go at his sire again.    
  
“Oh how sad.  My gift, rejected.  Oh well.  I’m sure I can find a place for him at the club.  Or  maybe he can be my own personal servant.  Accompanying me everywhere.”  
  
“Get the fuck out of here Bean before I forget why it’s important you remain alive and rip you apart myself!”   
  
Bean stopped laughing, his smile fading a little, his own voice lowered.  “That’s right.  Full of that yummy slayer blood.  Tell me Dominic.  Did you hate me so much that you refused my blood and accepted the blood of the one that caused your poisoning in the first place?  Strange.”  
  
Dominic roared and moved to lounge at Bean, but Elijah grabbed at him, struggling to hold him back.    
  
“No Dom no…please…just let it go…please…”  
  
“Get out of here now!” Dominic roared at his sire, wanting to tear him limb from limb, barely able to listen to Elijah’s pleas.    
  
“I’m going.  Just one more thing.  You’re out.  I cannot abide a childe that will attack me over something as miniscule as a human servant boy that he had once loved in his human life and rather drink the blood of a slayer lover than have mine running through his veins.”  
  
“That wasn’t it at all,” Elijah  protested, but Dominic just shook his head, not caring at all.  He did not want anything else to do with Bean and if Bean hadn’t disfellowshipped him, he would have disfellowshipped  himself.    
  
“Don’t bother Lijah.  I was going to leave the order anyway.  No way I could stay under his thumb, doing his fucking bidding.  Only reason I went back anyway was for you, now that’s over.”  
  
“Glad we understand each other then,” Bean  smirked, tugging at the sleeves of his leather coat.    
  
“Get the fuck out of my house and take that disgusting corpse with you!”  
  
Another moan escaped the Astin  ghoul, as if answering Dominic’s snarl.  
  
“Gladly.  Come along slave.  I have meetings to prepare for and announcements to make.”  
  
Dominic and Elijah just stood there and watched them go, Elijah looking sadly at the thing that had once been his friend.  He couldn’t help but feel a little responsible for what happened to Sean…but he refused to be guilty enough to give up Dominic again.  It was sad what had happened to the man, but the pain he had caused had been even worse.    
  
“Are you ok” Elijah looked at Dom, wiping away the remaining tears from his own face, not wanting to cry for Sean anymore than he already had.    
  
Dominic just nodded.  “Yeah.  No big deal.  Like I said.  Was going to quit anyway.”  
  
“What about Eli?”  
  
“Lijah…I can’t right now…ok?  Later,  we’ll talk about him.  But I just can’t bear to think of him anymore than I already have.  I just need to not think about him for a bit…you understand?”  
  
Elijah just nodded, pulling his lover into a comforting hug, seeing the heartbreak in those grey eyes.  He sighed, feeling bad for bringing Eli up like that, and determined to help his lover through this pain.  He was just grateful to have gotten  Dominic away from Bean and that Astin would no longer be causing them anymore problems.  
  
“What am I doing?  I’m supposed to be making you some breakfast,” Dominic pulled away, pushing away any more thoughts he had of Eli.  Now it was time to take care of Elijah.  After all, he had a shock of his own, seeing what had become of Astin.  A ghoul.  That was harsh, even for that wanker.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about Breakfast…”  
  
“I want to,” Dominic smiled, gently touching Elijah’s face.  His slayer.  His lover…the only person he had left in the world.  
  
“Well…if you insist,” Elijah smiled, allowing Dominic to pull him into the well lit kitchen, pushing all thoughts of Astin and Bean and Eli from his mind.  He just wanted to relax and forget and enjoy the  rest of the evening…or was it morning…with his vampire.


	28. Chapter 28

Elijah sat at the table, staring into his glass of orange juice, the last words he had said to Sean Astin running through his mind on an endless loop. Sean. Poor poor Sean. No matter what he had done, he hadn’t deserved the fate he had been dealt, and Elijah couldn’t help but feel responsible. He had left Sean to meet his fate with no slayer protection at all. 

“Hey,” Dominic sat across from the slayer, placing a gentle hand over his, his grey eyes dark with concern. “Thinking about Astin?” 

“Can’t help it,” Elijah sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I said some awful stuff to him, then I just left him defenseless like that. I should have known that Bean would be out gunning for him.” 

“Do you…do you think it’s my fault? After all, what Astin did to me is what had set Bean off.” 

Elijah looked up at Dom, clear certainty in his eyes. “Of course not. He had hurt you. He nearly killed you. Of course it’s not your fault. Besides, you don’t control what Bean does.” 

“But I was the reason Bean had done what he did.” 

“Still. Not your fault, ok? Please don’t blame yourself or even think that I blame you. I don’t. I’m the one who was foolish enough to think that there would be no repercussions, or angry enough not to care. I as good as murdered him,” Elijah sighed, watching Dominic stare into his cup of heated blood. He couldn’t help but feel relief at that. He knew that Dominic had stopped killing again, but there was still that little part of him that kept reminding him that his lover was a vampire and did vampirey things, like drinking people’s blood. He had just hoped that it wasn’t from the source. He forced his eyes away and let his mind drift back to Astin. A Ghoul. A slave. A zombie. What kind of life was that? Was it a life at all? Did Astin even know what was happening to him? 

“Dom, about Sean…does he even know what’s happening to him? I mean, he looks…like the walking dead but…is there even a little spark of what he used to be left? Is he even a little bit aware of what he used to be and what he is now?” 

Dominic frowned. Elijah’s question was a good one and one he had never really considered until now. It used to be that he would say that there was nothing of Astin left. That it was all just smoke and mirrors. Magic. But when he thought about what Astin was and why it had happened…smoke and mirrors just didn’t make sense anymore. What was the point of making a person a ghoul if they didn’t suffer some? If they weren’t aware of what they used to be and what they were now? Fuck…   
“I…do you really want the answer Lijah? I mean…you may not like it.” 

“I need to know Dom. Please, don‘t try to protect me. Just tell me. Is there anything of Sean left in there? Does he know what‘s happened to him?” 

Dominic sighed, not wanting to tell Elijah his theory, but knew that keeping it to himself would do no good either. Their relationship was going to start off on honesty. Starting now. “To be honest, they always say that there’s nothing of a person left when they’re made into ghouls. But making a ghoul is done as a punishment. You want the person to suffer. How can they suffer if they’re not there anymore? If they’re not aware? I think that ghouls have some of their awareness. Not enough to do anything, but enough to know who they are and what’s happening to them and why.” 

Elijah’s hands clamped over his mouth and he struggled with the sob that was about to break through. Oh Sean. Yes, he hated him. Yes, he had been beyond angry with his former friend and their friendship was over regardless, but he had never wanted this for the man. Never. 

“It’s just a theory of mine, love. It may not be the case. Maybe there is nothing left.” 

“No,” Elijah shook his head, remembering the look in Ghoul-Sean’s eyes...the moans. ”No, you’re right. The look in his eyes…he’s still in there Dom. He’s still there and he’s fucking suffering.” 

Dominic sighed, hating himself. He should have kept his damn mouth shut. Spouting off his fucking useless theories like that, even if Elijah had asked…insisted, he should have still refused to tell. What was the point? It only made Elijah blame himself and there was no fucking point and Astin wasn’t worth it. Not after all the pain he had caused.

“Lijah, no. Don’t do this. Don’t blame yourself. You had no idea this would happen and your mind was busy with other issues. I know this sounds cold, but Astin should have expected this. Doing evil just to get what he wanted, it just caused evil to come back upon him. That’s the way the universe works.” 

“No one deserves this Dom. He’s a slave. What little will he has is useless.” 

“It’s still not your fault and I won’t have you blaming yourself over what happens to that fucker. Look, the next time we see him, we’ll put the miserable bloke out of his misery, ok? We’ll free him.” 

A spark of hope lit up Elijah’s eyes. “It’s possible to bring him back?” 

Dominic sighed, hating himself once again for dashing that spark of hope in his love’s eyes. If he could keep that spark there, it wouldn’t pain him to say this. “Love, what I mean by set him free is…well there’s really only one way to free a ghoul.” 

“Oh,” the light in Elijah’s eyes faded and he stared at the desk. Gah, he had to stop being so fucking naive. He was a slayer. He should know these things. “Of course   
Shouldn’t be surprised. There’s never a better way out.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dominic looked down at the table, regretting that he couldn’t have happier news. Most of all sorry that Astin managed to put a damper on their new found happiness after all. 

“Not your fault. It’s mine. So, I guess when I see Sean again…I’ll kill him,” Elijah winced, hating that death was the only option of rescuing Sean. 

“You don’t…” 

“I can’t leave him like that Dom.” 

“I know. I was just going to say that you don’t have to be the one to kill him. I know that despite it all, the bloke had been your friend once. You shouldn’t have to kill him. I’ll do it. I’ll put Astin out of his misery.” 

“You’d do that? For me? After all he’s done to you? After he tried to kill you?” Elijah looked at Dominic in disbelief. He was almost too good to be true.

Dominic smiled, gently touching Elijah’s cheek, the love he felt for his slayer clear in his stormy grey eyes. “Of course. I’d do any thing for you. Even if it benefits someone I hate. Besides, no one deserves the fate of a ghoul. Not even him.” 

“You’re too fucking unbelievable,” Elijah shook his head, astounded. 

“Maybe,” Dominic laughed, his fingers wrapping around Elijah’s hand, holding the younger man tight. “But I love you. That is one thing you can believe.” 

Elijah blushed and let himself get lost in Dominic’s eyes, letting the love he felt flow through him. “I’ll never let you go again.” 

“You had better not,” Dominic chuckled, taking a sip of his blood. 

Elijah just chuckled and got up from his chair, not bothering to stifle his yawn. It’s been a long evening. He was exhausted. Surely a small nap wouldn’t hurt, yeah?   
“I think I’m going to go take a nap. Wanna join me?" 

“Love, it’s day for me. I have some things to take care of, but you go ahead and take a nap. Slayers need their rest.” 

Elijah pouted. He didn’t want to go to bed without Dominic’s strong arms to hold him. With the revelation about Sean, he could use the security and love right now, but he won’t push. He didn’t want to be one of those clingy boyfriends that needed someone to hold them all the time. “See you in a few hours,” Elijah stood up and kissed his boyfriend one last time before disappearing out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. 

Dominic watched him go and sighed in relief. At first, he had thought that Elijah was going to ask him about Eli. A subject that he just wasn’t ready to tackle just yet. It still hurt to think about Eli, even after all these years. It almost felt as if it was yesterday that he had lost him. Of course he’ll have to tell Elijah eventually. There was no way he couldn’t. But for now, he wanted to keep Eli to himself for just a little longer.

~*~ 

He gripped the stake tightly as he sat next to the grave of his now dead lover. It’s been four days since he last saw his love. Poor Dominic. So sick and weak and scared. He hadn’t wanted to die. He hadn’t deserved to die. Before the sickness, he had been so full of life a force of nature. Now he was gone and in his place layed a cold corpse, or maybe even worse than that if Bean had gotten his way. According to his fellow servants, Bean did. Master Dominic had been taken by the handsome Englishman from the North. The handsome one with the cold green eyes. The one that only came out at night. He had cursed at that news. He had warned Dominic, but Dom wouldn’t have had a choice, not if Bean had really wanted him, because Bean always got what he wanted and he wanted Dominic only for one reason. Because Eli had loved him so. just another thing to take away from the pesky son of the slayer that Bean had killed years before. 

Now it was up to him to make sure that Dominic had his final rest and that Bean was put down once and for all. 

He sighed and stared at the grave and waited. Dominic will raise soon enough. 

The sound of footsteps disturbed the quiet. Frowning, Eli got to his feet and turned and gasped. Before him was Bean, leading a pale Dominic out of the cemetery. Of course. Bean would know he would be there. He had switched the bloody stones and by the look of it, he was keeping a close watch on his new childe. Scrabbling to his feet, Eli followed Bean until they reached a old, yet elegant estate right on the outskirts of town. Making sure that he wasn’t noticed and keeping a safe distance, he followed Bean inside, where the older vampire led the younger one to the upper level. 

“We will be moving on soon. But do get comfortable. This will be you new home Dominic,” Bean replied. 

“I don’t want this new home. I want to go to my home. I want my mum back alive, you sodding wanker. I don’t know what or who you are…” 

“There will be plenty of time for that. As for your mother, forget about her. She was a part of your former, human life. She’s no longer important.” 

“How can you say that? “ 

Eli winced at the pain in Dominic’s voice. There was no sign of the monster he had become in his voice. He sounded just like the Dominic he’s always been. 

“I shouldn’t have left the humanity in you. You would have been better off. So would I, but no reason to play upon regrets. Get settled. I’ll have someone here to show you around soon enough,” Bean swept out of the room, unaware of Eli’s presence. 

Not waiting for anyone else to come, Eli ducked into the room, not sure at all anymore what he was planning to do. He was reeling from the news that Dominic’s humanity was still intact. This changed things so much. Dominic didn’t have to become a monster. He didn’t have to be evil. He could help in this war against Bean and not only that. They could be together now. True lovers. Yes, Dominic was a vampire. He needed blood, but they can come up with a way, he just knew they could. But first thing was to talk to Dominic. Get him out of this place and out of this town. Then they can talk about their relationship and make plans to take Bean down once and for all. They can do it together. He was no longer alone… 

Dominic was standing at the window, facing the window, his back to Eli. Seemingly, he didn’t seem to hear Eli’s entrance, or so Eli thought. “You might as well forget it. I have no interest in find out more about this place. In fact, I’ll be leaving soon and…” 

“Dommie,” Eli gasped, interrupting, knowing that there was no time. He had to say what he had to say and they had to get out of there as soon as possible, before Bean or one of his brethren returned. 

Dominic turned around, a frown marring his handsome features, his grey eyes shining with disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe that Eli was really there. As if he was a figment of his imagination. “Eli?” 

Eli stood there for a second, not knowing what to say as tears rose to his eyes. He had thought he’d never see Dominic again. He had thought the last he’d see of his beloved was the image of him pale, and weak and sick, struggling to speak through the coughing. But no. Here he was. Pale, yes, but other than that healthy and strong and the same Dominic he had always known, staring at him with large, surprised grey eyes. He cried out as he found himself in a cool embrace, wet tears damping his hair as Dominic buried his face in his hair. His arms encircled Dominic’s neck and held on tight. 

“How did you know? Why did you come here? You shouldn’t have, he’s a monster. He’ll…” Dominic sobbed, his emotions overcoming him. The sickness, his mother’s death, now the terror he felt seeing the love of his life in this place…it was all too much. 

“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s alright. I know everything there is to know about Bean. My father…he fought him…and unfortunately Bean won, but I know all about it and I’ve come to get you away from him, Dommie.” 

Dominic looked at Eli as if he had just gone off his rocker, and he couldn’t really blame him. Heck, maybe he has. After all, he was just a boy. He had none of his father’s slayer strength. There was nothing special about him at all. All he had was his fierce love for his recently turned lover and the thirst to avenge his father’s death. 

“You have to go before he comes back. He killed my mum. He’s a bloody monster and I….I’m…” Dominic let Eli go and stepped away from him, shaking his head as he backed away. “Fucking hungry.” 

“Oh Dommie,” Eli went to take a step towards him then stopped. It was best to keep his distance at the moment. Dominic was still a newly risen vampire. He hadn’t eaten yet. He still had to feed, but he was sure they could come up with a solution for that. Right now he had to get him away from here…away from Bean.

“I’m not human anymore Eli. I’m whatever the fuck he is.” 

“A vampire,” Eli slowly approached again, wanting to show Dominic that he had knowledge of what had happened to him and that it was ok. “You’re a vampire now Dominic. You drink human blood, you’ll live forever, but you’re not like Bean.” 

“How can you say that?” 

“I just can,” Eli frowned, not knowing how else to answer. Dominic was right. He had no way of knowing if he was as evil as Bean or not, Even though he was pretty sure that he wasn’t. Not with his humanity still intact. “Yes you’ve changed, but that’s not exactly a bad thing Dommie. We can be together now. No more hiding. No more fake engagements. It can be just you and me. Together.” 

“Are you serious?” Dominic asked, looking at Eli with what looked to be hope. Eli just nodded. 

“Of course. It can be just you and me. Together…forever. Right after we take care of Bean. Just come with me Dommie,” Eli held out his hand, his eyes pleading with Dominic to just say yes. To leave with him. “Let’s go right now. We’ll go far away from this place. Far away from him.” 

“How romantic.” 

Eli immediately tensed at the amused voice behind him and the way Dominic’s eyes widened in terror as he stared at something right behind Eli’s shoulder. Bean. Returning right on time. Fuck. Refusing to show fear, he turned to face his father’s murderer. He knew that there was going to be no leaving this place. He knew that this was basically the end, but he had no regrets. He was just happy that it was like this. In an attempt to rescue poor Dominic. He turned and looked at his lover, wishing that there could have been more of a goodbye. That it wasn’t all going to end like this, but there was nothing for it now. 

“I was wondering If you would have the nerve to enter my domain,” Bean grinned, now slowly circling Elijah, his eyes bright and hungry. “I was hoping that you’d have sense enough to hate. Killing the boy’s mother was enough for tonight…but since you’re here…” 

“Let him go,” Dominic shook his head, not wanting to see this. Wanting to change it somehow. Oh Eli, why couldn’t you be home where it’s safe? Why did you have to come here? 

“Can’t do that,” Bean grabbed the back of Eli’s neck, turning him around to face Dominic. He brought his mouth to Eli’s ear and whispered. “Say your last words, boy.” 

Eli struggled against Bean’s tight hold, knowing that it was hopeless. The vampire had him tight. There was going to be no escape and Dominic wasn’t strong enough to help him. He was just newly born. But he knew that it wouldn’t always be so. If Dominic survived that long, someday he’ll be stronger than even Bean and the only thing Eli could do was set Dominic on a mission…a mission that he himself had failed to complete. “I love you Dominic. We could have been together. Make him pay.   
Make him pay for taking away what we could have…” his own scream interrupted his commands as fangs ripped into his throat…

~*~ 

“Noooo!” Elijah scrabbled out of bed as he felt the fangs enter his throat, aiming to tear out the jugular as the vampire held him in his inescapable grasp He grappled into the darkness, stuck in the dream until he felt cool strong arms wrap around him and a cooing voice whispering in his ear, reassuring him that he was ok, that he was safe.

“Shhh, Lijah. It’s ok. You’re safe. It’s over. The dream is gone. No one and nothing can hurt you, I promise,” Dominic held Elijah tightly. He had heard his lover’s screams and had came as fast as he could and now he held the boy so close, not wanting to ever let him go. 

“It was so real…he bit me…he was going to tear my throat out…” 

“Who?” Dominic frowned, not liking this. He had heard that slayers had prophetic dreams that were so intense. He just hoped that this wasn’t a slayer dream that had sent his Lijah scurrying from the bed. That it had only been a normal nightmare. Nothing supernatural about it. 

“Bean…I was talking to you and then Bean came out of nowhere and….it seemed so real…like a memory…or…fuck, Dom…” Elijah sobbed, clinging to his boyfriend, burying his face in his chest. “It was like…no I was him…I was…Eli…and I was trying to save you from Bean ad he…he killed me…I felt his fangs…” 

Dominic held Elijah close, keeping his face buried against the material of his shirt so he couldn’t see the look in Dom's eyes at the description of the dream. What the fuck? How did Elijah know? No one knew. He certainly hadn’t shared it with him when he had bitten him. “It’s ok, love…it was only a nightmare.” 

Elijah shuddered and tightened his hold on Dominic and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could purge the memory of the dream from his system. He wished that Dominic’s comforting words would soothe this awful feeling of dread from him. Only a dream. A nightmare. He guess it would be true from the casual observer’s point of view, but it had felt like so much more than that. It had felt like a memory, but that was impossible. There was no fucking way that could have been a memory. Right? Pulling away a little, Elijah looked into Dominic’s eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek. He loved this man so much. They had come together so quickly…it had been like they were being pulled together…like they were meant to be….and the way Dominic seemed to be able to read him so easily now…he felt so familiar… 

“Are you ok now?” Dominic asked, gently touching Elijah’s cheek. 

The slayer just nodded, his mind still churning with an idea that seemed almost impossible. But a lot of things seemed impossible, yet were happening anyway. Like love between a vampire and a slayer for one.   
“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dominic smiled, pulling Elijah into a kiss, unaware of the idea taking form in his lover’s head. An idea that could change all he had ever thought about the world.


	29. Chapter 29

Elijah rubbed his eyes as he came awake for the day. He sighed and couldn't help but to smile at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Dominic was so peaceful when he was asleep like this. All the worry and tension from the hours awake were nowhere to be seen. He looked as if he was an innocent angel. Of course that wasn't true. Dominic was a lot of things, but an angel he wasn't and Elijah wouldn't change a thing. Sighing, he reached a hand out and pushed a blond strand behind the sleeping vampire's ear, his mind again swirling with the nightmare...memory...whatever the fuck he had the night before, before Dominic had come to wake him.

Eli. He had been Eli and it had felt so fucking real. He hadn't only been inside Eli's head. No...it was much deeper than that. Eli's thoughts and feelings, they had been his own. His heartbreak at Dominic's death. His elation at seeing that Dominic's humanity had been saved and his determination for revenge and to rescue his beloved from the clutches of the devil, they had all been his own and that scared the fucking shit out of him. What did it all mean? Why did he experience Dominic's past with Eli like that? He'd never experienced it like that before and not in so much fucking detail and from Eli's point of view. His slayer dreams had never been like that either. Sure, they had been intense and with great detail, but they had never been in the role of the other person. He had never been able to feel their emotions like that before. It both scared and fascinated him at the same time.

There had to be an answer and only one person would know it. Ian. It felt like forever since he's been to his watcher in a search for an answer to some problem. He had never been in need or in want of an answer before. He wanted to know, despite his fear of what the answer would be. Kissing Dominic's cheek, Elijah slipped out of bed. He hated leaving Dominic's side, but he knew it was inevitable. Not only did he have to see Ian, he had errands to do and training to attend. Just because Dominic could only be up and about at night did not excuse Elijah himself from his daytime responsibilities.

Stretching, Elijah slipped out of bed and quickly took a hot shower, sighing luxuriously as the water soothed away the remaining tension out of his muscles. After he was dressed and full of coffee and eggs, Elijah kissed Dominic one last time and headed for slayer central, determined to get some answers.

He found Ian in his office, flipping through what looked to be a tome centuries old. With a slight knock, Elijah entered the office. Ian looked up with a bright smile.

“My boy! What are you doing here so early? I thought you'd be sleeping in this morning, enjoying domesticity with your Dominic,” The elderly man chuckled, closing the book he had been scanning.

“Um...yeah...well, I have to talk to you about something. Can I come in? I'm not disturbing you am I?”

“Of course not. Come on in,” Ian motioned to the chair in front of his desk. “Make yourself comfortable, my boy. Shall I get you a cup of tea?”

“No thank you. I had some coffee before I came.  I just...well,  I have some questions,” Elijah twisted his hands, nervous about the question he was going to ask. Surely his watcher will think that he had finally gone round the bend. “Ian...is there such a thing as reincarnation?”

Ian blinked and sat back into his chair, eyeing his slayer curiously. What had caused this question to come up and now of all times? “Why do you ask such a thing Elijah? Has something happened?”

Elijah took a deep breath and stared at his hands. Sitting here in front of his watcher now, he felt a bit ridiculous. Reincarnation? A weird dream had him considering reincarnation? Why? What in the fuck gave him the idea? It had probably just been a dream. A very lucid dream that had sent shivers of dread and anticipation up and down his spine. He wanted to forget about this. Get up out of the chair and just walk away, but something wouldn't let him. The question he had just asked was somehow important. It was important to both himself and Dominic and the only man who could help him find the answers was sitting right in front of him.

“Well, Dominic had bitten me more than once.  The first time was a few nights ago, before we had gotten back together. He had shared some of his memories with me. The last time he bit me...he shared more. There was a boy in his life. A lover, before he was turned. His name was Eli and despite the times, they were in love.  Then Dominic got sick and...that was that...as far as I know for sure anyway. Well, last night I had a dream...no...a nightmare...no it was...fuck. I don't know what it was. I just know that it had shaken me up pretty bad.  It had me questioning things about the world and what I know of it.”

“What was this dream Elijah?”

Elijah didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it made it real somehow.  It made the possibility a certainty, he was sure of it. If his suspicions were true...fuck what did that mean for him and Dominic? What did it say about him and Dominic? Would he even want to tell his lover? Or should he keep the news to himself? Fuck, he just didn't know.

“Elijah. It's alright. What's said in here, stays in here. I will not tell Dominic any of this. Not unless you want me to,” Ian reassured the confused slayer, seeing the indecision in the boy's eyes.

 

“I...well...I dreamed that I was Eli on the last night he and Dom saw each other, the night of his death...”

“I see.”

“No,” Elijah shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he tried to organize his thoughts. “No you don't. I say it was a dream because this happened while I was asleep, but...fuck...I've been to Dom's past before. I was an observer, but this time...I wasn't just an observer. I was Eli. I had his thoughts, his feelings, his love for Dom, his thirst for vengeance against Bean.  I was him. And I woke up feeling Bean's fangs in my throat, ready to rip it out...I still feel them.”

“And you want to know if it's possible that you were Eli in a past life. Returned to Dominic somehow and in a prime position to take care of Bean.”

“I have no proof. Just things I know.  I mean...this could have just been a vivid dream brought on by my forays into Dom's past, right? Reincarnation is impossible...right? I mean...fuck...do we know anything about Eli? Anything at all?”

Ian cleared his throat and opened a drawer in his desk and removed a manila folder. He flipped through some pages and nodded. “Indeed we do. Eli was the son of Tobias Springwood....a slayer. One of the best at that time. Unfortunately, the man met his end by the hand of Sean Bean. Drained right in front of his son. The Watchers helped the mother flee.  They tried to protect the family but...” Ian's voice faded as he saw how pale Elijah had become.

“He followed. Bean followed them wherever they went.  It wasn't just Eli wanting revenge.  It was Bean wanting to wipe out the family of a slayer,” a trembling hand covered Elijah's mouth as everything crashed down on him. Not only did he have this memory, but in a round about way...Dom's turning came right back to him...or rather who he once was if his suspicions were correct.

“Yes. He followed them.  Elijah, my boy...”

“Is there anyway to find out, Ian? Is there anyway to find out if I'm Eli? I...I have to know.”

“Are you sure about this? Is it that important?”

Elijah just nodded. He couldn't really say why he felt  that it was so important. It wasn't like it'd change his love for Dom or his life in general. It wouldn't change who he was now, at least he didn't think it would.  He just had to know. If he was once Dom's Eli, well it meant that Dom had always been a part of him.  It'd explain why he had been drawn to the vampire in the first place. He just had to know. Plain and simple. “To me it is.  Please Ian...if there's a way...”

“The witch Liv. She can tell us if you're Dominic's Eli or not. But Elijah, if it turns out that you are...you mustn't let it affect your life today. You are not that Eli anymore. His spirit may be yours, but your life is yours as well.”

Elijah just nodded, knowing that Ian's words were true. He just hoped that he could stick to them. “I guess we better call Liv.”

Ian just smiled, pride clear in the curve of his lips. At last Elijah was being the slayer that he had always known that he could be. It was good to see that finally come out. Picking up the phone, he dialed Liv's number, hoping that the witch wasn't too busy.

~*~

It didn't take too long for Liv to arrive. Ian had just poured his third cup of tea when her light knock sounded at the door. Ian just winked at Elijah and opened the door for the dark haired beauty to enter. Elijah had always been awed by Liv's beauty. Every time he found himself in her company, he would stammer and choke, making a fucking fool of himself. Luckily for him, Ian was doing all the talking.

“Liv, my darling woman. You look as lovely as ever,” Ian complimented, causing the woman to blush.

“Oh Ian, you do know how to make a girl feel like a princess. Even though she's anything but. What can I do for you today?”

“My slayer and I are in need of your services. We have reason to believe that Elijah's identity in another life may be of help to us now, in a coming battle. I know that you're able to detect past life identities.”

Liv's warm brown eyes went to Elijah and looked at him curiously. Elijah couldn't help but to blush under her scrutiny. “Hmmm, he has an old soul indeed. He's seen a lot. Experienced a lot...most of it better left forgotten. Elijah...are you sure that you want to know? Sometimes, it's better to remain in the dark.”

No. He wasn't at all sure that he wanted to know. This knowledge could change everything he had ever thought true about himself, but he couldn't just not know. “I'm sure.”

“Very well then. Give me your palm and relax,” Liv led him to the couch where they both sat.

“What are we going to do?” Elijah gulped, feeling his nervousness build. He had no idea how Liv was going to find out about any possible past life he might have had, but he did know that she was the real deal. If anyone could find the truth of his past identity, it was Liv.

“First I need to read your palm. Then, after that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in a trance. That's the only way to talk to your soul. See where it's been. What it's experienced throughout the ages.”

“A trance?” Elijah didn't like the idea of being put into a trance. He was a slayer. He needed to be aware of everything that goes on around him, so just in case there was an attack, he'd be ready, but looking at Liv, he knew there was no choice if he was going to find out about Eli.

“A trance. It won't be for too long, I promise. I'll just ask specific questions relating to Eli and Dominic and you. Long enough to find out who you were at the time.”

Elijah glanced at Ian, who only nodded his approval. He was all for putting Elijah under and Liv had all of his faith. There was no reason for Elijah to say no,besides his own fears. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “Alright. Go ahead. I'm ready.”

Slender fingers slowly traced the lines of Elijah's hands as Liv gleaned information that only she could read. He thought palm reading to be another way fake psychics scammed people for money. He was shocked to see Liv do it now and the lines of concentration that lined her forehead.

“There's something here...your lifeline...it's...I've never seen anything like it...there is definitely a story here,” Liv let go of his hand and adjusted herself in her chair, making herself more comfortable. “We should start. I now ask you to close your eyes and clear your head. Think of nothing. Not Dominic. Not slayer business. Think of absolutely nothing. Let all the worries and stress of your everyday life just flow right out of you.”

Elijah did what Liv directed. He breathed in and just cleared his mind. He let all of the stress and tension he has been under just leave him, shedding it as if he was shedding a jacket. When Liv spoke again, her voice began to drift, as if he was somehow going away from her. Soon he couldn't hear her at all. All awareness left him. He drifted in the warm darkness for he didn't know how long.

It was Liv's clear voice and the touch of her hand on his that brought him back to awareness. Elijah sighed, disappointed. Whatever it was obviously hadn't worked. The only thing that happened was that he fell asleep. “Fuck, Liv. I'm sorry. I really did let go.  I was hoping that it'd work and we could get some answers...”

“But it did work,” the beautiful witch smiled, taping a tape recorder on the table beside her. Her brown eyes were bright with tears and the skin around them looked red. “We've learned so much and...oh Elijah...” She hugged him tight, another sob ripping from her throat.

Elijah didn't know what to do but frown. He didn't remember a fucking thing. Just falling asleep and dreaming of floating. He looked at Ian with confused eyes. “Ian?”

“Listen to the tape my boy. It'll tell you all that you want to know,” the old man directed, his smile warm and kind.

Pulling away from Liv, he pressed the play button, not knowing what to expect. Obviously it was something deep, judging from Liv's tears. What filled the room was not his voice, or rather it was...but there was an English accent taped to it. It was him imitating Eli.

“Who are we speaking to?” Liv's voice asked, soft, serene, and kind. Encouraging answers.

“My name is Eli. I'm the servant of the Monaghan's. Where am I? Who are you? Where's Dom? Is Bean here?” His voice was alert and rushed and determined. The voice of a man wanting to protect the one he loved...Dominic. Elijah closed his eyes, a trembling hand to his mouth. He looked at Liv and Ian with wide frightened eyes as he reached over with his other hand and pressed the stop button. “This came from me?”

Liv gently smiled, here eyes filled to the brim with understanding compassion. “Yes it did. We had a nice conversation with your past life. Do you want to hear more?”

Elijah shook his head and got to his feet. His question had been answered. His curiosity appeased.  There was no need for him to hear anymore. “No. I don't...I...” He looked at Ian pleadingly, a part of him begging his watcher to make this knowledge go away. To turn back a time to when he didn't know. “I can't be him. I...I'm not Eli! I'm me! I'm Elijah! I'm the one Dominic loves now! Eli is dead!”

 “Of course you're the one that Dominic loves, Elijah. And yes, Eli is truly dead. But there's a part of you that's him and he is you. He's a part of your soul. Your soul's history. It's nothing to be afraid of,” Liv tried to calm the slayer down, understanding why he may be a little freaked. The discovery that he had once been the first love of his Dominic, it was most likely making him question his own identity. “Elijah, you're still you. This does not change anything.”

“And Dominic, what am I going to tell him? I can't not tell him..he needs...fuck...what if it's not me he's fallen in love with?  What if somehow a part of him recognizes Eli and he's only with me so he can have Eli back in his life?  What if this was all a way to Eli?”

“It's not my boy. “

Hot tears streamed from Elijah's eyes, his entire world view shaken. He didn't feel like the same man he had been just that morning.  He felt as if he was wearing someone else's skin...someone else's life...and he had no idea what to do. “How do you know that? How do I?”

There was no answer. Why would there be? Liv and Ian weren't in Dominic's head. They couldn't promise that when Dominic kissed him, he was kissing Elijah Wood, not Eli. Maybe he could keep this to himself. Why should he tell Dominic at all? Because you two agreed. No more secrets. If I keep this from him, I'd be breaking that promise.

“Can I take the tape please?”

“Of course,” Liv watched as Elijah ejected the disk and stuck it into his duffel bag. “Elijah,please think about what I said. This does not change the person you are today and it will not change Dominic's feelings for you.”

Elijah just nodded. Liv was sweet, trying to convince him, but he was afraid her effort was in vain. All that he had ever thought he had known about the world and himself was in turmoil and he had no idea how to set everything right side up again.

~*~

Dominic stood at the window, his mind far off into another time. A time he couldn't stop thinking about since Bean's mind block had been swept away by Lijah's blood. Eli. He had came back for him and had paid for it with his life and somehow Lijah knew. He had dreamed it. Dominic would love to say it had been just a dream. That it had no bearing on him at all, but he knew he'd be just fucking with himself. He knew that was no ordinary dream. Something or someone had sent Elijah that vision. Reminding Dominic of the lover he had let die.

 

He closed his eyes at that thought. Ever since he woke up alone, he had struggled with the guilt that's been with him, the guilt that grew worse when Elijah had told him his nightmare. He had hoped the guilt would fade, but now he knew it never would. Eli was dead because of him. Plain and bloody simple. Eli had come to free him of Sean and what had he done? Let the blighter kill him. There was no forgiveness for that. Even if Eli had been alive to give it. The growling of his stomach brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. Sighing, Dominic headed for the kitchen to heat himself a nice cup of o negative, thinking of why Elijah had that dream and why did he have it now? Was something or someone trying to tell him to run while he still could? Was Elijah's nightmare a warning? Was Bean up to something? Well if he was, he had news for his sire. He can forget about getting close enough to hurt his slayer. He was no longer a newly born childe. He's been a vampire for over one hundred years and he was pretty sure he could defend Elijah if need be.

Elijah. Fuck, how was he going to tell Elijah that his nightmare was indeed a part of his past? The slayer had been beyond scared and waking up alone told Dom that Elijah was probably with his watcher now, probably researching his past. Trying to work out the bloody puzzle. Will Elijah even want to be with him anymore after finding out Eli's fate?

“Dom?!” Elijah called as he returned, his voice sounding a bit strange. Frowning, Dominic stepped out of the kitchen to find a slayer standing in the living room with tear stained eyes and trembling lips.

“Lijah? What the hell, what's wrong baby?”

Elijah stood there frozen as he looked at Dominic, who stepped out of the kitchen, looking at him with hesitant eyes, as if he was afraid of something. Elijah just stood there, his emotions in a turmoil. He didn't know what to say to Dominic or what to do. He just knew that he didn't want Dominic to question their love. He didn't want him angry with him either. Elijah wished that he knew what Dominic's reaction would be once he found out.

 

Confused and concerned, all thoughts of Eli's fate fleeing his mind, Dominic went to his lover and pulled him into a cool embrace, wanting to comfort his slayer anyway he could. Seeing Elijah's tears-filled eyes, it broke his unbeating heart.“Baby what is it? Tell me.  I'll make it better.”

 

Elijah just buried his face in Dominic's chest and shook his head. Nothing could make this better. Nothing at fucking all. How could he tell Dominic what he had just found out? How could he make him listen to the proof? It would just hurt him and make him doubt his own feelings and they had enough of doubting their own feelings for too fucking long. He couldn't help but resent Eli a little. They had been happy, finally! After all that had happened. After Sean had nearly ripped them apart, and now here comes Eli, ready to tear them apart once again with new doubts. Maybe he shouldn't tell Dominic. Keep it to himself. It wasn't like a matter of life and death. There was no reason for Dominic to know...but he was upset, and Dominic wanted to know why and Elijah just couldn't lie. Not now. Not to the man he loved more than anything. That was the only thing he was sure of right now. His love for Dominic. Sighing, he tightened his hold on his lover, knowing that even if Dominic only loved him because he saw Eli inside of him somehow, he'd take it. He wouldn't back away, never again because he loved Dominic with everything he was. He would not...he could not lose him. Never again. Not after he had almost lost him forever.

“Lijah?” Dominic asked, so soft and warm and comforting. So full of love.

“I need to set down.  we both need to. I have...fuck...we have to talk.”

Dominic felt his stomach drop. He did not like this. Every time someone said that sentence, it only led to heartbreak. He wished there was a way to refuse to. He wished that he could just turn away and not hear anymore. But there was no getting out of it. Elijah had something to say and he knew that they'd get nowhere if he didn't at least listen. Sighing in resignation, he followed Elijah to the couch, where the young man sat, clutching his hand.

“Where did you go today? I woke up and you were gone.”

Elijah looked at the floor, not able to look Dominic in the eye. This was bound to not only hurt, but to send the vampire reeling. “I went to see Ian. I was disturbed by that dream and thought that maybe he could help me sort my head out.”

“Did he?” What did that old man tell Lijah to get him so upset, near the point where he was trembling and refusing to meet his eyes? How bad was it really?”

Elijah just nodded. “He sent for Liv. You know, Liv. Right?”

“The witch. Yeah. Sean had used her a few times to find things out about some of his enemies...what happened? Why did he need Liv?”

Elijah chewed on his bottom lip, not really knowing how to go on. How much should he tell Dominic? How should he tell him? Fuck, he was so confused. “Well...you see...the dream...it felt like more than a dream to me. It was even more intense than a slayers dream. It felt...fuck...”

“Take your time baby,” Dominic squeezed Elijah's hand, wanting to give him as much support as possible. “I'm in no hurry.”

Elijah made himself look Dominic in the eyes. He at least owed him that much. Let Dominic see the truth for himself through his eyes. “It felt like a memory, Dom. The fucking dream felt like a memory. Something I buried.”

Shock crossed Dominic's features, but it was gone quickly. He didn't know what to make of that. A memory? How could that have been a fucking memory? There were only four people who knew of what happened to Eli. Himself, Eli, Billy, and Bean. There was no fucking way Elijah could have that memory...unless...

“Ian sent for Liv...and...she put me in a trance...then she had questioned me. It felt like I was floating the whole time and not aware of anything...but...when I woke up...she had this,” He took out the disc and got to his feet to go over to Dominic's stereo. Looking one more time at Dominic, who looked more confused than anything else, he turned the tape on and listened as his accented voice came from the tape and told the truth of his soul's buried past....


	30. Chapter 30

“Who are you? What’s your name?” Liv’s voice came from the tape recorder. Elijah just sat there, avoiding looking at his boyfriend, not knowing what to expect. Probably grief and anger and then he’ll probably throw me out of his life for good. Shuddering at the thought, Elijah sat back and listened, dread swimming in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick.

“Eli. Eli Springwood,” Elijah’s voice, this time with a British accent, something he just couldn’t get used to answered. He winced at the slight gasp from Dominic and forced himself to set still instead of turning the tape off. He would look at his boyfriend, but he was afraid of what he would see, so he just sat and listened.

“Who are you Eli?” Liv asked, her voice soft and gentle, encouraging the interviewee to speak some more.

“I am a servant of the Monaghans. I’m the personal servant to their son Dominic. I take care of him.”

“You love him?”

There was a deafening pause, as if Eli was contemplating whether to answer that question or not. Finally, an answer came, Soft and pleading. “Yes. I do…very much.”

“Tell me more about yourself Eli, then tell me about you and Dominic.”

“I’m a son of a slayer. My father was killed by Sean Bean, right in front of me. He tried to take me…but I got away and my mother and I left….we went to London, where she started working for the Monaghans…but Bean wouldn’t let us alone. When he kills a slayer, he wipes out the slayer’s line, so he followed us…he followed me.”

Another pause. One filled with tension. Still, Elijah couldn’t look at Dominic, even though he felt his tension from where he sat.

“He followed me to Dom and he took him…he took him because I loved him.”

“Eli…” Dominic whimpered, his eyes on the recorder, unaware of anything else but the recording. It may be Elijah’s voice, but the way he was speaking…it was his Eli.   
He had no doubt about it.

“What happened next, Eli?”

“I waited. I waited by Dominic’s grave, or what I thought was his grave. I was going to release him. I was going to save him from the fate Sean had bestowed on him…but it was the wrong grave. Bean had got to him first. I saw them leave together and I followed and I listened…”

Dominic shook his head, not able to listen to anymore. He turned the tape off and got up to pace the floor, cool tears streaming from his eyes. What was this? Some trick? Some torture? Did Elijah find out that he was the reason Eli died and decided to do this hurtful thing? No…no. Just looking at Elijah…the tears in his eyes…the fear…the way he sat there, not looking at him, there was no way his slayer was out to hurt him.

“What is this Lijah? Why…what…I don’t understand…that’s Eli. How can that be Eli?”

“I…that nightmare…it felt different Dom. It felt like a memory…and…oh god. Don’t hate me, I know that I deserve your hatred, but I can’t bear it right now. Everything I had ever thought about myself…I have so many questions,” Elijah stopped himself. He wasn’t answering Dominic’s question, he was rambling and probably confusing Dominic. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look at Dominic and forced back a sob. The devastation in Dominic’s eyes, the grief…it broke his heart. “I went to Ian. I asked him about reincarnation. He had Liv come and put me in a trance and this is what came from it. I don’t remember anything. The last thing that I remember is closing my eyes and her voice getting further and further away…and…oh god Dommie! I’m so scared and confused!”

Dominic silently went to his lover and wrapped him in a cool, protective embrace, holding him close as the young man sobbed against his shirt. He was confused as well, but for Elijah this must be positively terrifying.

“Shhh, Lij. Don’t cry. It’s ok," It’ll be ok? Would it? This news was…well it wasn’t what he had been expecting and he really didn’t know what to make of it. That voice…it was his Eli, but it was his Elijah too. What did this mean? Was Elijah Eli returning to him? Was Eli angry? Did he want revenge?

“I didn’t know, Dommie. I didn’t know. The nightmare scared me, so I went to Ian and we found that I have his soul. He’s a part of me and now I’m so fucking confused,” Elijah continued to sob, pale fingers twisting into Dom’s shirt.

Dominic frowned, pulling away to stare into Elijah’s eyes, trying to keep the churning emotions in his chest under control. “So you’re Eli?”

“Well…I…I don’t know,” Elijah sniffed, shaking his head, trying to clear it enough so he could remember Liv’s words. “I mean, Liv said that I was still me. I’m still Elijah, but I’m Eli too. He’s a part of me, whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

Dominic didn’t know how to respond. A single tear slid from his eyes as he remembered Eli. Beautiful pale skin, big blue eyes that had pierced his very soul. No one had possessed eyes like Eli’s. No one but…a shiver ran down his spine as he looked into those eyes now. Big, blue, piercing…but they didn’t belong to Eli now. They belonged to his slayer, the first man he’s loved since Eli’s death. Covering his mouth with a trembling hand, he got up and walked over to the counter, gripping it for support.

“Bloody hell. I don’t know why I’ve never noticed it before, but…you have his eyes.”

Elijah looked at him with those eyes, not knowing what to say or how to react. The way Dominic looked at him with such a shocked, yet heartbreaking gaze…it made his heart ache. “Dom…”

Cool hands cupping his face silenced Elijah as Dominic looked into those eyes, reading them, searching them. Another tear fell from Elijah as he realized what, or rather who Dominic was looking for. He knew that his lover was going to be sourly disappointed.

“You have Eli’s eyes. I didn’t see that before, but now…oh god…” Dominic stepped away from Elijah, his hands trembling, his eyes dark with emotion. “I have to…I have to get out of here.”

Elijah frowned, confused about what was happening. What did Dominic see that was spooking him so much. “Dominic?”

“I…I’ll be back. I have…I have to go,” the vampire headed for the door, wanting a quick escape.

“Dom…what? Go? Why? Where are you going…please Dom, we have to talk about this…”

“I can’t…not right now…later. I promise…I just…I just can’t right now…” Dominic was out the door before Elijah could stop him. The slayer looked at the closed door feeling lost and more confused than ever. What had just happened here?

One minute he was talking to Dominic…explaining the tape and the next, Dominic is talking about eyes as he stares into Elijah’s and then just takes off. What the fuck? Sighing, Elijah just shook his head and sank down onto the sofa, telling himself that everything will be fine. Dominic will come back, they’ll talk and everything will be fine. It had to be. They’ve been through too much together to give it all up now…right?

Curling up onto the couch, his head resting on a firm pillow, Elijah drifted off into a troubled sleep, dreaming of fangs, and Bean, and blood…

~*~

 

Orlando was just lowering himself down onto Viggo’s lap, looking forward to what looked to be a great shag when a sharp knock at the door disrupted the quiet.

“I’m going to ignore that,” The brunette vampire purred, beginning to nibble on his lover’s ear.

“Could be important,” Viggo moaned, trying to fight the fog that always gathered in his head whenever Orli nibbled on his ear.

“What could be more important than me?”

Another knock came. “Orlando! Open the bloody door you sod! I need to talk to you!” Dominic’s voice booked no argument. Either his mate let him in or he’d stand out on the porch until someone did answer the door.

“I don’t think he’ll go away, love. Why don’t you go let Dominic in. I’ll go warm some blood for you both,” Viggo smiled, kissing his lover before making Orli get to his feet so he could stand.

Annoyed, Orlando sighed and opened the door to Dominic, who looked like someone had just killed his puppy. “Ok. This had better be good mate,” he stepped aside so Dominic could come in as Viggo disappeared into the kitchen.

“It is…trust me, it is…” Dominic entered and began to pace. “Fuck…fuck…I don’t understand how this could happen…how he could be….and he must hate me and….”

“Waoh….slow down mate,” Orlando placed steady hands on his friend’s shoulders, stopping the frantic pacing. “What’s going on? What has your panties all in a twist?”

Dominic looked at Orlando with huge watery eyes. To be honest, he had no idea why he had come here. It wasn’t like Orlando had any answers to his questions about reincarnation…questions such as how much of Elijah was Eli and did he somehow know? Did he somehow see it? What did that say about him? What did that say about his relationship with Elijah? Did he fall in love with the slayer just because he somehow recognized the soul that had once been his murdered love?

“Dom. Sit down. Talk to me. What’s going on with you, mate?” Orlando motioned to the couch, growing worried when Dom didn’t answer right away. He walked over to the couch with Dom and took a seat next to the confused vampire. “What’s up?”

“Elijah…Eli…fuck…,” Dominic buried his head in his hands, his mind unable to cope. Everything was so jumbled. Did he love Elijah because he was Elijah? Or has this whole thing just been him seeing Eli in the slayer and wanting him back? And if so….fuck…what would he do about it? He didn’t want to give Elijah up. He couldn’t. He loved Elijah…but he had adored Eli too…Eli who still haunted him to this day…”Orli…what do you know about reincarnation….?”

Orlando stared at Dominic in surprise. Of course, he wasn’t surprised that Dominic would come to him about the subject. After all, he had studied a great deal about the Eastern religions and Reincarnation was a big part of their dogma. He was just surprised that Dominic would want to know. He never seemed like the type that would be interested in topics of the after life.

“I know a lot…but may I ask what is about? I mean, mate…you look…well…absolutely wretched.”

“I feel wretched,” Dominic looked away, rubbing at his eyes. “Fuck, I feel more wretched than I ever had before…”

“Isn’t everything going well with Elijah now? I mean, with Astin out of the way, you two should be on the right track again…right?”

Dominic looked at Orlando, wishing that he knew how to explain everything. He didn’t even know if Orlando even knew about Eli. “It was going well…but….well some new information came to light and…I just don’t know if anything will be the same between us again.”

Orlando frowned. He did not like the sound of this. He had stood by and watched Dominic and Elijah struggle with the obstacles and now that they could finally be together….something else was in the way? “What is it? And what does reincarnation have to do with it?”

Dominic sighed. This was going to be hard to talk about. He had only talked about Eli once and that was with Elijah…now he was about to open those wounds once again with Orlando and he just hoped that his friend would have a resolution to this. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Elijah…he didn’t want him to hate him again. He just wanted them to have a normal life together…or as normal a life that a vampire and slayer could have. Was that too fucking much to ask for?

“Elijah wasn’t the first man I loved…”

Orlando sat back, sensing that this was going to take a while and that it wasn’t going to be an easy tale for his friend. “He wasn’t?”

“No…the first bloke I ever loved…I met him in my human life. He was my personal servant….Eli. You should have seen him Orli…he was beautiful. Blue eyes…pale skin…and there was no one I loved or wanted more…I wanted a life with him…even though at the time it was impossible. I wasn’t willing to admit that back then. Back then I thought the world was my oyster and I could have whatever or whoever I bloody well wanted and no one had any say about. Definitely not nineteenth century England…I loved him and he loved me and for me that was enough.”

“Oh Dom…what happened? How did you get like this? What does this have to do with Elijah?”

“I got sick…fuck, it was more than getting sick. I was fucking dying…and that was when Bean came and turned me…after digging myself out of my grave, I watched the fucker kill my mum. Then…he took me to his mansion…or castle…or whatever it had been,” he couldn’t help but shudder at the memory of his first few hours. The devastation of watching his Mum, who had only done what she had thought best, die at the hands of the monster that had changed him. Then what had happened to Eli…what he had let happen to Eli…”Then Eli had come. He had snuck into the place and he was going to get me out of there…”

“I bet Bean just loved that…what happened to him Dom? When we met, there was no Eli and he obviously hadn’t succeed…oh…fuck…” realization hit Orlando like a brick and he sat back against the cushions. He placed a supportive hand on Dom’s shoulder and continued to listen. He sensed that right now Dom needed a listening ear. Someone to listen, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

“Bean showed up…and I let him kill him…just like I had let him kill my Mum. All Eli had ever wanted was to help me and I just stood there as Bean drained him dry….”

“Dom…”

“And the only reason I haven’t mentioned this before now is because that murdering bastard wiped my memory, probably thinking I’d be a good little vampire…do as I was told. Sure showed him…but that still doesn’t change the fact that I had let that bastard kill the man I loved…”

Orlando sighed, wanting to pull his friend into a tight hug, yet not really knowing if Dom would accept. Right now Dom was in a cloud of self blame and it was always hard to get him out of it when he was in such a state. It was best to let Dom finish what he had to say.

“What does this have to do with Elijah?”

Dominic met Orlando’s eyes this time, his own eyes wide and stormy. “You know what happens when we bite someone….how a link is opened and we can share ourselves with them…somehow…without meaning to…I did that with Lijah. I showed him my past…even the past that was blocked. In fact, it was his blood that wiped the block away…anyway, he knows all about Eli. Last night…he had a nightmare…no a memory…of what had happened to Eli. Of Eli’s murder…”

“Oh god…that must have been a horrible thing to witness…”

“He didn’t just witness it mate…he experienced it…he was Eli. He was so disturbed that he went to his watcher who sent for that witch…Liv. They had her put Elijah in a trance and…asked him questions and when he answered….” Dominic’s voice cracked as a sob threatened to overcome him. No. No, not now. He would not cry now.

“The fuck…?”

“Turns out my Lij was once my Eli…”

“Wow…that’s….why that’s pretty ace, right? The man you loved returned to you?” Orlando frowned

“You mean the man I let die,” Dominic sniffed, rubbing his eyes, the self blame at an all time high now and why wouldn’t it be? He was well deserved. God, how could Elijah even look at him now, knowing what he knows? “Orli…I need to know how much of Eli is Elijah and…is it possible that when I fell for him…that somehow I saw Eli in there as well?”

“You’re doubting your love for Elijah, Dom?”

“No. No, of course not. I love Elijah! More than anything and I can’t lose him…but….I want to know if it’s possible that something in me recognized something in Elijah and the part of Eli that is Elijah…is it possible for him to forgive me? For allowing Bean to kill him?”

Orlando’s heart went out to Dominic. The poor vamp was swimming in a mire full of self doubt and blame. “Dom…reincarnation…it well it’s complicated. Yeah, Elijah may have Eli’s soul…but the memories…the emotions…if he had blamed you at all, it’s long gone by now. You have to let it go mate. The past with Eli…it doesn’t matter. The present and future with Elijah…that’s what’s important now.”

“He could hate me, Orli…”

“He doesn’t. Don’t you think you’d be dust by now if he did?”

“I could be putting him in danger of Bean again…”

“Pft! He’s a slayer. I’m pretty sure Lij can hold his own,” Orlando chuckled before growing more serious placing a hand on Dom’s shoulder. “Hey. Listen. Whatever is going on in your head, dismiss it. I can tell just by looking at you that whatever it is, isn’t good. This self blame and doubt…it’ll destroy you, mate. It’ll destroy you and all that you have with Elijah. Come on now. You’ve fought hard for him and won. Don’t muck it up now.”

Yeah. Won. At what cost? Elijah’s best mate was a ghoul now thanks to him, once again. Just another casualty. “Won. His best mate is a fucking zombie now. Yeah, a real victory there. He has every right to hate me now.”

“What?”

“Astin. Bean got to him. Made the poor bloke worse than a vampire could ever be…brought him to my place last night…supposed to have been some fucking gift…”

“Shit…,” Orlando gasped. He had witnessed Astin in action and obviously there was no love lost there, but life as a ghoul…that was no life at all. It seemed like it was all piling up for his poor friend, and it was time for someone to put things in the right perspective. Why not him? Tightly grasping Dominic’s shoulders, he kept eye contact and made sure that his voice tone left no room for argument. “Look, Dom, mate. You have to stop this. You’re letting this eat you up. It’s not good for you and it’s certainly not good for Elijah. So I’m going to help you out. I’m going to lift all those burdens off of you and you are going to let me, because I know best, yeah?”

Dominic just rolled his eyes. Of course Orlando thought it would be as easy as that, but he knew better. But maybe it was best to just let Orlando talk to him. Give him reasons to be totally blameless. Who knows…maybe it’ll help. “Go on. Say what you’re going to say…”

“Ok. One. About Eli. You were a newborn vampire. You had neither the strength, nor the speed that you have now. Now you could probably take on Bean and hold your own…but back then….no way. He wouldn’t have only killed Eli, but you too….”

“Maybe that would have been best…”

“No, that would have been stupid! Would you rather have died back then with Eli or be here now with Elijah? Would you rather have missed out on Elijah’s love?”

“But Elijah is Eli…maybe we would have come back together…and I would be human and…”

“Or maybe you’d be reborn as a bloke in China and never meet Elijah at all, leaving him to probably marry Astin. Is that what you would rather have happened? Or would you rather be right here and right now and with Elijah who loves you and who you love?”

Sighing, and looking down at his hands, Dominic really had no choice but to admit that Orlando had a point. If he had died with Eli…there was no telling what would have become of them both. Sure, Elijah may have been better off…but would he have been happy? Judging from what he’s seen…no. He wouldn’t have been and he knew that for himself…any life without Elijah was not life at all…

“You’re right…ok…but that still doesn’t absolve my guilt and the fact that the part of Elijah who is Eli must hate me. There’s no getting around that. How could he not?”

“Because maybe the part that is Eli doesn’t hate you. Maybe that part that is Eli knows that there was nothing that you could have done. That there’s nothing to forgive and only wants you to be happy.”

“That’s too much to ask for Orli…”

“It’s the way things are, Dommie. People are a lot more understanding than you’d think. Trust me on that. As for your love for Elijah…well I have full confidence that you’re in love with Elijah because he is Elijah. Even if a part of you recognized Eli in there somewhere…it would never have been enough to pursue him if you didn’t love the man he is now. Tell me all the qualities that you love about Elijah…qualities that Eli never had.”

Dominic sighed and brought both men to the forefront of his brain. Eli and Elijah. Men he loved. Men who were the same yet completely different and he loved them both equally…did it really matter why? Well to him…maybe not…but…what if this question was occurring to Elijah? What if he needed answers? Wouldn’t it be wise to have those answers if requested?

“Strength. Lijah is a slayer…he’s a lot stronger than Eli…physically and emotionally. Eli…he wanted us to hide our love…and at first Elijah did too….but…now…we’re not hiding anymore. Everyone knows that we’re going to be together and we are. Elijah is also a lot more honest…Eli’s father was a slayer…he never told me that. He also never told me that he and his mother were being followed by Bean, nor his plans for revenge. Elijah and I….we hold no secrets with one another…”

“And you love those things about the boy?”

Dominic just nodded. “Yes…and more…just can’t really put them into words right now…”

“See what does that tell you? You love the boy because he’s him. Not because he’s the reincarnation of your dead lover. Dominic….really…I hate to be cruel and I know it’s crude of me to say…but Eli is dead. He’s gone. Sure, what’s left of him is in Elijah…but that’s just an imprint…barely a memory. But Elijah is alive, he’s here and he loves you. Put Eli in the past and move forward with Elijah. You’ve fought hard for him and you deserve him. Don’t let needless guilt and useless questions keep you from him.”

Looking into Orlando’s eyes, Dominic had to admit that the man was right. He had to let go of the guilt, but that was easier said than done. He had no idea how he was going to let the self blame go…or even if he could, but at least now he was more certain of his love for Elijah…that it wasn’t just some unconscious feelings for Eli. “I better get back…he’s probably worried.”

“You listen to me, mate. Let the past go. Look to the future,” Orlando happily smiled, sure that he had at least helped in some form. “Oh and Dom…talk to him. Don’t hide this from him, ok? Honesty and communication is the only way you’ll be sure to keep him.”

“I know…”

Orlando stood in the door way as Dominic got in the car and drove off. He hated to see his friend so troubled. He had thought that all of the obstacles and problems were gone. Watching his friend drive off, he hoped for the best. That Dom and Elijah would see each other through their troubles and insecurities. As a couple, that was the only way they’ll survive.


	31. Chapter 31

Dom had been gone for over an hour. He knew he shouldn’t have just walked out like that, but his emotions had been in a state since he heard Eli’s voice on the recording, there was nothing he could say or do, but cry. And cry he did, on Orlando’s shoulders. The bloke probably thought of him as a ponce now, and to make matters worse, the talk hadn’t done him much good. He was still hurting over Eli. He was still blaming himself for his death and he was expecting Elijah to be long gone by the time he returned. He couldn’t really blame him if he was. After all, he had walked out on him when he probably had needed him most. How selfish was that? Fuck! What had he been bloody thinking? Orli was right about one thing. He had fought too long and hard for Elijah. He’ll be damned if he screwed it all up now. 

He was going to talk to Elijah. Tell him about all the emotions that hearing Eli’s voice had brought up and then they can figure things out together. If he’s learned anything from the Astin debacle, it was that obstacles and troubles have to be faced together, not apart. Anything but apart. Unlocking the door, he took a deep breath, readying himself for the inevitable confrontation and stepped into the apartment to find the living room empty. He stood there in shock, trying to get the feel of the room, to sense the slayer’s presence somehow. 

“Lijah?”

Stepping into the apartment, Dom looked around, forcing himself to remain calm. Just because Elijah wasn’t in the living room did not mean he wasn’t somewhere in the apartment. He could be in the kitchen or the bedroom? Walking into the kitchen, Dominic looked and was disappointed to find no Elijah. No Elijah in the bedroom either. Where was he? Did he leave? Did he leave him for good, remembering what had happened to the last man that had loved him? Was he pissed that Dom had left so abruptly? Fuck! Where could he be? 

“Lijah!”

Still no answer. Elijah was nowhere in the apartment and the emptiness was crushing in on Dominic. Fuck. Why had he left? Why didn’t he just stay and talk about what was bothering him with Elijah instead of running off to have Orlando tell him the very thing Elijah most likely would have? Fuck! Why did he mess it all up once again? 

“Dom?” Elijah came through the door, a Barnes and Noble bag in hand. He had woken up from his short nap and had grown bored waiting for Dominic’s return. So he had gone to the shopping center just a few blocks away, not really sure how long Dominic would be gone and wanting to get something to preoccupy himself so he wouldn’t think about how Dominic only loved him because on some level he had recognized Eli, so he wouldn’t start resenting the fact that if Eli had not been a part of him, Dominic would never have wanted him…that he wouldn’t have had a chance. Now here he was coming home to Dominic searching the apartment for him, probably wanting to call an end to this…whatever this was. He didn’t know if he could handle that. Not after nearly losing Dominic because of his own insecurities. 

“There you are,” Dominic came out of the bedroom, a tinge of desperation and relief at the edge of his voice as he went and pulled Elijah into a tight hug. “Where did you go, love? I was looking all over for you and…well…I was afraid you might have left.”

“Well, you did leave Dom,” Elijah pulled away and looked at his boyfriend with uncertain eyes. He wished that he could read Dominic’s mind right now. It was killing him not knowing his boyfriend’s take on the situation. Was Dominic happy? Was he sad? Did he want to break up or did he still want to see if they could work out in the real world? All of this unknowing was driving him mad. 

“I know. I know and I’m so sorry. I know you think that I’m a coward and you’re probably right, but I just had to get away and get my head on straight. It’s quite a shock to learn that your dead lover was reincarnated into the soul of your current lover, plus the things that Eli never told me.”

“Where did you go?” Elijah crossed his arms, understanding Dominic’s reasons, yet still feeling unsure about what all of this meant for their relationship. For all he knew, Dominic could just be trying to let him down easily. 

“Orlando’s. He knows a lot about reincarnation and I just needed to clear some things up before I can even begin discussing this with you. Lijah…I…there’s a lot that we have to talk over. Maybe we should sit?”

Elijah shrugged and took a seat on the couch, his face unreadable as he looked at Dominic. “Ok, let’s talk. What’s going on in your head? Do you still want me or have you figured out that your attraction was just because you saw Eli in me? If that’s the case, then I can accept it. I just want to be with you. I love you.”

“Lijah…”

“Just give us a chance, Dom. Please. Don’t call us off before we can even begin. Let’s…”

“Shhh,” Dom pressed a finger to Elijah’s lips, stopping any more words. “Lijah…fuck…I don’t know where to begin…I’ll just start with the truth. That way you can make a decision if you want to hear any more or not. Maybe it would be best if you ran for the hills now and never look back.”

“I don’t want the hills. I want to be with you,” Was Elijah’s reply, a tear gleaming in his eyes. “Just tell me Dominic. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work through it if you want.”

“You may change your mind after you hear what I have to say about what happened to Eli.”

“Dom…I already know all of that. You know this. I dreamed it, remember?”

Dominic just shook his head, refusing to let it be that simple. Nothing was that simple, certainly not the cause of Eli’s death. “You don’t understand. What you saw in your dream, that wasn’t all of it.”

“What?”

“Lijah…I…I had let Bean kill Eli. Eli’s death was my fault.”

Elijah stared at Dom in silence, taking in what he had said, and his heart broke and he cursed himself once again for being so fucking blind. All this time, Dominic must have been blaming himself for Eli’s death and he had been too preoccupied with his own shit. “Oh Dom…no…”

“Yes. Yes, I should have fought harder to save him. I should have fought Bean, but instead…I just stood there and watched as he drained Eli’s life blood right out of him,” Tears sprang to Dominic’s eyes as Elijah went to him and took his hand. “I should have saved him.”

“Dom, no no no. It wasn’t your fault. You were a newly risen vampire. There was no way you could have taken Bean. None.”

“But still…I should have tried…I should have….”

Elijah gripped Dominic’s arms, feeling dizzy. Fuck. What was this? He couldn’t afford this now, not when Dom obviously needed him. Concentrating, he pushed back against the dizziness and concentrated on Dom. “It’s ok. “

Frowning, Dominic’s arms came around his boyfriend, holding him up. “It’s not ok…neither are you…what’s wrong, Lijah?”

“Just dizzy…will pass,” Elijah panted, trying to keep his bearings. Fuck, what was going on here? This has never happened before. He felt dizzy and his vision was fading. It was like he was floating away somehow, but he didn’t want to. He couldn’t. Dominic needed him. He needed to comfort his boyfriend, dizziness be damned. “It’ll pass…but it wasn’t your fault…”

Dominic laid Elijah onto the couch cushions just as the slayer’s strength gave out and it was only the vampire’s grip that was keeping him up. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he call the doctor? Ian? Liv? “Lijah, hold on. I’m gonna get a doctor here. Or maybe I should take you to the hospital…fuck, you shouldn’t have pushed yourself. That visit to Ian’s must have been too much. I’m supposed to be taking care of you and here I am…”

“No Dom…no…I’m fine..just..fuck…” He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Whatever this was, it was pushing him further back where he didn’t want to be. “No…don’t wanna…Dommie, please…”

“Shhh, Lijah. It’ll be alright. I promise. I’ll get a doctor and you’ll be right as rain. I promise,” flipping open his cell phone, he began to dial a number when a strong hand gripped his wrist. He looked at Elijah, confused. He was so strong, now when his strength had been waning and now…that was when Dominic gasped. Staring into those blue eyes, he saw very little of his slayer. Elijah was still there, but pushed back so deep that you could barely see him. Who he did see made his stomach drop. This was impossible, yet there he was, gripping his arm, staring at him with steely determination. “Eli?”

A small smile graced the pink lips that Dominic had kissed for what seemed a thousand times. “Yes. It’s Eli. I…I couldn’t come forward until now.”

“I don’t…I…what is this? Why are you here? Where is Elijah?”

“Shh, Dommie. He’s safe. He’s just taking a rest while you and I have a much needed talk,” Elijah….no Eli, placed a warm hand against the cool skin of Dom’s face. 

“A talk?” Dominic frowned, not knowing what to make of this. 

Elijah…no Eli. Eli just nodded, pushing himself up into a sitting position, studying Dom with curious blue eyes. The British accent that now came out of his slayer’s mouth was still a bit disconcerting for the vampire, but he’ll get used to it. 

“You really haven’t changed…after all this time,” a gentle pale hand pressed against Dom’s cool cheek. “You’re just the same as you were the last time I saw you.”

Flinching, Dominic turned away as memories once again rose up. “You mean when I had allowed Bean to kill you.”

“Kill me? What’s this?” The voice was confused and the eyes, they were actually shining with tears. 

Dominic sighed, staring into those eyes that he stared into so many times before. He didn’t understand any of this. How could Eli be here now? Why Elijah? Had he always been in there, a part of the new man he loved? “I allowed Bean to kill you. I should have done something to stop it…I…”

“Oh Dommie,” Eli took Dom’s hand and held it tight, his blue eyes sad. “Have you been torturing yourself over that all this time?”

“No. Bean had wiped my memory after he got rid of…well…he wiped my memory. It was Elijah’s blood had that brought everything back. I should have done something…”

Eli sighed, shaking his head. All of this was his own fault. He should have told Dominic about Bean from the start. If only he hadn’t been so selfish. He should have stayed far away from Dominic, then they wouldn’t be going through this now. He’d still be dead of course, but Dominic…he wouldn’t be cursed as he was now. Doomed to walk the earth as a monster, something that he clearly wasn’t. “Dom, you have nothing to be sorry for. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing. For one, you were a new vampire. There was no way you could have taken Bean. Another, Bean would have killed me eventually. I was how he had found you in the first place. My father was a slayer…and…”

“I know all of that. Elijah played the tape. Why did you never tell me?”

“Would you have believed me?”

“I don’t know,” Dominic shrugged. Back then he had never given any thought to the supernatural world. His main concern had been how to get Eli for himself and how they could stay together. He never wondered if vampires were real or if there was a such a thing as witches. He certainly never gave any thought to slayers. His human life had been just that. Human. He had no reason to fear the darkness then. He was rich. He had status. Nothing could touch him.

“You wouldn’t have. You would have thought me mad,” Eli smiled sadly. “But I should have told you none the less. I should have stayed away, but I wanted you too much. I loved you. I still do.”

“Eli…”

“He’s good for you, you know. Elijah. He’s everything I’m not. Brave. Strong. Ok, maybe not always brave, but he’s learned his lesson and he won’t let Bean win.”

“And that’s important to you? For Bean not to win? What are you driving him to, Eli? What are you…”

A pale finger pressed against Dominic’s lips and a gentle hand continued to caress his cheek, attempting to calm the questions that were spilling forth. There were so many questions that he couldn’t answer…that he didn’t want to answer. He loved Dominic and he knew that Dominic loved him still,but the not so young vampire loved Elijah more and would do anything to protect him from danger. He’d try to stop him from doing what needed to be done when the time was right. “It doesn’t matter Dommie. Not right now it doesn’t. Don’t worry. He’s strong. He’s a slayer.”

“Bean’s killed slayers, Eli. Fuck, I’ve killed slayers. All it takes is the right moment and…”

“Dom,o ne thing that you don’t know about slayers. They all need something to fight for. They need someone to stay alive for. Elijah has just that. He has you.”

“That didn’t save your father…”

“My relationship with my father…was complicated. I don’t have time to go into that now, but trust me. Trust me like I’ve always trusted you. Elijah will be fine.”

Looking at his hands, Dominic winced at Eli’s words. Trust. Eli had trusted him and he had let him down. He had allowed Bean to get to him. There was just no coming back for that, no redemption. He looked up as a warm hand squeezed his own.

“What happened to me wasn’t your fault Dommie. Forgive yourself. Forgive yourself and move on with Elijah. That’s all I wanted to say…all…I….”

Dominic held back a gasp as trembling moist lips pressed against his in a soft kiss that dripped with good-bye and then Eli…or rather Elijah was slumped against him, his face buried against his shoulders. 

“Eli? Eli, what’s going on?” Dominic questioned, fighting against his own panic, not knowing what to make of this. Keeping a tight grip on the boy in his arms, he kept repeating his name, his voice full of a tearful regret. Was this it? It couldn’t be. There had been so much to say, so much to…confirm. ”Eli? Eli, talk to me. Please, I have to…”

“Dominic?” The British accent was gone and pale fingers twisted into Dom’s shirt as the body in his arms returned to consciousness. Elijah was back. The slayer groaned, keeping his face buried against Dom’s chest. 

“Lijah?”

“I…I’m sorry…I blacked out and…” Elijah sat up and his words faded away as he saw the tears in Dominic’s eyes, telling him all he needed to know. “Eli…he came forward…just like that…?”

“You should relax…don’t get upset,” worried, Dominic kept his arms around the trembling slayer, keeping him close, just in case he faded out again. 

“Don’t get upset? He just took over like that? Why? I…I don’t understand Dom.”

Dominic wished he had some words to comfort Elijah. To tell him that everything was ok, there was nothing to be scared of. But he didn’t understand this reincarnation thing and what Eli said about Elijah and Bean, it scared him to another death. “It’s ok, Lijah. It’s just you and me no.”

Pulling away, Elijah stared at his boyfriend, curious about what Eli said and the tears in Dom’s eyes. Was Dom still in love with Eli? Is that why he’s crying and if so…where did that leave him? Fuck, he didn’t want Dom to still be in love with Eli. He wanted his vampire all to himself, to know that he had to compete with someone that’s not only dead, but a part of him as well…it was just too much to cope with. “What did he want Dom? Why did he take over like that?”

“He wanted to forgive me. He wanted to tell me that everything was ok, that he didn’t blame me for what Bean did.”

“Did it help?”

Dominic shrugged. He still felt responsible for Eli’s death, plus now he was worried about just how much control Eli had over Elijah. If Eli could force some kind of confrontation between his slayer and Bean, which could be deadly to the man he loved. A part of him would always love Eli. He had been his first love, but Elijah was his love now and he was not going to stand by and allow him to walk into a deadly situation. Eli or no Eli. “Somewhat.” 

Elijah shivered, wrapping his arms around Dominic, who was now looking at his hands, his grey eyes grim with an emotion he couldn’t read. He’d give anything to be in Dominic’s head right now. What was he thinking? Was he wishing that Eli was still there? Did he miss Eli? Did he want Eli more than he wanted him? He didn’t think he could stand that after all. At first he had, but now…now that Eli could just take over…

“Do you wish he hadn’t left? That he had stayed with you?” Blood creeped into Elijah’s cheeks. He hadn’t meant to say that aloud. He was hoping to keep the insecurity to himself, but it was probably good that it did come out so he could know where he stood. Did he have a real relationship with Dominic, or was he just standing in for someone else…someone that he could never be…not fully anyway?

Grey eyes met blue, stormy and fierce. “What?”

“Do you wish that he hadn’t left? That I hadn’t come back?”

“Of course not. How could even think that?”

“Because you’re in love with him, Dom. I see that in your eyes. You’ve never gotten over him…not really. I just,” he stopped, taking a deep breath. Fuck, this was so fucking hard. He wished that he had never brought it up, that he could take Dom’s love at face value. But he had to know. ”You never really got over him. How could you? He was taken from you so soon and you never had a chance to heal because of Bean wiping your memory. Love doesn’t just disappear.”

Dominic gripped Elijah’s shoulders, glad that he had gone to Orli and verified his own feelings. Bloody good idea for a bloke as confused as he’s been for the past several hours. Right now, he may not be sure of much but he was sure of one thing now. That Eli was the past. That he loved Eli the way you’d love something from your childhood. It came nowhere near how he felt for the young man in his arms now. 

“Lijah, the way I feel for you and the way I feel for Eli, it’s completely different.”

“How?”

“Yes. For one, you two are so different. You may look similar, but there are so many things that I love about you that Eli simply didn’t possess. You’re strong, determined, honest, resilient. You can take me in a fight. Something that is not at all easy to do. All those qualities that I love so much in you, Eli doesn’t have. Eli was my first love, but you…you’re forever Lijah.”

Shaking pale fingers wiped the tears away as Elijah looked into Dom’s eyes and saw the truth there. Warmth and an affection that could be called love…but still…something in Elijah wasn’t sure. Something in him refused to believe that Dom could love him just as much as he had ever loved Eli. “I…I don’t know…”

“Lijah, I’m totally, helplessly in love with you. Not because Eli’s a part of you, but because of you, yourself.”

“I don’t know Dom. I don’t know how I can be sure. I love you so much…and…I don’t want to lose you...lose this. But I can’t fight a ghost, much less something that’s a part of me…I…”

Soft cool fingers caressing his neck stopped Elijah’s flow of words as he found himself becoming lost in Dominic’s eyes. He frowned as he realized what was happening. Dominic was putting him under thrall, but why? Everything in him that was a slayer was fighting ranting and railing against this…this…possession…but the human part that made up Elijah…that trusted Dominic implicitly…that part overtook the slayer and waited patiently for an explanation.   
“What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?” Dominic’s voice was soft and made of silk as he moved closer, the pupils of his eyes growing rounder as they drank the spellbound slayer in.

“Yes…but what are you doing?”

“I’m going to show you Lijah. Just how much I love you, so there can never be any doubt. Not ever again…”

“Dominic…”

“Shhh…relax…relax and trust me. “

Sighing Elijah closed his eyes and waited for whatever Dominic was planning to do. He did trust Dominic, with his life and he knew that his vampire wouldn’t do anything that’d hurt him. Calming down his slayer senses, he did what Dominic requested and gasped when Dominic’s fangs sank into his throat. Elijah’s hands clutched Dom’s head, holding it in place just as an image hit him. An image of a beautiful young man with warm blue eyes and a sweet smile. Pale skin that Elijah himself wanted to reach out and caress. Auburn hair that looked to be as soft as a kitten’s fur. A pink blush heated the man’s cheeks and his arms reached out as if to wrap someone in an embrace. A blush heated his own cheeks as he suddenly knew that boy…that beautiful young man. It was him. Dominic was showing him how he looked through his eyes. He gasped again as strong, warm emotions swept over him, engulfing him in an overwhelming cocoon, as if keeping him safe. A warmth that gave him a feeling of home. Love. Warm, intense true love. All directed at him. 

Swept away, Elijah allowed himself to be gently lowered to the couch. His legs fell open as Dominic moved to lay atop him. He couldn’t help to moan as Dom’s weight settled against him and the vamps hard groin pressed against his own, which was now rapidly coming to life. 

A moan escaped him as Dominic moved against him, and all his blood drained down to his now tingling groin. He began to move as well, rocking his hips along with Dominic, their moves matching each other in a sensual dance. 

Friction, heat, soft moans, and whispers of love is all that made up the world that Dom and Elijah lived in. With a moan, they climaxed together, their bodies trembling in the afterglow as they gazed into one another’s eyes.

Elijah clung to Dominic as he licked his dry lips. “I…I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t say anything at all. You don’t have to. It was all right there in your heart,” Dominic gently kissed him, completely sated and secure.

“I’ll never doubt again…”


	32. Chapter 32

Waking up, Elijah snuggled into the cold embrace of his lover. The memory of the night before was still with him and he wanted to bask in the knowledge that Dominic was his. That he came first with the cute vampire, and nothing, not even the fact that Dominic’s first love was a part of him somehow, would get in the way. That was the past and all that mattered now, was their future together. 

Dominic himself was sleeping peacefully until something warm and muscular draped across his hip and something hot and hard pressed against his groin, snuggling against him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Smiling, he repositioned himself until he was cushioned against a warmth that was soft and hard in all the right places. “Awake already?”

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” the slayer smiled up at his boyfriend, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could. “Just wanted to get closer.”

“Of course you didn’t. Just like you’re not so hard you’re aching,” Dominic’s hand slid down Elijah’s body until his slender fingers wrapped around the hardness that was pressing against him insistently. “I feel you throbbing, baby.”

“Really, well are you going to do something about it?” Elijah hissed then purred as he arched his hips a little, wanting friction. 

“I’ll be happy to,” Dominic pressed his cold lips to Elijah’s warm mouth and moaned when a hot tongue pressed into his mouth and warm strong arms pressed him even more against the slayers rocking body as he moved his hips, moaning as his aching cock rubbed against Elijah’s warm body. 

Slender fingers dug into his cool flesh as he entered the hot body beneath him and moaned. There was nothing like being inside Elijah. The slayer was fire and silk and fit around his cock as if his body had been made especially for him. Slow moans escaped his lips as he began to thrust and stroke Elijah at the same time, growing even harder at Elijah’s own moans. Looking into those passion-dazed blue eyes, Dominic read all he needed to know. Elijah loved him. Elijah planned to be with him forever and Dominic returned those feelings tenfold.

Dominic closed his eyes as he felt everything pool down to his groin, and thrusted a few more times before joining Elijah in an intense climax. Collapsing on top of the panting slayer, he struggled to regain his bearings, his mind still full of the bright intensity that their love making had brought.

“Bloody fucking hell, that was…”

“Fucking amazing,” Elijah panted, burying a hand in Dominic’s blond locks. “Great way to wake up in the evening?”

Dominic just laughed. “Now it is. You spent all day sleeping in my arms. Shame on you, lazy arse. What will the other slayers say?”

“Oh fuck them. Could care less,” Elijah snorted, kissing Dominic again, his tongue pushing into the vampire’s mouth. 

“I like your way of thinking,” Dominic giggled, kissing Elijah again, this time more deeply, fully meaning to drown in him once again, but to his annoyance, someone knocked on his door. He pulled away with a groan.  
“Now who can that be?”

“Let’s ignore it,” Elijah giggled, pulling Dominic closer, determined to just spend the evening in bed, basking in the certainty of Dominic’s affection. “They’ll get tired and go away…”

“Dominic! Open up, mate! It’s Billy! Open up, I’m not going away until you do!” Billy’s voice called out, full of fiery determination.

“Oh fuck,” Dominic groaned. He was not in the mood to discuss his fight with Bean. After yesterday’s drama, all he wanted to do was stay in bed and bask in the afterglow of his now trouble free relationship with his slayer.

“We can ignore him.”

“We can’t. He senses my presence and won’t leave until I answer. That’s the thing about us vampires. We’re eternal. All we have is time. So that makes us very patient, unless you’re Bean of course.”

Elijah groaned and allowed his hands to fall onto the mattress, releasing Dominic. “Ok. Fine, go answer the door and then hurry back. I still want to be devoured…”

Dominic moaned as he felt his cock twitch back to life as Elijah gave him an intense look. Fuck, he’d love nothing more than to remain in that bed and lick Elijah from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, but with Billy out in the hall waiting, that was fucking impossible. Bloody Scot. Kissing Elijah a few more times, reluctant to leave the warm bed that had been their own private nest, Dominic slid out of bed and slipped on the black satin robe and went to open it to a glaring Billy.

“What brings you here so early?” Dominic asked, folding his arms across his chest, the edge to his voice making it clear that he was not happy at being interrupted.

“Do you want to know what happened last night, Dominic?” Billy pushed past Dominic and into the apartment where he whirled around to face his friend, his green eyes blazing with anger. “Bean called a meeting, mate. Said you had finally done it. Pushed him too far and made him disfellowship you. May I ask why?! I thought you were happy being back in the fold!”

“Is that why you’re here, disrupting a perfectly good…?”

“Answer the question Dominic. Fuck, I don’t even understand you! We stood by you! We were there for you and you just had to go get disfellowshipped! Why?!”

“Because Bean’s a bastard who wiped my memory and killed not only my mum, but the man I loved.” Dominic shrugged, his voice void of emotion, or as void as he could make it. There was no way Billy could ever understand his reasoning. He just wouldn’t get it. Sighing, he slipped into the kitchen and took out a bag of blood and tossed it into the microwave. He wasn’t really hungry. he just wanted to keep his hands busy so he wouldn’t have to think so much. Thinking would just lead to badness, badness that no one wanted or needed.

“What?”

“Bean killed my mum and the man I loved the night of my awakening and then he wiped my memory. Only reason I know now is because of Lijah’s blood,” suspicious, he turned to glower at his friend, who looked about as shocked as Elijah did when he found out that Astin was now a ghoul. “What? You can’t tell me that you didn’t know.”

“But I didn’t. Dom, mate. I swear to you I didn’t know. He told us that you were an orphan. Had no one. Remembered no one…we had no idea,” Billy shook his head, struggling with the news. Fuck, this was so messed up on so many levels. Bean had stolen a part of Dom’s memories and he had claimed that he had been his favorite. If he had done that to Dom….what had he done to the rest of them?

“Fuck,man I’m sorry. I had no idea….I…don’t really know what to say.”

“There’s nothing to say. It’s the past, but I’m not mourning my loss of the order. If he hadn’t thrown me out, I would have left anyway. Take Lijah and just make off for the horizon I guess.”

“So you’re still with the slayer? He hadn’t cut and run yet?”

“Dom?” Elijah appeared in the doorway, now wearing pajama bottoms. He had gotten tired of waiting for his boyfriend to return to bed and had just followed the voices into the kitchen. Smiling, he walked past Billy and wrapped his arms around Dominic’s waist, looking at the Scottish vampire curiously. This was Dominic’s best friend, another person important to Dominic’s life. He was going to work to get along with him. He didn’t want Dominic to feel torn like he had felt when Sean had protested their relationship. “Everything ok?”

“Fine. Billy was just wondering why I’m no longer a member of the order of Aurelius.” Dominic wrapped his own arms around the slayer, holding him tight.

“Dom, man…I…I’m sorry,” Billy stammered, guilty for the anger he had felt for the past day or so. He should have known that Dom would have a reason. 

“Don’t mention it.”

“So…I see that you two are now the happy couple. No more Astin to get in the way…definitely no Bean. How does it feel?” Billy chuckled, sliding into one of the chairs, eyeing the couple. He had to admit that he had never seen Dominic like this before…so…at peace. So complete. It did his unbeating heart good to see the love and adoration that was apparent between the couple. It was like they had never been apart.

“It’s fucking awesome,” Elijah giggled as Dominic sat down and then pulled him onto his lap. 

“And you’ve stopped killing Dom?”

“Of course,” Dom chuckled. “The slayer would kick my arse if I didn’t. Besides, my heart wasn’t really into the killing. I just did it so a slayer could come and kill me.”

“Oh Dom,” Elijah blinked back the tears that rose in his eyes as he was again reminded of what he had done to Dom. He’ll always carry that guilt around with him. The knowledge that he had made Dominic want to end his existence in such a way…all because he had been too scared to lose someone he had thought to be a friend.

“No. Don’t you do that,” Dominic gave Elijah’s lips a quick peck. “Don’t you dare feel guilty. That was my own destructive behavior. Not your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t…”

“No Lijah. We’re not going there. Let it rest. The past is where it belongs. We’re together now and stronger than ever. That’s what’s important.”

Looking into Dominic’s eyes, Elijah just nodded, struggling to believe his lover’s words. He’d like to believe that Dominic’s death wish and the resulting deaths of all those people hadn’t been his fault, but they were and there was nothing that would change that. Not Dominic’s willingness to take the blame and not his willingness to blame himself. Forgetting that Billy was there, Elijah wrapped his arms around Dominic’s neck and kissed him deeply, letting his lips convey how deeply he felt and how sorry he was for the pain he had caused. The return of that kiss and the soft caress of Dom’s fingers against his arms told him that all was forgiven and his love was returned twice as much. 

“You’re at least going to the slayer/vamp meeting in a few hours, right? Your estrangement from the order surely doesn’t cancel your loyalty to your slayer?”

“As much as I’d love to see Bean get his, it doesn’t. I’ll be there. For Lijah.”

Billy just eyed the slayer, skeptically. In his opinion, Dominic could do better. Especially after the whole Astin debacle. But it was Dominic’s unlife. Not his own. If his mate wanted to waste his unlife on this puny human, well there was nothing he was going to do about it. “Good. See you there, then.”

With arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, Dom and Elijah showed Billy to the door and sighed in relief as the door slammed behind him, leaving them alone in the apartment. 

“Fuck, I’m glad he’s gone,” Elijah kissed Dominic again before releasing him to go collapse on the sofa. “I don’t think he likes me much.”

“He’s just protective. Give him time. He’ll get used to you,” Dominic joined him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. Everything that’s happened to you in the past few months has been my fault.”

“Lijah…”

“It has! There’s nothing that you can say that will change that. But I am going to make it up to you. I promise,” Elijah looked into those grey-blue eyes meaningfully, wanting his message to reach Dom’s heart, wanting to make him believe it, because he meant every single word. Never again will he break Dominic’s heart. For now on, his lover will only experience hot passion and endless love in this relationship. 

Dominic looked away, something occurring to him. Tonight was another slayer meeting and he had been pretty busy in the past few months…something slayers aren’t usually ok with. “Lijah…about this slayer meeting. I’m sure that the other slayers are aware of my activities these past few months…you know…with the killing of people…”

Knowing what Dominic was worried about, Elijah pressed a steady hand against the vampire’s cheek, his eyes warm and confident. “They know what’s been going on and why. Not one of them have any intentions of dusting you.”

“And you know that how?”

“Because I know them. They won’t and if they try, I’ll protect you. No wooden stake will get near your heart. I promise.”

“Well, I for one hope that you’re right. I don’t look forward to getting dusted. At least not anymore.”

“And I don’t look forward to that either, so let’s just not think about that and think about getting to the meeting. I don’t want to be late.”

Chuckling, Dominic pressed a quick kiss to Elijah’s lips. The slayer was right. Everything was fine. Astin was in no condition to even try to challenge him and he wasn’t really in the mood to fight as well. “It’s been rather quiet on the Uruk front. I wonder what this meeting is about."

Elijah frowned. He’s been so busy with his personal angst, he had really forgotten about the coming apocalypse, which was not a good thing. It was just that he had Dominic back now and there had been so many revelations. He really hadn’t had time to even think about the coming fight with the Uruks. But now, the subject was rearing it’s ugly head once again and there really was no choice but to deal with it. He just hoped that all the relationship angst was behind him. He really didn’t think he could handle relationship issues and getting prepared for the fight of his life at the same time.   
“Yeah, it has been. Good thing too, with all that’s been going on.”

Sensing the slayer’s tense nerves, Dominic slipped behind him and began massaging his shoulder muscles. “Relax, love. Everything will be fine. We’ll kick the Uruk’s arse and then I’m taking you away somewhere to celebrate, just you and me…”

“Dracula’s castle?” Elijah snorted, remembering reading a brochure about the castle when he and Sean had been planning on taking a vacation. Sean had thought it appropriate, with Elijah being the slayer and all, but Elijah had wanted to get away from vampires and they had gone to Hawaii instead, but now…thinking about going with his vampire boyfriend…it sounded fucking romantic and the best place to rest up after the big battle.

“Yeah. It’d be romantic, don’t you think? An empty, spooky castle that made you vampires so fascinating to the human world…unless you don’t think it’s a good idea,” Elijah frowned, then his eyes widened as a possibility he hadn’t thought of before occurred to him. “Dracula isn’t really real…is he? I mean…it was just a book…right? Based off that fucker, Vlad the Impaler?”

“As far as I know. Love, you have nothing to worry about. It’s just a legend as far as I know and if you want to go there after all of this is over, we will. Me, you, and ole Vlad,” Dom laughed, wrapping his arms around the slayer, kissing his nose. 

“What do you mean ole Vlad? You said he wasn’t real.”

“He’s not…as far as I know. He could be real. I don’t know all of the vamps, despite what you may think.”

“Stop teasing me,” Elijah pouted at the teasing gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Or I will make you walk to the meeting.”

“Baby, I’d still get there faster than you if I was walking. Vamp speed sure comes in handy.”

“Wanker.”

“Tosser.”

“Prick.”

“Dick.”

“Suck mine"

“After the meeting I will,” Dominic laughed, disappearing out the door, leaving a fuming Elijah glaring after him. “Dominic Monaghan! You will pay for that!” The slayer went storming after him determined for revenge.

~*~

Almost everyone was gathered at Sean’s club, waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone except for Dominic and Elijah, who were yet to arrive. Ian looked at the watch, wondering where the lovers could be. The vampire Billy told him that he had let Dominic know about the meeting. They should have been here by now. This wasn’t like Elijah at all, then again his slayer had never been in love like this before. So maybe some allowances could be made, but he hoped that this would not become a habit. He needed his slayers punctual and ready for anything at all unexpected. Gallivanting around town with one’s boyfriend was not responsible behavior. 

It was Elijah’s insane giggle that announced their arrival as Dominic entered, carrying a giggling Elijah on his back. 

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Bean folded his arms across his chest, staring at the giggling couple with cold eyes. 

Elijah rolled his eyes and turned to Ian. “Sorry we’re late. We got a bit distracted.”

“Is to be expected, but let’s not make this a habit,” the watcher simply winked. 

Relieved, Elijah took Dom’s hand and pulled him over to the slayer side of the room, wanting to keep him as separate from Bean as possible. Looking at the Aurelian vampires, he had to wonder just how strong were they, especially now that Dominic had left their camp. As far as he could see, next to Bean, Billy was the only oldest one left. The rest of them seemed pretty young. 

“Like what you see, slayer? Anymore of my men you plan to turn against me?” Bean growled.

“You turned me against you, Bean. Now stop being a right tosser so we can get on with why we’re here,” Dominic protectively wrapped his arms around Elijah, not wanting the slayer anywhere near his sire, even though there were a good number of slayers there to back him up, should Bean try anything.

“I’m sure that the slayer’s friend would have something to say about that…or nothing at all.”

Gasps and cries of outrage rang out as Bean had a drooling Astin brought out from the crowd of vampires, staring at Elijah with what seemed to be empty eyes. Elijah felt his own eyes tear up and a trembling hand cover his mouth. 

“It’s a pity you won’t accept your gift,” Bean smirked, satisfied by the reaction that Astin’s appearance had caused.

“What the hell…what’s wrong with him?” One of the slayers exclaimed, her hand going to her stake. “Is he a zombie?”

“The poor soul is a ghoul,” Ian sadly sighed, eyeing Elijah, who was now hiding his face in Dom’s chest, overcome with guilt. He knew that his slayer blamed himself for this. It was a guilt that did not belong to Elijah, it belonged to himself. He should have made sure that the young man had some sort of slayer protection.

“Tell me, Ian, why are we working with them?” Another slayer spoke up, hot anger in his voice. “They’re just as evil as the Uruks. And Elijah, I can’t see how you can even be with that murderer after all the people he’s killed recently! You should be dusting him, not kissing him!” 

“Xander, quiet,” Emilie hissed, not liking where this was going. Looking from Elijah who now stood facing Xander, glaring openly at him as he stood in front of Dominic, she began to feel sick. Everything was already coming apart at the worse possible time. She looked over at Bean and felt even sicker. The self-satisfaction on the master vampire’s face told her all she needed to know. The bastard. He planned this. He planned to show his new toy off here to start a war, and destroy the already shaky truce. She roughly grabbed Xander’s arm and shook him. “You’re playing right into Bean’s hands,” She hissed, hoping to get her message across. “Look at him. This is what he wants.”

“Which is why…”

“Why you will shut up. This is not our jurisdiction. There’s a big apocalypse coming in a few days. We still need their help and we can’t afford dissention.”

“Fine,” Xander hissed and fell silent, and Emilie went down to stand next to Elijah and Dominic. 

“Elijah, you have a Bean problem. He wanted this,” She hissed to her fellow slayer, taking notice of how Dominic’s hands rested on his shoulders, giving him much needed support. “I’m sorry about Sean, but right now isn’t the time. We need to concentrate on the Uruk’s.”

“I know,” Elijah nodded, not yet turning around to face the vampires. “But I need to tell them to lay off Dom. He wasn’t in his right mind these past few months. They need to understand that.”

Emilie nodded in understanding. She knew that Xander’s concerns didn’t just belong to Xander. For the past few days, the slayers had wondered about the Dominic problem. Now it was time for their leader, Elijah, to explain and set their worries to ease. 

Taking one of Dominic’s hands into his and giving it a squeeze, Elijah faced his fellow slayers, determination not only in his voice, but his eyes as well. He wanted everyone to hear and listen to him. He wanted them to know that he had no doubts about Dominic and that he was not to be touched. “Hey guys. Look. I know you all have doubts about Dominic, especially after his activities these past few months. But let me assure you that those days are over. Dominic is back on bagged blood and he’s no longer killing people. The issues that caused his return to blood from the source has been resolved for good. I know this may not relieve your doubts, so I’m issuing this order, which is backed up by both watchers. No slayer is to dust Dominic. No one is to fight him in battle. He is on the side of the light.”

“He’s with Bean’s order! How can that be on the side of the light?!” Another slayer that Elijah didn’t know called out. She must be with Emilie’s group.

“He’s no longer with Bean’s order!”

Curious mumbles and gasps erupted from both the slayers and the vampires and Elijah felt his patience beginning to slip. Why was everyone not listening? Why all the shock and surprise? It didn’t make any sense to him. Then again, this was his fault. He should have silenced Sean a long time ago instead of allowing him to pass his poison on to the slayers.  
“Please guys. Just accept it. Dominic is on our side. There’s nothing else to think about here.”

The slayers were silent, after that. Looking at them, Elijah wasn’t sure if they’d listen to his words. He guessed that he’d have that answer after this Uruk business. Of course, he was certain that Dominic would hold his own if need be. He just hoped that there was no need to.

“Relax, baby. Their leader has spoken. They’re not Astin, they’re going to listen to you,” Dominic whispered in his ear, the raspy tinge to his voice causing the tension to flow out of Elijah’s shoulders. 

Then the tension returned when he turned back in Bean’s direction to see Astin standing there, his face slack…yet there was something in the eyes…”Dom…”

“I know. I’ll take care of it soon.”

“No. I mean, he’s still in there. I can see it. I think we should get him to Liv.”

Dominic didn’t know what to say to this. It was going to be enough of a job to get Astin away from Bean. And what was this about him still being in there? Was his theory actually right? Fuck, Astin must be in hell right now. “Are you sure he’s still in there, love?”

Elijah nodded, his eyes wide with fear. “We have to free him Dom. Free him, and if possible, restore him. I know you hate him, so do I. After all he’s done to us…but we can’t leave him like that Dom. We just can’t.”

“I know. Lijah. There may be nothing Liv can do for him, but ok. I’ll get him away from Bean and we’ll take him to Liv. We’ll give the buggering bastard a chance.”

“Thank you,” Elijah smiled, relieved. He knew that Dominic wouldn’t let him down. 

Dominic could only shrug and wryly smile. He’d do anything for his slayer. Lie, murder, cheat, steal, give up his vampire ways, and even help his greatest enemy. Yes. He was definitely slayer whipped, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. There was no one else for him but Elijah and he’ll do whatever it’ll take to keep him. 

“May we get on to the subject at hand please,” Bean cleared his throat, pulling a brown folder out of his overcoat. “I have urgent news. As the watchers know, I have spies among the Uruks. They’ve just reported back to me and the news is not good. The Uruks are ready to perform their resurrection rites and the conditions they need will be perfect a week from now. If we are to stop them, we must do so soon. Time is of the essence.”

 

Elijah wanted to scream. Fuck, he was nowhere near ready for the coming battle. He’s been so busy dealing with the angst in his personal life, he hadn’t really had a good chance to train with the slayers, who had most likely been training under Emilie’s directions. He looked at Dominic, cursing that the happy bliss that their relationship had been when they woke up seemed to be over now. There was no time for romantic dates and all the other stuff normal couples do. Now was the time to get ready for not only the fight of their lives,but a fight for the world.

With shaking nerves, Elijah watched as Ian went to take the folder from Sean and flipped through the papers within, a frown darkening his wizened features. 

“I see. You are correct. We must hurry. What do you say about two days from now? We meet here and then we go to their nest and do what we must?” Ian handed the folder back to Bean, who nodded darkly, sliding the folder back into his overcoat.

“Sounds good to me,” Sean nodded, turning to he vampires surrounding him. “Did you get that? The big battle is two days from now. We meet here!”

 

Low growls and nods of heads gave Bean his answer. Satisfied, Bean turned back to Ian. “You have your time and date. You may take yours and leave now. And Watcher. Don’t forget the ring.”

Ian just nodded, before leading the group of slayers and friends out of the club. 

Elijah took a look back, wishing that they could take Sean with them. Inwardly he swore to Sean to free him. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot. They’ll rescue Sean and send him away. Then they’ll defeat the Uruks. After that, they’ll go to Dracula’s castle as planned and live happily ever after. Anything else was not an option. At least not to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Elijah sighed as he returned to the apartment, rubbing his tense shoulders, trying not to think of the task Dominic was working on completing at that moment. Getting Sean from Bean somehow. They had talked about it outside the club and knew that now was the best time than any to get his former best friend turned ghoul away from the powerful vampire. He just hoped Dominic was able to do with it without any risk to himself. Neither of them knew how attached Bean had been on his new slave. Plus he was already angry with Dominic, there was no telling what he’d do if he caught Dominic kidnapping his newly found slave.

Then there was what to do with Sean if they could restore him. He certainly couldn’t stay in LA. That was a definite out. For one, Sean’s hatred for vampires would be higher than ever and he was very unforgiving. He’d never give them a day of peace. He’d keep working at breaking them apart. He had already put Dominic through enough. He won’t put him through Sean again. Never again. Another thing was that Bean would never let Sean live. Not knowing all he’ll know by time that they’ll have him restored. The best thing for Sean would be to disappear for good, which would be a great relief.

The sound of the doorbell brought Elijah out of his thoughts and back to the real world, where Sean hadn’t been restored yet. That must be Liv. He had called the witch as soon as Dominic had left him to rescue Sean from Bean’s clutches, knowing that the sooner Astin was restored and sent away, the better. He just hoped that it was possible. If it wasn’t, the slayer shuddered at the thought of it not being possible. He couldn’t think of that. Not at the moment anyway. He’ll conquer that issue when or if he had to.

Rubbing his sweat-dampened hands against his jeans, he went to answer the door for the smiling witch. He couldn’t help but to smile back, relieved that she came so fast. “Liv, thank god.”

“I came as soon as I could. What is going on Elijah? Why did you want to wait until you saw me in person?” Liv asked, entering the apartment and took a seat on the couch in the center of the room, looking at Elijah with a warm, fond gaze. “Is it about Eli?”

“Eli? No, no. It’s not Eli. It’s…well…it’s…Liv…is there anyway that a person can survive being turned into a ghoul?”

“What?”

“Astin. Bean had…well he had turned Sean Astin into a ghoul as revenge for what he had done to Dom and…well, I heard that there’s nothing left of the person…but I saw Sean recently and I think I saw a spark there, a sign that he was still in there. I need to know if there’s anything of Sean left.”

Liv frowned. Ghouls were one of the supernatural world’s big mysteries. Sometimes a person kept their soul and other times, they didn’t. It all depended on the person. If Sean Astin was one of those that still held their consciousness, he was in a world of pain and torture. One that even he didn’t deserve, after what he had done to Elijah and Dominic. If he was one of the unfortunate few that kept his consciousness…well she could free him. But did Elijah really want that? The man would just cause more trouble for him and his vampire lover.

“It all depends on the person. Some people keep their consciousness, the lucky ones lose them. If Sean still has his consciousness…he’s in hell right now.”

“Fuck,” Elijah sank into a chair, staring at his hands. He knew it. He knew that was a possibility and now that Liv had confirmed that it was possible, his guilt tripled.

“Elijah, do you want me to try to free Sean? After all, the man has caused you and Dominic so much pain."

“He doesn’t deserve this Liv. No one does. Not even him. I can’t leave him like this. Besides, it’s too late. Dom’s gone to get him away from Bean. We need you to try to free him tonight if you can.”

Liv sighed. Freeing a ghoul wasn’t the easiest ritual. In fact, chances were slim that it’d even work. Frankly, she didn’t think Sean Astin was worth it. But this wasn’t her decision. It wasn’t on her conscious. "I must tell you, it may not work.”

“We still have to try. Liv please. I hate him. I do. But I can’t leave him like this. I just can’t. Not when there’s a chance I can free him and send him away.”

“Very well. As soon as Dominic returns with him, I’ll work on getting him free, but first I need to return to my apartment for some necessary ingredients.”

“Thank you Liv,” Elijah hugged the witch tightly. He was truly going to be in Liv’s debt if he kept needing the witch’s services.

Smiling, Liv got to her feet and headed for the door, focusing on the coming task. “I do hope that you know what you’re doing Elijah. If this works, well his hatred will be at an all time high.”

“We’ll take care, Liv.” Elijah nodded, watching her go. Sighing, he collapsed onto the sofa, somewhat relieved. There was something they could do. It might just work, and his conscious would be clear. He just hoped that Dominic could get Sean away without any trouble. He didn’t want to think of what could be happening to Dominic at that moment if he had failed. Bean cold be torturing Dom…he could be…no! No, he couldn’t think of that. Not right now. He’d go crazy if he did.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought Elijah out of his gloomy thoughts and relief filled him as he watched Dominic return with Sean slung over his shoulder.

“Thank god!” Elijah raced to Dom’s side as he dumped the ghoul onto the couch. Not wasting another second, he pulled Dom into a tight embrace, thankful for his safe return. “I was so scared.”

Dominic held the slayer tight, his own fear finally leaving him. He’d never admit it to Elijah, but he had been afraid as well, not sure what would happen if Bean caught him stealing what Billy had coined Bean’s favorite possession. A sign of just how bloody powerful he was. He was relieved that getting to Astin had been so bloody easy, a well as lifting the drooling man out of the bar, right under Bean’s nose. Of course, Bean would know that it was him and he’ll come to retrieve his pet if they don’t move quickly.

“We have to hurry. Did you talk to Liv?”

“She went to get some supplies. She said there’s a chance she can save him, Dom.”

“Good. Then you can stop blaming yourself for what happened to that bastard, even though it was his own fault,” Dominic pulled Elijah close, his sight focusing on their silent guest. He’ll never like Sean Astin. If it weren’t for Elijah needing to try to save the wanker, he’d just break his neck and leave it at that. But Elijah had to do everything he could to set the tosser back to normal, for his own peace of mind and Dominic was willing to give him that,even though he rather take his would be murderer out of this world permanently.

“Dom,” Elijah pulled away to rub his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to ease his tension. “I know this isn’t easy for you. After all he’s done to us, but I thank you for doing this for me. I know it’s not the way you’d normally handle it.”

“You’re right. It’s not. I’d break the fucker’s neck and put him out of his misery so he can’t hurt us anymore, but I understand why this is important to you. We’ll do this your way.”

“He’s not gonna be a problem for us. Not anymore, I swear. I just want him free of Bean’s control. No one deserves what he’s going through right now. I know that you feel the same.”

“Yeah, but to be honest…”

Dom’s words were cut off by Liv’s return. “I’m back! Glad to see that you got the subject here!” She called out as she knelt next to Sean and began to lay out the ingredients she’ll need.

Sighing, Dominic left the kitchen, tightly holding Elijah’s hand. “We have to hurry. Bean probably knows that Astin’s been taken.”

Liv nodded and sat to work, paying no attention to the nervous slayer and the vampire that only saved the cursed man because he was in love. She had to admit that she had a new respect for Dominic. She didn’t know many people who would help their enemy because it’d free the mind of the one they loved. Hopefully, if this works, she can keep Astin under control until they get him far away from this place, removing him from the lover’s lives for good.

Elijah and Dominic stood there, hand in hand, watching Liv go about the ritual. Neither knew what to expect. Well, Dominic had a good idea and if the tosser even tried it, he’d have no problem breaking his neck. Elijah on the other hand wasn’t sure about Sean’s reaction if this should work. He just knew that this was his last good deed where Sean was concerned. They weren’t friends. He didn’t want Sean in his life any longer. He had all he needed in Dom. He didn’t need Sean. In fact, if his conscious would have allowed it, he wouldn’t even be doing this much…

It took fifteen minutes, and at first Liv thought that it was a lost cause. That the boy was gone to the other side and it was just a reanimated corpse sitting next to her, then the corpse began to moan…then the moan turned to a scream.

“Bloody hell, can you shut him up?” Dom hissed, tightening his hold on Elijah, who now had his face buried against Dom’s chest.

“It’s a normal reaction when one is coming out of a ghoul state. He’ll stop soon.”

Just as Liv said this, the screaming stopped and Sean looked around at his surroundings, frantic and scared. Dominic almost felt sorry for the fucker, but he remembered the months of pain that he had gone through, thanks to Astin and all gentle feelings stopped. This man had nearly destroyed him and Elijah. He and Elijah would have been well into their relationship by now, if not for Astin. He may have helped free him from Bean’s control, but he wasn’t going to welcome him back into Elijah’s life with open arms. The glare Astin threw Dom’s way once he had his bearings said that the feelings were mutual.

“Get your filthy hands off him!” Sean got up, ready to attack the one man he blamed for everything that had happened to him, but Liv shouted out a word and he felt invisible ropes wrap around him, holding him still.

“You have done enough damage to them to last a lifetime. You will not cause anymore,” Liv shook her finger at the struggling man next to her. “Have you not learned your lesson?”

Sean ignored the witch. She knew nothing of what he had just been through, none at all and he had to get Elijah away from Dom somehow. He had to! “Elijah, he did this to me! He had Bean brainwash me and hold me prisoner in my own body and…”

“Shut the fuck up, Sean! I don’t want to hear it!” Elijah turned to face off with his former friend, his blue eyes wide and blazing with anger, unable to believe just how fucking ungrateful Sean really was. “Dominic risked his own life tonight to free you and already you’re trying to break us up with your damn lies! Well it’s not gonna work anymore!”

“Elijah,” Sean started again, just knowing if he could just talk to Elijah, get him to listen….to hear what he had just experienced that he’ll win him back. That he’ll get Elijah back. They can stake Dominic now and then go after Bean together, but first he had to get Elijah to listen, which he was refusing to do, of course. “Listen to me…”

“No, Sean. You listen to me. Don’t think that my getting you out of Bean’s control means anything’s changed between us. It hasn’t. I still hate you. I still never want to see you again. The only reason why I helped you was because I should have had you under Slayer protection once I found out what you were trying to do to Dominic, knowing that Dominic’s sire would find out and want to punish you. I couldn’t live with that on my conscious. But that is where my mercy where you’re concerned ends. Liv is going to take you away from here away from us,” Elijah grabbed his lover’s hand, wanting to ground into Sean’s skull where his place was and will always be for now on. “You are not to come back. You are to stay away from the supernatural world all together. You are to stay away from Dominic and me. You’re out of it as of now Sean. I never want to see you again. If I do…you’ll wish I left you as Sean Bean’s slave.”

“What? You’re sending me away? You’re staying with him after what he had done to me?” Sean blinked in shocked, his eyes wide with disbelief. Did Elijah really mean this?

“He risked his own life saving your sorry ass, because I asked him to! You know that he’s on the outs with Bean! Bean will know who’s responsible for your disappearance, but he only thought of what your captivity was doing to me so he helped you to help me! So you just shut the fuck up and not say one more fucking word against Dominic! He had done nothing wrong! Nothing you say will turn me against him…not ever again!”

“Elijah…shall we go now? Do you have any ideas where you want me to take him? Do you want to know where he is?” Liv asked, hesitant to interrupt, but she really must know what the slayer has planned.

Elijah just shook his head, glaring at his one time friend. “I just want him somewhere that he can’t hurt us anymore. I never want to see him again.”

Liv just nodded. “I know just what to do. A nice mind wipe and somewhere in the jungles of Africa should do it.”

“Mind wipe?” Sean stared at the witch, looking scared. Being a slave to the vampires was nightmare enough. He couldn’t even begin to deal with what a mind wipe is…

“I will wipe everything from your mind. Elijah, slayers, vampires, all of it. You will be reborn, a blank slate,” Liv explained, squeezing his hand. “You will remember nothing of your past life and you will not be in a position to hurt Dominic and Elijah ever again.”

 

Sean shook his head. No, no no. This couldn’t be happening. Elijah couldn’t be casting him out! He couldn’t be banishing him. They were best friends, they loved one another! To let this woman take away his home and then his memories…”Elijah please. Don’t do this. Think of our friendship, of all I’ve done for you…”

“You’ve done nothing for me, Sean. Nothing but kept me away from the man I love and you’ll never do that again. I’m making sure of it,” Elijah’s stony expression said that there was no argument. He had made up his mind. He had done his duty and freed Astin. Now it was time for Astin to disappear out of his life on his terms. “Good-bye Sean.”

He tried to move towards Elijah. Go to him, take him in his arms and plead with him to break Dominic’s spell, to come back to him, but the witch’s binds were too tight. Sean looked at Elijah one last time and wanted to screech as the slayer again buried his face in his vampire’s lover’s chest, not able to look at what he had just cursed Sean to, and then he was gone. Liv had apparated them out of the apartment and to some jungle somewhere. He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

“Please, Liv. Don’t. He needs me, he doesn’t know it but he needs me to rescue him from Dominic. He doesn’t belong with him.”

Liv’s smile was sad, but resigned. As if she was about to do something that she rather not do, but knew was necessary. “But don’t you see? He does. They’re each other’s destiny. The son of a slayer reborn to his birthright, returned to the vampire he had loved before and together they shall bring peace and security upon the earth and their love will be everlasting. That is the prophecy and it is coming true as we speak. You cannot be allowed to get in the way of that. You have done enough damage already."

“Prophecy? What? No, Elijah is under his spell! He’s walking into a trap!” Sean shook his head, trying to get the witch to see the truth. He needs help and she was the only one that could help him. If he could only talk her into helping him, into not going through with Elijah’s orders…

Liv again shook her head, her eyes sad. “The slayer is right. This is the only way. You will not give them a moment’s peace unless the task required of me is complete. You cannot be allowed to remember. You cannot be allowed to pull them apart.”

“Liv…”

“Obliviate!” Liv flung her hands up in the air, white electricity twirling around her fingers. She had never done this to a person before, but it felt like something she had always done without any practice. This was a magic that the universe required, telling her that she was doing the right thing. There was no other choice.

“Please,” Sean whimpered one last time, unable to run, still bound by Liv’s magic. He stared with wide, frightened eyes as a giant ball of electicity gathered in the witch’s hand. He screamed as she grasped the ball of energy and then flung it at him. He gasped and moaned as he felt the ball of light rip into him and surround him at the same time. He struggled, trying to hang on to the memories he felt being ripped away from him. Elijah laughing. Elijah hugging him. Meeting Elijah for the first time…his own name…his life…he had been unable to hold on to any of it. It was all gone.

Liv watched as the light faded, leaving the man once known as Sean Astin laying on the ground unconscious. His mind, truly a blank slate. Moving slowly, she levitated the man and took him to the shaman that will give him a new life. One that had nothing to do with Slayers, Vampires, and witches. The man once known as Sean Astin was about to receive a very boring, very bland life. At least in her opinion.

~*~

 

Elijah stood, staring at the spot that Sean and Liv had once sat just a few minutes before. He had never felt such a mixture of numb relief before. It was fucking over. Sean Astin was out of their lives for good and he won’t be coming back and his conscious was clear. No more guilt. Thank fucking god.

“Are you ok?” Dom frowned, concerned by Elijah’s silence. He knew that it mustn’t have been easy doing that, but it had to be done if they were going to have some hope of peace after the big battle was over. Left to his own devices, Astin would never have allowed it to be any other way. “You’re not feeling guilty again, are you? Astin showed that there was no other choice…”

“I know,” Elijah turned to Dom, wrapping his arms around Dom’s slender waist, enjoying the cool, solid strength that filled his lover. “He would never have let us be. I just feel…relieved…sad…numb.”

“I feel fucking jubilant. We still have Bean to deal with, but at least Astin is out of it for good without anyone having to die, yeah?”

“Yeah. Now I can concentrate on the coming battle,” Elijah pulled away, taking a seat on the couch. “We haven’t trained Dom. We’ve been so busy with this personal shit.”

“You don’t think we’ll make it?” Dominic sat beside Elijah, watching as the slayer lit up one of his cloves. Not thinking about it, he pulled one of the sticks from Elijah’s pack and lit it for himself as well.

“I don’t know. The last time I faced an Uruk, they had nearly killed me. If it weren’t for you, they would have. I should have been in intense training all this time. Now we only have a few days and I feel as out of shape as ever.”

Dominic looked away and stared at his hands, his emotions churning inside him. He wanted to forbid Elijah to fight. Lock him up somewhere that he’d be safe, but the part of him that knew slayers, that knew his slayer beyond a bloody doubt, knew that Elijah would never allow that. He’d want to be out there with him and his fellow slayers, kicking Uruk arse…saving the world. The job he was meant to do. But he couldn’t deal with the thought of Elijah dying, of losing this boy once again.

“Maybe you should sit this one out? There will be enough of us fighting, no need to put yourself out there, yeah?”

“But I want to be out there,” Elijah looked at Dom, incredulous that he’d even suggest sitting out. Those were his slayers out there. His friends and family. He couldn’t let them do this alone. Not because he had let himself lapse in his training. "I have to be out there. It’s my duty…and I can’t let you go out there by yourself either. I need to be out there with you,by your side. We need to fight this together.”

“So what do we do? What do you want to do?”

Elijah shrugged, keeping Dominic’s hand in his own. Like this, he could believe that they’ll make it through, that they’ll have a future. No more big battles hanging over their heads. No deranged friends trying to keep them apart. They’ll be free to be together for however long fate would allow. They’ll go to Dracula’s castle like they had discussed. Dom will show him the world beyond this little town, and their love will be cemented. Unbreakable. But first, they had to do this battle. Stop the Uruks from destroying the world that he wanted to share with his lover. He just wished with all his heart that they both survived to share and experience it together.

“We train and we fight and we do our fucking best to survive this. I want to see the world with you Dominic. I want…I want to go to bed, safe in your arms and wake up knowing that we’re safe and secure. That there’s no more threats.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do, love. I bloody well swear it.”

Elijah’s smile was touched, yet sad. “Don’t swear things that you can’t keep.”

“But I can and I will. I’m not letting some fucking Uruk destroy our future. Not after all we’ve gone through to have one. We’re going to get through this Lijah. Even if I have to fight every Uruk single handedly.”

Touching Dom’s face, Elijah smiled, letting the love and happiness he felt at the moment wash through him, knowing this may be all they have if the worse should happen. “You won’t have to. There will be others to help and I promise you I will fight to keep this world spinning so we can do all we’ve talked about. Dracula’s castle, seeing the world…all of it.”

“We’ll start training…after we get some sleep,” Dominic chuckled, pulling Elijah against him, holding him tight, as if doing so would keep the coming battle back for however long they need. “We’ll train, then we’ll kick arse, then we blow this bloody town for a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Elijah smiled, claiming his lover’s cool lips, pushing all other thoughts away. No more worrying. No more thinking about the coming battle. All he wanted,all he needed to do right now was just think of Dominic and their future together and the love they shared. That was all that mattered..


	34. Chapter 34

Elijah woke up with a start. He laid still and allowed his eyes to scan the room. He had been sleeping peacefully, tightly tucked into Dominic’s arms, who was peacefully sleeping as well. But something was wrong…something was out of place here. Something didn’t belong. It took Elijah’s eyes another second to adjust and take in his surroundings, when he realized what it was. They were no longer alone. Someone was in their bedroom, sitting in a chair, watching them malevolently. There was only two people that would do such a thing, and one of them had just had his memory wiped.

Frowning, the slayer reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in light, hoping that Dominic remained asleep. He didn’t want his boyfriend to have to deal with this now. He had dealt with enough already. 

“So you finally show up,” Elijah sat up, glaring at Bean. This was of course bad. Bean could have killed them in their sleep.Then again, that wasn’t his style. He liked his victims to know what was happening to them and who was responsible. No fun ripping out their throats or dusting them while they laid helpless and unaware. 

“The boy was mine. Dominic didn’t want him. I demand his return,” Bean remained seated, his eyes hard and cold.

“Too late,” Elijah rubbed his eyes. “He’s been sent away and his memory erased. None of us will be seeing him again.”

“You had no right. It’s what you owed me.”

“Owe you? No fucking way do I owe you anything.”

“I say you do,” Bean’s gaze fell on the sleeping Dominic, unaware that his sire was in the room and would probably attempt to take the older vampire’s head off if he was. “He was my favorite and you stole him from me.”

“No, you stole his memories and he left. I had nothing to do with it,” Elijah shook his head. “And Astin didn’t deserve what you had done to him. Dominic agrees.”

“Regardless. You stole what’s mine. So I’m stating it now. Once the big battle is done, once that ring is on my finger, I am going to collect reparations.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.. I’m not head of the Aurelian order for nothing slayer. Don’t let my cooperation with your lot fool you. As soon as the Uruks are defeated, we’re enemies again and I will have your blood.”

 

“Get out of here,” Elijah growled, wondering how the vampire got in here in the first place. He was living here now and had to invite Dominic in, earlier. He wondered how Bean got to get around that little rule. “Don’t bother coming back. I rescind whatever invitation you may have had.”

Bean just laughed and walked around to Dominic’s side of the bed and placed a hand on top of Dom’s sleeping head, ruffling the blond hair. “Let me say my goodbyes first.”

Elijah fought against the urge to rip Bean’s lips off his face when he bent to press them against Dominic’s cheek. 

“A bloody shame. Such potential, ruined by a boy and his lot.”

“He’s better off now than he’s been since you turned him and killed everyone he loved. Now get out of here before I’m forced to disobey my watcher and dust you.”

Bean just snorted, moving towards the door. “Soon, we will have our confrontation slayer and you will not be so lucky to survive this time.”

“We’ll see about that,” Elijah growled, ignoring the menacing promise in Bean’s voice. Strangely Bean did not scare him in the slightest, even though something inside him told him that he should be very afraid, that the bastard had killed slayers before. But something else wouldn’t allow him to be afraid. Something told him that somehow, Bean would meet his end by the slayer’s hand, not only avenging those slayers that had died by his hand, but avenging Dominic as well. The bastard had taken so much from him. Elijah was going to make sure that the fucker would pay for it. 

Sensing Bean’s departure, Elijah began to relax and sank back down beneath the covers. No, Bean did not worry him. He’ll take care of Bean soon, but one thing he was certain of. He was not going to let Bean get possession of the gem of amara. He was much too dangerous. He was going to have to meet with Ian and soon and come up with a way to keep the promised ring out of the master vampire’s claws. Cuddling against, his sleeping lover, Elijah let go of the days worries and allowed sleep to reclaim him. 

~*~

Ian was in the training room, taking inventory of the weapons when Elijah arrived that morning, bright eyed and ready to lay down the law so to speak. Last night, after Bean’s visit, Elijah knew that he was going to have to tell his watcher that he was going to have to go back on his word. That he’ll have to hide the gem of amara, even replace it with a fake one. One thing was for certain though. Bean cannot have that fucking ring. It’d be the death of them all if he did.

“My boy!” Ian waved at his slayer in greeting as Elijah entered the training room. “You’re here early today. I thought for certain that you’d sleep late. After all, only a few days more and this may all end if the worse shall happen.”

“The worse won’t happen. We simply won’t let it,” Elijah smiled, reminding himself to really train for the next few days. “Actually, I came here to talk to you about something else.”

“Yes?” Ian moved over to the sitting area. It was time for a break anyway and he wanted to give Elijah his full attention. Maybe the boy had a slayer dream. Something that could help them with the coming fight. “Tell me what’s on your mind, my boy.”

Elijah sighed, staring down at his worn converse shoes. He wasn’t exactly used to telling his watcher what to do or questioning his decisions…but now…well….he had no choice. He could not let Bean get his hands on that gem.

“I don’t think we should give the gem of Amara to Bean.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I don’t. Bean is a dangerous vampire who kills without prejudice. To give him that ring, to give him invincibility…you might as well just let the Uruk’s win. Human and slayer kind will never survive it.”

Ian arched his brows as he absorbed his slayer’s words. Go back on his word to Bean? Don’t give him the ring once the battle was done? Why, that was going against his word. He’d lose all the headway he’s gained with the vampires, but then again, they don’t trust him completely anyway and Bean was indeed dangerous to not only the human public, but his slayers as well…but still, he had given his word.

“Elijah, you know that I do respect you opinion. It means a great deal to me and yes. You may be right about giving the gem to Sean Bean, but what else can I do? I have given my word.”

“But it’s against the greater good, Ian. Isn’t that more important? We’re here to protect humankind from vampires like Bean. If we hand over that gem, we’ll be dooming them instead,” Elijah stared hard at Ian, trying to convey to him how important this was. Bean had destroyed all that Dominic had loved in his human life. He had turned Sean Astin into a ghoul and kept him as his slave, being cruel enough to leave his consciousness intact. He had killed slayers. He had threatened him and his loved ones. They can’t let that bastard have something as powerful as that ring. He had to make Ian see that. “Please, sir. Don’t give him that ring. I’m not asking you this as Elijah. I’m asking you as your slayer. As someone who knows all about the destruction Bean can do if given the opportunity. There will be nowhere humanity can hide. It’ll be open season on us all.”

“And what does your Dominic say of this? Does he agree with going back on our word and cheating the head of his order out of what was promised?” Ian stroked his chin, avoiding looking at the slayer, his eyes and voice void of all emotion.

“Dominic doesn’t know I’m here asking for this, but if he did, he’d agree with me. Bean cannot be allowed the abilities the gem will give him. Please, Ian. If you care for me and my opinions at all…”

Ian sighed and got to his feet, feeling older than he ever had in a good long time. He understood what his slayer was saying. It all made sense, but he had always lived by his word and doing so had never led him wrong. He couldn’t go against it now. No matter what disaster may come of it. Of course…if the gem should disappear from his possession…

“I cannot give you that gem, my boy. I’m sorry about that. Really I am, but I have given my word to Bean and his order. I cannot go back on it now. Of course….if the ring should disappear from the bottom left drawer of my desk…well that wouldn’t be my fault. Now would it?” 

“Sir?” Elijah frowned, disappointment, dread, and confusion filling his voice. 

Ian just smiled and got to his feet, heading for the door. “If someone would just happen to steal the gem out of my drawer it would make it quite impossible for me to give it to Bean,” A secret smile on his lips, Ian left Elijah sitting there. Hopefully the boy would catch on to what he was saying. 

Elijah watched him go, his body full of emotions, ranging from confused sadness to intense anger. For the first time he wondered what kind of man his watcher actually was, refusing to listen to reason so he can keep his word to a murderer…someone that will see all his slayers dead and buried if given the chance. Then Ian’s last words sank it. It’d be a shame if the gem was stolen, that way Ian couldn’t keep his word because the gem would no longer be in his possession! Of course!   
“Fuck Wood! You should have thought of that!”

Not wasting anymore time, wanting to get this done before the place began to crawl with slayers, Elijah made his way to the desk and pulled on the bottom left drawer and cursed to find it locked. Of course. Ian wouldn’t leave it unprotected. Using his slayer strength, he put some extra pressure on the knob and the door slid open to reveal the satin ring box on top of a stack of papers. Looking around, making sure that no one was looking, the young slayer grabbed the box and stuffed it into his jeans pocket, trying not to feel guilty. After all, Ian had practically told him where to find it and the watcher hadn’t been keen on just giving him the gem to hide. 

Closing the drawer, Elijah took one last look around and then made his way out of slayer central into the bright sunlight. Enjoying the warmth on his skin, he headed back home to the apartment. His goal: hide the ring. When the big battle arrived and if they were all still standing…even if they weren’t, Bean will never have the chance to get his hands on the gem. The day will remain belonging to the humans and mankind will be safe.

~*~

Dominic was awake when Elijah returned. The slayer stood there and watched his vampire boyfriend, now dressed in sweats and a muscle shirt as he practiced some martial arts moves. Shocked, Elijah stood there and watched, admiring the way Dominic’s face was set in concentration and how oblivious he seemed to his surroundings as he went from routine, to routine, his muscles flexing and stretching enticingly. 

“Fucking awesome man,” The slayer breathed, struggling to ignore the tightness of his pants at the moment. 

Dominic grinned, happy to see the return of his lover. He had been concerned when he had woken up alone that morning, and had almost freaked out, thinking the slayer had changed his mind again, but he had caught a hold of himself and told himself that there was a reasonable explanation for Elijah’s leaving. He was glad to say that he had kept his head instead of tearing the town apart in search of his lover. 

“It’s relaxing really. Kept me calm after waking up finding you gone.”

“Awww,” Elijah went to him, wrapping his arms around Dominic’s neck. “I’m sorry, Dommie. You were sleeping so deeply, I didn’t want to wake you. I had to go see my watcher about something.”

“You did? What did the old man have to say?”

“It was what I had to say to him,” Elijah pulled away, not sure how Dominic would feel about this. He didn’t think there’d be any objections, but one thing he did know was that Dominic won’t be happy about Bean’s visit last night. “Bean was here last night.”

If Dominic’s face could get any more pale, it would have just then. The very thought of Bean in their room while they were asleep…

“He was pissed that we had released Sean and that I had lured you away from the order. He threatened me, but that was about it.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Dominic stared, struggling with the urge to go kill Bean now. End the miserable wanker’s existence once and for all, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. They still needed Bean for the coming fight, unfortunately, and afterwards, the watcher will give him that fucking gem, making Bean as good as invincible.

“I had it all under control. There was no need to wake you. I rescinded his invitation into the apartment. Fuck, I’m not even sure how that works really.”

“No need to wake me up? Lijah, he could have killed you…”

“But he didn’t. I’m fine. Really.”

Dominic just pulled the slayer into a tight hug, burying his face against the young man’s hair, holding back tears as his mind ran through the worse case scenario. The very thought of what could have happened…

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m fine,” Elijah stroked the back of Dominic’s neck, trying to soothe him. “I’m here. He didn’t do anything and he can’t now that I rescinded his rights to be here. It’s ok.”

“I just don’t like the thought…”

“I know. I know, and I don’t either, which is why I went to see Ian today. I asked him not to give Bean the Gem of Amara."

“What? What did he say? He agreed, right? He must know that Bean will wipe this town out as soon as he has that ring on."

Elijah dug into his pocket, gripping the ring box in his hand. "He said that he couldn’t go back on his word.”

Dominic stared at Elijah as if he had grown another head. He couldn’t be serious! What was the watcher thinking?! Wasn’t the fate of the humans that the watchers have sworn to protect mean anything?! “What kind of bloke is your watcher? He can’t be bloody serious! As soon as the Uruks are finished, Bean will start on your lot and after them, the rest of mankind and with him being immune to sunlight…there would be nowhere to run, no way to hide! He’ll be bloody unkillable!"

“I know. That’s what I told him, but all he did was tell me where he kept it and left.”

“Fuck, what are we going to do?” Dominic looked at Elijah, feeling useless and somewhat responsible. If he hadn’t gone to Bean with the bright idea of teaming up with the slayers…well he probably wouldn’t have Elijah’s love right now. They’d probably still be enemies, trying to kill one another…but still, what a fucking mess. Why couldn’t the watcher see that he was killing mankind? What was the point of even fighting?

“We’re going to hide it,” Elijah pulled the ring box out of his pocket and held it up for Dom to see. “I broke into Ian’s desk and stole it. He had given me no other choice.” 

“What the bloody hell, Lijah, are you insane? The watcher is going to know that you were the one that took it. Fuck, Bean is gonna know.”

“I think Ian wanted me to take it. As for Bean, I don’t fucking care what he knows and doesn’t know.”

“Lijah!”

“Dominic, what? Why are you so worried? That Bean’s gonna kill me? Well, he can try, but I’m not Eli. I have slayer strength on my side and…”

Dominic sighed, pulling away from Elijah, fighting the urge to shake sense back into his pretty head for him. This was a very dangerous game that the slayer was playing and he couldn’t help but be afraid that it’ll all end badly. “Bean’s stronger than you think he is Lijah. You’ve never fought a vampire older than he is…as powerful as he is! If your watcher doesn’t come up with that ring after the battle…”

“Dominic, don’t worry. He’ll be surrounded by slayers. We’re trained to take on vamps like Bean.”

“Bean killed Eli’s father, who was a slayer may I remind you.”

“Hey,” Elijah placed a hand against Dom’s cheek, trying to be as reassuring as possible. He understood Dom’s worries, but they were unnecessary. “I’ll be fine. Besides, he’ll come after me anyway. I won’t have a chance if he gets his hands on the ring, but without it, it puts us back on even ground.”

“I just don’t want to lose you. I can’t…. I…I love you,” Dominic looked into Elijah’s eyes, his own filling with tears. 

“I love you too,” Elijah whispered, guilty for moving Dominic to tears once again. He seemed to always hurt Dominic in some way. “You won’t lose me. I’m just evening up the playing field some. Bean cannot have this ring. We have to hide it. You’ll help, right?”

“You know I will,” Dominic sighed, still not liking the idea, but knowing that Elijah was right. Bean’s visit last night had most likely been a challenge and the bastard was probably confident that he’ll win, counting on the ring. It was an advantage that they had just taken away. “Under the floorboards in the kitchen. They’ve been loose for ages.”

Elijah smiled and pushed the box into Dom’s hand, his eyes bright and trusting. “Hide it there.”

Dominic just smiled and kissed Elijah himself, before releasing the slayer to walk into the kitchen, find the loose board, pry it up, and place the ring box inside, patting the loose board back into place. “There. That should take care of that.”

Elijah sighed as relief filled him. Even if they didn’t survive the coming fight, just knowing that the gem was out of Bean’s reach had made him feel a lot better. 

“So are you hungry? I can fix you something nice,” Dominic got to his feet, his smile calm, no hint of the worry he had only felt moments ago in sight.

“I could go for an omelet,” Elijah giggled, following his boyfriend into the kitchen. Quietly, he sat at the kitchen table and watched Dominic work. “So, are you going to teach me some of those moves?”

“After breakfast, alright? I rather you be at full strength.”

“It doesn’t look that hard…” Elijah got up and stood behind Dominic, wrapping an arm around the vampire’s waist. “I bet you’re a good cook.”

“It’s not, but it’s strenuous,” Dominic chuckled, turning his head to find himself staring into deep blue eyes. His words fell away as he took a needless breath, causing his senses to be filled with Elijah’s scent. All words fell away as he turned and claimed Elijah’s parted lips, pulling him close.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Dominic, gasping when he found himself being lifted off the floor, wrapping his legs around Dominic’s waist as he was carried over to the bare kitchen table. Panting, he allowed his tongue to slide against Dominic’s as he was lowered down onto the table and slender fingers unzipped his jeans and slid them off along with the boxers. 

More clothes fell away and soon they both were on the table, naked and completely lost in the burst of passion that had overtaken them. Trembling fingers dug into Dominic’s hair as his cool mouth slid down and engulfed Elijah’s nipple. Elijah’s back arched as Dominic sucked and nibbled against the sensitive skin, his fingers sliding around his rigid cock…

“Fuck….” Elijah moaned, widening his legs to give Dominic more access and moaning when he felt Dominic’s cock against his entrance. He wiggled against it and moaned, the need driving him crazy. “Please…take me…now…”

Placing one of Elijah’s legs over his shoulder, Dominic did exactly as he was asked, and slowly slid into his lover’s hot, tight body. Closing his eyes in complete bliss, he continued to slide in, moaning when Elijah cried out and tightened against him as his prostate was brushed against.  
“Fuck…baby….

“Mmm…again…do that again…” Elijah panted, his eyes closed, his features taken over with complete and total bliss. His back arched again as Dominic repeated the movement, and this time slid his hand up and down the shaft of his cock at the same time. Trembling, Elijah grabbed the edge of the table as Dominic continued to thrust inside him and his own hips rocked in a sensual rhythm along with Dominic’s. 

It was a sensual dance with rocking hips and moaning mouths and stroking hands, and soon they both climaxed together, waves of pleasure and heat washing over their bodies, bringing them back down to earth, panting and exhausted, yet euphoric. Moaning, Dominic’s strength gave out as he collapsed on top of Elijah, whose leg fell lifelessly against the table as his trembling arms came around his lover, holding him close against his sweaty body.

“Fuck…what was that?” Elijah breathlessly chuckled.

“Don’t know…just came over me…needed you,” Dominic turned his head to look into his lover’s eyes, his slender fingers stroking Elijah’s cheek. There were no words for how much he loved this man, how he wanted to spend forever with him…forever that they didn’t have…even if they did survive the coming fight and the anger Bean was sure to have when he finds out that the gem of amara would never be his. Elijah would grow old and die, leaving him once again alone…unless…but that wasn’t something he could think too much on at the moment. That was a subject better left for when everything else was behind them. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy their time together. As that Scarlett O’Hara bird once said, he won’t think of it now. After all, tomorrow is another day.

“Well I’m glad it did, ” Elijah smiled, stroking, Dominic’s hair. He wished that everything else would just disappear. That they didn’t have to worry about the battle with the Uruks or Bean’s reaction about the ring. The time he had with Dominic, it was more than he had ever hoped for, yet it still wasn’t enough. “I wish time would just stop right here….”

“But we’d miss out on so much if it did. We’d never get to Dracula’s Castle.”

“But there’s still so much hanging over us before we can even think about Dracula’s Castle, Dom. As much as I don’t want to think about it, our survival in the coming battle isn’t guaranteed. We can die…”

“Lijah stop it. You’re being pessimistic.”

“No. I’m being realistic. This is all we may ever have.”

“Well then let’s make the best of it, yeah? Let’s live these moments and let tomorrow take care of itself. If we die in the coming battle, at least we can say that we did live.”

Elijah blinked as he felt the tears come to his eyes. Dominic was right. Worrying about the battle…it was getting in the way of him living the moments that they had left. Moments that were going to be his to hold on to for however long they should live. “You’re right. I have to stop this worrying. It’s just…it’s hard."

“I know, baby. I know it is, but I’ll help. I’ll keep you so busy you won’t have time to worry.”

“And how do you plan to do that, huh?” Elijah chuckled and giggled as cool lips pressed against his own and he felt Dominic harden once again inside him.

“Oh I have my ways.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dominic claimed Elijah’s lips once again as he began to move inside him, again taking Elijah to the stars, where the future was still so far away and all that mattered was the here and now.


	35. Chapter 35

Elijah moaned as another wave of pleasure washed through him as Dom continued to thrust into him, slowly and sensual. Trembling pale fingers dug into even paler skin as he climaxed. A grunt escaped him as Dominic’s sweaty body collapsed against his, panting as he came down from his own climax. 

“Will it always be this good?” Elijah panted, his fingers now buried in Dom’s damp hair.

“Fuck yes, it will be,” The British vampire chuckled against Elijah’s neck, nipping it so it’d bleed a little. Smiling, he licked the wound, savoring the taste of his lover’s blood. “It will always be this good, maybe even better.”

Elijah chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover, holding him as close as possible, wanting this moment to last. In this room, in this bed, there were no worries. No Bean. No apocalypse. Just him and Dom and their afterglow to just relax and bask in. If only he could freeze this moment and make it last while the outside world took care of itself for once.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Dom rubbed his nose against Elijah’s, his mouth curved into a lazy grin. 

“About how I never want this moment to end. How I wish we could stay like this and let the world outside take care of itself. Can we do that? Tell me we can do that,” Elijah sighed longingly, looking into Dom’s eyes, hoping that there was indeed a way. He knew it was horrible of him to feel like this. He was the slayer after all. He should be ready to kick butt and take no prisoners, but right now Elijah the slayer was asleep, leaving only Elijah the man, and right now Elijah the man was scared and just wanted to hide in the arms of his lover until the danger had passed. 

“Well, I think we can make it last a bit longer. No rule saying that we can’t stay in bed, yeah? Watcher all sorted, the ring nice and hidden. No big emergency demanding our attention…”

As if saying that summoned it, the phone rang, bringing a groan from both vampire and slayer. “Fuck, spoke too soon,” Dominic grumbled, picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“My boy,” Ian’s voice came through the phone bright and cheerful, yet rushed. Bloody hell, wasn’t the man ever in a bad mood? 

“Um…this is Dominic…”

The watcher just laughed. “Of course. I hope Elijah is with you.”

“He is,” Dominic sighed, all lust filled plans fleeing his mind. He doubted very much that they could have that lazy morning now. 

“Good. Both of you, meet us at Bean’s club. The Apocalypse is on.”

Dominic’s mind cleared and his eyes widened in alarm. What the fuck? Now? “Now?”

“Yes now. You both are needed immediately! The Uruks will begin their ceremony in another hour. There is no time for delay.” Ian hung up after that, leaving Dominic to stare at the phone, his mind running through what he had just heard. He looked at Elijah, wishing that there was more time. The past few weeks…they hadn’t been enough…not nearly enough.

“What is it?” Elijah frowned, not liking the apprehension in his lover’s eyes. “What’s going on?”

“We have to go. Bean’s club, ASAP…apocalypse in an hour,” Dominic’s voice was flat, dead almost as the worst case scenario flashed through his mind. Elijah…on the ground, dead and bleeding as a Uruk fed off him.

Elijah’s eyes widened as he slid out from under Dom and began searching for his clothes. Fuck! He hadn’t been expecting this! He knew that it was soon, but he had let himself believe that it was somewhere in the future. Not tonight, when everything had been so still, peaceful, and perfect. When he and Dom had been in their own little bubble that had now popped. Fucking apocalypse! Fucking Uruks! Why couldn’t they wait for just one more night?  
“Fuck! We have to go.”

Dominic just nodded as he found his clothes and quickly slipped them on, struggling with the urge to just scoop Elijah up and run. If the world slipped into hell, they could go together, just as long as they could enjoy the few days they’d have left. Looking at his slayer, he knew the thought was fruitless. Elijah would never allow him to take him away from the coming battle, no matter how not ready they both were for it.

Placing a hand on Dominic’s arm, Elijah took a long good look at his lover. This may be the last moment that they have alone together. He just needed to stop for a second and take him all in, every detail, just in case this moment was their last. So much time wasted and it all being his fault. If only he could turn back time.

Dominic forced a smile, forcing himself to be brave and confident, trying to believe that this wasn’t their last moment together, that there’d be plenty more. “It’ll be ok. We’ll win this fight and then we’ll go to Dracula’s castle for a bit of a break from all this, yeah? Just like I promised,” He reached out and gently touched Elijah’s cheek, memorizing the warm softness of the slayer’s skin and the brightness in those blue eyes that never seemed to dim. 

Elijah just nodded and kissed him gently, wordlessly agreeing, conveying his love and trust in the other man’s words. “Let’s win this.”

Without saying another word, their minds on the task ahead of winning the coming battle, Dom and Elijah collected their weapons and headed for the rendezvous point, where everyone, Ian and even Bean were waiting.

“Fuck…this is it,” Elijah looked at the crowd of vampires and slayers, working together for the first and perhaps last time. Ignoring the butterflies battling it out in his stomach, he grabbed Dom’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you. I want you to know that. I love you and the past few weeks have been fucking heaven and I’m sorry that I wasted so much time.”

“Shhh,” Dom quieted the nervous slayer, pressing a finger to his mouth. “I know and don’t worry. There’s going to be a lot more time than just these past few weeks. We’re going to win this, Lij. We’ll stop them from resurrecting their master, and then it’s off to Dracula’s Castle. Just like we planned.”

Elijah forced himself to smile, trying to believe in Dominic’s words. They’ll win this. They’ll win this and then they’ll go on their vacation away from it all. It was a good plan and one they’ll get to follow through on. He just wished that he could believe it. 

Hand in hand, they joined the mismatched group of fighters, ready to receive their instructions. 

“Dominic, Elijah my boys! Come up here!” Ian beckoned, his eyes dancing merrily. Elijah couldn’t help but frown, feeling that it was inappropriate for his watcher to be in such a giddy mood when they were all about to go to their deaths, at least some of them were. His frown deepened when the watcher positioned them right in front of him. “Dominic and Elijah will lead us into battle.”

“What?” Elijah whirled around to look at his watcher. Ian could not be serious!

“You and Dominic are to lead everyone into battle. A vampire and a slayer. Two of the best fighters on both sides. Bean and I had discussed it and decided that it’s the way it should be.”

“Ian, are you fucking mad? We’re not…”

“You are. Now, if you have something to say to your fellow fighters, do it now. We’re off in a few minutes.”

Elijah looked at his watcher one more time, wanting to protest this decision. He was nowhere near ready to lead and Ian knew it and the fact that Bean had part in the this decision…he didn’t like it at all, but what choice was there? They were all ready to go. He felt something inside him twist when he looked out over the crowd, at the slayers. All young. All eager to fight. They should have had their lives ahead of them, but instead, they were about to be cut short. It just wasn’t fair. 

“We’re all here together for one purpose. Stop the Uruk Hai. There’s one major rule to being a slayer and that’s don’t die. Let’s try our fucking hardest to follow that rule today. I want to look out at you guys and see you all here once this battle is done and over with. Now is the time to be strong! Are you ready?”

A cheer went up from the crowd and they surged forward, ready to do what they’ve been trained for. What they’ve been ready to do for the past few months now. 

“Let’s kick some Uruk ass!” Emilie’s voice shouted out. 

Gripping his weapon, a scythe that was a birthday present from a witch friend a few years back, Elijah looked at Dominic, who held a stake, ready to do some serious damage. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’m ever gonna be, love. Lead the way.”

Together, Dom and Elijah led the melee group of slayers and vampires through the streets until they reached an old cemetery. Elijah frowned, looking around, searching for any sign of the Uruks. 

“Where the fuck are they?” Dom asked, scanning the dark cemetery for any sign of the enemy. “Don’t see or hear anything.”

Elijah turned to address his fellow fighters, hoping that the bad feeling creeping up on him was just nerves. “Ok, we’re gonna have to look for them. Everyone, go in slowly and quietly. Do not attack until you know it’s them. Do you understand?”

Everyone just nodded and followed as their two leaders led them deeper into the cemetery. The slayers and vampires kept their eyes open and senses alert, looking for any sign of the Uruks. That didn’t come until they had reached the end of the cemetery, where a group of Uruks had already started the ceremony.

“Oh fuck,” Elijah looked back towards Ian, silently asking him if it was too late. The watcher just shook his head in answer and motioned for Elijah to go head. 

Looking at Dominic one last time, knowing that this may be the last he’ll see his lover ever again, Elijah nodded, ready to go to battle. Gripping his ax, he was the first to attack, taking off a Uruk head with one swing. Dominic followed by sending his stake through a Uruk’s heart.

The slayers and their vampire allies flowed into the crowd of Uruks, disrupting their ceremony, their planned apocalypse, and began taking them out as quickly and efficiently as possible. Elijah swung his ax fluidly, never missing his aim. It was a dance he had danced millions of times before. It’s just now he had myriads of partners instead of just one. Dominic too was busy with his own version of the dance. A stake here. Ripping off a head there…and the look in his eyes…it turned Elijah on even more. Dominic had never been more beautiful as he was then, his own angel of death. 

The fight went on, vamps dusted and slayers died, but the element of surprise had been on their side. Soon enough, the slayers and vampires stood facing each other, not a Uruk left, surrounded by vampire dust and the bodies of the unlucky few who had not made it. Fallen comrades in battle. Elijah’s heart hurt to see the few of his fellow slayers among the fallen, necks broken or ripped out, but his heart also soared to see that Emilie had made it. Most of the slayers were still standing, and his dear Dominic…right there before him, panting more out of habit, but his face bright and energetic from the fight. His Dominic, alive! 

“We did it,” Elijah panted, taking it all in as relief washed over him. They had survived. No more apocalypse, no more sand through an hour glass counting down their time together. They were both still here and from what he saw, they had all the time in the world!

“We did it,” Dom grinned, laughing as he dropped his stake and swept the slayer up in his arms, twirling him around, basking in the relief and joy and freedom of the moment. 

~*~

All the fighters poured into slayer central in a mixture of gloom and jubilation. They were sad for their fallen friends. People they had trained with for months and bonded with. They needed to be mourned, but at the moment, there was a victory to celebrate and the fact that they all were still here. Even the Aurelian vamps, that had helped stop the resurrection that would have destroyed everything. They all piled into the training room as Emilie and a male slayer that had taken interest in her went to get refreshments and blood bags for the vamps. It was the last night of their truce. Might as well make it hospitable….

Elijah went and took a seat on the workbench, feeling exhausted. He had wanted to go straight back to Dom’s, no to his and Dom’s apartment and just sleep for a week, but as the leader of the slayers of his area, it was mandatory for him to be there and of course, Dom was by his side, an arm wrapped around him, inviting him to rest against him and regather his strength. 

“It’s so good to see you two together,” Emilie came up, a small smile on her face. 

Elijah blushed and smiled. Emilie’s support and verbal ass kicking had kept him from losing what was most important to him. If it weren’t for her, he would have lost Dominic forever. “Believe me, it’s good to be together without having to worry about apocalypses and shit.”

“Charlie would have loved that fight,” Emilie sighed wistfully, her eyes far away. “A great spot of violence, he would have said.”

Elijah was sad for her. She had loved a vampire like he did, but she had realized it too late. He wished that there was some way to give this Charlie back to her as a repayment for all she had done for him. It didn’t seem right that after all he had done he should be so happy, yet Emilie so miserable.  
“I’m sorry Emi. I wish he could have been here too.”

“He was here. In spirit,” Dom spoke up. “He’ll never leave you, love.”

Emi just smiled and hugged Dom, grateful for his words. “Thanks guys. He would have liked you both.”

Elijah opened his mouth to reply when a loud booming voice came from over near Ian’s desk. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NOT THERE!”

Dominic immediately took Elijah’s hand and squeezed it, automatically knowing what the ruckus was about. They both got to their feet and looked to see everyone gathered around the desk, where Bean had Ian by the throat, his face twisted with rage.

“Fuck,” Elijah cursed, pulling out of Dominic’s hold and pushing through everyone to go to his watcher’s aid. The situation was already explosive as he saw some of the slayers reaching for their stakes.

“Where is it?! You promised it to me! It’s mine! Give me the fucking gem you wankering old fool!” Bean shook Ian, his anger mounting.

“I don’t know where it is…was in my desk…do give me a chance…” Ian struggled for breath. He of course knew what had happened to the ring that held the precious gem that Bean was after, but he wasn’t going to betray his slayer, who probably felt that he had been betrayed enough times.

“You’re out of chances watcher,” Bean growled, his fangs out and descending towards Ian’s throat when he found himself dropping the watcher as he was thrown back against the desk. He glared at the slayer that had caused him nothing but trouble since he was called. Good. He was out for this punk’s blood and now there was nothing stopping him. Not some lame truce. Not some stupid promise. “Should have stayed out of this slayer. Brought you back under my attention. That’s something you will regret.”

“Get the fuck out of here Bean,” Elijah growled, placing himself between his watcher and the glaring master vampire. “You’re not getting that ring.”

“It was promised to me, slayer. If I helped your lot, I’d get invincibility.”

“And let you out among the clueless populace during daylight hours? The rules are in place for a reason. To protect mankind from bloodsuckers like you. Evil and without conscious. There’s no way I’d let you get your hands on that ring.”

“Lijah,” Dom stood behind the slayer, his voice having a tinge of worry. Giving Bean even a clue where the ring could be was not a good idea. It was a very bad idea…

“You won’t let me get my hands on it,” Bean pushed himself off the desk and stood face to face with Elijah, who kept his ground, showing no fear, knowing that it was fear that vamps like Bean fed off of. “You won’t let me get my hands on it? Tell me slayer, are you the reason that my ring is missing?”

“Don’t be daft,” Dominic growled, pulling Elijah away from Bean, knowing that he’ll probably hear about it later, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stand to have another man he loved anywhere near Bean. “He had nothing to do with it. Why don’t you just mosey back to your club and forget about it. Be glad that the Uruk threat is gone and you’re still the big vamp in town, yeah?”

“This does not concern you boy. This is between me and your little slayer there…”

“What concerns him, concerns me,” Dom refused to move, not caring what Bean could do to him. Just as long as he knew he wasn’t going to get to Elijah. Not without one hell of a fight.

“You’re just begging for me to kill you, aren’t you boy? You’ve been begging for that since the beginning,” Bean stepped closer to Dom, who was pulled back by Elijah when his face changed, signaling that he was about to attack the other vampire. 

“Dom, no. This is my fight.”

“What?” Dom turned to look at Elijah, his now yellow eyes angry and indignant. “Are you mad, slayer? Did you just survive the big fight just to die by his hand?”

“Of course not!”

“He’ll kill you before you even know what happened!”

“Listen to your boyfriend, slayer. Not that it’ll help. I’m still going to rip your throat out,” Bean stood back and watched the conversation. To be honest, he was planning to kill the slayer anyway, but denying him the ring that they had promised, it gave him the incentive to make it extra painful.

“Shut the fuck up,” Elijah glared before turning back to Dom. “I’ll be fine Dom. I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Elijah…”

“I’m not Eli Dom! I may have his soul, but I’m not him! I have one thing he didn’t have. Slayer strength and I know how to use it to my advantage. Please, just stand down!”

Slowly Dom’s face morphed back to it’s human form, fear and anger in his eyes. “I don’t want him near you.”

“I know,” Elijah touched his face, his heart hurting at the fear in Dom’s eyes. He understood why his boyfriend was so afraid for him. After all, Bean had killed everyone he had loved when he became a vampire. But he couldn’t let that stop him from being the slayer, protector of mankind against vampires like Bean.

“I’ve had enough. Slayer, you have three weeks to deliver the gem to me. If you don’t, well it’ll be you and your watcher that will pay the price. Three weeks slayer!” 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Elijah glared, keeping a hold of Dom, who had vamped out once again, ready to go to his lover’s defense. 

“Well you should be,” Bean glared one last time before grabbing a tense Billy and pushing him towards the exits. He looked towards his vampires and growled. “We’re done here! Truce over!”

Elijah, Dom, and the slayers watched as their former allies flowed out of the building. Everyone was tense. The war with the Uruks was over,which was good…but the new war with Bean…that had only just begun and there was no telling how this will turn out in the end.


	36. Chapter 36

Not a word was said as Dominic and Elijah returned to the apartment, but that didn’t stop Elijah from feeling the tension coming off of Dominic. Of course, Dominic wouldn’t like the idea of Bean and him facing off. After all, Bean had killed Dominic’s mother and Eli. Elijah wouldn’t have liked it either if he had been in Dominic’s place. He just wished that Dominic would say something. Yell. Plead with him not to do it, anything but this silence. Watching Dominic disappear into the bedroom, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to say something. 

Steeling himself for an angry rant, Elijah entered the room and gasped at what he saw. Dominic throwing two suitcases on the bed and filling them with their clothes.   
“Dominic? What the fuck?”

“Don’t argue with me slayer,” Dominic simply mumbled, not looking up from his task, his face set in determination. “You don’t know what you’ve just done. The best we can do right now is…”

“Run away? Is that your answer? Fuck that,” Elijah placed his hands on his hips, his own face set with a determination all his own. He was a slayer. Since when did slayers run away from a coming battle? Never! At least none that he had heard of. He wasn’t going to be the first either. “Dominic, stop. Stop right now. We’re not going anywhere.”

“You don’t understand…”

“I do,” Elijah took his hand and pulled him away from the bags and into the kitchen. “Sit. I’ll make you some blood.”

“Lijah, there’s no…”

“Dominic. Please…” the slayer turned, fixing Dominic with a steely glare, determined to have this conversation. “Don’t, ok. Just sit. Let me get you some blood and fix myself a sandwich and then we’re gonna talk about this. I mean…fuck, it’s been a long night and we’re both hungry and exhausted.”

Chastened, Dominic sat at the table and stared at his hands, wishing that Elijah would just let him get them as far away from this place as possible. Bean was planning on slaughtering him, and he just couldn’t let that happen to another person he loved. “At least let me go up against him in your place. I have a better chance of…”

“That won’t be good enough and you know it. It has to be me,” 

“I don’t get why. Bean is going to fucking kill whoever he wants. Why does it have to be you? I just don’t understand why you want to face him so badly.”

“Because this is my doing Dom! You know that as well as I do. That ring is hidden here in our home! I’m the one that stole it! I’m the one that hid it! It’s only right that I’m the one to face the consequences. Why should I put another slayer’s life in danger?”

“Because I bloody love you damn it! I love you and I’m fucking sick of losing people I love to that bastard! Don’t you get that Lijah? Or do I not matter at all?!”

Elijah winced as his heart broke at Dom’s words and the fear that was so clear in his voice. Of course, his death by Bean’s hands would be one of Dom’s greatest fears, and if things were different, if the ring’s disappearance wasn’t his responsibility, he’d leave town with Dom, never to return, but it was his responsibility. He was the one that stole the ring and now it was his duty to face Bean and hopefully stop him once and for all. It wasn’t that Dom didn’t matter. Of course he did, but as a slayer he had a responsibility to mankind that he couldn’t ignore.

Getting up, he knelt before Dom, taking both of his hands in his own, his blue eyes holding Dom’s in a determined gaze. “Of course you matter. I love you. I love you more than anything in this life. But that doesn’t erase the responsibility I have to the innocent in this town. I’m their leader Dom. I’m the leader of the slayers and the protector of this town and I can’t just run off and ignore that. No matter how much I want to. Yeah, I’d love to run away with you and just say to hell with the world. But I can’t. My slayer duties won’t let me. I can’t put myself first, and if I run off with you, that’s exactly what I’ll be doing.”

“I don’t care about the rest of them. I care about you,” Dominic grumbled, his voice right on the edge of resignation. 

“I know,” Elijah smiled sadly, placing a warm hand against Dominic’s cool cheek. “I know. I wish it could be the same for me, but it can’t. But hey, I have slayer strength on my side. My chances of kicking Bean’s ass are pretty good.”

“You think so?” Dominic looked into his lover’s eyes, searching for any lack of confidence. “Do you honestly believe that you can beat him?”

Elijah gave the only answer he could give. The only honest answer. “Yes. I do.”

Dominic’s shoulders slumped, giving into defeat. He was terrified and scared and would do anything to keep the coming confrontation from happening, but he knew that he couldn’t talk Elijah out of it. That unless Bean dusted before the big confrontation, Elijah would be facing him, and despite his confidence, Elijah could die. That was just something Dominic couldn’t deal with. Not anymore.   
“You are being a bloody fool…but fine. We won’t run away.”

A gentle smile brushed Elijah’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was tense with fear. “It’ll be alright Dommie. You’ll see.”

Dom couldn’t answer. All he could do was just hold Elijah and try not to think the worst. The danger to Elijah was so real, he could taste it. He could feel it bearing down on them, like a bat out of hell and he would do anything he had to do in order to stop it. But right now he had to make Elijah believe that he had accepted things the way they are. That there would be no more dodging what was to come.

“I love you Lijah.”

Elijah smiled and pulled away enough to look into those grey eyes and see the warmth in them. The warmth, fear, and emotion. Dom’s love. It encompassed him and gave him strength. Gave him faith that he could face anything and come out stronger for it.   
“I love you too, Dommie.”

Hugging his boyfriend tight, Elijah made a silent vow to his lover. A vow that he was going to fucking keep, he didn’t care how. He was never ever going to leave Dom. Not the way Eli did. He was going to be with him forever. He was a slayer in love and somehow, that made him untouchable. Especially by the likes of Bean. “Everything is going to be alright.”

Dominic worked to believe those words. He repeated them to himself for the following hours, but still his doubts prevailed. Everything wasn’t going to be alright if he just let them be. Everything will turn into disaster and he’ll have nothing to live for, not after knowing the love of his slayer. He couldn’t love and lose again. He’d never survive it.

~*~

Dom waited until he was sure that Elijah was sound asleep. He didn’t want any chance of his slayer stopping him, saying that it wasn’t Dominic’s place. Elijah just didn’t understand. It was his place. As his lover, Dominic had every right to do whatever he could to keep him safe. If that meant taking on Bean himself…well so be it.

Slipping on his black jeans and black T-shirt, he slipped out of the apartment, trying not to think about the cons of what he was about to do, mainly the chance that he could lose and never see Elijah again. If he thought about that too much, he may turn around and go back. But he had no choice here. He was out of options and Elijah dying at Bean’s hands was an option that he refused to accept. 

Taking his black Toyota hybrid, he pulled up in front of the club and just stared at the building that was still lit, the party still going strong, the vampires inside unaware of the huge confrontation about to take place. What would they do if they knew? Would they try to stop him? Would they join him, insuring his chances of beating Bean? Would they laugh, not taking his determination to get rid of the master vampire once and for all seriously? He wouldn’t find any of the answers to his questions just sitting out here in the car. He had to go in and lay down the law. Tell Bean what’s what and let it stand. It was ending tonight. 

Getting out of the car, he walked up to the building, pulling a blanket of confidence over him. He couldn’t appear unsure and weak. Bean would pounce and rip him apart if he did. There was no question about that. 

The club was crowded and everyone was too busy drinking and dancing and shagging to pay any attention to him. He moved through the club unhindered, his destination clear. The path to Bean’s chambers was unhindered. He was going to reach it and go in and demand a confrontation to the death. He was going to save Elijah and there was no one there to stop him. No one but Billy who was coming out of the chambers and was now standing in front of him with crossed arms, weariness in his gaze.

“Dominic, what in the bloody hell are you doing here? Bean is pissed and may I remind you that you’re no longer a favorite. You’ve been disfellowshipped.”

Dominic shrugged. “That never stops Orli from stopping here for a drink.”

Billy laughed, full of disbelief. “Dominic Monaghan. How stupid do you think I am? You and I both know that you’re not here just for a drink. There’s murder in your eyes Dom. Murder and madness. You’re not here in Bean’s club for a drink.”

“And what would I be here for, if not for a drink, Bills? To plead forgiveness?” Dominic crossed his arms, cursing Billy’s ability to read him. He could never fool the Scot and sometimes, like now, it drove him bloody crazy! 

“To kill him. To kill him and save your slayer,” Billy gently took Dom’s arm and steered him towards the entrance. “It’s a good plan, mate. A noble plan. Chances are that Bean will tear him apart without even looking at him. So it’s noble that you’re trying to take his place.”

“Billy…”

“But it’s foolish. Foolish and suicidal. Yeah, you can give Bean a good run for his money. But he’s angry now. He has that behind him. He’s also stronger than you. He could kill you after a few punches and now that he’s not so fond of you anymore, he won’t hold back.”

“He won’t kill me.”

“And how do you know that? Huh? Tell me, do you have a crystal ball? A way of knowing for sure? And what would become of your little slayer if you’re dead? Bean would still kill him. It’d be a fucking waste, mate.”

Dominic sighed. He really hadn’t thought about what if he didn’t win. If he perished by Bean’s hand. Now that Billy brought it up, what would happen? He sighed, knowing the answer. Elijah would go after Bean with all he had and Bean would kill him…maybe even worse than before. There would be no stopping him…  
“I can’t just stand here and do nothing, Bills. He took too much from me. My mum…Eli…”

“There’s a difference, Dom. Elijah, he’s a slayer. The best I’ve seen actually. He’s not going to just let Bean kill him. Especially when he has something to fight for. Someone who needs him. Slayers tend to fight even harder when they have people who need them.”

Dominic frowned, confused. What the hell? What was Billy talking about? Like him, Billy had spent his years observing the enemy. Building up a knowledge base about slayers. Was there something he knew that Dominic himself had missed.

“Bloody hell, you’ve never noticed it have you? That the slayers we’ve killed…walking death wishes mate. No longer caring about living. Whether it was because of their living arrangements or because they’re leading a lonely life. But go against a slayer in love…well they’re the ones that last the longest. Elijah has a good chance of winning against Bean because he has you, mate. He’s fighting for you. Knowing that you’re waiting for him…that a life with you is at the other end…he’ll be nearly impossible to kill. You go against Bean now, and lose….you‘re signing the boy‘s death certificate. You‘ll give Bean what he wants. Go home and be with your Elijah…then you‘re saving him.”

Dominic sighed, letting Billy’s words sink in. Fight against Bean and lose…Elijah would surely lose. Go home and let Bean live for another day….Elijah has a better chance. Fuck…”What would I do without you, mate?”

Billy laughed and patted Dom’s shoulder, his affection for the younger vampire clear. “Make all kinds of bloody mistakes. Go home Dom. Go home and be with your Elijah. Go home and help him be an even better slayer than he is. Just don’t go against Bean. Not tonight.”

Dom just nodded, hugging his friend one last time. “Thanks mate…”

“What I’m here for. Now get out of here,” Billy pushed Dom out the door, standing in the doorway and watching him finally drive off. Ali stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Bean will be pissed when he finds out you stopped Dominic. Dominic still lives and teaches the slayer Bean’s weak points…”

“He’s my best friend, Ali,” Billy sighed, knowing that if Bean found out, he’d be in more than hot water. “I couldn’t let him do it. Not even if it means Bean’s downfall.”

“You want him to lose?” Ali looked at her lover, confused about his motives. She had always thought him to be loyal to Bean…but now…she had her doubts.

“I don’t want Dom to lose his slayer. He’d never recover from it. Come on. I’m hungry,” he pulled her away from the door and headed back into the club, pushing away any further thoughts about Dominic and his slayer. As far as he was concerned, he had done what he had to. Now it was their battle.

~*~

Elijah was awake and standing in the kitchen doorway when Dominic returned. He had woken up just five minutes ago to find his lover gone. With a sinking feeling, he knew where. Dominic would never just stand by and let Bean take a chance at killing another person he loved. He’d go and confront him himself. Right now Elijah was trying to make up his mind what he was going to do. Go after Dominic and stop him? Wait and hope that Dominic wins? What? And if he won, what then? What if he lost? Relief flooded through him when Dominic came back, clearly unharmed.

“What did you do?” Elijah’s voice was tight with anger.

Dominic blinked and then sighed, walking over to collapse onto the couch. “I did nothing. Billy talked me out of it.”

“Thank god for Billy,” Elijah collapsed onto the couch, still glaring at his boyfriend. “Did you even think when you went there Dom? Were you thinking at all?”

“Only about you. I couldn’t let him kill you…”

“And what if he had killed you, huh? What then? Do you think I could even go on fighting knowing that he had killed you?”

“I hadn’t been thinking that far…”

“Fuck, Dom!” Elijah yelled, punching Dom’s arm. “Damn you!”

“Hey, come on now Slayer…”

“No, you come on! You could have gotten yourself killed, leaving me alone! Do you think I’d even want to live without you? Don’t you think it’d kill me if…”

Dominic blinked, Billy’s words again sinking home. Fuck, Billy had been right. He had risked his life, in the end risking Elijah’s…fuck. How had he been so stupid? He pulled the angry slayer into his arms, holding him against his chest as hot angry tears filled Elijah’s eyes. “Hey, hey now…stop that. It’s ok. I didn’t fight him, alright? I’m sorry I went after him like that Lijah. I’m sorry, but it’s ok now. I saw what Billy was saying and what you are and I came home. I didn’t go up against Bean.”

Calming down, Elijah remained in Dominic’s arms a little longer, breathing him in and reconfirming that he was really here. Real and solid and not a ghost of the man he loved. “I love you, you idiot.” Pulling away he wiped at his eyes and tried to smile. “I love you and if you do something like this again…”

“I won’t.”

“You had better not. But just to be sure, I think we should go along with your plan and leave town.”

Dominic blinked and looked at Elijah as if he had grown another head. “I thought you didn’t want to leave town? That you wanted to stay and…”

“I don’t want to leave and stay gone. But I could do with a little vacation, one where it’s just me and you. Perhaps you can even teach me some tips on how to get the best of Bean.”

“Are you serious?” Dom looked at Elijah, not knowing how to react. All he could do was look and ask questions.

“Yes. I’m very serious. Let’s go on vacation Dom. Dracula’s castle, just like we had planned. We can stay for a week or two and then come back to kick Bean’s ass. What do you say?”

“Bloody brilliant!” Dominic grinned, hugging Elijah even more tightly than before. “Brilliant, love. I think it’s what we need and trust me, I’m gonna teach you everything I can about fighting Bean. You’ll be an expert by time we come back.”

Elijah giggled, and hugged his boyfriend back, a peace filled calm filling him. He knew that this was what he needed as well. Just some time with Dominic. A chance for them to be just two people in love. Of course they still had the confrontation to worry about, but with them in far away Romania…the confrontation would be in a different world and all they would have to do is concentrate on each other.


	37. Chapter 37

Elijah stepped out of the cab that parked in front of the path that led up to Dracula’s castle. Staring up, he could barely see the structure. Tall, white, romantic…spooky. Turning around he grinned at Dominic, who was still grumbling about coffins and how he hated them. They had taken an airline that was especially for vampires. It wasn’t well known, but Ian didn’t waste any time hooking them up. The only thing was that Dom couldn’t sit in the open and spacious cabin with Elijah, thanks to the sun. So he had to spend the flight in an enclosed coffin stored at the bottom of the plane that was sealed against sunlight. Elijah knew that he hated it and had even offered that they use the ring, but Dom thought it’d be too dangerous. So he grinned and bared it. Needless to say that he was beyond relieved when they landed and he was able to get out of the infernal contraption. 

“Coffins! How bloody cliché and no one even uses them, but the Hollywood vamps! Bloody blood bags!” Dominic came to stand next to his lover, carrying both their bags. 

“I know honey, and I’m sorry. But you’ve been out for at least an hour now. Time to let it go,” Elijah giggled, kissing Dominic’s cheek. He turned to tip the cab, just to find the cab gone. He frowned and then sighed, not really surprised. The driver had been a nervous wreck since Dom and Elijah had gotten into his car. 

“Well that’s one tip we won’t have to worry about, yeah?” Dom chuckled. 

“What was with him?” 

“Baby, we’re in Romania. One of the most superstitious places on earth. They know a vamp when they see one.” 

“Guess they don’t know about slayers, huh?” 

“Don’t know, but I don’t think they’d know a slayer if they got punched by one. Probably would think you’re a new type of vampire.” 

“Come on. Let’s get up to that castle before daybreak. Fuck, it looks like a long way up,” Elijah frowned. 

“Afraid you can’t beat it, slayer?” 

Elijah turned around, his eyes wide with amusement and determination, the challenge in Dom’s voice acknowledged. “Fuck yeah, I can make it. You just worry about yourself, vampire. Let’s see who can make it up there without collapsing, yeah?” 

“Challenge accepted,” Dominic winked, already starting up the path, his luggage in hand. 

“Hey, no fair!” Elijah laughed, starting up after his boyfriend. 

Five minutes later, both boys were inside and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Dominic grinned and turned to look at his lover, who was still gasping for much needed air. “I win.” 

“I didn’t collapse,” Elijah grinned, proud of his own stamina. “You know, if I keep this up, beating Bean’s ass will be a piece of cake.” 

The laughter bubbling from Dominic’s lips suddenly died and his expression turned dark. His face was dark with fear and sternness. “It’s going to take a lot more than stamina to beat Bean.” 

Frowning, Elijah took Dom’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Hey, I was joking. I know.” 

“Do you? I mean, you’re treating this battle with Bean as if it’s just another vamp you’ll have to dust.” 

“Hey. Where’s this coming from? One minute we’re laughing and ready to shag and now you’re all Mr. Gloomy Pants.” 

Dominic sighed and looked away from Elijah. He had tried to push the coming battle from his mind and enjoy this small vacation with the slayer, but Bean kept popping into his mind, as well as what could happen if Elijah wasn’t vigilant enough. It all made his blood go even colder than it already was. “I just want you to be ready. That’s all.” 

“And I will be. I promise, but I’m not going to have you brooding. Not here. Not on our vacation. Please Dom. All I want is just a few weeks of normalcy. No worries.” 

“But…” 

“And I’ll train. You can teach me all you know about getting the best of the fucker, but tonight is our first night in this gorgeous castle and I want to enjoy it and I want you to enjoy it too. We can’t do that if we’re constantly worrying about Bean. So let’s just leave him in the States and just concentrate on each other. Please Dom. We have plenty of time to worry about him later.” 

Dominic sighed, weary of forgetting what was ahead. But Elijah wanted to forget, at least for the next couple of days and he knew that he couldn’t possibly refuse Elijah. Elijah could want him to walk out into the sun or douse himself with holy water and he’d do so gladly. “Fine. For a few days anyway. No more Bean. But then we’re going to train and train and train. I want you ready to kick arse when we go back to the states.” 

Elijah smiled, happy to get a few days free of the coming battle. To just enjoy being with Dom and not think of yet another battle hanging over their heads. He wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck. “Thank you.” 

Dominic smiled and gently stroked Elijah’s pale skin with long slender fingers, his eyes soft and full of love. “Anything for you.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, you know.” 

“I hope you do,” the blond vampire smiled, claiming Elijah’s lips in a tender kiss. 

Moaning, Elijah leaned back, pulling Dominic down along with him, holding him close. Before Dom, he didn’t know that he had been incomplete. That he had a part of his soul that was missing. But laying there, kissing his vampire, holding him close, he knew that part had been missing and that there was no way he was ever going to let Dom go. Not ever. 

So deep into the kiss, they didn’t see the small lady enter the room, with a basket of linen. At first the elderly woman smiled, touched by the scene. Two people in love. This was not something one saw everyday. Especially not here in Romania, in this castle of ghosts and legends. It did her heart good. That was until she looked at the mirror on the opposite wall of the couch and only saw one person, kissing and holding the air. All warmth then turned to horror as the basket tumbled to the floor.   
“Caro Senhor voce esta nos apertos de um monstro! Dear Sir, you are in the grips of a monster!” 

 

Elijah and Dom stopped kissing and looked at the unexpected intruder in shock as the woman fished her silver cross necklace out of her shirt, thankful that she had remembered her English just in time. Not hesitating, she ran at Dom with the cross held out, forcing the vampire off of Elijah and backing off into the corner. 

“Back demon!” The woman demanded. 

“What the fuck,” Elijah cursed, getting off the couch and plucking the tiny silver cross out of the woman’s hands. “Is this how you treat all of your guests?!” 

The woman looked at Elijah in shock, stunned that the boy would take away their only protection against the monster in the room. “He is vampire. He will rip throat out. He is evil,” She had to make this boy understand the danger. She couldn’t just stand by and let it happen. 

Elijah shook his head. Honestly, he had forgotten what he had read about this part of the world. Everything was black and white to the people in this area. They had lived under the rule of evil vampires and had spent decades living according to the traditions. It was going to be hard convincing this woman that Dom was not like the others. That he was a good vampire.   
“Yes, he is a vampire.” 

“He drinks human blood!” 

“He drinks out of a bag, not from the source.” 

“We have to stake him! Stake him and behead the body and burn the remains!” 

Elijah looked at the woman, his patience gone. He has been a slayer for years now and there is no way the woman can be serious. “Lady, for one. You go near him with any wooden object at all and I will be forced to stop you. Second of all, I’ve been a slayer for a long time now and what you have just said is…wrong. Nothing but useless superstition. Now back off before I get angry! I’m really not in the mood for this.” 

“Slayer?” The woman gasped, shock ringing through her. Slayers were what legends were made of. Humans with powers to protect the village. There hadn’t been a slayer here for…centuries. Now one was standing before her defending this…creature of the night that she had been taught to kill if she should ever come across one. That vampires were evil and had no conscious. No soul. For a slayer to become involved with one…

“Yes. A slayer. We’ve had a big battle and we came here to relax and be left alone. Now can we have that or do we have to go elsewhere to get some peace?” 

The housekeeper took a step back, her panic for the young man draining away. If he was indeed a slayer, he did not need her protection…and if he trusted this vampire…allowed the creature close enough to touch him the way he had…there must be a reason as well. One that wasn’t for her to understand. 

“So are you going to be a problem for us? If so, we’ll go elsewhere,” Elijah placed his hands on his hips, annoyed by the situation. It was like Astin all over again and he was in no fucking mood to deal with that kind of attitude. Not in this place, where they were only supposed to have relaxation and be free of their world for a few days. 

The housekeeper shook her head, backing away from the irate slayer. “No sir. That will not be necessary sir.” 

“Good. Because I really like this castle. Now if you’ll excuse us…” 

The housekeeper just bowed and fled the room, leaving an irate Elijah. 

“The fucking nerve of that woman!” 

“It’s the way things are around here, love. Superstition rules here. Always has and always will…and unfortunately, Vamps have an especially bad image in this area of the world. Her reaction was completely understandable.” 

“She could have fucking killed you, Dom! If I hadn’t been here…” 

“But you were here. And attitudes like hers are the norm around here. They’re superstitious and really…largely ignorant. Towns like this, vamps like Bean feed off of.” 

“Well maybe someone should educate them,” Elijah angrily crossed his arms flopping back down onto the couch. “Do they even know about slayers here?” 

“Slayers are legends here. Fairy Tale heroes to protect the populace from the monsters.” 

“Fuck Dom, I just don’t understand how this town can still be so ignorant of the supernatural world. I mean…it’s the birthplace of Dracula for fucks sake!” 

“They’re from the old world Lijah. A world where mystery and superstition reign. Yeah, the monsters are real, but they don’t know the real way of how to fight them. They just know the stories.” 

“Mmm,” Elijah sighed, studying the ragged edges of his nails. He really did have to stop biting them. They looked awful. “How do you know all of this Dom?” 

Dominic shrugged as he sat next to his lover, a wry smile curving his lips. “When you’ve lived for over a century like I have, you find out a lot of things.” 

“You must be pretty smart.” 

Dominic laughed. “I don’t know if you can say that love,” Dominic gently slid a finger down Elijah’s cheek, tracing the jawbone. “Smart vamps don’t fall in love with slayers and then turn against their order.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

“No. Not at all. I’d do it all again if I could,” Dom smiled, tipping Elijah’s face up and pressing cool lips to the warm mouth offered to him. “Orders don’t keep a bloke warm at night, and they certainly don’t do this…” Dominic sighed, kissing Elijah again. 

Giggling, Elijah pulled away and rose to his feet. “I’m staaarving. Let’s eat.” 

“Huh?” Dom frowned, not liking the interruption. 

“I haven’t eaten in hours and neither have you. I don’t want a crazed with hunger vamp roaming the castle tonight and I don’t want to keep you awake with my growling belly. Food now. Other activities later.” 

Dom sighed, a bit annoyed by yet another interruption, but Elijah had a point. It’s been hours since he had last fed. “Ok, slayer. Fine. We’ll eat. And then I’m going to shag you into the bloody mattress. Don’t care what excuse you’ll come up with.” 

“You can’t be that horny, honey,” Elijah laughed looking around for the entrance to the kitchen. 

“You have no fucking idea,” Dom grabbed his lover by the waist and pressed his growing hard on against him. “I want you slayer.” 

Elijah moaned as his own cock twitched into action. He was tempted to turn around and let the vampire have his way with him, but the loud growl of his stomach changed his mind. Gathering up his will power, he pulled away and headed straight for the kitchen. “Food first!” 

“Lijah, come on…” Dominic sighed, really wanting to continue with their love making, but judging from the beeline Elijah made for the kitchen, he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. At least not at that moment. “Fine slayer, but soon, I will take you.”


	38. Chapter 38

Elijah gasped when he switched on the light when he entered the bedroom. He didn’t know what he had been expecting…but it certainly wasn’t this. The room was painted bright red and the bed was against the left wall, situated in the center. There were two night tables on each side. Candelabras lined the far right and left walls and a stereo was on the wall opposite the bed. The bed itself was clothed in red silk linen, ready to be slept in.  
“You have got to be fucking me….”  
  
“Looks like ole Drac lived in style, yeah?” Dom grinned, gently taking his lover’s hand and pulling him into the room, happily noticing that the room lacked both windows and a mirror. Perfect for a vampire’s residence.   
  
“It’s perfect.”  
  
“You don’t mind that there are no windows in this room? If you want we can find a room.”  
  
Elijah stepped in front of Dom and placed a silencing finger against his lips. “I said it’s perfect. I meant that. Any room that I can wake up in your arms is perfect for me. I don’t need the sun in the morning. I just need your arms holding me close.”  
  
“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable here.”  
  
Elijah laughed, pulling Dominic into a short kiss. “I am. I have you. That’s all I need.” Not waiting for a reply, the slayer pulled out of Dom’s arms and made a beeline for the stereo. “Music! Fucking awesome! I wonder what they play over here in Romania.”  
  
“Spooky music?” Dom snorted, opening the nightstand drawer to find some matches. Perfect. Smiling, he lit a match and began lighting the candles lining the walls, immersing the room in a soft glow once he turned the lights out.   
  
“Doubt it,” Elijah turned the dials until a song began playing. “What the…Bryan Adams?”  
  
  
“Hey I like him,” Dom smiled, going to his boyfriend and pulling him into his arms, beginning to sway to the music. “Especially this song.”  
  
 _Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
When you find me there you’ll search no more_  
  
“This song is kind of cheesy, don’t you think?” Elijah chuckled, letting Dom hold him as he swayed to the music.   
  
“Cheesy? No. Not at all.  Listen to the words.  I can pretty much understand where the bloke is coming from.”  
  
 _Don’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for  
You can’t tell me it’s not worth dyin’ for  
You know it’s true  
Everything I do I do it for you_  
  
  
This was how Dom felt about their relationship. He had to fight for them. He had nearly died for their love and now everything he did, everything he thought about doing, it was for the young man in his arms.  
  
 _Look into your heart you will find  
There’s nothing’ there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice_  
  
Looking into Dom’s eyes, Elijah knew that there was nothing he could hide from his lover. All the fear, all the anxiety…the vampire knew it all. More than was safe for a vampire to know about a slayer. But that was ok. Dom was different. He was his soul mate. The man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with and like Eli, he’d sacrifice his own life if it meant saving Dom’s. He had more than proved that in the past.  
  
 _Don’t tell me it’s not worth fighting for  
I can’t help it there’s nothing’ I want more  
Ya know it’s true  
Everything I do I do it for you  
_  
This whole relationship was so new to them both. Each knew everything there was to know about each other. They knew that as far as relationships went, they were it. If one died, the other one wouldn’t be able to go on. It was just the way it was for the both of them.  
 _  
There’s no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There’s nowhere unless you’re there  
All the time all the way_  
  
 _Oh you can’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for_  
I can’t help it there’s nothing’ I want more  
I would fight for you I’d lie for you  
Walk the wire for you Ya I’d die for you  
  
Dom just wished that Elijah would allow him to face Bean in his place. Let him do the fighting, let him do the dying, because he’ll meet the sun anyway should Bean win the coming battle.   
  
As if hearing Dom’s thoughts, Elijah placed a steady hand against Dom’s cheek and made him look into his eyes. “Everything will be alright.”  
  
“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that,” a half smile brushed Dom’s lips, his eyes twinkling with love for this man in his arms.  
  
“Well you looked like you needed to hear it.”  
  
“Hmm, I did to be honest. I just…I love you so much.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I’d do anything for you. I’d face this for you if you’d let me.”  
  
“I know that too.”  
  
“I’d even take…”  
  
“Dom, I know. All of it. But I can’t let you. I won’t. I’ll do what needs to be done and that’s the end of it for tonight. The rest of the night is ours.”  
  
“What am I to do if he kills you, huh?”  
  
“What will I do if he kills you? See, it goes both ways. Now no more of this tonight. Let’s just be together for once. Pretend that there’s nothing hanging over us, because I’m pretty fucking sick of having something always hanging over us. Something to do before we can finally relax and enjoy each other like we should.”  
  
Dominic sighed with a small smile. Elijah was right. They deserved a break from the angst and the danger and the battles. They deserved to just be together. Two people in love. No vampires. No slayers. Just them.

  
“Alright. But still, it’s all for you Lijah. Everything I do…everything I attempt…everything I think about…it’s for you.”  
  
  
 _Ya know it’s true_  
Everything I do I do it for you  
  
As the song came to an end, Elijah pressed his lips to Dom’s who pulled him closer to his chest in a tight embrace, holding him as if he’d disappear if he let go. Slowly they moved to the bed, kissing and fumbling with the buttons of each other’s shirts, unfastening them and letting them fall to the ground, forgotten.   
  
Elijah slid against the soft silk of the sheets on the bed as Dom laid him down on the bed, drowning in their softness, until Dom gripped his jeans. Elijah managed to lift his hips, allowing Dom to pull the jeans off his body. Not wanting be out of his arms for too long, Elijah sat up and wrapped his arms around the vampire that was just about to crawl onto the bed, devouring his lips and clinging to him desperately.  
  
Panting, he looked into passionate grey eyes and knew immediately what he wanted. “Make love to me, Dom.”  
  
“Don’t have to ask twice,” Dom dipped his head, claiming the soft pink lips as Elijah pulled himself against him, trapping his already rigid cock between their bodies as he settled against Dom‘s hard member, rocking his hips as he invited him in.  
  
Elijah clung to Dom as he lifted him up and moved them both further onto the bed, laying the young slayer on his back, moaning as strong quivering legs wrapped around his waist. Leaning down to kiss Elijah, Dom reached for the lube and effortlessly prepared them both. Reluctantly, he stopped kissing Elijah just to slip behind the slayer and slide into the moaning boy, wrapping slender fingers around the throbbing cock…  
  
“Mmmm….fuck…” Elijah gasped, reaching back to grasp onto Dom’s arse tightly, his eyes nearly rolling up into his head and Dom slowly slid into him, nudging his sweet spot repeatedly. “Aaah…don’t….stop…nnngggh…”  
  
Panting, Dom pressed his lips to the back of Elijah’s neck, almost lost in the motion of their bodies rocking together. “Don’t plan on it…”  
  
Elijah moaned as his fingers twisted into the pillow, moaning, completely taken over by the sensations filling his groin and the feeling of Dom filling his entrance, thrusting in and out, nudging his prostate repeatedly as long slender fingers slid up and down his throbbing cock, causing the tingling waves of pleasure to intensify. “Fuck…bite…me…please…”  
  
Dom’s movements slowed as Elijah’s words hit him. Bite him…the slayer wanted him to bite him. Should he? Was it safe? What if he took too much? Did he trust himself to stop? “Lijah…I don’t know…”  
  
Another moan as Elijah reached around and grasped Dom’s thigh in a grip that almost made Dom cry out in pain. “Please…bite me…claim me..”   
  
Dom wanted to protest. It sounded perverse…claiming Elijah in such a manner, whether he asked for it or not. But a larger part…a possessive part won out over any reluctance to do such a thing.  
  
Pausing for only a second, Dom’s face changed and sunk  gleaming fangs into his lovers neck, moaning as Elijah’s hot blood filled his mouth.  The taste of Elijah’s life forced pushed to him to the edge and with a groan and a lust-filled cry, both boys spilled their seed, panting as their bodies slowly came down from the euphoric high.  
  
“Fuck…” Elijah groaned, turning around to snuggle into Dom’s arms, already missing the feeling of Dom inside him. Exhausted he hooked a leg over Dom’s hip, pressing himself as close as he could get to Dom’s body. “That was fucking extraordinary.”  
  
“I love making love to you.  The sounds you make…the moans,” Dom smiled, kissing the slayer’s nose. “I’m glad we came here.”  
  
“You are? Really?”  
  
Dom just smiled and nodded. “It’s peaceful here. We’re so far away from the problems at home, it’s like they don’t exist.”  
  
“They don’t. Not here anyway. It’s just us,” Elijah grinned, leaning his head against Dom’s chest. “No Sean…no Bean…no slayer duties…”  
  
“Is that a good thing though? I mean about the slayer duties? We don’t want you to get out of practice.”  
  
  
“I won’t get out of practice. “  
  
  
“You will if you don’t slay, babe.”  
  
Elijah looked at Dom with wide eyes. He wasn’t going to approach Dom right now with the idea, but then again, why not now? When they were calm and relaxed and had all this time together? What was the worst that could happen? For Dom to say no? That wasn’t fucking likely…  
“I won’t get out of practice….if you train me…”  
  
  
“Huh?” Dom frowned, not sure if he heard right. “What do you mean by train you?”  
  
“Well…the only person to come close to beating Bean has been you. The only one able to get the best on him has been you. It’d only make sense for you to train me…show me some moves…get me ready for the battle.”  
  
Dom looked into Elijah’s eyes, wide and compliant. Willing to do anything Dom said, but give up the battle with Bean. Fuck, he still didn’t want that bastard anywhere near his slayer, but there was no choice. Elijah won’t allow anyone else to go in his place and he refused to walk away. But still…he just had to try…”Why don’t we just not go back? We can stay here in Romania. No one but your watcher knows that we’re here. We can just disappear into the population and just not have to worry about Bean again. Or we can stay in this castle….never leave it….and…”  
  
“He’d find us. You know he will,” Elijah sighed, placed a hand on Dom’s cheek, regretful that he couldn’t give Dom what he wanted most. A way to not have this confrontation with Bean. “I pissed him off good and he won’t just let us disappear. He’ll either find us, or find a way to get me to come back, by threatening the town. You know he will, there’s no choice but to fight.”  
  
“Fuck,” Dom looked away, feeling a mixture of anger and hopelessness that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Why? Why was it that he finally found someone he could love and love him back, just to possibly lose them to Bean once again? Why was Elijah so willing to die?   
  
“I’m sorry.  I know you’re probably angry…”  
  
“Not angry, just…scared. I don’t even want the possibility that he could win.”  
  
“Well then train me. Teach me all you know. Up my chances of handing him his ass,” Elijah tightened his hold around Dom’s waist, cuddling closer. “Show me how to beat him Dom.”  
  
“Fine. If it’ll give you a chance to win this, I’ll teach you everything I know,” Dom kissed the top of Elijah’s head, holding him as close as possible, as if being in his arms would keep Elijah safe from harm, somehow. Keep him away from Bean. “We’ll start tomorrow.”  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
“Don’t be too excited. I’m going to work you until you get it right. I want to make sure you have it all down.”  
  
“I will get it all down. Notes too. Promise,” Elijah happily smiled, kissing his boyfriend tenderly, trying to convey confidence, strength and the promise that no matter what, he will win against Bean. He had strength, power, and most of all, he had love on his side. There was no way Bean could win. Not when Elijah had all of that on his side…  
  
 **Everything I do, I do it for you-Bryan Adams**


	39. Chapter 39

Dom kept his eyes tightly closed when he heard the footsteps of his slayer approach. He kept his position in a complicated yoga stance and did his best to ignore Elijah’s presence, not breaking out of his meditation, something he liked to do before training or practicing a new martial arts move. Today, he was going to begin training Elijah for the battle ahead. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. That there may be some things that Elijah just couldn’t do. After all, despite superhuman slayer strength, the young man was still human, so he hoped that what he could teach him would be enough to help him get the best of Bean and survive the battle ahead.  
  
Luckily, Elijah knew to be quiet. He’s seen this kind of meditation before, from some of his fellow slayers. He always wanted to learn how to do yoga himself, but with everything that was going on in his personal life, he just didn’t have the time. Well he had time now. Maybe yoga was another thing Dom could teach him. He smiled as grey eyes opened to meet his own. Bright and alert.  
  
“Slayer,” Dominic smiled, changing his posture into a normal one. He looked at his watch and smiled. “You’re early.”  
  
“Most instructors would bitch about their students being late,” Elijah smirked, moving into the ballroom that they were using for their training. “So what was that you were doing? The thing with the twisty arms and legs? Something only vamps can do or can us mere humans take part as well?”  
  
Dominic couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him. This was an Elijah that he missed. The feisty slayer that could take on the world. He hadn’t seen this Elijah in a while and he was glad to see him now. This training was going to be more fun than he had originally thought. 

  
“It’s something you humans call yoga. And yes, that position is something you blood bags can do. But not right away. It takes a lot of practice and flexibility.”  
  
“I’m flexible. See?” Elijah bent over backwards until both hands were on the shiny floor and he lifted and twisted his body into a back flip, landing flawlessly on his feet. “Flexible”  
  
“Show off,” Dominic snorted.  
  
Elijah shrugged. “Not my fault that I’m in better shape than most.”  
  
Dominic just smiled and shook his head. “A confident slayer is a good slayer. But it won’t help you beat Bean.”  
  
“Well what will? I’m here to find out, yeah? Why don’t you show me some of that meditation shit? That yoga?”  
  
Dom arched a brow. “Yoga is an exercise.  Meditation is a state of mind.”  
  
“Well then, that’s what I want to learn today. Meditation. Ian is always bitching at me on how I don’t meditate and doing so would give me a deeper understanding of being a slayer and may even instill me with the source of wherever these powers come from. I bet if I can do that, I’d be pretty much unstoppable.”  
  
“I don’t know.  I thought that we were going to start with some rough and tumble, you know?”  
  
“We’ll get to the rough and tumble. I just…I just feel that I need to know how to do this.  Don’t ask me why, it’s just a feeling.”  
  
Dominic frowned. To be honest, as much as he loved his slayer, sometimes he had trouble understanding him. This was one of those times. “Are you sure about this? I mean, meditation is not going to help you beat Bean.”  
  
“It will if it helps me connect with the source of my slayer powers.  If I can draw from the source, where all our powers come from...I might become stronger than I am now.”  
  
“Is that even possible?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Elijah shrugged. This idea, of drawing from the power source of the slayers had just occurred to him last night. It hadn’t really been something he had thought about before, or he would have had Ian do some research on it, but something inside him said that it was the way to do it. To keep the upper hand on Bean that Dom’s techniques would give him. He had to connect with the source and here, in this place, so full of legends and superstition, it was the place to do it if he was going to do it at all.  ”I just know that I have to try.”  
  
Dominic sighed. He wanted to teach Elijah all his moves as soon as possible. It’d give him a little peace of mind to know he did all he was able to do to keep his lover alive, but he wasn’t one to refuse Elijah anything and he wouldn’t refuse him now. If the slayer wanted Dom to teach him the art of meditation, well that’s what he would do.

  
“Alright then, slayer. You want meditation, we’ll meditate. But first we’re going to need a few things.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Two cushions and a candle.”  
  
“Be right back,” Elijah grinned, brimming over with excitement. Finally, something was happening, something good, or at least he felt it was good. Today was the start of his training, and he felt as if this meditation will start him on the road of whatever his destiny was…his and Dom’s. It didn’t take him long to find the items Dom needed. He grabbed a candle from their bed room and two cushions from the sofa and was back to the ballroom, where Dom patiently waited. “Got them!”  
  
“Good,” Dom smiled, setting the cushions opposite one another and the unlit candle in the middle. “Let’s get comfy, yeah? Sit cross-legged, like this,” Dominic sat on the cushion, bending his legs before crossing them. He smiled in satisfaction to see Elijah do the same thing. “Good. Great start.”  
  
“Now do I close my eyes and just concentrate?”  
  
“No,” Dom giggled at the slayer’s eagerness. “First I’m going to explain what meditation is. I think that may be an important factor in this. You’ll need to understand meditation before you can successfully do it. Has anyone tried to explain it to you before? How about the watcher?”  
  
“I think Ian just assumed I knew…he didn’t really explain it all. I always thought it was just closing your eyes and concentrating on where you want to go.”  
  
“What kind of education has that watcher of yours been giving you?” Dom shook his head in disapproval. “It’s so much more than that. Meditation…well it involves a state of concentrated consciousness. You clear your mind of all those little thoughts that come and go in your head. Really, in Buddhism, meditation is seen as a way to improve concentration and emotional positivity. When you eliminate the distractions that your mind produces, you get a moment of pure relaxation and focus that you wouldn’t be able to achieve without it.”  
  
“So it’s not only about focusing…but relaxing as well?”  
  
“You got it, love. Rather, it’s relaxing and then focusing, but first you need to learn to relax. To let go of those pesky distractions in your head.”  
  
“And how do I do that? I mean, I’m always thinking. Morning, noon, and night. It’s a fucking habit.”  
  
“Well I’m going to teach you how to stop thinking morning, noon, and night and relax your mind. Are you ready? I need your undivided attention.”  
  
“Of course,” Elijah sighed, rolling his eyes again, a little impatient. He was going to have to reign that in, he knew. Maybe that’s why meditation never worked for him. He was always waiting, impatient for something to happen, unable to relax. This time, he was going to work on letting that impatience go and just listen to the very sexy instructor before him. “Let’s do this.”  
  
“Ok. Keep your back straight and your hands on your knees. Relax every part of your body, from your toes to your head, until every part of you is relaxed.”  
  
Elijah wordlessly followed Dominic’s instructions, letting go of the bouncing tension that filled him at the moment, allowing it to flow from his muscles, leaving them tension free. Now what was he to do? He opened his mouth to ask, but remained quiet, forcing himself to be patient.  
  
“Are you relaxed?”  
  
Elijah nodded, with a small smile. “I am now…”  
  
“Ok,” Dom smiled, lighting the candle between them. “Next step is to clear your mind. This is probably the most difficult part and usually takes practice…but with you being the slayer…maybe you’ll catch on. First thing to do is to close your eyes. You can keep them open, but closing them will make it easier for you to concentrate.”  
  
Elijah took a deep breath and closed his eyes. So far, he was catching on quicker than he had with Ian, who hadn’t bothered explaining why it was necessary to relax and close his eyes like Dom was doing. His lover indeed, was an excellent teacher. “They’re closed.”  
  
“Ok. Focus your breathing. Become completely aware of the sensation of air moving through you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Take deep breaths and fill your lungs. Relax. Your stomach should expand when you are taking full breaths. The ideal is that you should breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. If it helps you focus, visualize your breathing as an ocean of positive energy entering your body.”  
  
Elijah did as instructed, picturing his positive energy as blue cool streams of light, flowing around him, entering and exiting through his nose and mouth.   
  
“Let your thoughts slip out of your mind. You’ll need patience for this, try turning off your inner monologue. If a thought pops into your head, try to ignore it or simply acknowledge it, even visualize it and watch it pass over you….”  
  
Clear all of his thoughts….stop the inner monologue. Easier said than done. Right now there was a monologue going on. His inner voice whispering that he couldn’t do this. That meditation was for people like Dom and Ian, people that were in touch with their inner beings. In touch he wasn’t. It had taken him so long to see Sean Astin for what he was and to see that he really couldn’t live without Dom. If he had been so in touch, he would never have left Dom’s side, but that was the past and right now he had to concentrate on the future, another voice spoke up. He had to get in touch with himself…gah! He had to stop this but how? Concentrating didn’t help…just made it worse.  Maybe if he just ignored it. Pretended like the monologue wasn’t there, just shut them out…silence. It worked. The monologue was gone. No more doubts, no more explanations…just silence. "Can I talk?”  
  
“Speaking aloud is ok. Some people repeat aum in order to stay focused. You can also tell yourself to be relaxed or to be at peace. Just as long as you don’t let your mind get filled with distractions.Is your mind clear? Ready for the next step?”  
  
Elijah just nodded, afraid to say or think anything, despite Dom’s reassurance that it was ok. He didn’t want to break his concentration.   
  
“Ok, the next step is to visualize. This is what the candle is for. This is the hardest part when you’re starting out, so if you want to skip this part and have us go to pulling out…”  
  
“No. Don’t wanna pull out. Keep going.”  
  
Dom nodded, a bit surprised. Usually this is when beginners decide to slow it down and try this part another day. But if his slayer wanted to continue, who was he to argue. “Alright then. Here are a few methods you can do that can take you deeper into yourself and connect you with your spiritual being.  I’ll explain them. You can stare at the candle flame. This method helps you focus, to clear your mind of thoughts. This is done with your eyes open, so you don’t have to use your mind. Another method is visualizing a positive object or image. Think of something that represents peace and beauty to you. Keep it generic rather than thinking of a specific person. So no visualizing me, love.”  
  
Elijah couldn’t help the small smile. His Dominic. Always making him laugh. Yet, he knew him so well. He would have been the very person he thought about.  
  
“Visualizing a peaceful place is another method used. This can be anywhere. A forest, meadow…a gentle ocean. Look around this place and notice every detail you can. Take note of what you see, smell, hear. Feel as though you are actually in this place. Explore it in your mind. Last, but not least, is visualizing a warm light. This light could look like a small sun above your head. It could also be like waves of healing white light. Feel the light shining on you. When you breathe in, imagine your are breathing in the light into your lungs. With each breath, filling and permeating your body. Imagine it as a healing light. Picture it healing you where you need it most…and those are the methods. You can choose either one. When you’re ready to return, just say my name and I’ll bring you back to Earth.”

  
Elijah nodded, taking in Dom’s words, already knowing which one he was going to do. Taking a deep breath and keeping his mind free of distractions, feeling more relaxed than he ever had in his life, more free…Elijah began to visualize a garden. A beautiful garden that he had only been to a number of times before his calling. A place that had been nothing but peace and beauty. His grandmother’s garden.  
  
The sky was blue. The place was full of roses, lilies, daisies, and other flowers. The sound of water coming from the fountain, gentle and relaxing filled the air. He could smell the flowers, feel the soft breeze against his skin. The perfect day in what had been his favorite place as a child. There were no slayers here. No vampires. No apocalypses. No overbearing friends that tried to rule his life. This place was from an innocent time in his life. It was his refuge. The one place he had always been safe.  
  
Yet he wasn’t alone. He glanced towards the bench and was startled to find himself sitting there, sniffing a red rose. Then he took a closer look and realized that it wasn’t himself sitting there.   
  
“Eli,” He slowly approached, not sure what was happening. Why Dom’s old dead lover would be in this place of safety and innocence and what did it have to do with his slayer powers?  Was this why it was so important for him to learn meditation?   
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m here to talk to you and to show you where the source is,” the other man got to his feet, no emotion in his voice or in his facial expressions. “I guess you can call me your guide.”  
  
Elijah didn’t know what to say. He kind of didn’t want Eli as a spiritual guide. He didn’t want Eli around at all. It wasn’t that he was threatened by his presence…after all, he was dead and will remain dead, but he was Dom’s first lover. The one that shaped him, the one he’ll never truly forget. Elijah couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. “Is that necessary?  
  
“I’m afraid so. Sit down Elijah. We have to talk.”  
  
Reluctantly, Elijah did as directed, not really wanting to, but not in the mood to disrupt the peace that was still flowing through him. “About Dominic?”  
  
“You have to defeat Bean. There’s no other options,” Eli began to pace, his voice grim. “For Dominic’s sake.”  
  
“I know. I plan to win the battle. That’s why I’m here. Meditating, having Dom show me all he knows about getting the upper hand.”  
  
“You have no idea what’s at stake.”  
  
“I think I do. If Bean wins, the slayers will have a fight on their hands and Dominic…most likely he’ll meet the sun…I won’t let that happen.”  
  
“He won’t have time to meet the sun. Bean has plans for Dominic. That’s why I’m here. To make you see that it’s not just the world in danger. It’s Dominic.”  
  
“What?” Elijah frowned, his heart nearly stopping. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“As soon as you’re gone, slayer, Bean will rip all traces of humanity Dominic has left away from him. He won’t be Dominic anymore, but a monster of Bean’s making, a true prodigy. A prodigy that Bean has always wanted him to be from the start. If that happens…”  
  
Elijah paled, his hand flying to his mouth. “The order will be unstoppable. Dominic…he’s strong, fast…”  
  
“You’ve seen the damage he’s capable of…”  
  
Elijah just nodded, feeling sick. He hadn’t really given the coming battle this much thought. If he should die…Dominic…his Dominic…would become a cold-hearted killer and there’d be no bringing him back. He’d join Bean in his reign of terror! "Oh fuck…but Dom…he’ll fight Bean. He won’t let him take him…not that easily…not…”  
  
“Dominic is still Bean’s childe. He made him. There’s no way he’d win. Not on his own. And with you dead…he won’t put up a fight. Losing me was nearly killing him. Losing you….it’d destroy him completely. He won’t put up a fight. In his mind, there’d be no reason to…and even if he did…”  
  
“Bean could pull out the sire card.”  
  
“Exactly….”  
  
Oh fuck. Fuck, this was worse than he had ever dreamed. Bean was pissed with Dominic already. The punishment would be not only severe…Dominic would lose who he was. His heart, his courage and his humanity. There’d be no getting it back. He couldn’t let that happen!  
“I can’t lose.  I can’t let that happen…”  
  
“No you can’t. You’ll have to kill Bean, once and for all. Make sure his evil can’t touch Dominic, or the world ever again.”  
  
“What if all this training isn’t enough?”   
  
“It won’t be. That’s why you’re here. To find what will be enough and retrieve it. I’m here to help you in that task. I may not be able to be with Dominic again, but I will not let Bean destroy him.  Not without a fight,” Eli’s eyes flashed with a grim determination. “In helping you…”  
  
  
“You’re saving him,” Elijah sighed, not knowing how to feel. Eli was a part of him. A part of his soul that had lived once before, but he was also a separate person. The knowledge that someone else could love Dom as completely as he did…and that person was a part of himself…it was a bit strange.   
  
“Yes. Come now. There’s no time to waste. Dominic will bring you back to reality soon,” Eli walked away from the bench, not looking back. Not having a choice, Elijah followed, not really wanting to, but doing so anyway. No matter what he felt towards Eli, the fact was that the man had the answers that the slayer needed. Keeping his mouth shut, Elijah followed Eli to the fountain, which spouted glowing white water. Looking at it, Elijah sensed the energy. Huge, good, strong. An energy that reached out and enveloped him…just as it enveloped his fellow slayers…  
  
“The source,” Elijah gasped, his voice full of wonder. He had never thought it’d be something so…simple.   
  
“The source. This is where the slayers get their powers. Drink from it, Elijah. It’ll make you ten times more powerful than before.”  
  
Elijah frowned, not sure if that’s a good idea. “I don’t know, Eli…I mean…”  
  
“You want to save Dominic, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course…but I think I should talk to my watcher first. It’s not just me using this source…it’s all the slayers…”   
  
“There’s also a weapon…one that will make a slayer invincible.”  
  
Elijah frowned. “Really? Where? Why haven’t we heard of it before?”  
  
“Because it’s a closely guarded secret and because only a vampire can retrieve it. Send Dominic into the surrounding mountains. There he’ll find what you need.”  
  
“Ok, we’ll go as soon…”  
  
“It has to be Dominic alone. You can not go with him.”  
  
Ok, now he really wasn’t liking the sound of this. Why couldn’t he go? It was a slayer weapon, right? And what if something happened to Dominic out there? He couldn’t just let him go alone.

  
“What? Why?”  
  
“It’s the way things are. A vampire has to retrieve the weapon of a slayer, and only that vampire. He is to make the trek alone, and he must have the love of a slayer.”  
  
“Fuck…anything could happen out there.  What if…”  
  
“You must go now,” Eli turned his back on Elijah, beginning to walk away.  
  
“What? Wait! I’m not done talking to you yet! Get the fuck back here,” Elijah called after the departing manservant, but it was too late. Eli was gone and Elijah was alone.  
  
Sinking down to the ground, Elijah buried his head in his hands, at a loss at what to do now. He knew where to go for the source of his power, he knew what was at stake.  He knew what had to be done.  He just didn’t want to do it. Send Dom off into the Romanian mountains, a place he didn’t know, to retrieve a slayer weapon from god knew what.  It was all so fucking twisted.  
  
  
“Elijah…”  
  
Elijah looked up, looking around him sharply, all of his senses alert. “Dom?”  
  
“Yes, it’s Dom. Are you ready to come back?”  
  
Elijah nodded. He was more than ready. “Yes.”  
  
“Ok. The idea is to slowly pull out of your meditative state. Don’t just open your eyes and go around and about like normal. We have to ease you back into regular awareness or you may feel tired and out of it.”  
  
“Ok,” Elijah nodded, taking one last look around at the garden, knowing that he was going to be back, but not of who will be waiting for him next time, maybe Eli will appear again with more insane instructions.   
  
“Start to become aware of yourself in your actual environment. You’re in the ballroom with me. Feel the polished floor beneath you. The quiet of the room, my voice being the only sound. Feel the warmth of the air…”  
  
Elijah did as Dom instructed, feeling a sense of awe as he slowly felt himself return to the ballroom, his grandmother’s garden returning to the depths of his memory. “I…I’m back…”  
  
“Good.  Open your eyes and take a few deep breaths.”  
  
Elijah did just that. He opened his eyes and stared at Dominic, breathing deeply, everything he had learned still with him. He rubbed his shoulders, feeling chilled by the memory of Eli’s words.   
  
“Did it help?” Dom asked curiously, unaware of the conversation Elijah had had with his former lover.   
  
Elijah could only nod. “Oh yeah.  It did.”  
  
Dominic frowned, taking in his lover. Elijah seemed…tense…sad…scared? This wasn’t exactly how the meditation should have affected him. What exactly was it that Elijah learned? What did it involve? Who did it involve? “Want to talk about it?”  
  
Elijah shook his head. Of course he’ll talk about it later, when he felt more able to deal with everything, but for right now…he just couldn’t. He just wanted to bury himself in Dom’s arms once again and pretend that none of this was happening…or better yet, it was all behind them. “No. Not right now. I will…later…but right now I just can’t.”  
  
“Alright. I understand,” Dom frowned, not liking to see Elijah so spooked. It takes a lot to spook a slayer like this. He wondered what it was. “Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here.”  
  
With a sad smile, Elijah scrambled into Dom’s arms, holding him tight. Stifling a sob, he buried his face in Dom’s chest as the vampire wrapped him in a protective embrace. “I love you. I love you so much. Always will, no matter what.”  
  
“I love you too, baby. We’re going to be alright. Whatever comes at us, we’ll get through it. We survived Astin, Uruk Hai, and now we’re going to survive Bean. I know we will.”  
  
“We will. There’s no way I’m gonna lose…” You. That’s what he wanted to say. There was no way I’m gonna lose you to Bean. Thanks to his talk with Eli, he knew that so much more was at stake now than his own life. The life of the man he loved was at stake as well and that was who he was going to be fighting for. For Dominic. Bean would have to kill him good and dead before he ever let him get his claws back into Dom and turn him into a monster. “There’s no way I’m gonna lose. I’ll win this Dom. I promise, I’ll win. We’ll finally be free.”  
  
Closing his eyes he wished his words to be true. That’s all he wanted. To be with his Dominic and be free of all the worries and obstacles that always seemed to haunt them.


	40. Chapter 40

Dominic frowned as he watched Elijah from the doorway. The slayer stood at the balcony in one of the bedrooms that strangely faced the mountains, just silently staring at the vast range. He’s been like this ever since the meditation session and it worried Dominic to no end. What had he seen? What did he find out that he wasn’t telling? Why wasn’t he telling? Dominic hated this. He felt like another secret was cropping up and coming between them. He just wished the slayer would be open with him and end this bloody ridiculous silence!

Well, it’s been all evening and it’ll be daybreak soon. Dominic was going to find out what was troubling the slayer before he went to sleep for the day. He was not going to go to sleep with this wedge between him and the man he loved. He refused to. It was time for Elijah to talk to him.

“Lijah…look. I know that what you may have seen during your meditation must have been…deep…for you, but…I have to know what it is. It’ll help.”

Elijah looked at him with those deep blue eyes, his gaze making Dom even more worried than before. Whatever this was,it was big and Elijah didn’t want to discuss it. He was probably hoping that Dom would just forget about it and normally, Dom wouldn’t push. But with the big fight with Bean coming up, he couldn’t let it go. 

“What did you see?”

“Do we have to talk about this now?”

“It’s been hours, love…”

Elijah sighed and went to sit on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He wished that he could forget everything, even though he was glad at the same time that he knew. Which confused him, because how could he be both at the same time? But he was. He knew what was at stake. He knew there was a way to get the upper hand, but getting that upper hand meant sending his Dom into the Romanian mountains, a terrain he didn’t know, at least Elijah didn’t think so. “Have you ever been to the Romanian mountains before Dom?”

“No…not really. Why? Are you thinking about a hiking trip? Not sure that’s at all safe love. You may be a slayer, but you’re still mortal, yeah?”

“I know that…I just…I don’t know….I’m just…fucking tired.”

“Lijah,” Dominic pulled the slayer into his arms, making their eyes meet and refusing to let go of that blue gaze that he loved so much. He couldn’t believe it. They had gone through hell and had yet more to go through, yet this boy…this man was still his. That his heart was Dominic’s, lock stock and bloody barrel, and Dominic was going to make sure that it was cared for and cherished for the rest of their days, however long they may be. “Talk to me. Please. Your silence is…well it’s fucking scaring me.”

“No reason to be scared. I just…well I do have something to tell you, I just can’t deal with it right now, ok? Just…can’t we just go to bed and hold each other until we fall asleep? Why this big need to know right away?”

Dom couldn’t answer that. He just had this deep feeling that whatever it was Elijah was hiding, it had to do with him and was best to be dealt with as soon as possible. But he couldn’t make the slayer do anything he didn’t want to do. If he didn’t want to talk about it right now…well then they wouldn’t.

“Please Dom. Let’s just go to bed for the night. We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise,” Elijah looked up at his boyfriend with wide pleading eyes. 

“Bloody slayer and your blue eyes. You know just how to get me to agree, don’t you?”

“Well, I have to use something, since I don’t have feminine wiles,” Elijah smiled, his eyes shining with adoration. He stepped away, taking Dom’s hand in his. “Come on. Let’s go. That nice warm bed in that sun proof room is waiting.”

“Wait,” Dom grinned, wrapping an arm behind Elijah’s legs and back and lifting him off the ground. “Now I’m ready.”

Giggling like a madman, Elijah held tight as Dominic carried him into the bedroom and kicked the door closed. Gently the slayer was laid on his back, where he stared up at Dominic invitingly. “Ready for bed?”

“Well it is getting close to my bedtime, but I’m up for staying awake a bit longer, if you’re planning to share.”

“Not yet,” Elijah took his lover’s hand and pulled him down on top of him. “I want to do something other than talk right now.”

Dominic smiled, for the first time since the meditation, agreeing with the slayer. He was always up for a shag and judging from the slayer’s hardening body, he was more than up for it. “Mmm…I have no objections.”

“Good, because no is not an option,” Elijah whispered, pulling Dom’s face down so their mouths met. 

Dominic surrendered himself, letting the slayer set the pace, which was faster than he expected as one by one his clothes were peeled from his body and he was pressed to the heat generated body beneath him, a body that was in continuous motion as Elijah rocked his burning hot groin against Dom’s cooler one, creating a sensuous friction that sent chills through both of their bodies.

Dominic pulled out of the kiss to stare into wide, passion filled blue eyes and felt his heart swell once again. He loved this man more than anything. He’d move the earth, no the whole universe to keep him safe. He couldn’t even say that he had loved Eli like this. Only Elijah brought out this fierce protectiveness in him.

“In me…please,” Elijah panted, the need to be filled by Dominic driving him near the brink. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, he just knew that he needed his lover inside him, where he could keep him warm and safe from whatever was waiting in the Romanian mountains just waiting. Fuck, he wished that he didn’t have to send Dominic out there. He wished that they could just stay here forever and forget about the outside world that seemed bent on destroying them. 

With slender fingers wrapping around Elijah’s cock, Dom slowly slid into him, moaning at the pressure and heat that was taking him in, cradling him tight. His lips again claimed Elijah’s as he began to slowly thrust, stroking the throbbing member in his hand as he did so, nudging the sweet spot that sent electric shivers through Elijah’s body, causing the younger man to moan even louder, digging his nails into Dom’s pale skin. 

Together, the young men moved together, in one fluid motion, kissing, touching, and moaning, lost in the passion that encased them. 

Dominic moaned as he felt the pressure build. He wasn’t going to last much longer and the cock in his hand was throbbing so hard, he didn’t think the man beneath him was going to last much longer either. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself when Elijah’s breathless voice spoke.

“Bite…me…please…”

“What?” Dom looked at him with wide eyes. Even though this wouldn’t be the first time, he always felt stunned awe when Elijah made the request to have Dom’s fangs in his throat. It showed just how much trust the slayer really had in him. He trusted him to stop in time…

“Bite me,” Elijah let his head fall back, exposing the flawless skin of his throat. “Drink…”

Hesitating for a second, Dominic let his face morph as he sunk his fangs into the offered throat, moaning as hot, rich, slayer blood filled his mouth. He moaned as he felt himself fall over the edge, spilling his seed inside the slayer and Elijah himself clinging to him as hot liquid filled Dom’s hand. 

Elijah’s fingers dug into the mattress as Dominic continued to drink, pant and moan as the connection between them grew stronger. His arms trembling, he made himself let go of the mattress and wrap them around Dom, holding him closer against his panting body, encouraging him to drink as much as he wanted, as much as was safe.

A few more minutes and Dominic made himself withdraw, not wanting to weaken the slayer more than was necessary. After all, they had training the next night. His face morphing back, he stared down at Elijah with sated eyes. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Elijah smiled, stroking Dom’s face. “I love how I feel when you do that. I feel even closer to you, each and every time.”

“It’s just…having you trust me like that…”

Elijah smiled. “Why does that surprise you? That I’d trust you with my life? I thought that’d be pretty obvious by now.”

“I don’t know…it just does. It takes a lot for a slayer to trust a vampire and with our stormy history, it just means a lot.”

Elijah smiled and pulled Dom down for another kiss. “Well, it’s all because I love you, Dominic Monaghan. I love you with everything I am. I don’t know if I would have been able to get through all that I did without you. I was stupid to ever think I could and fucking lucky that you loved me enough to forgive me…to still be with me.”

“Well, it takes a lot to run me off,” Dominic smirked, remembering the trials they had to go through with Astin. “To tell the truth…I had lost my faith there for a while…I had lost myself. I shouldn’t have done all I did, just because I thought that I had lost you. You would have been in the right to stake me when you had the chance.”

Elijah sighed, remembering those horrible days, when he had been blinded by Sean Astin’s lies, but not too blind to finally see through them before he had lost Dom forever. Thank god for Emilie yelling Sean down the way she did and finally making him see the damage he was doing not only to Dom, but himself as well. “I’m so sorry for that. I know it was my own fault. You wouldn’t have…fuck…I’m still pissed that I was so stupid."

“Don’t be, love. You were just trying to do what you thought was best for everyone. Now, let’s not talk about that anymore. It’s the past and Astin is out of our lives forever. It’s all about the future now.”

“Yeah,” Elijah sighed unhappily, his vision coming back to him. Eli’s instructions. He was going to have to tell Dom. He didn’t want to, but there was no more excuses to hold back. “Dom…we…I…I have to tell you something…it’s about my vision.”

“Finally,” Dom chuckled, lifting himself off Elijah to lay down next to him, staring at him with curious eyes. “Tell me, love. What did you see?”

Elijah was quiet for a minute, not sure of what all he should tell Dom. It was so much. Just thinking about it made him choke up. Maybe he’ll just tell him everything. The more Dom knew, the more able he’d be to get through this. “I saw Eli…”

“You did,” Dominic became more focused. It’s been a long time since he’s even thought of his former lover and the fact that he was a part of his slayer’s soul. Now he was curious. For Elijah to see Eli, the vision must have been intense. “What did he say?”

“That if I lost this fight…Bean will take your humanity away. That there’d be nothing of you left…just a monster. The monster he always wanted you to be. You wouldn’t even get a chance to meet the sun.”

Dominic blinked, not sure how to take that bit of information. Somehow, he wasn’t really surprised. Bean had always been disappointed in the way he had turned out. He hadn’t taken his humanity before, because he had always assumed that he could always control him. He guessed his recent defection to the slayer’s side made Bean see differently. “What else did he say?”

Elijah took a deep breath. This was the part he was dreading. “He said that there’s a slayer weapon that would help to defeat Bean. It was made for a slayer.”

“Well good. We’ll just go and retrieve it,” Dominic grinned, wishing that they could go right now, but knowing that was impossible, since daylight was upon them. 

“That’s the thing. I can’t go. No slayer can. Only a vampire who has the love of a slayer can retrieve the weapon.”

“Which means, I have to do it, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Elijah looked away, feeling guilty for sending the man he loved off on what could be a dangerous mission. 

“Hey,” Dominic lifted Elijah’s chin, making him look at him. “Don’t be sorry. I’ve been wanting to do something to help you beat Bean, and this is it. I’ll do it gladly.”

“But it can be dangerous. You’ll have to go into the Romanian mountains, and who knows what you’ll have to face.”

“I laugh in the face of danger,” Dominic grinned, wanting to lighten the mood.

“I’m serious. This mission…what if you get lost and can’t get back before daylight? What if you run into some vamp hating towns people with stakes or something else twice as nasty? Why must you go do it alone?”

“Oh Lijah,” Dominic pulled the slayer into his arms, holding him tight and stroking his back, hoping to assuage his fears. “I’ve faced so many things in my long life…I truly doubt there’s anything that I haven’t faced before. I’ll be fine. And I’m sure there are caves in those mountains that I can duck into, just in case daybreak comes before I get back. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that…”

“But I believe it. You should too. We’ve faced Uruk Hai and Astin. We’ll get through this too. After all, there’s a prophecy about us, yeah? Can’t have me dying before it comes to fruition.”

“I…I just wish it didn’t have to be this way. I wish that you could stay here where it’s safe.”

Dominic pulled away and looked deeply into his slayer’s eyes. “It’ll be ok, Lijah. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep Dom…”

Dominic smiled warmly at his lover, as if there was a secret that only he knew. “But I can. I promise you, Lijah. I’ll come back to you, weapon in hand.”

Elijah just smiled sadly and shook his head. “Silly, foolish vampire.”

“Silly, foolish vampire in love.”

Elijah just smiled and hugged Dom tightly, hoping that Dom was right. That he’ll come back to him in one piece. Weapon in hand.


	41. Chapter 41

Elijah stood on the balcony, watching the sunset with a sinking heart. As soon as the sun was down, his Dominic would leave on a journey of the unknown. He didn’t like it, not one single bit, but Dominic wouldn’t hear of not going. 

“This is my chance to do something for you. Something that can give you an upper hand on Bean,” Dominic had said, his eyes wide and soft with love, pleading for Elijah to understand why he was doing this. He didn’t want to take a chance of Elijah losing. Not going for this weapon was an even bigger risk than going for it. At least in his eyes anyway. “This weapon may be just the thing you need.”

“I need you safe,” Elijah had sniffed, clinging to Dominic as tight as he could, as if he held on tight enough, that’d keep Dominic’s departure from coming to pass. As if it’d keep him with him. “This is stupid. It’s a slayer’s weapon. I’m a slayer. I should be able to go with you.”

Dominic just cupped his slayer’s face and pressed cool lips to warm, tear-stained ones. “I’m sure there’s a reason and I’ll be finding out soon enough. Try not to worry too much, yeah? I’ve lived a long time. There’s almost nothing that I haven’t faced before and the only thing that scares me is losing you.”

“You know I will,” Elijah chuckled wryly.

“I suppose. But try not to. I swear, I’ll be fine and I’ll come back with that weapon in my hand, ready to kick Beans arse once and for all.”

“Promise?”

Dominic smiled. Usually he didn’t like making promises. It was too hard to keep them, but this one he was willing to make, to put his slayer’s mind at ease and because he was determined to come back and not empty-handed. Failure was not an option. “Promise.”

And that had been that. Dom was leaving in a few minutes, leaving Elijah behind in this castle to imagine all kinds of things happening to him. “Damn it Dom. I should be able to go too.”

“But you can’t. Now come away from the window love. We only have a few minutes before I leave,” Dominic appeared in the doorway, watching his slayer watch the dying sun. He wished that Elijah could go with him. He hated the idea of leaving his lover here alone to entertain himself.

Sighing, Elijah left the window and went into Dominic’s arms, sighing as the vampire hugged him to his chest. “I’m so afraid for you.”

“I know, but there’s no need. I’ll be fine. I know how to fight and I know what to do if I get caught in the day. I’m sure that there are a million caves in those mountains to spend the night in.”

“We don’t even know what you’re looking for or how long it’ll take you to find it.”

“I’m sure I’ll know it when I see it,” Dominic smiled, kissing Elijah’s forehead. “You just promise me that you’ll keep practicing those moves that I taught you while I’m gone.”

“I promise,” Elijah sighed, pulling away. “Come on. You’ll need to pack some blood. I’m not going to have you stuck up there starving.”

Dominic just smiled as Elijah led him to the kitchen. Watching the slayer take out the blood bags he’ll need, he couldn’t help but be astounded how much they’ve changed over the past year. This time last year, all Dominic wanted to do concerning the slayer was kill him. Now, he wanted to save Elijah’s life. Protect it with everything he was or could ever be. This time last year, Elijah cared about what his friends thought of him and his choices and he had let that dictate his choices. But now, Elijah could give a fuck about what people thought of him. The only thing important was his feelings for Dominic, and he had let that be known freely. They had both gone through so many changes and were better people for it.

“Here,” Elijah poured the last of the blood into an insulated thermos, closing it tight as soon as the bag was emptied. “Hopefully this will last you until you get back here.”

“And if it doesn’t, I’m sure there’s a stray villager I can eat,” Dom smirked playfully, winking so the slayer would know that he wasn’t serious.

“Behave,” Elijah smiled, walking up to wrap his arms around Dominic’s neck. “I don’t want to hear about any mysterious deaths and have to face down an angry torch and pitchfork carrying mob.”

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Dominic laughed, kissing his slayer one last time. The sun had set for another day. He could feel it in his bones. It was time for him to go. 

With a sob, Elijah one last time lurched himself into Dominic’s arms and held him tight, burying his head against Dom’s leather clad shoulder. “I don’t want you to go. I don’t.”

“I know, love,” Dominic stroked the slayer’s back soothingly, trying to comfort his lover as much as possible. “I know, but it won’t be long, I promise. I’ll be back before you can even think of missing me.”

“I already miss you.”

“Lijah,” Dominic tightened his embrace, not wanting to let the man in his arms go, his chest aching at the very thought. Did he really have to go? Was the weapon really necessary? Couldn’t he just stay right here in Elijah’s arms and just enjoy the castle? Yeah, he could do just that. Make Elijah smile again and not go anywhere. But then, what would happen if he didn’t go and they returned back to the states and faced Bean? What if this weapon really was just the thing Elijah needed and they failed to get it because Dominic was too weak, too wrapped up in his lover to do what was necessary? Elijah could die…and it was that thought that made him pull away from Elijah, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “I have to go…”

“Dom…” Elijah sobbed, trying to find words to keep him there with him, but finding none. “Be careful. I love you…”

His unbeating heart ached with the pain he heard in those words and claimed Elijah’s lips in a gentle kiss, bidding him goodbye. Pulling away, but keeping Elijah’s hand clasped in his, he headed for the door and stepped outside. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Elijah looked away and nodded. “Of course…”

“I love you,” Dominic touched Elijah’s pale face one last time before letting go of his hand and turning to walk away, wincing at the void that Elijah’s presence left. This was going to be far from easy, that was for certain. 

Elijah stood in the doorway and watched Dominic disappear from sight, his tears now falling freely. He hoped and prayed that this wasn’t the last time he saw his Dominic. He hoped that his love will be back the next day, unharmed and with the weapon, whatever it may be, in hand. Fucking fate. It gave him Dominic, only to take him from him. It was so fucking unfair.   
“Be careful Dommie. I love you…”

~*~

It didn’t take long for him to find the base of the mountains he was supposed to climb and it took even less time to find an ancient path leading upwards. A stroke of good luck if there ever was one. Of course, the villagers were all wary of him when he passed through asking for directions. They all stood there, whispering behind open palms, wondering if he had finally killed that silly naïve slayer in the castle and was going to send someone to check. Dominic couldn’t help but smirk at the surprise they’ll find. Maybe whoever they send can take Elijah’s mind off his absence. 

Elijah. His heart ached just to think of how he had left the slayer. How the slayer had clung to him and how he had to force himself to walk away and not look back, when all he wanted to do was stay by his lover’s side. But this was important. This could save his lover’s life. So of course he’ll go. He just wished that he knew what in the hell he was looking for and why it had to be a vampire that was to find it. 

He walked for he really couldn’t tell how long, surrounded by rocks and sky. He only stopped to drink a bag of blood to keep up his strength, thinking that the sooner he found the weapon, the sooner he could return to Elijah’s side. He didn’t want his slayer to be alone for too awfully long, probably coming up with as many worst case scenarios that the slayer mind would allow. Daybreak was just about upon him, when he spotted the cave. It wasn’t anywhere near the top, but it was far enough back to be off the trail and far away from the town below. 

Dominic was going to pass it by to find a cave that was more on the trail, but there was something about the cave that caught his eye. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he just couldn’t move on, yet he couldn’t stay out there, with the sun rising soon. Gripping his belongings, he made his way for the cave. He did not know what would be waiting for him inside the place, but it couldn’t be any worse than the sun, right?

Deeper and deeper he went into the cave, moving slowly and keeping all senses on alert. He didn’t know what it was, but something had him as tense as he’s ever been in his unlife. Not even Bean made his muscles so tight, as if ready for a fight. Looking around, there was no sign of life. His vampire vision only picked up dirt and the stone wall of the cave. There really wasn’t anything for him to be on alert about. At least, that’s what he thought until he heard it. A hissing, as if something was warning him not to come any closer, like a snake ready to strike at an encroaching predator. 

He was being ridiculous. There was nothing here. At least nothing he could see. There was no reason to be so bloody tense. Maybe he was letting Elijah’s fear get to him. He should just take a break and make camp for the day. Get some sleep and move on as soon as he possibly could. The sooner he found this weapon, the sooner he could return to his slayer and spend a few more days in total isolation before heading back home for the confrontation with Bean…

He had just made a fire and was digging into the cooler for a blood bag when it happened. With a rustle of movement and an angry hiss, Dominic found himself pinned to the cave wall, staring into angry red eyes set in a withered, ancient face…  
“What the bloody hell…”

“You can’t have it vampire! I am the guardian and only the worthy shall take my beloved’s weapon!” The voice was ancient and had the texture of that one creature from Lord of the Rings, Gollum. Blinking, Dom took in the face and the clothes and the creature pinning him and nearly fainted from the shock. He had thought the ancient ones were just creatures of legend. Horror stories that sires told their childer to make them behave. But here one was now, pinning him down, probably ready to rip his throat out. Fleetingly he thought of Elijah. He was sorry that he wouldn’t see him again. That they didn’t have the goodbye they should have had. He hoped that the slayer didn’t come looking for him, that he returned to the states and quit the slaying business and stayed away from Bean.

“You shall not take my beloved’s sword!” The ancient vampire hissed, its eyes flashing angrily.

“I don’t want…” suddenly a pen dropped. His beloved’s sword? Is this the weapon he was supposed to retrieve for Elijah? One that only a vampire that holds the love of a slayer can retrieve? Fuck, how was he supposed to retrieve it from this…other species of vampire? One that shouldn’t even exist anymore, or so the legend says? It was madness.

“State your business boy,” The vampire hissed, its red eyes glowing with hatred. 

“I came…I came in the stead of a slayer…a slayer in need of a weapon that only a slayer can use,but only a vampire can retrieve. I take it that it’s the sword you’re talking about,” Dom choked as the grip on his throat tightened and the red eyes seemed to glow even more as they bore into him. He didn’t know if he would be able to complete his mission, but still, he was going to try. He wasn’t going to back down. Elijah needed that sword. There was no way that he was going to leave this place without it.

“You can’t have it!”

“He needs it. He was told to send me here for it and I shall not leave without it, mate. So you might as well give it up.”

“You are not worthy to even look upon my beloved’s sword much less touch it,” The ancient growled, lifting its lips to show gleaming fangs, sharp enough to rip his throat out. Sharp enough to eat his slayer alive if there was ever a battle between the two, which there very well could be if Dom failed to return and Elijah came in search of him. His blood chilled even more at the thought of Elijah facing off with this creature. 

“I may not be. But he is. He’s the strongest slayer there ever was and he’s about to go up against one of the strongest vampires in existence. A vampire who wants possession of the gem of amara, which my slayer has wisely hidden and now has to fight to protect. He needs that sword to protect not only himself, but humanity as well…”

“Amara? The ring that allows our kind to walk during the day? That makes us indestructible? How did such a talisman get into the hands of a slayer and how did this vampire you speak of find out?”

“Let me go, and I’ll tell you,” Dominic glared, sick of being pressed up against the wall and nearly choked into a second death.

“I have to admit, you have me curious boy,” The ancient opened his hand and let Dominic fall to the dirty floor, coughing and sputtering as he gasped for air. The ancient looked on in amusement. “A vampire that forgets that he doesn’t need to breathe. Interesting.”

“I may not need to breathe, mate but that bloody hurt,” Dom glared up at the ancient vampire, his eyes flashing with an anger that he wisely restrained. 

“Our kind are supposed to like pain.”

“Well I don’t,” Dom stayed where he was, on the ground. He didn’t want to make any sudden movements. He had no idea what to expect and right now his only goal was to make it back to Elijah in one piece. 

“Tell me about your slayer, boy. Is he strong and sure like my beloved once was? Did he stop apocalypses and world ending fiends? What makes him worthy of my beloved’s weapon?”

“He’s done all of that. He recently stopped an apocalypse. he’s strong, true, compassionate, the greatest man…the greatest slayer I’ve ever known. The coming battle, it’s against one of the strongest vampires in existence. He needs all of the help he can get. And again, he was told to send me here for a weapon. A weapon that can save him and I’m not leaving here without it.”

Dominic stared defiantly at the ancient vampire, not caring what the old one could do to him. He died a little each time when he thought of Elijah meeting his death by Bean’s hand and he’ll do anything to keep that from happening, even pissing off an mythical vampire.

Faster than even Dominic had seen any vampire move, the old one was upon him, pressing him against the dirty ground, red eyes boring into him. His eyes widened, his thoughts were on Elijah as gleaming fangs buried themselves into his throat, drawing his blood…

Dominic wanted to scream, he wanted to struggle, but something was keeping him from doing so. Mainly the other vampire’s strength, but something else as well. This had never happened to him before, not even with Bean. The taking of his blood against his will and not having a clue of its purpose and there was not one bloody thing that he could do about it.

After what seemed to be hours, at least to Dominic, the old one pulled away, leaving Dominic weakened and barely coherent. The old one stood up and circled Dominic, its red eyes staring at the weakened vampire curiously. 

“You are a curious creature. You still have your humanity. You love this slayer. You have the potential to be one of the most deadly vampires out there, but your love for this slayer keeps you good. Keeps you from being the monster that your sire wants you to be…and it’s your sire that your slayer has to fight.”

“Yes,” Dominic barely nodded, following the old one’s process with his eyes. 

“My beloved…my slayer…he would have liked this Elijah. He would have approved,” The old one went to the far side of the cave and picked up a long object covered with what looked to be some red, satiny material. He pulled the material away to reveal a broad, shining sword with elaborate designs. It was the most beautiful weapon that Dominic had ever seen and if he had his way, he’d see it in the hands of his Elijah.

The old one came back to stand over him, the sword in his hand, bright and gleaming. “My slayer would have wanted yours to have this. To use it to rid the world of evil. I have been waiting for one worthy enough to brandish it, before meeting the sun and joining my love, but no one worthy enough had come in all these years. Finally, one has arrived and I give it to you gladly. May it serve your slayer just as well as it had served mine.”

Dominic sat up and took the offered sword, looking at it in awe. “You loved a slayer too?”

“Yes. Believe it or not, you are not the first to love a slayer and you will not be the last,” The ancient one turned his back to Dominic, walking towards the entrance. “I would have joined my slayer long ago, but I had a mission. Now it is complete and I can join him at last.”

“You’re going to meet the sun?” Dom frowned. He had been terrorized by this old one, had blood taken against his will, but this vampire was one of the legends. There was probably no other like him in the world and now he was going to meet the sun. It made Dom sad, yet honored that he had the chance to meet one, despite the circumstances. 

“Wouldn’t you? If your slayer was gone from this world and finally you could join him?”

Dominic could only nod, knowing that if somehow Elijah lost, he would indeed meet the sun, before Bean could even think of stopping him. 

“At last. Someone who understands,” The ancient one smiled sadly. “Do not be sad for me, young one. I have lived longer than any vampire should. I have seen too many things and now I can no longer bear being without Godric. He calls for me now and come morning light, I will be with him at last. I had a mission and now it is complete. You have released me from my chains.”

Dominic could only nod and watch as the old one left the cave to wait for sunrise and join the slayer that he had once loved. Weakened, Dominic dug out three blood bags and leaned against the stone wall, hugging the sword to him protectively. He winced at the bright light outside, signaling that a vampire had just burst into flames and bit into the bag, taking in enough nutrients to start the journey back to the castle, back to his Elijah, who he planned to treasure for the rest of his days on this earth.


	42. Chapter 42

Elijah stood at the back door, looking towards the mountains with a frown. Dominic had been gone all night and all day, and earlier that day, he thought he had seen a burst of light, like a vampire had burst into flames. Ever since then he had grown more and more anxious, certain that the burst of flames had been his Dominic, somehow caught in the sun and now gone from this world. Only the belief that he would know, that he would feel it if Dominic was truly gone kept him from giving in to a soul-numbing grief that he would never recover from. He didn’t know what it was that he had seen, but it wasn’t his Dom. It couldn’t be…right? He would know! Somehow he would know…right?

 

He couldn’t do this right now. He couldn’t think about Dom and the small explosion and stay sane. So what else should he do while he waited? How long should he wait before going to look for Dom himself? He’s never been so fucking scared in his life. Running trembling hands through his hair, he went back inside and closed the door on the mountains. Looking at them would just drive him crazy. What he needed was something to distract him. Maybe he should train, or meditate? After all, there still was a big battle ahead. Yes, that’s exactly what he should do. He had to keep up his strength and hone his skills. Dominic, himself would insist on it. 

 

He was almost to the ballroom when the doorbell rang, announcing a visitor. Elijah frowned. What the fuck? Who could that be? He was really not in the mood for guests. Dominic was out there, somewhere, all alone, maybe hurt, and some fucker was out there wanting to stop by to see if he was still alive most likely. Sighing, Elijah opened the door to find a young man with dark curly hair and what looked to be a start of a beard wearily looking at him. 

“May I help you?” Elijah looked at the young man, cautiously. 

“You’re still alive,” The man frowned, looking Elijah up and down, clear surprise in his eyes. “We all thought the vampire would have killed you by now.”

“Fuck you,” Elijah glared, outrage filling him. What was it with these people?! Why did they expect the worst? Ok, Dominic was a vampire and normally vampires killed people and it wasn’t like Dominic hadn’t done such a thing himself. He had even tried to kill him at one point, but that was all the past. Dominic’s old life, when he was under the influence of Bean and when Elijah had rejected him for Sean Astin’s lies. But that was over now. Now Dominic had Elijah, and he was being the man that his humanity demanded him to be. He was good. He had even helped save the world and right now was in search of a weapon that would save the man he loved. Elijah was not going to stand there and let some stranger talk shit about the man that had nearly died just because he loved him! They both have had enough of that to last two or three life times.

“Of course he didn’t kill me! He loves me, he’d never harm me. Besides, I’m a slayer. I’d kill him if he even tried it. Is that all you wanted? To see if the big bad vampire killed the defenseless little slayer? Go back to your village and tell your friends to fuck off!” Elijah growled, about to slam the door, but the young man held it open.

“I’m sorry, alright? We didn’t know the situation and come on, he’s a vampire and you’re a human…can you blame us?” 

“I guess not, but still. It’s not nice to make assumptions. Do you want to come in? Might as well get a refreshment or something. You came all this way."

The man looked as if he wanted to refuse. It was obvious that the last thing he wanted was to come inside the castle. Finally he sighed and met Elijah’s eyes, pure determination shining in his own. “Fine. Do you have beer?”

“Do you like German?”

“As long as it’s not the swill you Americans call alcohol,” The man smirked, stepping past Elijah. “Name’s Vladimir, by the way.”

Elijah rolled his eyes as he closed the door, but turned around to face his guest. After all, he did invite the guy in. Might as well be a gracious host. Might take his mind off of Dom’s absence. “I’m Elijah. Let me go get that beer.”

Elijah watched as Vladimir took a seat before disappearing into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer. He glanced out the window towards the mountains one last time, hoping to see a sign of Dominic…he didn’t know what, but something, but there was nothing. The smoke…whatever it had been, was gone. Sighing, he returned to the living room to find Jason looking around in mild interest.

“See anything you like?”

Vladimir blushed and took the bottle of beer from Elijah, who sat next to him, screwing the top off to take a long swig. “Sorry I’m staring like I’m at a museum or something…it’s just…I’ve lived here all my life. Heard the stories and the legends, and this is my first time in the place. It’s kind of surreal.”

“I guess I can understand that.”

“Can you really? I mean, you seem like a reasonable guy. Someone who doesn’t believe in monsters and spooks, even though you’re dating…”

Elijah had to laugh. This man didn’t know him at all. It was so obvious. Not believe in monsters and spooks? If only that was true. He had no choice but to believe. “Trust me, man. I know all about them. They’re kind of my destiny…”

Vladimir frowned. “What do you mean? Someone betrothed you to the vampire or something?” He had heard of such things happening before. Parents who are in need of money, selling their child into bondage, slaves for the vamps to do with as they wished. It’d be a shame if that’s what was happening to the young man that was sitting with him. A shame and unfair. 

“What? Oh no, no, no. Fuck no, that’s not what a slayer is all about. Mainly, we kill vampires.”

“Ok, you have me confused. So you’re a slayer…what is that?”

Elijah took a gulp of beer, gathering his thoughts. It wasn’t every day that he had to explain what a slayer was. To be honest, he was surprised that people lacked knowledge of the slayers. They knew enough about vampires. Shouldn’t they also know about the people that hunt them? “Ok, first of all…not everyone can be a slayer. It’s something that you’re born into. It’s in the genes…in the blood. It’s a fate that you can’t avoid. Vampires, for some reason search us out, whether we know what we are or not, which doesn’t make any sense if you ask me. Why would you search out someone that can kill you? Anyway, you’re born with this birthright that says when you come of age, which is generally your teens, you get this superhuman strength and you begin to train with people called watchers. You learn martial arts, vampire lore, how to kill them, how to tell when someone’s a vampire, that sort of thing. We learn to hunt and then we are let out to kill them. But vamps aren’t all we do. We kill other creatures of the night as well…werewolves, demons, that sort of thing.”

“And you’re born to do this?”

Elijah nodded, taking another gulp of beer. “Yeah. It’s our destiny. Our birthright. Kind of surprised that you guys don’t know about us.”

“I don’t know, maybe we know you by a different name other than slayer. Tell me more. You’re supposed to be killing vampires. Why are you dating one?”

“Because I love him and he loves me.”

Vladimir just looked at Elijah, making it obvious that he wanted details. “Come on. There’s more to it than that. According to you, you two are supposed to be natural enemies, yet here you are…in one of the oldest places on earth that has been historically inhabited by vampires, dating one. I’m sorry, but I’m not getting it.”

“I guess I can understand your confusion. I didn’t get it at first either…but I do now. At last, thank god. I love Dominic, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. More than I ever could.”

“So it’s like a bad case of Romeo and Juliet?”

Elijah had to laugh at that. In a way, Vladimir was right. He and Dominic had been like Romeo and Juliet. Dominic from the house of Bean and him from the house of Astin…but hopefully the ending won’t be so tragic. 

“I guess you can say that. Well, according to my watcher, relationships between vamps and slayers aren’t all that rare. They do happen. There will be a vampires that retain their humanity and can love. That are not just cold blooded killers. That can do good if they have reason, like someone they love. The love of a slayer…it can turn the most bloodthirsty vampires into champions for the people if they have the ability to love and want to do good. Again, destiny has a lot to do with it. Take Dominic and me. According to my watcher, there’s a prophecy about us.”

Vladimir gave a low whistle, taking in all that Elijah had told him. “It sounds rather complicated, but it makes sense. In fact, I heard of a story that involves this castle.”

“Really? Care to share?”

“Sure. You told me more than I’ve ever known about the vampire world. Don’t mind giving you some history on this castle. This town, really.”

Elijah sat back and made himself comfortable, for the time being forgetting about the peril Dominic may be in. For once there was something that was taking his mind away from it all. Something he definitely needed more than anything.

“This legend has been passed down from generation to generation. All of the town people know it and it’s probably written down somewhere in our library. It’s the story of the warrior and the beast.”

“The warrior and the beast?” Elijah couldn’t help but laugh. It sounded kind of cliché to him, but he was still interested. Slayers were warriors after all and vampires were monsters, could even be considered beasts, so this story should be interesting. “Sorry, go ahead. Just found the title a little amusing.”

Vladimir just laughed as he sat back and took a drink from his beer. “Well according to legend, this castle belonged to a master vampire. One of the most powerful vampires in the world. The village below lived in fear of him. One day, a warrior that fights the creatures of darkness, like the said vampire showed up in town, vowing to do away with the creature. Of course the villagers were ecstatic. No more would they have to fear nightly attacks. So the young man goes up to the castle, armed and ready to fight, but he does not return, but the attacks at night stop. Curious, a scout is sent up to the castle to see what has become of the young warrior. Of course, it’s assumed that the monster had been killed since there are no longer attacks. What the Scout finds, well it floors the people of the village.”

“They became lovers…”

“Yes. The scout witnessed the warrior and the beast in a passionate embrace. When the beast was out of sight, the scout snuck in and confronted the warrior. Questioned him on why he was kissing the beast and not killing him, and what this meant for the village. The Warrior explained that he had found humanity and love in the beast. That he had tamed him so he will not hunt humans anymore. That there have been no more attacks on the village is proof of that. The warrior begged the Scout to not disturb the peace that he had found here in this castle. That for the first time he was free. The Scout agreed and went down and told the villagers that all was well. That the beast was no longer a problem.”

“That’s sweet. I can understand the warrior wanting peace from his destiny…wanting to live a peaceful life with his lover,” Elijah sighed, his mind for a minute going back to his own situation. He’d give anything for this thing with Bean to disappear. To forget about slaying altogether really. They could be happy here in this castle, in this village…if only life would let them. Instead, he had to return home to face Bean, and who knew how that was likely to end. Shaking his head to clear it of his gloomy thoughts, he forced a smile. “Go ahead. What happened next? Did the warrior and the beast live happily ever after?”

“Sadly no. A Warlock came to town looking for the warrior. He had something of the warlock‘s…a sword. The warlock wanted it back. He found out somehow about the warrior and the beast and was outraged that the warrior loved the beast. So he planned to take the weapon back and slay the beast himself and punish the warrior. All the villagers could do was stand aside as the warlock made his way up to the castle. Of course, the Scout followed. He tried to get there before the warlock to warn the warrior, but he was too late. He had gotten there just in time to witness the fight. He watched helplessly as the warlock slayed the warrior when he tried to protect his lover, then watched as the beast killed the warlock. He then tearfully watched as the beast lifted his lover’s body into his arms and took up the weapon. The beast must have known that the scout was watching because he said that he was going to leave this place of death. He was going to take his lover and the weapon to where no one will find them ever again, then he disappeared through the back and was never heard of again. All that was found the next morning was the warlock’s cold body.”

Elijah sat there, tears streaming from his eyes as the story ended. Embarrassed, he wiped them away. “Fuck, that was sad, man. The warlock must have been the warrior’s watcher. They can also do magics. My watcher knows some magic as well, even though he rarely uses it.”

“So you are from the Warrior’s people?” Vladimir asked, his eyes wide. He had suspected when Elijah had said that he was a slayer, but he didn’t want to make assumptions.

“Yeah. I am. Obviously your warrior had found his soul mate in that vampire and now my Dominic has gone to retrieve his weapon for me. A weapon made for a slayer, yet only a vampire that holds the heart of a slayer can retrieve it. Makes sense. That vampire must be awfully old by now. He wouldn’t let just anyone take his lover’s sword. Especially someone that wouldn’t understand how a slayer can love a vampire. It’d have to be someone like him. A vampire with humanity. A vampire that loves a slayer…”

“You worry for him?”

“Of course. I love him,” Elijah got to his feet and paced. “We both gave up so much to be together. Now there’s this big battle that has to take place with his sire and Dominic has gone to retrieve a sword that may be impossible to get. I mean, how is that old one going to know that Dominic is in love with a slayer? That he only wants that weapon to save the slayer he loves? Dominic is strong, but not strong enough to fight a centuries old vampire! Oh my god…”

“I’m sure he’ll be ok. Maybe these beasts can sense things.”

“That sword is probably the only thing that vampire has left of his slayer. He’s not going to just give it up because he senses pure intentions. Fuck…I should never have let him go alone.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for my story to upset you…”

“No, I’m glad you told me,” Elijah turned to his guest, his voice softening. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling like a crazy person here. It’s just…”

“You’re worried. I understand,” Vladimir smiled. He could understand the slayer’s plight. His lover went on a mission for him, one that could be dangerous. He had probably been full of nerves when he had arrived. He looked towards the window and was startled to see that darkness had fallen. He must have lost track of time…but he didn’t want to leave the slayer alone. “Look, I probably have to get back before they have a search party up here for me…will you be alright here by yourself? Maybe you should come down with me. My Katerina makes the best pasta, and some company can take your mind off things.”

Elijah smiled, touched by the offer but shook his head no. What if Dominic came back just to find him gone? That wouldn’t do at all. No, he needed to be here. Be here or go out in search of his missing boyfriend. Hopefully, if Dominic was in danger, he wouldn’t be too late to save him. “No thank you. I have to wait for Dominic. Wait for him or go out there and save him.”

Vladimir just nodded. He didn’t want to mention that the slayer’s vampire could already be dead if he ran into trouble. That wouldn’t help the pretty young man at all and he didn’t want to cause anymore distress. “Very well then. I hope that your vampire returns soon. Good luck.”

“Thank you for the company. You did help me. That story took my mind off my own troubles, which was exactly what I needed. It also gave me insight on what Dominic may be dealing with and that’s a whole lot better than not knowing at all.”

“Glad that I could be of some help,” Vladimir got to his feet and headed for the door. “Good night and thank you for the beer.”

“Good night Vladimir. Be safe. That pathway looked a bit rough when we arrived the other day.”

Vladimir just smiled and waved before disappearing out into the darkness of the night. 

Closing the door, Elijah sighed. He did not feel any better. Not at all. In fact, he felt worse. What had he been thinking, sending Dominic out there alone? There was no way he’d be able to defeat an old one. He was probably dust by now. All because Elijah needed some sword that may or may not help him defeat Bean. That old one could have ripped his Dominic apart and Elijah was here with no way of knowing that his boyfriend was no more.

“Oh fuck…Dom…please…” Not giving himself any more time to think about what he was doing, Elijah ran upstairs and grabbed some stakes, holy water, and crosses and stuffed them into a duffle bag. He then decided to change. He didn’t want the old one to see him coming. It was either to save Dom or avenge him. Either way, he wanted to blend in with the night as much as possible, so he slipped on his black shirt and black jeans before grabbing his duffle bag and made his way out the door, filled with determination to do what he could for his boyfriend. Nothing was going to stop him. 

He opened the door and was about to walk out when Dominic arrived, looking dirty and exhausted, his hand clinging to what looked like a sword.   
“Going somewhere?”

Elijah stared in disbelief. “You’re…you’re back…you’re back and safe…oh my god…Dominic!” He wrapped his arms around Dominic’s neck in a tight hug, never wanting to let him go again. “I was about to go out there looking for you…I was…fuck, I was so fucking worried! I thought you had gotten dusted by an ancient vampire.”

“You know about him?” Dominic asked, surprised. He had thought that Elijah would have told him if he had known that there would be an ancient vampire guarding the sword. It wasn’t really a big deal, he would have just liked to have been better prepared.

“A villager came up to see if you killed me,” Elijah rolled his eyes, rubbing away the fallen tears. “He told me about a warrior that fell in love with the beast that lived in this castle and…oh fuck, Dominic, it was so sad. The slayer’s watcher killed the slayer when he found out that he was in love with the vampire here. He killed him and then the vamp killed the watcher and…”

“Was living in a cave far up in the mountains ever since, guarding this sword. The sword of a slayer.”

Elijah pulled away and looked at the sword that Dominic was holding. He knew that it’d be reasonable to look at the weapon now, but all he could think of was Dominic. He was back, safe and sound…except…what the fuck…”Your neck, Dom,” Elijah gently moved Dom’s head to the side to take a better look. “Fuck, he bit you!”

“It was just to see what my intentions were. Nothing to be alarmed about.”

“To see what…fuck. You vampires have a fucked up way of saying hello!”

“It’s efficient. He quickly learns why I’m there. If my intentions are good, he stops, if they were bad, he’d rip my throat out…”

Elijah’s face was stricken and he turned away, the thought of Dom meeting his death…it was all too much. “Fuck…Dom.”

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m ok. He knew what my intentions were. He gave me the sword straight away and then he…,” Dominic stopped, suddenly overcome with sadness for what he had witnessed. The old one had wanted to join his dead lover in the only way he could. He took a deep breath, trying to pull it together. “He…he met the sun. Said he could rest now, knowing that the weapon was in good hands. That he could now join his Godric.”

“The slayer’s name,” Elijah turned to Dom and embraced him again, the realization hitting him. “The burst of light that I saw in the mountains earlier…that I thought had been you…it was him…”

“Yes,” Dominic tightened his hold on Elijah, burying his face in his hair. “Have to say I can relate.”

“Godric must have been the slayer’s name. Killed by his watcher because he loved a vampire…fuck, I am so lucky to have Ian.”

“Guess we both are,” Dominic pulled away enough to wipe away his slayer’s falling tears. “He was our cheerleader from the start.”

“I love you. I love you so fucking much,” Elijah pulled Dominic into a tight hug, clinging to him, never wanting to let him go again. 

“I love you too, baby. Always will.”

Elijah claimed Dominic’s lips, leading him up into the bedroom, where they shed their clothes and joined together, their hands roaming and caressing, cherishing that they were together and that they weren’t the doomed pair that had once resided in the castle. That their love was safe. As they went over the edge in a wave of passion, they knew that their reunion was the beginning of something even more epic than Godric and his vampire. More loving than anything Dom had with Eli. It was something true and worth fighting for.


	43. Chapter 43

Elijah hefted the sword up into the air, swinging it around, letting the artificial light bounce off of the blade. It was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen and he loved Dom for retrieving it for him. Fuck, he just loved Dom. Period. He looked over at his vampire boyfriend who was biting into a blood bag. 

“This is so fucking awesome, Dom.”

“It is,” Dom nodded, pouring the now warm blood into a cup. “I just hope it’s enough. The thought of you going up against Bean still terrifies me.”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Elijah put down the sword to go to Dom and wrap his arms around his slender waist, holding him close. He wished that he could calm Dom’s mind about the coming battle. He knew that his boyfriend hated that they were going back tomorrow. That in a few days, there was to be a battle to the death and it was still uncertain whether Elijah would come out on top or not. “Don’t think about it anymore. This is our last day here. Let’s enjoy it.”

“No. Let’s train. I have some moves that I still need to show you. That little jaunt up to the mountains has put us behind.”

Elijah pouted. He wasn’t in the mood to train yet again. He felt like he’s been doing nothing but training, but if it made Dom feel better, he wasn’t going to resist. “Ok. Fine. Show me what you want me to know, then we’ll relax some before packing to leave.”

“I hate leaving this place,” Dom sighed, glancing around the castle. This place had been their sanctuary for the past week or so. He hated leaving it behind to return to the outside world. Here, it was just him and Elijah. No worries about Bean. No murderous best friends. No well meaning watchers. No vampires or other creatures in need of a good staking. It had been just them. Two lovers in their own world, drowning in each other. Now the real world was demanding that they return and take care of unfinished business and he hated it. 

“Me too. It was just you and me for a while there,” Elijah sighed sadly as he began his warm up routine. “No slayer business. No vampire business…except for getting that weapon. I hate that it’s ending.”

“We’ll come back, yeah? Next year? It’ll be more of a vacation then.”

“Excellent idea,” Elijah smiled, happy that Dominic was putting a positive spin on their situation. No negativity. That was what was going to pull them through this. “Now…I’m ready. Show me your moves.”

“Well I can’t just show them to you. There’s a routine to everything. First we have to warm up…with regular slayer/vampire moves. First, we spar!”

Elijah stood there and stared at his lover, looking at him in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious. “Spar?”

“Yeah. Fight like we normally do. Limber up those slayer muscles. Get them used to fighting again.”

Elijah gave Dom a skeptical look. He didn’t like this. It’s been so long since they had fought each other and it had been under rather unhappy circumstances. He didn’t want to go back there again, but it was obvious that Dom wasn’t about to take no for an answer.  
Do we have to fight each other?”

“Baby, there’s no one else. I’d rather you not go out to find other vampires, because it’d be for real and you’d be putting yourself in danger and I’d rather you fight someone so your muscles will be used to it again and I can show you some special moves that have always brought Bean to his knees. We need to do this, baby. It’s just practice. It’s not like before. It’s not for real. We’re not trying to kill each other.”

“We could be making love,” Elijah grinned, his smile as seductive as he could make it, but Dom pulled away and shook his head. 

“That won’t keep you from getting killed and you know it. Now come on. Let’s stretch and then we spar. Safe word is blood bag.”

“Blood bag?” Elijah arched a brow.

Dominic just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “Well, I am a vampire. What do you expect?”

“Do you still think of me as a blood bag?” Elijah asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that. If Dominic still thought of him as that…it would mean so much. It’d mean that he was still only a food source, not someone special…someone to be treasured. 

As if reading this very thought, Dominic placed a tender hand against Elijah’s cheek and looked at him imploringly, hoping that the slayer would listen. Would know that what Dominic said was to be true. “Of course I don’t. I love you. You’re everything to me. Of course I don’t think of you as food. I’d never ever think that way of you again, don’t you know that?”

“Sometimes. But it’s always nice to hear,” Elijah smiled, looking away from Dominic’s penetrating gaze as tears sprang from his eyes. “Don’t mind me. Was just a bit startled by that word, plus still a bit emotional from that fucking mission you went on.”

“I came back, Lijah.”

“I know. But still…I hated that you had to do it. I hated that I couldn’t help. I had to stay here listening to stories.”

“I know you did, but it had to be done and it got us that handy sword, so I don’t regret it. I don’t regret anything I’ve done for you so far or things I may do for you in the future. Right now, all I want is to make sure that you’re ready to take on Bean in a few days…that I won’t lose you.”

“You won’t. I’m gonna win this,” Elijah’s voice was strong and determined, proving that he actually believed what he was saying. After all, they still had a prophecy to fulfill. Dominic and Elijah were going to be together forever. Come what may. Bean was not going to win.

“That’s right. You are. But first, we spar. Just like old times.”

Elijah frowned. Yeah. Just like old times, when they had hated each other. Dom must have caught on to his thoughts, because he looked amused, yet cautious. 

“Baby, it’s different. Back then we hated each other. We don’t hate each other now and I’m certainly not gonna kill you. Now stop moping and let’s do this.”

“Fine,” Elijah followed Dominic into the training room and then got into position. “Let’s do this…”

For the next two hours, if anyone had known Dom and Elijah back before they had fallen in love, before the Uruk Hai adventure, witnessed this training session, they would have thought that the pair was at each other’s throats. Dominic didn’t hold back, forcing Elijah to hold his own. Blow by blow, kick by kick, pun by pun.

“Come on, Slayer! You’re getting old,” Dominic grinned, on a high that only fighting a challenging adversary gave him. “Is this the best you can do?”

 

“Don’t piss me off, Dom,” Elijah growled, knocking Dominic back with a round house kick.

“My great grandfather could fight better than this,” Dominic smirked.

“Your great grandfather couldn’t fight at all,” Elijah went for Dominic again, just to end up in somewhat of a choke hold, with his back pressed against Dominic’s chest and a hand gently grasping his throat. 

“Want to say that again, Slayer?”

“That’s cheating…”

“What? Using vampire speed to get the upper hand? Don’t think Bean won’t be using that,” Dominic’s cool breath brushed Elijah’s ear, causing him to melt in Dominic’s arms. “I can take your blood right now and you’d be helpless against me.”

Elijah moved to send his elbow into Dominic’s side, but the feeling of the vampire’s hardness pressed against his arse was too distracting. He moaned and pressed back against the bulge that was pressed against him. 

“Fuck,” Dominic groaned, his hand leaving Elijah’s throat to wrap around his waist. “Now this is cheating…”

“You’re the one distracting me here,” Elijah growled, fighting against the lust filled haze that threatened to cloud his vision. “We’re supposed to be sparring, right? Not…shagging…”

Dominic gathered up his will power and forced himself to step back. He would love nothing more than to press Elijah against a wall and pound into him with wild abandon, but the upcoming battle was too important. He wasn’t going to lose Elijah just because he couldn’t control his lust!

“Right…”

“Let’s continue. I want to show you some special moves…I…,” Dom’s words were cut off when he found his arms full of slayer and soft lips pressed against his own as a hot delicious tongue pressed into his mouth. For a moment he kissed back, tempted to take it to the next level, but he forced himself to pull away. “Fuck, slayer…you’re killing me here…”

“Sorry…couldn’t help myself…fighting always does this to me…and now I actually have someone to fuck…so…”

“So what? Nothing else matters? Not the fighting, not the fact that Bean may kill you? Are you that eager to die?”

“Gee Dom. Pound me over the head why don’t you?” Elijah stepped away from his boyfriend, hurt flashing in his eyes. He knew that Dom was right. That he should be treating this more seriously…but the situation was so dire…seemingly hopeless, he needed something to lift his spirits. He couldn’t be Mr. doom and gloom all of the time.

“Look, I’m sorry. You’re right. More training and less shagging.”

“No, maybe you’re the one that’s right. Maybe I’m doing more harm than good pushing it like this. I’m just…fuck, it’s not easy for me to admit this, but I’m just so fucking scared, Elijah. I’ve seen Bean take out one slayer after another. I couldn’t bear it if you were the next.”

“I won’t be.”

“You can’t be sure of that and you know it,” Dominic sighed, glaring at the gleaming wooden floor. He hated this. He hated that he couldn’t be strong and brave when it came to Elijah. He hated that the slayer always caught him at his most vulnerable. It didn’t help that the slayer was his one major vulnerability, the very thing that could break him. “Anything can happen. I just want to make sure that you have a fighting chance.”

“I know…and I promise you Dom, I will fight my best fight. I won’t let Bean win. I have the one thing he’ll never have…love. I truly do believe that’s one weapon that’ll always conquer all.”

Dominic stared at Elijah before breaking into a wry laugh. “That’s so bloody cheesy, pet.”

“I know, but it’s the truth…,” Elijah smiled, a blush heating his face. “It’s how you make me feel.”

“I feel the same way, love. Shall we continue? I still have those moves to show you…”

Elijah smiled and wrapped his arms around Dominic’s neck, ignoring his raging hormones that just wanted Dominic to take him right there and then. That could wait. Right now, they had to train. Dominic was right. That was the most important thing right now. After Bean was defeated, they’ll have the rest of their lives to make love. 

He smiled up into Dominic’s eyes. “Yes, but first…one more kiss. I’ll behave. I promise.”

Dominic laughed and leaned down, resting his head against Elijah’s as he gazed into his eyes. “That’s a promise I’m going to hold you to, Slayer.”

“Slave driver.”

“Minx.”

That said, they leaned into a gentle, tender kiss that spoke more words than they could even say at the moment. A kiss that infused them both with a sense of purpose and determination. Stay together and defeat Bean. They wouldn’t dare rest until just that was accomplished.

~*~

Billy stood at the door leading into the castle with a pounding headache. It had been a long trip inside that bloody coffin, and then Bean, sending him to call out the slayer. It was madness. He didn’t even know why they couldn’t just wait until Dom and Elijah returned. He remembered the day Bean had called him into his office, his change of plans already in effect.

Billy stood before Bean’s door, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ever since it was discovered that Dominic and the slayer Elijah had left town, Bean had been on a rampage, his plans to ambush Elijah ruined. Billy had hoped that his boss would just let it go. Wait until they returned. But no. Bean came up with something new. He was going to take the battle to the slayer as soon as possible. He didn’t want to give the slayer a chance to learn from Dominic. 

Taking a needless breath, Billy knocked on the heavy wood, not knowing what to expect, but suspecting that it wasn’t good. Nothing was these days.

“Billy. Come in,” Bean spoke through the door, sounding preoccupied. Billy walked in to find the master vampire staring at what looked to be a map spread out over his desk. 

“Yes, boss?”

Bean looked up and actually looked pleased for once. “You know I have been in a mood since I found out that Dominic and the slayer took off for parts unknown, right?”

How could he not know? Billy had witnessed Bean’s rants up, front and center. There was no way that he couldn’t know and the fact that his sire was so happy right now…it sent chills of dread down his spine. He didn’t like this one bit. It couldn’t bode well for Dominic and his slayer.   
“Yes. I know. I witnessed the tirades. What’s gotten you so happy today, Bean?”

Bean grinned, his fangs flashing in the light as his face changed into the grotesque face of his demon. “I. Found. Them. Dominic and his slayer. Fucking found them. Fools thought they could hide in Romania, surrounded by legends and myths about our kind. Well they were wrong.”

“What?” Billy stared at Bean, his heart sinking into his stomach. This did not bode well at all. Dominic’s days with his beloved slayer were numbered if the maniacal glee on Bean’s face was anything to go by. 

“They’re in Transylvania, staying at Dracula’s castle. My spy has spotted them. Was even invited inside and had a talk with the slayer. Sometimes these blood bags can be useful. Especially when immortality is what they want.”

Billy closed his eyes. He remembered the blood bag Bean was talking about. A young man with dark curly hair and sparkling eyes. He had an incurable disease and had come to Bean for help…and Bean had sent him on a mission to prove himself. He supposed that mission was a success.  
“What are you planning to do?”

“What do you think? Wood is not expecting me to show up at their little hideaway. He’ll be off guard. Off his game. He won’t be prepared. Neither of them will be. I’m going to take them completely by surprise by showing up in their little lover’s getaway. I will call Wood out and destroy him, before reclaiming Dominic and making him the vampire he should have been from the start, if it hadn’t been for his bloody mother! They will both learn that it is unwise to cross me.”

Billy shook his head, wishing that there was something he could do to stop this without there being any danger to himself, but there was nothing he could do. They were going to take a trip and all he could do was watch as his best mate lost the love of his unlife and the humanity that he had fought so hard to hang onto.

“Well what are you waiting for, Boyd? Go prepare yourself! We have a flight to catch!” Bean dismissed him, shooing him away.

Now standing at the bottom of the hill where Dracula’s castle sat, ready to witness the battle to decide everyone’s fate, Billy wished that there was a way he did not have to be there. He did not want to witness this. He did not want to see Elijah die and he definitely did not want to see Dom’s tears as Bean ripped his humanity away, transforming him into a true monster.


	44. Chapter 44

Elijah looked around the living room one last time, making sure that he was good and packed, everything ready to go. This room had seen a lot of times. Loving times. Scared times. Sex times…he couldn’t help but smile at the last part. That had been the most exciting times. In fact, he did believe that he and Dom had christened every part of this castle. None of the rooms were left un-shagged in. 

”All ready, love?” Dominic came out of the kitchen, carrying his case of blood bags, still very unsmiling. He despised the coming trip. Hours on a plane, trapped in a dark coffin. He hated the thought. He would much rather be in the lit cabin with Elijah, sipping on drinks and once again trying to get into the slayer’s pants. 

”Yeah,” Elijah nodded, frowning at Dominic’s gloomy expression. He sighed. He wasn’t happy about the arrangements either. He hated the thought of spending time away from his lover. They had so little time before the big battle left as it was. ”Hey, I hate the coffins too. But it won’t be too long. Just think about when we land and you’re out again. No big hill to climb. We’ll go straight to your apartment and make endless love, to make up for lost time, yeah?” 

”Or rather the training room. Your watcher will be there waiting for us, remember?” Dom smiled sadly, hating to put an end to Elijah’s idea. It had sounded very appetizing indeed. ”Remember? That was the only way he’d let us take the trip. Training would happen the minute we land.” 

Elijah’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. ”Damn. I did forget.” 

Dominic could only laugh, then sucked the bottom lip into his mouth, slightly nipping the pink flesh with flat, human teeth, so as not to break the skin. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Nothing was more delicious than his slayer. He’d happily just nibble on that lip forever if he could. 

But their luck being as it was, they were disappointed by the ring of the door bell. Their driver. Here to take them and their bags to the airport. Groaning with frustration, Dominic went to open the door and gasped when he came face to face with Billy, who didn’t seem happy at the slightest to see him.   
”Billy? What the fuck? How?” 

”Daft idiots. You should really watch what humans you allow into your place. Especially you, Dom. Bean has eyes and ears everywhere.” 

”What?” Dominic frowned, not getting it at all. How did Billy know where to find them? He had told no one and neither had Elijah, them both wanting an uninterrupted holiday before Elijah’s big battle with Bean. To see Billy here…it wasn’t a good thing, even if they were about to leave. 

”That bloke that was here, telling stories of this place. One of Bean’s spies. He reported in as soon as he left here, with location and everything. Oh and Bean’s been searching long and hard for the slayer, by the way. Wanted to get a jump on him, so he couldn’t fight back. Good thing he trusted me to come along so I can warn you guys. Not that it gives you much of a head start.” 

 

”Bean’s here?!” Elijah’s eyes widened. He really hadn’t thought much about the master vampire in all this time. Only when Eli had spoken to him in that trance. 

”He’s here and ready to fight. Right now he’s planning to draw you out, slayer, using some of the villagers below,” Billy hurriedly explained. ”I think it’s best if you both get as far away from here as possible.” 

”Good advice. Come along, slayer. We can take that road that goes around the village and…” 

”No,” Elijah’s answer was firm and absolute, leaving no room for argument. Dominic turned and looked at him, his expression pleading. 

”You’re not ready, love. You can’t take him right now. Please, think this through.” 

Elijah sighed, gently touching Dominic’s face. His Dominic. So loving and loyal, and frightened of losing him. He wished that there was something that he could say to comfort him, to make him believe that they’d both come through this alive and together and whole…but there was nothing he could say. Bean’s arrival did not make the future any more clearer than it was the day before. ”I can’t leave those poor people to Bean, and you know it. He’ll slaughter them all if I don’t show up and put a stop to it. We’re going to have to do this battle tonight, obviously.” 

”But you’re not ready! Fuck those people! We don’t know them! This is not your jurisdiction! Fuck, they were even harboring Bean’s spies! We owe them nothing! Come on, baby. Just take my hand and we’re out of here and away from Bean. Billy did good in coming here and warning us in time!” 

Elijah sighed. Sometimes he forgot that despite his humanity, Dominic was still a vampire. He still had the same instinct of self preservation that all vampires had. Well, self preservation when it didn’t come to Elijah, himself. He knew that Dominic would face the sun if it meant saving him. He just didn’t have the same calling to protect the human populace like Elijah had. It wasn’t his responsibility…his duty. A duty that Elijah just couldn’t turn away from.

”Dominic. You know I can’t. You know that it’s different for me. All that’s standing between these people and the monsters of the dark is me. Us slayers, and right now…I’m the only slayer in the vicinity. Not to mention, it’s because of me that Bean’s here at all. I can’t just turn my back on them. My blood won’t let me. You know this Besides, I think I am ready. You’ve taught me all your moves, especially the ones that get the better of Bean. It’s probably better this way anyway. It’s all fresh in my head.” 

”You’re being daft here, mate. If you don’t mind my saying,” Billy interjected. ”Dominic’s right. You should go while the getting’s good.” 

Elijah looked at the two vampires, wishing that he could listen to them and just take off with Dom. Fight the battle at home, on his own turf, but he couldn’t. Not with the lives of people who had nothing to do with this at stake. 

”I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t. Bean is making sure of that. I won’t let him hurt these people. If he wants me…I’ll be here, gathering my supplies. Dominic? Are you going to help?” He turned to his boyfriend, who was just staring at him, his eyes shining with tears. 

”You know I will.” 

”Hey, I’ll be ok. We’ll be ok,” Elijah forced a smiled, almost adding a promise to that statement, but stopping himself just in time. No promises. Not until this was behind them. 

”You don’t know that,” Dominic turned and walked away from him, not wanting Elijah to see his tears and the utter hopelessness he felt at the moment. ”There’s no way you can know that for sure. You’re being a fool, and for blood bags that are not your responsibility.” 

”But they are, Dom, ” But Elijah’s words went unheeded as Dominic disappeared into the next room, probably heading for the training room. He sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He wouldn’t be able to make Dominic understand why he had to do this. He probably saw it as something ridiculous like putting the villagers before their love, which wasn’t the case at all. 

”How much more time do we have left?” Elijah asked, not turning around to face the uncomfortable vampire in the doorway. 

”Not long. He’s off in the village now, gathering hostages. He’s not banking on me coming to warn you. I almost didn’t…but Dominic loves you so and it’d destroy him if something should happen to you. I just wish you’d use my warning and make tracks out of here. Like any wise person would do.” 

”You don’t understand,” Elijah sighed, turning to face Billy. ”I can’t. I physically can’t. They don’t just call us slayers the defender of the people because of our powers, you know. We’re here to defend. It’s our job. Our duty. It’s what holds us to our title. I can’t just up and run away when there are people in danger. My duty as a slayer won’t let me.” 

”Even if it means your death? Even if it means losing Dominic forever, mate? This is madness!” 

”If I was anyone else…if those peoples lives didn’t depend on me, yeah. I’d be out of here with Dominic by my side. But I’m not anyone else. I’m the slayer and putting ourselves on the frontlines, it’s what we’re called to do. Especially when we’re the reason like this.” 

Billy just shook his head sadly. He had come here to help. To give warning, just for it not to mean a damn thing. ”I’m trying to help here, mate.” 

”And you are. You have. Without your warning, I would have been caught off guard. Bean would have had a leg up on me, but your coming here gives me fair warning and now I’m prepared. You came here at risk to yourself and it’s appreciated.” 

Billy sighed and shook his head. If his effort was really appreciated, the slayer would be making his way to safety right now. Not getting ready to go face Bean as they spoke. But there was nothing else he could do, except for be by Dominic’s side as he watched the love of his unlife die once again. 

”Wood!” Bean’s deep, angry voice rose up to the castle, angry and menacing. It was time. ”I know you’re in there! Get the fuck out here and take your death like a man or I have some nice villagers here to eat! I’ll start with this nice plump baby!” 

A terrified baby’s wail interrupted Bean’s speech, causing Elijah’s blood to run cold. The bastard wasn’t just bluffing! 

”Fuck,” Elijah cursed. ”Weapons! I need my weapons! You go down there and tell Bean I’m on my way and if you can,make sure he doesn’t hurt that baby.” 

”You have got to be bloody kidding me! Haven’t I already done enough?” Billy stared at Elijah in disbelief. Didn’t he know what going against Bean would mean for him? He was already on thin ice now, coming here to warn them.

”Can you honestly say that you can stand there and watch him harm an innocent baby, man?” Elijah stared at Billy with wide eyes, confused on where the vampire stood at during all of this. One minute, he seemed to be on his and Dom’s side, wanting to fight the greater good. The next, he didn’t seem to want to lift a single finger to help! 

”Bloody hell…alright. Fine. But I draw the line at Children. The adults I won’t step in.” 

”Fine. Just protect the children. I’ll be down as soon as I have my weapons,” Elijah sighed, happy to get at least that much. ”Thank you,” Elijah smiled in relief before turning towards his bag to rummage for the weapons he had brought when Dominic returned and lifted out the sword that he had brought back from the cave. 

”Don’t forget this.” 

”Oh that’s right,” Elijah grinned, taking the sword in hand, noting how right it felt to hold it, as if it had been meant for him. ”Too bad the guy that told me the story of the sword was a spy.” 

”If I ever catch up with him,” Dominic growled, balling up his fists. 

”No you won’t. You’ve turned a new leaf. Don’t let that punk ruin that. You’re not Bean, Dom. You don’t kill indiscriminately. Not anymore,” Elijah again placed a firm hand against Dom’s face. 

Dominic sighed, full of sadness and fear. He placed his hands on top of Elijah’s holding it in place. ”I wish that you’d let me take you away somewhere. Somewhere to hide where it’s just us again.” 

”And you know that I can’t let you do that. Those people depend on me. Just know that I love you and I’m fighting for us. For you. So you can finally be free of that bastard and we can finally enjoy what we have without some shit hanging over our heads. Besides, even if I did run away with you, he’d find us. Him showing up here proved that.” 

”Wood! I’m waiting! Or shall I start breaking necks now?!” Bean called up again, interrupting the moment. 

Dominic quickly pressed his lips to Elijah’s, memorizing the shape, feel, and taste of them, least he not ever feel them again.   
”I love you. Kick the bastard’s arse,” He pulled away, looking into the man’s eyes. 

”I love you, too,” Elijah smiled, committing Dominic’s face to his own memory, keeping the image at the forefront of his mind, hearing Eli’s words that if he loses, Dominic loses as well. That was something that he was not going to allow to happen. 

Gripping the sword in hand, Elijah started down the mountain leading away from the castle, Dominic by his side. They held hands, walking in silence, fully aware that this may be the last time they’d walk anywhere together. Both of their minds were at different points in time. Elijah’s in the future, having defeated Bean. A life with his Dominic. Dominic’s was also in the future, but in it, he was meeting the sun, having lost the man he loved. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in Elijah, that he was positive that he would lose. It was that he knew Bean. Intimately. He was a vicious vampire that stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, and he had always wanted Elijah’s head on a stick. It scared him to another death, the idea of his slayer going up against him like this. He just hoped that the sword and what he had taught him was enough to give Elijah an edge. 

Finally, they reached the bottom and Elijah’s stomach dropped at the scene waiting for them. Billy protectively held a baby in his arms as Bean was just about to plunge glistening fangs into the throat of a terrified young woman, who must be the baby’s mother. The father was at the front of a crowd of village people, being held back from going to his wife’s aid. This was indeed worse than he had thought! 

Letting go of Dominic’s hand, he stepped forward, determined to put Bean where he belonged. ”Bean!” 

The vampire froze, his face morphing back to human form as he looked at the slayer, a satisfied gleam in his green eyes. ”Slayer. So you’ve finally come. I was beginning to think that you were a coward after all.” 

”The only coward here is you, Bean. You couldn’t come up and face me yourself. You had to pick on an innocent baby and it’s mother! Innocent townspeople that have nothing to do with this!” 

”I’m not the one that ran away from a coming fight, slayer,” Bean grinned, letting the sobbing woman drop to the floor, ignoring her as she scrambled to the safety of her husband’s arms. 

”I didn’t run away from any battle and you know it. You were just hoping to catch me off my game so you’d have a better chance at beating me. Nice try, though. Even now you can’t take me by surprise.” 

”Doesn’t matter. I’m still going to kill you anyway, slayer. I’m going to rip you limb from limb. When I’m done, not even Dominic will recognize you.” 

”Such illusions of grandeur you have there, Bean. Too bad that I’m about to crush them. Let’s get this over with. We have a plane to catch and I refuse to leave these poor people to the likes of you.” 

Bean’s face morphed back into it’s demon form. ”Bring it on, slayer. I’ve been waiting months for this moment. I will taste your blood. Then I shall reclaim my childe. I’m done with sentimental promises.” 

”You will not go near him. Never again,” Elijah threw the first punch, knocking Bean back, placing himself between Bean and Dominic, who watched on with a terrified expression, not knowing what to expect, wishing that Elijah would have let him fight Bean instead or just run off with him, away from the danger of death and separation. 

Bean laughed, his eyes flashing merrily. ”Oh not only will I go near him, I will claim him. Wipe every memory of you out of his head. Wipe out all of that humanity that has been a fucking hindrance to me for years. Then have him kill not only everyone here, but all your friends back in Sunnyview! He will at last be my right hand!” Bean looked at a glaring Dominic. ”Isn’t that right, Dommie?” 

”Fuck off,” Dominic growled, about to step forward to take Elijah’s place when Billy’s restraining hand touched his shoulder. 

”No, Dom. This is the slayer’s fight,” Billy shook his head, understanding his friend’s urge to protect his lover, but knowing that if Dominic stepped in now, things would end very badly. For both him and the slayer. 

Dominic forced himself to stand still. He hated this. Standing here, watching Elijah face off with Bean, knowing that he couldn’t do anything about it, afraid that the worst might happen. Of course he trusted Elijah and his abilities, but Bean was a slayer killer. He had killed far more slayers than he himself ever had. And he had barely bested the master vampire himself. What he had taught Elijah, it may not be enough and that thought terrified him! If Elijah should lose…well, he knew what was to happen to him and it wouldn’t matter. None of it would.

Bean just laughed at Dominic’s outburst. He couldn’t wait to wipe the rebelliousness out of that one. Dominic’s willfulness had been a thorn in his side long enough! It was time to put an end to it and make him the childe he should have been! That he would do, as soon as the slayer was dead. That, and bring the slayer’s head to the watcher! 

Elijah threw another punch, but this time it was caught by Bean’s speedy reflexes. ”Ah ah, slayer. Not fair. Your boyfriend distracted me. But I’m through with distractions. It’s time to kill you and reclaim my childe and my reputation! Enough child’s play!” 

With that said, Bean’s fingers twisted into Elijah’s shirt and threw him into the crowd of villagers that were all staring at the scene in terror. Screams and shouts rang out as the slayer was thrown into their midst, knocking some of them to the ground. 

Bean didn’t give him enough time to respond, he was on Elijah with lightning quick speed, turning him around so they could be face to face. Elijah refused to react as Bean brought him up so close that their noses were almost touching. 

”I have been waiting for this moment for too long, slayer…” 

”Fuck off!” Elijah growled, getting ready to kick Bean off of him, when there was a roar and Bean went flying backwards to the opposite side. Elijah watched with wide eyes as Dominic, vampire visage on, stood between him and his sire. 

 

”Dominic. Should have known you wouldn’t stay out of this,” Bean growled, getting to his feet. ”I’m still going to kill him, boy. It can be after or before I deal with you. Doesn’t matter to me.” 

”You took Eli away from me, I’m not going to let you take Elijah,” Dominic growled, flying at Bean, just to meet a right hook, knocking him back. 

”I’ll take whoever I damn well please!” Bean grabbed Dominic’s throat and lifted him off the ground, not giving him a chance to fight back. ”I kill whoever I want, whenever I want and you won’t stop me, Dominic! In fact, you’ve been a thorn in my side long enough. It’s time I changed that…” 

”Bean!” Elijah yelled, grabbing the sword that Dom had set aside to go to his aid. ”Your beef is with me! Leave Dominic alone! Come fight me, you fucker! Or are you scared of the big bad slayer?!” 

 

Bean turned his hate-filled gaze on to Elijah and then back to Dominic, his green eyes evilly shining with intent. ”Hope you had one last good shag, Dominic. I’m off to kill your boyfriend now.” 

Dom coughed and sputtered as Bean dropped him to the ground and started off towards the slayer. He forced himself to his feet, ready to go after Bean once again, but Billy held him still. 

”No Dom, no. He won’t stop until your slayer is dead. He’ll kill you now then kill your Elijah. Best to wait and see.” 

Dominic watched in trepidation as Elijah swung the gleaming sword, aiming for Bean, but Bean leaping out of the way at all the right times. It was a vicious dance, a cycle that seemed would never end, and the longer it lasted the more tense Dominic became. The more agitated. What was the bloody use of that sword?! 

Elijah took one last jab with the sword but lost his grip when Bean did another side step and somehow ended up behind him, grabbing him around his chest and pulling him against him. He twisted his face in disgust at the smell of Bean’s fetid breath, whifting over his face as he leaned in to talk in his ear. 

”Check mate, slayer. Nice try, but not good enough. No slayer has ever beaten me. What made you think you’d be any different?” 

Elijah struggled to no avail as he felt his strength leaving him. The fight was leaving him fatigued and that was something he couldn’t afford to be. He looked over at Dominic so pale and frightened, hating himself for failing him. Dom had been right. They should have trained more. Now it was too late. He was going to die, leaving Dominic to mourn. To go home and tell his watcher what had happened…to plan revenge…then probably meet the sun, because this was the second lover he had lost to Bean and he didn’t think the vampire would survive it this time. He looked at Billy, who held Dominic in a tight grasp, keeping him back, and hoped that the vampire would continue to look after him. He was going to need it. 

Of course, Bean noticed where Elijah was looking and he smiled. Of course. Right now, he’d normally go in for the kill, but he had to rub in his plans one last time. Make it clear what was going to happen next and that there was nothing the slayer could do to stop it.   
”Take your last look, slayer and don‘t worry. He won‘t mourn you for long. In a few minutes, Dominic will be the vampire he should have been from the start. I’m going to rip that pesky humanity right out of him and then we’re going to lay waste to this worthless village. Then…he will give me the ring. I know that he knows where it’s hidden and his loyalty will be mine once I’m finished with him.” 

Elijah paled at Bean’s words as he remembered what Eli had told him. As he remembered why it was so important to win. Dominic. He’d kill everything Dominic was and now, not only that…but he’d get his hands on the ring after all! All that Elijah loved…all that he worked for…it would be gone! The ring…and Dominic…but mostly Dominic, who was handsome, funny, sweet, and loved more than any human ever could! Dominic, the man he loved, gone forever just because Elijah was too weak to fight for him! 

Elijah couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let Bean win. Dominic deserved better than the fate that Bean had in store for him and Elijah was going to make sure he got it! 

Feeling the slayer tense with outrage, Bean knew it was time. He had waited long enough! It was time to dine on the blood he had hungered for for months now! Winking at Dominic, he sank his teeth deep into Elijah’s neck, sucking out the rich slayer blood, draining him, ignoring the struggles the slayer was putting up. He grinned as he felt even more strength leave the small body in his arms and groaned as the blood grew even more delicious, filled with power and history and everything that made a slayer’s blood even more delicious than a normal human’s. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. Grew lost in it as he forgot everything and everyone as he drained the young man in his arms. 

Which was why the sharp pain in his side took him by surprise and he went flipping over to the ground, the body in his arms gone, the delicious throat now out of his mouth and moving away. He struggled to his knees as he watched the bleeding slayer roll over to that blasted sword he had. Not so fast! Bean went after him, getting to his feet, right upon the slayer again, when the sword went into him, right through his solar plexus. He looked at Elijah and smirked. For a slayer, the boy was stupid! Everyone knew that it was a stake through the heart! And even so, the sword was made of metal, not wood. It would have done no good. Even if it had been in the right place. 

”Nice try, Slayer. Warm steel will not kill me. You know that,” Bean smirked, gripping the sword, ready to pull it out, but frowned as the weapon refused to budge. Not only that, but the metal…it was growing warmer…hotter inside him. What the… ”What is this?” 

Elijah weakly collapsed onto his elbows and watched as the weapon that Dominic had brought down from the mountain began to do its job, whatever that might be. Ignoring his bleeding throat, he watched as the handle began to glow, growing to the blade that entered Bean and came out of the vampire’s back. The glow got brighter and brighter, as if it was made of the sun itself. He smiled in satisfaction at the look of shocked pain in the vampire’s eyes as he struggled to get the burning weapon out of his body…a weapon that seemed to burn him from the inside out as if it was made out of his own personal sun. 

Bean looked at the grinning slayer, then over at Billy and Dom who were both watching in stunned silence, neither of them having seen a weapon such as this before. Dominic had thought it was a regular sword, useless against the likes of Bean. How wrong he had been and he was glad for it! Billy watched in trepidation, knowing that this was going to change a great many things for the order. It looked as if the little slayer had won after all.

”Don’t just stand there you idiots! Help me!” Bean clenched his teeth against the burning pain, his growl turning into a scream as the hands clenching the handle of the sword caught on fire. ”Billy! Dominic! Put it out! Put it out!” Bean began to struggle, his hand unable to let go of the blade, his body unable to get away from the now blazing heat that came from the blade within. It was as if he had a hot burning sun inside of him and it was burning him to ashes. His screams became louder as indeed, ashes he became as his hands and arms began to crumble and his body began to cave in… 

Elijah watched, numb to his own pain. Satisfaction filled him as he watched the Aurelian leader burn into ashes. It was over. Finally. Dominic was safe. No one was going to steal his humanity. He knew that for a certainty as the sword fell to the ground, covered in black ashes that had once been Sean Bean. He looked over at Dominic with a satisfied smile, full of love and pain. He was still losing blood, and he felt weak and dizzy. But that didn’t matter. He had won. Even though it had looked bad, his love for Dominic, it had given him enough strength to win. 

Now free from a shocked Billy’s grasp, Dominic ran over to his lover and knelt next to him, ignoring the appetizing scent of slayer blood, free and flowing. ”Lijah…” 

”Did you see? We know what it does,” Elijah smiled weakly, a hand gently touching Dominic’s face. 

”It’s indeed a slayer’s weapon,” Dominic sniffed, assessing the injuries that looked bad. Bean had just about destroyed Elijah’s throat. Hot tears sprang to Dominic’s eyes. It looked bad…very bad. ”Can you walk, love?” 

Elijah just smiled and leaned his head against Dominic’s chest, unable to comprehend the question. ”He was going to tear away your humanity…had to stop him. Love you too much…deserved better…” 

”Lijah,” Dominic frowned, not knowing what to make of this. His slayer, bleeding and hurt…dying…he had won…yet lost at the same time it seemed. ”Stay with me, love. Please. Don’t leave me. Not now. Not when we’ve won, not when we finally have the peace we deserve. Stay with me.” 

Elijah smiled, feeling weak and tired. So fucking tired…he needed to close his eyes…just for a little while. ”So tired…need sleep…” 

”No, Lijah. Don’t…stay with me…please,” Dominic was sobbing by now. Things were looking worse and worse and he pressed his hand against the gaping wound in Elijah’s neck, trying to stop the blood from leaving but failing. ”Please, Lijah…” 

Elijah’s heart ached at the tears that were now leaving his beloved’s eyes. Dominic shouldn’t cry, not when they had won. Not when he had saved him. Weakly, he pressed a finger to Dominic’s lips, hoping to stop the sobs. ”Shhh…don’t…cry…just going to sleep for while…” 

”Lijah…no,” Dominic sobbed as Elijah’s head fell against his chest and blue eyes closed. Dominic tried to wake him up by gently shaking him in his arms, but it was useless. The slayer was out. ”Lijah no…please…” 

”Dom…take him back to the castle, mate,” Billy placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. ”Take him back to the castle. I’m sure we can find someone that can help, but the sun will be rising soon and it’s best to get him out of the night air, yeah?” 

Dominic could barely hear Billy’s words, but he got enough that he could nod and gently lifted his unconscious lover into his arms. He turned to the villagers who looked on, still in shock at what they had just witnessed. He didn’t want to depend on any of them, but there wasn’t much choice. Elijah needed help…help that he couldn’t give him.  
”Is there anyone here that can help us? Help him?” 

An elderly woman with grey streaked black hair stepped forward, her brown eyes sparkling with compassion. ”I’m the towns medical practitioner. I can try.” 

Dominic could only nod. He could only ask that she try and if she couldn’t help him…there was no other choice. Elijah would hate him in the end…but he couldn’t lose him. Not like this…   
”Follow me.” 

Taking one last look at the scene, Dominic started back up to the castle, Elijah cradled in his arms. He hoped for the best but feared for the worst. He had thought that after Bean, the future would be bright and clear, but now with Bean gone and Elijah injured…the future was murkier than ever. Only time would tell if Elijah lived or if he died, leaving Dominic prepared to do what he must in order to join him.


	45. Chapter 45

Elijah opened his eyes and frowned. He was in the past again. This time in what looked to be Dominic’s sitting room. What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was defeating Bean, Dominic crying, and feeling so fucking tired that he could barely keep his eyes opened. In no way did he expect to wake up in the past once again, especially without Dominic biting him or without him meditating. He looked around and deepened his frown when he saw what looked to be himself sitting on one of the couches, a serene smile on his face.

“Eli…” 

“Hello Elijah,” his almost look alike smiled. “Come. Sit with me.”

“What’s going on? What am I doing here? Where’s Dom? Bean’s gone, right?” Elijah did as instructed, taking notice that there were white cups of tea and cucumber sandwiches laid out on the table. 

“Dominic is fine. He’s back in your world. Yes, Bean is gone.”

“Well then why am I here? Dominic and the world are safe,” Elijah then stopped, remembering his wound that had been bleeding profusely. Could it be? Could life be that cruel to him? He looked at Eli with wide blue eyes, struggling not to panic. “I’m not dead, am I?”

“No. You’re not dead. Not yet anyway. I just wanted to talk to you…to say goodbye and thank you.”

Elijah frowned again. “Goodbye? You’re leaving?”

“I’m not needed here anymore. My unfinished business was Bean. Now that he’s gone, there’s no need to stick around.”

“And Dom?”

“He has you. He loves you,” Eli sighed, looking sad. “What we had…it’s been long over. He’s moved on with you and that’s the way it should be. I’m happy for you both. Really, I am.”

Elijah stared at the man that had been his Dominic’s first love and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. His life had been cut short. He should have had all the time in the world with Dominic, but Bean had taken it away from them. At least the bastard was dead now and could not harm anyone else.

“Just love him well. Take care of him.”

“I will,” Elijah nodded, watching as Eli got to his feet. He had to admit that he was going to miss the slayer’s son. “Will we see you again?”

“I doubt it. There’s no need to come back now that Bean is finally dead. My father has finally been avenged. After all the death, it’s finally over.”

Elijah didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t know what he could say. Eli had been such a big part of their lives for so long, and now that he was leaving for good, Elijah had mixed feelings. Relief and sadness. Finally, he’d have Dominic all to himself. Sadness, because Eli had been such a help to them. Plus he had been a connection to Dom’s past. To lose that, well it worried Elijah. Would losing that connection lessen their bond? Only time would tell.

“Rest in peace, Eli,” Elijah stood back and watched the servant boy disappear from his life for good, leaving him feeling somewhat alone, yet at peace. No longer was there this urgent need to act that had been plaguing him long before he and Dominic had gotten together. 

He stood there and watched Eli walk away, disappearing into the distance, not once looking back. Eli had loved Dom, probably almost as much as he did. Elijah couldn’t say that he’d be so calm, walking away, leaving his lover to live his life with another. It was bad enough that he had probably lost Dom now. That Bean had probably killed him and that this was just one stop on his way to the afterlife. 

Rubbing his eyes, he moved to follow Eli, when he felt a strange tug that pulled him backwards. He frowned as the peaceful lightness left his body as he began to fall into what looked like a dark abyss. Elijah opened his mouth to scream as he continued to fall, confused on what was happening to him and why. Where was he going? Nowhere good, that was obvious! Right? This was fucking insane! Where was he going to end up next? Past? Future? Oof!

Elijah’s eyes shot open and stared into a pair of worried grey eyes. He looked around to find himself in the castle, tucked in the bed that he had shared with Dominic. Dominic was by his side, cradling his hand in his own, staring at Elijah with wide eyes.

“Dom?” He inwardly winced at how weak his voice sounded, and his throat…some water would be fucking awesome right now. 

“Lijah, oh my god…you’re awake,”Dom sniffed, one of his cool hands squeezing Elijah’s, the other one pressed to his face. “I was afraid he had killed you.”

“Where….where are we? What is this? Is Bean really dead? Why does my neck hurt? And can I have some fucking water, please? I feel like my throat is made of sandpaper.”

Dominic laughed, letting go of Elijah’s hand as he took a pitcher from the bedside table and filled the matching glass with water. He returned and held the glass to Elijah’s lips, so he could drink. “We’re back at the castle, love. You have sent Bean back to hell where he belongs, but he had bitten a large chunk out of your neck before you did. One of the townswomen came with me to help. She mended you up as best as she could, but it’s been a full week, and you still haven’t woken up. I thought….” Dom stopped as a sob threatened to overtake him. He looked away, embarrassed. He had spent the past week, a sobbing mess. Thinking that this was the end. That his slayer would leave him for good at any time, but Elijah had held on and so had he. Now Elijah was awake and talking and staring at him with dazed, but shocked eyes.

“Fuck! A week?! A full week?!” He struggled to get up, just for Dominic to gently push him back down.

“Easy, love. You just woke up and are weak. Best take it easy, yeah?”

“Dom! I’ve been out for a fucking week!”

“I know.”

“Well I just can’t lie here! There are things I have to do! People I have to see, like Ian! They need to know that Bean is over and…,” Elijah tried again to sit up, but this time it was the dizziness that forced him back down. “Oh fuck…”

“See. I told you, you’re weak. You need to take your time, love. There’s nothing to worry about. I didn’t spend the past week at your bedside doing nothing, you know?” Dominic chuckled, pressing his lips to Elijah’s hand, wanting to reassure him the best he could. “I called your watcher. Informed him of Bean’s appearance here and of his defeat and of your injuries. Old chap even came here for a few days before he was called back. He also took the sword with him. He’s putting it in the stockpile of weapons. He was quite awed by the description of the sword’s power.”

“And the ring?” He couldn’t forget about the ring. The reason for this whole mess. He had to know that it was safe and out of the wrong hands. Bean wasn’t the only evil vampire out there. Others hungered for the power the ring contained as well.

“Still safely tucked away in its hiding place. I suppose you should decide how to dispose of it once we return.”

“I should melt it down,” Elijah stared up at the ceiling, his mind reeling.

“If that’s what you want to do. I have no objections,” Dominic smiled, his eyes betraying his relief. Elijah was alive and by the looks of it, would remain so. The future was bright again and this time, there was no lingering danger threatening them. They were free. “Just as long as I get to be by your side, I’m good.”

Elijah smiled, still weak but his mood was becoming lighter. It was dawning on him that now it was all over. He wasn’t dead after all. Bean was gone. The Uruk Hai had been defeated. Sean Astin was out of his life for good. There was nothing else to worry about. No trouble to look forward to, keeping him from enjoying his newfound love with Dominic. At last, there was peace. Thank fucking god!

“I’m going to glue you to my side. I’m never leaving you again. I hope that’s not a problem.”

“A problem?” Dominic stared at his man, in disbelief. “That’s not a problem, love. That’s a dream come true. I hope you know, I’m never letting you go. Never again. They’ll have to rip you from my dead, uncurled fingers, which is not an easy feat since technically…”

Elijah laughed. “They’d have to pry me from you! So it’d be extra trouble, since I have, you know, super human strength.”

“Well, I guess it’s best that they leave us be then, huh baby? Don’t want to have to rip off any limbs.”

“Dominic Monaghan. You know I wouldn’t let you do that. I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you. Never leave your side.”

“Never ever,” Dominic smiled, leaning down so that their noses were touching. “Best keep me with you at all times, slayer. Never know what I might do. When you might have to step in.”

“Mmm, I guess I shall. So…are you going to kiss me or what?”

Dominic blinked then laughed. He loved it when his slayer was forward. It was no surprise that the spunk was there, even when Elijah was at his weakest. “Just for that…” Dominic leaned down and pressed his lips to Elijah’s in a gentle kiss, thanking the powers that be that Elijah was there to be kissed. He sat up and smiled into Elijah’s eyes. “I love you, you silly slayer.”

Elijah smiled gleefully into his lover’s eyes. Never had he thought he’d find someone so perfect for him, and that that someone would be a vampire! But he had! And it was! Dominic…he had opened his eyes in so many ways…made him see things in a new way that he had never thought of them before! Made him feel things that he had never felt before and he had never been so thankful! He meant to be with Dominic for the rest of his life, however long or short that may be.

“I love you, too vampire. How about slipping in here and holding me, yeah?”

Dominic frowned, unsure about the request. He didn’t want to do anything that would harm his slayer. What if he held him too tight? Injured him? He’d never be able to forgive himself! “I don’t know, Lijah. I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

“You’re only holding me, Dom. We’re not shagging. Come on. We’re finally free of all that shit that was hanging over us. Let’s enjoy it!”

“I should get a doctor in here to look you over. You’ve been out for quite a long time, love. For a while there, I didn’t think you were going to wake up."

“But I feel fine. Well, not fine, but I’m sure that a doctor is completely unnecessary,” Elijah sighed. He had always hated going to the doctor. Not only because he was a slayer with slayer healing that would need to be explained, but he just hated the whole process of being examined. If there was any way to skip the doctor, he wanted to do it. Besides, he was positive that a doctor wasn’t necessary.

“Better to be safe than sorry. Be right back. I’m going to make the call. Then I’ll be back and hold you for as long as you want me to.”

“Dom,” Elijah protested, but was cut off by a quick kiss and then Dom was gone, not giving Elijah any more time to protest. All he could do was lay there and pout until Dominic returned.

Dominic returned three minutes later and laughed at Elijah’s expression. He looked like a petulant child who got told that he couldn’t have anymore cookies before dinner.

“What a cute little bugger you are, slayer,” Dominic slipped into bed and gently wrapped his arms around Elijah, holding him as promised.

“I hate doctors.”

“They’re not bad.”

“They’re invasive and they ask all these silly questions. I really wish that you hadn’t called them.”

“He’s just going to give you a once over, love. Make sure that you’re all in one piece.”

Elijah just sighed and lay there in Dom’s arms, pushing all thoughts of the coming doctor visit from his mind. Right now, all he wanted to concentrate on was Dominic, but first he had to tell him. He had thought it was a dream, but the absence in his soul…it told him that it was more than that. Sighing, he rested his head against Dom’s shoulder and threaded his fingers through Dom’s.

“Eli’s gone.”

Dominic blinked. “What?”

“Eli’s gone. He…he’s not here anymore.”

“Are you sure? How do you know?” Dom asked, his feelings mixed at this news. Relief that his former lover had finally found peace, yet sad that he was gone for good. He hadn’t known it, but a part of him had still been hanging on to Eli as if he was a safety vest; But now that Eli was gone, that part that had been so in love with him…it had gone with him.

“He…he told me. While I was unconscious. It was like that trance I was in when he told me about the sword. Except instead of telling me about the sword, he gave us his blessing and said goodbye. He’s gone. He won’t be back. The only soul in this body is mine. Are you ok with that?”

 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well…you loved him, Dom. He was your first love and for a while there you had him back, but now he’s gone again,” Elijah searched Dom’s face for any sign that Dom was upset with Eli’s departure. It’d break his heart, but it was something he could deal with, if it was there. They’d get through it, just like they had gotten through everything else.

“Yeah, I did love him. Very much. But that was in the past, Lijah. That was, fuck that was way before you. I’ll always care about him, but the part of me that had been deeply in love with him…it’s not there anymore. That part of my soul that was bleeding like that, it’s been healed by my love for you. You’ve healed me and all I want is you. No one else. So, yeah I’m a little sad. He was a part of my past, but I’m not terribly broken-hearted. I have all that I need. Right here in my arms. I’m happy that he can rest in peace and that I can move on with you. That’s all I can ever ask for.”

Elijah blinked back tears. He fucking loved this man! Some would say that Dom wasn’t a man, but he begged to differ. Dom loved him more than anyone could. He understood him after seeing both the worst and the best in him and yet he was still here. That made him the best man that he had ever known.

“I love you, Dominic Monaghan. So fucking much, I don’t care what anyone has to say about it.”

“I love you too, Elijah Wood. Now and always. I can rest in peace now, knowing that you’re mine.”

Elijah just smiled, Dom’s words making his heart pound. Thinking back, it had once seemed impossible that they would ever get to this point in their relationship. A point where there were no more problems. Where they could just simply be together and rest. Be comfortable with the knowledge that no one and nothing would ever come between them. The problems were gone and now they both, slayer and vampire, could rest in peace in their love for one another.


	46. Chapter 46

Elijah stood at the window looking out, his mind going over the events of the past several months. Thinking back, and then looking at his life now, he couldn’t help but be in awe. It wasn’t so long ago that his life was very much different. He had seen things only in black and white back then. Vampires were the bad guys and humans were the good. There would have been no way he would have kissed a vampire let alone date one. Sean Astin was his best friend and he had been blind to how damaging that friendship was. Now, he was indeed dating a vampire and loved him more than anything. He now knew that not everything was so black and white. There were lovely shades of grey. Not all vampires were evil, some were even willing to help weed out the bad ones and help the slayers in their mission. And Sean Astin…his once BFF, was out of his life forever. Thank God! It was a lot to take in, and be grateful for. 

Yet, his mission was not over. He could not really rest. Evil was still out there to be vanquished and it was his job to vanquish it! It was a hard job, but with Dominic by his side, he had no doubt that he could do it. As long as he had Dominic’s affection, he could probably do anything. Fuck, that was probably a dangerous thought. Cocky slayers get themselves killed that way, but he couldn’t help it. He was flying high on the wings of Dominic’s love right now! He honestly didn’t think there was a way that he would crash back down to earth. 

Strong arms pulled Elijah against a strong chest and cool lips pressed against his ear. “What are you doing, standing here all by your lonesome, love? You should be in bed with me, fast asleep.” 

Elijah smiled and turned around to wrap his arms around Dominic’s neck, a happy smile curving his lips. “Oh I couldn’t sleep. Have a lot to think over about.” 

“Like what? Everything’s been calm since our return,” Dominic stroked the Slayer’s cheek with gentle, slender fingers. “No big bad waiting for you to take it down.” 

“No, but there’s other stuff. Plus I was just marveling at how much my life has changed in so short an amount of time,” Elijah sighed, leaning into his lover’s embrace, letting the sense of safety and love wash through him, knowing that this time it wasn’t a false sense of safety. That it was very real. No one was threatening him. No one ever would, not as long as he had Dominic. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, offering the same sense of safety that Dominic was surrounding him with. No one would harm his vampire as long as he was around. He fucking swore to it! 

“Hmmm, you have a point. Last year, if someone had told me that I’d find my true love with the best slayer this generation has ever seen, I would have torn their heads off. Not to mention, finally being rid of Bean.” 

“Drinking blood from a bag instead of a person. Not killing anymore…yeah. We’ve both changed a lot,” Elijah smiled, his eyes falling onto the floor, the section where the ring of amara still hid. He frowned, his thoughts going to the ring. It’s been a good two months since they had returned and he still hadn’t made up his mind on what to do with that cursed gem. He had to do something. It wouldn’t stay hidden forever.

Dominic frowned as he noticed the man in his arms suddenly tense. He tightened his embrace and looked at Elijah in concern, wondering what had caused the sudden tension. “Baby, what is it?” 

“The ring of amara. I still haven’t decided on what to do with it,” Elijah sighed, leaning his head against Dominic’s chest. 

“I thought we were going to destroy it. Keep any big bad from getting their hands on it.” 

“But it’s safe with us, isn‘t it? I mean…there’s no way either of us would let anyone get to it and…,” Elijah chewed on his bottom lip, afraid to admit the real reason why he hadn’t destroyed the ring yet. With that ring, his Dommie would be able to be with him night and day. He’d be able to see the beautiful color of Dominic’s eyes in the sunlight and his fear of something happening to his lover during patrol would be nonexistent, because he’d be invincible! If any vampire deserved to wear that ring, it was Dominic! 

Dominic frowned, clueless of Elijah’s thoughts. “What are you thinking about, love? What’s going through that head of yours?” 

Elijah chewed on his bottom lip then smiled again, looking straight into Dominic’s eyes. “What if you wear the ring?” 

“What?” Dominic looked into Elijah’s eyes, wondering if his slayer was serious or just taking the piss. 

“What if I give you the ring? I mean…think about it Dom. You can go into the sun. We can be together night and day and you will never be dusted, ever! You’d truly be invincible!” 

“Elijah…I…I don’t know,” Dominic released Elijah and stepped away. “I mean…wow, I never even considered it.” 

“Consider it now. Wouldn’t it be fucking awesome? To spend the day at the beach together? Surfing? Fuck, you’d love surfing! To see a sunlit world, with me at your side…wouldn’t that be ace?” 

“It certainly would,” Dominic sighed, gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“So what do you say?” Elijah grinned pulling away and heading for the ring’s hiding place. He knew that this was crazy. He, a slayer, giving such a powerful weapon to a vampire known to be a slayer killer. But Dominic had changed. He no longer was a killer of slayers, but a champion, sworn to protect mankind. At least that’s what Elijah thought of him as. He deserved this ring. He deserved the gifts that the ring would bring him. He freed the ring from the hiding place and walked back to where Dominic was waiting for him. He held out the ring to his lover, his eyes wide and blue. “Wear the ring. Join me in the sunlight.” 

“Do you even know what you’re asking? To who you’re asking it to? A vampire? One who has killed slayers?” 

“One that has fought alongside them. One that has protected and loves one with his whole heart. One that still has his humanity. One that has changed right before my eyes. Please, Dom. You don’t know how hard it is for me to leave your side when the sun rises. Stop my suffering. Accept the ring.” 

Dominic couldn’t hold back his tears. Elijah didn’t know how much this meant to him. Elijah offering him the ring, it symbolized the faith the slayer had in him. The trust. After all they had gone through, it meant all the world to him. “Lijah, I…oh god…yes…yes, I’ll wear the ring,” Dominic wiped at his tears, wishing that he could hold himself together more, but his emotions just seemed to insist on taking him over at the moment. 

Elijah couldn’t help his happy grin as he took Dominic’s hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, admiring it. “It looks perfect.” 

“Not as perfect as you,” Dominic sniffed. “Fuck, I love you baby.” 

“I love you,” Elijah grinned before claiming Dominic’s lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away a little and grinned. “Let’s go visit Orli and Vig.” 

Dominic laughed, for a minute forgetting. “I’d love to, but the sun is at its highest right now.” 

“I know, silly! Won’t Orlando be surprised when you show up at this time of the day! All not dusty?” 

Dominic had to laugh. “Yes he would…um…ok. Let’s go.” 

Elijah giggled, taking Dominic’s hand and leading him out into the sunlight. 

~*~ 

It took Dominic and Elijah longer than usual to reach Viggo and Orlando’s place. Dominic kept stopping, taking in everything in the sunlight that he hadn’t seen for over a century and Elijah couldn’t stop looking at Dominic, taking in how he looked with the sun shining down on him. To the slayer, his vampire was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Finally they reached Viggo’s porch. Giggling at Dominic, who was still just looking around at the scenery with wide blue/gray eyes, Elijah rang the doorbell. 

Viggo opened the door, a smile on his face. The smile faded when he saw Dominic standing there in the sunlight. “What the fuck! Are you crazy?! Get in here!” Viggo grabbed Dominic and pulled him into the door before he could burst into flames and threw a glare at Elijah. “What is the meaning of this?! You know perfectly well that sunlight is lethal to vampires! Why you would have…” 

“Viggo, calm down man,” Elijah chuckled, amused by Viggo’s needless panic. 

“Calm down? Dominic could have been dust! How did you two get here?!” 

“We walked,” Elijah admitted. 

“Walked! Oh fucking hell…wait…there’s no way. Dominic would have been dust by now.” 

“Yes, he would have, but he’s not,” Elijah wrapped an arm around Dominic’s waist as he held out the vampire’s hand to show off the ring. 

Frowning, Viggo took a look at the ring and arched a brow. “So, I see you’ve finally decided what to do with the gem of amara.” 

“Viggo, what’s going on down here? Why all the yelling?” Orlando came into the room and paused when he saw Dominic. “Ok, it’s too early for Dominic to be here and not be all dusty.” 

Dominic laughed. “It was a great walk, mate.” 

“Walk?” Orlando arched a brow. 

“He’s wearing the ring of amara,” Viggo went to his lover, wrapping an arm around the vampire’s waist. “They decided it’d be a good idea to walk here and show it off.” 

“No way!” Orlando left Viggo’s side and took Dom’s hand to stare at the ring. He stared at Elijah in disbelief. “And you’re alright with him wearing it?” 

“No one else deserves it more,” Elijah grinned. 

“Why fuck me,” Orlando stared at the ring, his mouth open in disbelief. “Do you know what this means, mate? You can be out in sun. See the world unrestricted again and it means that he trusts ya.” 

“I know,” Dominic smiled, his eyes going to Elijah. “It’s the greatest gift he’s given me…well the second best. His love is the first.” 

Elijah blushed and leaned over to kiss his lover, knowing that he had made the right decision in giving the ring to Dom. That it didn’t only mean freedom, but trust as well. 

“Wow,” Orlando sighed almost wistfully. He had to admit, he’d do anything to be in Dominic’s shoes. To have a way to see the sun again, to see Viggo in the sunlight. “You’re a lucky bloke, mate.” 

“I know,” Dominic smiled, feeling a bit sad for Orlando, recognizing the look in the other vampire’s eyes, what he was thinking. Without thinking twice, he made a decision. “Orli, mate…why don’t you borrow the ring for an hour and take a walk on the beach with Viggo, there.” 

“What? Dom, you don’t have to do that,” Orlando gasped in shock at the offer. He knew that the ring had more meaning to Dom than just being invincible, but the offer to walk next to Viggo in the sun without any fear, it was so tempting. He looked at Dom with wide brown eyes. “Are you serious?” 

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t, mate. I know I like to take the piss a lot. but I know what it’s like wanting to see your lover in the sunlight.” 

Tears appeared in Orlando’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away, touched by Dominic’s offer. They may have had their differences at times, but their friendship had always been solid. “Thank you, mate. I don’t know what to say.” 

Dom slipped the ring off his finger and handed it to Orlando. “Just accept the offer and guard it with your life. Lij and I will be here waiting.” 

Sniffing back happy tears, Orlando accepted the ring and slipped it on his own finger. “Look at that. It goes with my eyes, doesn’t it,Viggo?” 

“It goes better with Dom’s,” Elijah snorted. 

“Funny man, you are, Slayer,” Orlando chuckled as Viggo wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Don’t listen to him, angel. It looks ravishing on you,” Viggo grinned, kissing his lover’s neck, before moving him towards the door. “We’ll be back in a few hours. There’s blood and food in the fridge if you get hungry.” 

“Have fun!” Elijah and Dominic waved as their friends slipped out of the door to begin their walk in the sun. 

Elijah wrapped his arms around Dom and pressed himself to Dom’s chest. “That was a good thing you did, Dom. I was a bit surprised, but I’m glad that you offered Orli this chance.” 

“Well, I understand what it’s like for him. I was there, just this morning. Plus, he’s been a great friend to me over the past year. He kept me from totally self destructing.” 

“And that, I will always be grateful to him for,” Elijah smiled, kissing his lover deeply. Sighing, he rested his head against Dominic’s silent chest, feeling warm and safe. 

“I love you so much, baby,” Dominic caressed his lover’s kitten-soft hair. “You giving me that ring…it means so much to me.” 

“I know,” Elijah smiled, warm and happy with his decision. He had done the right thing. 

“Wait until I tell Billy. He’ll be flabbergasted,” Dominic chuckled. 

“How is he by the way? I haven’t seen him around.” 

“He’s busy. With him being voted new head of the order, he’s been busy making and breaking alliances and making it more slayer friendly, so to speak. He feels that the alliance with the slayers was a good thing, and he’s not the only one. Everyone is rather excited about it.” 

“And how about you? How does it feel to be part of the order again?” 

Dominic shrugged and led Elijah over to the couch where they sat, cuddled together. “A part of Billy’s order? Good. I feel like it’s a place I want to be now. An order I’m proud to be a part of. Even Orli is thinking of returning, now that Bean is finally gone.” 

“Well, we’re all very happy that he’s in charge now. It’s good to have a vampire alliance. You guys have information that we have no other way of getting. It was a good idea.” 

“Yeah. Vampires and slayers can work well together when they put their minds to it, huh?” 

Elijah laughed and cuddled closer to Dominic. “We work well together.” 

“We do other things well together as well. You and I are proof of that,” Elijah gave a teasing smile before resting his head against Dom’s shoulder, trying to ignore how his body was reacting at the moment. This was Viggo’s house. They couldn’t. 

“Yes we do,” Dominic leaned over and claimed Elijah’s lips in a heated kiss that spoke of his own desire for the slayer. Slender fingers sliding under his shirt and caressing the warm skin spoke of the action they would like to take. 

Elijah moaned. He should pull away. Stop this before it got too out of hand. After all, they were in Viggo’s house. It’d be rude, but Dominic’s cool, delicious mouth and nimble, strong hands made all attempts to regain his bearings obsolete. The more Dominic kissed him, the more he touched him, the longer Elijah wanted it to last. Never to stop. He couldn’t even protest when Dominic unbuttoned his jeans, but he did gasp and tried to pull away when he felt Dominic try to pull the jeans from his hips… 

“Dom, no. Stop….we can’t…not here,” Elijah panted, trying, but failing to clear the lust-filled daze from his head. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Be careful…won’t know…” Dominic panted, reclaiming Elijah’s lips, pulling the jeans from the slayer’s body as he did so, freeing the growing erection. 

Elijah moaned then whimpered when the cool delicious mouth was suddenly gone. He opened wide blue eyes to stare at Dominic, who had his eyes on a different, more aching part of his anatomy. “What…what are you gonna do…?” 

Dominic just smirked as he slipped down onto his knees between Elijah’s thighs and took the cock into his mouth, moaning lustfully at the taste. Elijah gasped and moaned, his back arching at the sensation as his hand flew down and gripped the blond head, keeping it in place as he struggled not to thrust as Dominic’s mouth brought waves and waves of pleasure through his groin. 

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Dominic’s tongue slid up and down his shaft and his mouth sucked him continuously. He wasn’t going to last long. There was no way…not with how good Dominic’s mouth felt around him. It was the vibration of Dominic humming that sent the slayer over the edge, shooting his seed into the vampire’s waiting mouth. Panting heavily, Elijah just sat there, exhausted…that was until he felt Dominic leave his body and sit next to him, undoing his own pants. 

“What…,” Elijah watched, his own cock giving a twitch at the sight of Dominic removing his jeans to reveal his own straining erection. Elijah licked his lips, thinking that the vampire wanted the same treatment that he had just given Elijah, but was surprised when he pulled the slayer onto his lap instead, pressing his erection against Elijah’s ass. 

“I want you, slayer…” 

“Then stop fucking around…take me…,” Elijah panted, wrapping his arms around Dominic’s neck as his boyfriend pushed his hips up, pushing his way up into Elijah’s body. 

Elijah held on to Dominic as the vampire thrust up into him, hitting the prostate repeatedly, his face buried in Elijah’s neck as he moaned in ecstasy. It was with a low groan that he reached his climax and let his seed shoot up into the waiting body in his arms. 

Panting, they stayed like that. Elijah, wrapped around Dominic and Dominic clinging to the boy in his arms, as if something would come and snatch his lover away at any second. It was like this after every lovemaking. There was this need to cling together. To melt into one another and let nothing come between them. Normally, they’d stay in bed for the rest of the day, but being that they weren’t in bed, but at Viggo’s place where Orlando and Viggo could return at any minute, they forced themselves to get dressed and take a look around, making sure that nothing was out of place… 

“We are out of our fucking minds!” Elijah gasped, finally coming back to himself. “What if Viggo and Orli had come back?” 

“They didn’t.” 

“But they could have…” 

“But they didn’t. No point in worrying about it now,” Dominic giggled, kissing his lover, just as Viggo and Orlando returned, looking as if they had had a wrestling match in a pile of leaves. Orlando’s curls were a mess, not to mention Viggo’s golden hair. Dominic would say that he and Elijah weren’t the only ones enjoying each other. 

Elijah grinned, leaning against Dom, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. “So? How did it go?” 

“Wonderful…Viggo’s hair in the sun…it’s the loveliest thing I’ve ever set eyes on,” Orlando smiled, his eyes never leaving Viggo’s. Elijah couldn’t help but smile, wondering if he had the same look in his eyes when he looked at Dominic. 

Orlando finally tore his eyes away from Viggo to address Dominic, slipping the ring off his finger. He held it out to Dominic, his eyes still wet with happy tears. “Thank you, mate. That was an experience I’ll never ever forget.” 

Dominic just smiled, happy that he shared his happiness with his friend. “I was happy to do it, mate. After all you two have done for me through my separation from Elijah, even when I was out of my mind…I wish I could give you more.” 

“Trust me, mate. You gave me Viggo in the sun. That’s enough to last me for eternity.” 

Dominic just smiled and looked at Elijah, feeling the same way. The ring could be destroyed right now, and just walking in the sun by Elijah’s side…seeing the sun shine on his hair…noting how it made his eyes even bluer…that would have been enough for him as well. But seeing that the ring was his, that was something that he would never have to give up. 

“We should go,” Elijah took the ring from Orlando’s offered hand and slipped it back on Dominic’s finger. “We still have to patrol tonight and we both need some sleep.” 

“You be careful out there,” Viggo admonished. He knew it was silly. Elijah was a slayer and knew what he was doing. He was probably the greatest slayer of them all. Yet, he couldn’t help worrying about his godson, out there, fighting the forces of darkness. It was a dangerous job. Even with his vampire lover by his side. 

“I always am,” Elijah smiled, touched by Viggo’s concern. That was another relationship healed. He couldn’t believe that once he had pushed the older man out of his life. Thank god that he had come to his senses. Just another gift his love for Dominic had brought. It hadn’t only healed him, but his family as well. 

“I’ll take care of him, Viggo. Make sure that no big bad takes a bite out of him. Only big bad that will bite this tender slayer is myself,” Dominic playfully growled, gaining a playful punch from Elijah. 

“Big bad my ass. Not anymore,” Elijah laughed at Dominic’s resulting pout. 

“I think I’m insulted.” 

Orlando just laughed and began to steer the couple to the door, wanting his lover to himself. After seeing Viggo in the sun, all he wanted to do now was to be in those tan arms and be in their own world for the rest of the day and evening. “You can be insulted at home, mate. It’s Vig’s and my time now. You’ve had your fun. Now it’s our turn.” 

Elijah frowned. “How did…” 

“Oh please. We’re not stupid. Two hours with just the two of you here? What were we expecting you to do? Talk about the weather?” Orlando laughed. 

Elijah blushed and grabbed Dominic’s hand, suddenly in a hurry to leave. “We should go. Now, Dom…” 

Dominic laughed. “See you later, mate. Enjoy your hunter.” 

“And you enjoy your slayer,” Orlando winked, standing in the doorway as Dominic and Elijah walked away from their house, hand in hand, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Something they now could enjoy together. Viggo came and wrapped his arm around Orlando’s waist, a peaceful smile curving his lips. 

“I’m happy. Happy that Elijah has found what I have in you. Dominic is a good man. He’ll take care of him.” 

“Just like you take care of me,” Orlando turned around to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck. “It’s a new beginning for us all, isn’t it, Vig?” 

“Yes. With Billy in charge of Aurelius and Elijah and Dominic in love and working together, well we all can rest in peace.”


End file.
